Running up that Hill
by moan6stars
Summary: Growing up in the shadow of a sibling is never easy. Especially when that sibling is your brother, Jason Street. Lexie Street never wanted anything but a chance to be herself away from football, she didn't realize that dream would shatter Jasons though.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a friday night lights story. So hope everyone enjoys.

**Running up that Hill**

-----------------------------------------------

The 'moment' is always romanticised in the movies. You know the moment when the hero fall's to the villains plans, when the movie watchers gasp and cover their eyes in horror. When the heroine runs towards her hero. Hair flying behind her and her eyes filmed over with tears. Then just as she reaches him he's moving again, opening his eyes and reaching for her. As he gets to his feet he utters some corny one liner and proceeds to destroy the villain and his evil schemes. Only this wasn't a movie, it was reality. Jason was hit, down on the floor. He wasn't moving, he wasn't getting up and I wasn't running. From the corner of my eye I saw my parents running onto the pitch. I heard Lyla's anguished "Why isn't he getting up?" Then I was moving. Being pulled along behind Lyla as we ran to my brother. He was awake on the floor and I couldn't even smile. My features were frozen, stuck on shock and horror. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he grinning and getting back to his feet telling us all off for causing a fuss? I stumbled back a few steps as I heard the sirens, straight into something solid and hard which gripped my arms tight to stop me falling. Tim. I'd know his hands anywhere. He held me tight against his chest as Jason was pulled and pushed onto a spinal board and lifted into an ambulance my parents and Lyla climbing in after him. My parents turned to me questioning "Lexie?"

Numbly I shook my head closing my eyes and pushing myself further back into Tim's chest, he wrapped an arm round my chest holding me tight. My mother did some silent communication over the top of my head with Tim. Then let the paramedics shut the doors to the ambulance, and I watched as the white van pulled away. Sirens screaming. My world was spinning as the talk turned back to football. I saw Coach Taylor walk over to me, his wife behind him. Mrs T held her hand out to me "Come on sweetheart, come sit down with me"

I started to tremble my hands going up to Tim's arm round me and clinging to his jersey. "N..No I'm staying with Tim" I mumbled. His arm round me the only anchor I had in my spinning world. Coach frowned "Lexie, I need my fullback back now honey"

I just clung tighter to Tim tears starting to build in my eyes. I only calmed down when Tim leant down and quietly said "It's alright Lexie. Go with Mrs T. She'll keep you safe till I'm finished"

The husky voice I knew so well finally got through to me and hesitantly I let go of Tim. Stepping away from his body I let Mrs T take hold of me. I only stumbled slightly but I saw Tim's body jerk forward to catch me. Mrs T stopped him "Its alright Tim darling, I'll look after her"

I numbly allowed myself to be led from the field and sat down on one of the bleachers. Mrs T kept her arm round me and I eventually heard the game start up again. I wasn't paying any attention though all my thoughts were centred on the image of Jason falling. The thud as he hit the other player, the crack of their helmets smashing together. The sequence played out over and over again in my mind. The look on my brothers face as he laid on the ground. The helplessness. The shock and terror. I had never seen Jason scared before. My own inability to move, to help, to comfort my own brother. I had failed him, in those moments. I had failed him. All the times he had protected me in my life and the one time he needed me I failed. Let him down.

"Lexie sweetheart come on we'll give you a ride to the hospital"

Mrs T's words shocked me out of my thoughts sure enough the game had finished and people were leaving, all throwing me sympathetic looks. "I'll go with Tim" I mumbled getting to my feet.

"Darling is that really the best idea?" Mrs T asked softly. I didn't answer. I knew Tim's reputation in Dillon wasn't the best, but he was my brothers best friend, had been since Pee Wee football, and in being Jason's best friend he had become more of another elder brother to me. Right now I needed the silent comfort he could offer me. Needed it more than I needed the soothing words of adults. I wandered over to the locker room doors with Mrs T and her daughter following behind me. In record Tim emerged, his hair still dripping with water, and his shirt sticking to his back from his hurried shower. I ran to him, throwing myself into his arms. Tim easily caught me nodded to the coach and Mrs T who had appeared beside us. Then he carried me over to his truck. He put me in the front then came round the other side. He only let me sit there for a few minutes while he put the car in gear and started moving before lifting his arm up and pulling me firmly into his side. I just sat there curled up against him, my head on his shoulder not really seeing anything. Until the large white buildings of the hospital appeared. Then I saw everything. Memorised every face we past as Tim carefully led me through the waiting room to the front desk. As he said my name and the flash of pity and sympathy that ran across the nurses face. I saw Tim's face as the nurse led me away from him down the corridor. Then I was seeing Jason. Surrounded by tubes some attached to him others to the bags of fluids around him. He was braced in plaster and bandages. He was pale and in pain. My mom saw me first

"Lexie" she said softly. Her voice was tired and shaky her eyes rimmed red. My father moved over to me and pulled me closer to Jason. His eyes were closed and his breathing was still jerky. I stood frozen just staring in horror. "Lexie?" my mother tried again. But I didn't look up, I jerked back away from the bed, away from all of them. I heard my dad shouting my name but I ignored him, I ran. Pushing past people from the town, ignoring their shouts I ran hard. Until I ran into a wall, a warm human wall. I fell to the floor shaking with silent sobs. The wall bent down beside me and hauled me back into its chest. As in the middle of the hospital waiting room I finally let go, screaming my heart out, shrieking in pain as I held onto Tim like he was the last safe thing left in the world.

---------------------------------------

I sat in the back seat of my parents car waiting for them to announce it was time to go in. The parking lot of the church was quiet, the tarmac rippling in the heat. We had been sat here for a good ten minutes, waiting for my mom to compose herself. I hadn't wanted to come to church. Didn't want to put up with the sympathy from the people of the team. I didn't need their pity or compassion. My parents had decided for me though, that we must all show our faces. It was expected of us, and we couldn't disappoint the town of Dillon.

"I'm ready" my mother announced, flipping shut her compact mirror.

We all opened our car doors and got out into the heat. The sign on the front of the church read 'pray for Jason Street' and I focused on it the whole way to the door, wishing the name to change. The doors of the church opened and I followed my parents to a pew in the middle, nodding politely at the people who smiled. I sat and smoothed my plain cream skirt down over my knees. Tucked my loose hair behind my ears and plastered a look of interest on my face as the reverend started his sermon.

Afterwards I stood next to my parents accepting the caring words of the people of Dillon. Smiling at them, hugging the women and accepting pecks on the cheek from the men. When the coach's family got to me I smiled again, the same scripted words coming from my mouth to their polite questions. Julie smiled softly at me.

"I'm sorry about Jason" she said quietly.

"Thank you" I said back.

She hugged me lightly before stepping back and following her parents away from us all. When all the well wishers were finally sent away I was dragged back to the car and driven home. I ran to my room and changed my acceptable and lady like skirt for a small pair of shorts and one of Jason's panther jerseys. I pulled my hair back and grabbed my truck keys and ran for the door. Ignoring my parents I got behind the wheel of the truck and slammed the accelerator down.

I ended up at the cliffs, I shut the engine off and climbed up onto the cab of the truck crossing my legs I simply sat there letting the wind pull at me and my thoughts wonder. The cliffs were where Tim had taken me a few times when I was younger and I was pissed off at my parents for ignoring me in favour of Jason, and annoyed at Jason for allowing them to forget me. When I had been certain that they tended to forget they had more than one child. I had often wondered why they had bothered having me when their first child had been so perfect. Normally I had quickly calmed down again and forgiven Jason for everything, I had never quite forgiven my parents everything though. Even now I resented that while Jason was ill I was forgotten once again, ignored by everyone.

It wasn't easy being the little sister of QB1. People had unreal expectations of you, they all expected me to be my brother. When they found out I wasn't they had two reactions. They ignored me or took out their frustrations about Jason on me. I had done everything possible to live up to my reputation as a 'street'. Even joined the cheerleading squad. Of course that had pleased my mother for all of five minutes. Especially when I got to varsity level and was a panther cheerleader. She had been slightly more excited when I had been given Tim as my football player. It wasn't that it was Tim just that only the best cheerleaders in the squad got assigned a football player to look after. Strangely all this tension hadn't effected my relationship with Jason though. Somehow I still harboured every little girls adoration of their older brothers. It killed me every time I walked into his hospital room and saw him hooked up to those machines. In my mind my brother had been invincible. Seeing him looking human was scary. It shook up everything that I knew. I was going though. I had picked myself up after my very public break down, and bottled everything back up. I was Lexie Street and I could be strong for my brother. It was only when I was on my own like this that I let myself worry. Let myself wonder what would happen if Jason didn't get better.

The rumble of another truck brought me out of my thoughts, I twisted on the cab to watch the black Chevy owned by the Riggin's brothers pull to a stop at the bottom of my own. I hadn't seen Tim since the hospital that night, he hadn't been to see Jason once. He was sat in the bed of the truck gun in one hand beer in the other. Billy was driving. I got up from the cab and jumped down to the bed of my own truck before vaulting that to land on the floor. Tim watched me carefully as approached his truck. "Heya Billy" I shouted, I saw him wave his hand from the cab, then I turned back to Tim "So Tim as far as I can see you ain't injured, missing a limb or nothing."

Tim frowned "I'm fine"

"So why haven't you been to the hospital?" I demanded. "Jason's been asking for you"

Tim stayed silent for a while taking a large gulp of his beer. "I haven't had chance" he eventually said. I felt anger bubbling up in me and I quickly pulled myself up and over the edge of the bed of the truck advancing on Tim. "You haven't had time" I hissed. "My brother, your best friend is stuck in a hospital bed wondering if he'll ever walk again…" I broke off to swallow back my tears, Tim reached a hand out to me but I swiped it away "You better make time Tim" I finished. "Or give me that gun!"

Tim frowned at me suspiciously "Why the gun?"

"I'm gonna shoot your ass with it, then you'll have to go to hospital" I heard a snort from the cab of the truck and presumed it was Billy trying not to laugh. Tim was glaring at me. "You wouldn't shoot me Lexie" he stated.

"I wouldn't like to chance it at the minute Tim" I leant forward and grabbed the beer off him emptying the contents on the ground then chucking the bottle into the bed of the truck. "Billy you think you remember the way to the hospital?" I shouted out. "Or do you need to follow me?"

"I think I could manage Lexie" came his reply.

"What do you say to dragging your brothers butt over there then" I asked.

"I reckon I can do that"

"Good" I stated, still looking at Tim who was resolutely staring at the floor avoiding my gaze. "Timmy" I said quietly, finally getting him to look up at me. "He's your best friend you need to go see him"

Jerkily Tim nodded and I leant down to place a quick kiss on his cheek, Tim squeezed my wrist running his finger over my pulse. Before I shouted bye to Billy and jumped down from their truck. I got back into my own and started the engine, watching in the rear view mirror as the Riggin's pulled away. I sighed in disgust as I watched it turn the opposite way to what the hospital was. Banging my hands on the steering wheel. When was Tim going to grow up and visit Jason. Angrily I pulled out onto the road and turned the opposite way to the Riggins heading for the hospital.

---------------------------------------

I quickly walked down the hospital corridor towards my brothers room. I hadn't gotten chance to see him since Monday and it was now Wednesday. When I entered the room a huge smile broke over his face. I smiled back and tried not to let him see how much it hurt me seeing him laying there like a invalid. "Hey Lexie, where have you been?"

I smiled and dragged the chair closer to Jason's bed sitting down and taking his hand. "sorry Jason. I couldn't get out of cheerleading practise"

"Its alright Lexie" he said softly, rubbing his thumb across my pulse much like Tim did. "I'm glad you're here now"

I pulled my legs up to cross them underneath me. "So how you feeling?"

"Not so bad. I mean apart from the mind numbing pain" I frowned making Jason look down at me worriedly "That was a joke Lexie" he said softly.

"Well it wasn't funny. You would have thought with all the time you have on your hands you could have thought of something better"

Jason laughed and I squeezed his hand. "so have you seen Tim round?" he asked.

I scowled this time "Yeah I've seen the drunken ass. Can't say I've really talked to him much though since last Sunday"

"Shouldn't you have been at church" Jason reprimanded.

"I did go, Jesus you think you'd lay off me for a while" I scowled "Anyway I saw him after, he was with Billy. Think they'd been shooting"

"Did he say if he was coming to visit?" Jason asked softly. Almost nervously.

"I'm sorry Jason. He didn't say anything"

"I bet you didn't take that well"

I snorted to myself "No not really"

Jason smiled, anticipating my answer "What did you do?"

I smiled "Threatened to shoot his ass so he'd have no chance but to come to hospital to get the bullet removed"

Jason erupted into laughter as I smiled at him. When he had calmed down enough to speak he looked back at me "That sounds like you Lexie. Don't know what I'd do without you"

"You'd probably do just fine" I answered. "Now I have to go, I have a calculus exam next, and unlike some I can't just spend my lessons laying in bed. So I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok. Lexie be careful"

"Of what?" I asked confused, standing up and grabbing my bag.

"Of everything. I can't protect you anymore, so just be careful"

I leant down and kissed Jason's cheek, "I'll be fine Jason. Why don't you spend some time worrying about yourself ok. Now I'll see you later"

"Bye Lexie"

I waved from the door before I went back down the corridor, hoping that I would be to late to take my calculus exam, so I could at least put off failing. On top of everything else I really didn't need my teachers riding my ass about my grades. So as I pulled out of the hospital car park I wasn't exactly speeding to get back to school.

---------------------------------------

I'd like to know what people think, whether or not i should continue with Lexie. Let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so wow, thanks for all the amazing reviews. The response to the first chapter has definitely inspires me to right more. Although the update this time has been really quick, i don't if it will always be this quick. Probably not :) So i hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
Oh and if anyone's interested the name for this story was inspired by the awesome song by Placebo also called Running up this Hill. So check it out.

**Complicated**

---------------------------------

"Lexie, hold up"

I stopped walking to turn and see who was shouting me. Landry Clarke was in a couple of my classes but I couldn't have said he knew me well enough to be shouting me down. I waited for him anyhow though. Curious as to what he could want. "Hey Landry. What's up?"

Landry didn't answer though, his eyes seemed to have gotten stuck on my legs, which were out on view due to the fact that I was on my way to cheer leading practise and the skirts were rather short. Sighing I whacked his arm "Landry?"

He snapped his head up and looked down at me apologetically "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Its fine, what can I do for you?"

"Uh its not for me, its Matt"

I frowned "Matt Saracen, the new quarter back?"

Landry nodded and screwed up his face slightly. "Well he won't ask anyone but he's really struggling with the plays and everything, doesn't want to ask anyone from the team, but he could do with some help…" Landry trailed off and ran an agitated hand through his hair. I knew what he wanted me to do, as Jason's sister and a cheerleader I knew the play book back to front. He wanted me to help Matt learn it. He also didn't want to come out and ask because Matt was taking over Jason's place on the team. I sighed and nodded "Well if wants help I suppose I could look over it with him"

Landry grinned in relief "Really?"

"Yeah sure. Why not"

"LEXIE" I heard Lyla shout from down on the field. I smiled at Landry.

"Look I have to go but uh, get Matt to come to the Alamo tonight and I'll go through some stuff with him alright"

"Thanks Lexie"

I smiled at Landry then took off to the field. Lyla was waiting at the gates. "What did he want?" she asked.

I shrugged "Help for Saracen"

"The quarterback?" Lyla said shocked, I nodded and Lyla frowned slightly "Why?"

"He needs help with some of the plays"

Lyla's mouth made a little O shape as she nodded. Walking with me to the track where we did cheerleading practise. Lyla was the head cheerleader, and had been Jason's girlfriend since the beginning of high school. She was perkier than the energiser bunny and ever since Jason's accident she had been worse. We had always got on ok, forced to by her relationship with Jason. But recently she had become unbearable, to cheerful and happy to be real. "So are you going to help him?"

I nodded "Yeah I said I would"

"When?" Lyla asked carefully.

"Tonight at the Alamo. I figure you'll be going to see Jason so he won't want me around as well"

Lyla nodded and smiled again, "Ok, be careful"

I just sighed and left Lyla to get to my own group of cheerleaders. I was what they called a flyer. Small and light enough to be lifted and flipped. After Miss Durr had driven us through some pretty intense stretches and warm ups I stepped over to my group. Ellen, Shannon and Jessica. They all smiled warmly at me as I got in position and allowed myself to be thrown up into the air, where I twisted and flipped landing back in their crossed arms. Miss Durr nodding in approval then moving over to the next group. I looked over and saw in shock Lyla running to catch up with Tim who was striding towards the locker rooms after his own practise. I watched the two of them as they talked, Lyla standing hands on her hips head cocked to one side, while Tim nodded and tried to avoid her eyes. Two guesses as to what Lyla was interrogating him about. Suddenly Tim's eyes caught my own and I frowned letting one of my own hands rest on my hip as I glared at him before spinning round back to my group.

----------------------------------

Tim had been in a world of his own, silently walking back to the locker room when he heard his name being called over and over again. Twisting to see who was shouting him he was surprised to see Lyla jog over to him. Still in her cheerleading stuff she smiled softly at him. "Tim, hey"

"Hey" he mumbled back, pushing at his hair, trying to get it to stay out of his face.

"How you doing with all this?" Lyla asked quietly.

Tim shrugged, not quite comfortable with the way this conversation was going to go "Well you know…."

Lyla nodded "Yeah I know. Look I know your not a chatterbox when it comes to your feelings but I'm here" she placed one small hand on his forearm and squeezed.

"Yeah, cool" Tim said slowly. Not liking how good Lyla's hand felt on his arm. He needed to get away from her.

"You know Jason's been asking about you"

Tim frowned at the mention of Jason. He was still harbouring a lot of guilt about street. Hell about the whole street family, he had blown Lexie off as well. "Yeah, uh how is jay?" he asked. Not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"He's good. He's real good. He's still Jason Tim"

"I know" Tim defended.

"I was gonna go round their later bout 8" Lyla said, waiting for him to speak, he stayed silent though making her speak again. "Visiting hours are over at 6 but I've got the place wired" she laughed, and Tim couldn't help thinking that it was probably Lexie who wired the place then told Lyla how to get round it. "You know you wait to long he might start taking it personal" Lyla said softly, an edge appearing in her voice that wasn't lost on Tim. He'd annoyed her. Deciding to try and lighten the mood abit Tim smiled "You know your taking this a lot better than Lexie"

Lyla frowned, "I bet" she muttered "Why what did she say?"

"Threatened to shoot my ass if I didn't get it down to the hospital pronto"

Lyla frowned harder, rubbing her chin with one finger. "You know I'm worried about her Tim"

"Lexie? Why?" Tim questioned, his eyes moving up and over Lyla to search out Lexie among the cheerleaders. He was still looking when he heard Lyla's next words.

"She's agreed to meet up with Matt Saracen, to go over the play book"

Tim eye's snapped to Lexie. She was glaring over at the two of them hand on her hip and an evil look on her pixie like face. She was meeting with Matt Saracen to go over plays. For some reason he didn't like that. "Where?" he demanded of Lyla.

"At the Alamo freeze. Landry asked her just before practise"

Tim watched as Lexie still glaring marched back over to her little group of cheerleaders excused herself, grabbed her bag and marched off of the field. "I gotta go Lyla" he said.

Lyla grabbed his arm again "Tim tonight, come and see Jason"

Tim just nodded and left Lyla stood on the pitch. He knew that he wouldn't be going to the hospital tonight. Tonight he was going on a good old stalking mission of Lexie Street. If Jason couldn't watch over her anymore he was going to do a god damn good job of doing it for him. Starting with making sure Matt Saracen didn't try anything tonight.

----------------------------------

I walked into the Alamo freeze and scanned the booths looking for the small blonde quarterback. Spotting him at the counter with Landry. I walked over and coughed slightly to get their attention. Both boys jumped and spun round. Landry smiling at me and Matt blushing.

"Hey Lexie" Landry said.

"Landry. Matt" I said smiling at both of them.

"Uh, H..hey Lexie" Matt stuttered. I slid into the seat next to Matt and pulled over the open play book on the counter.

"So Landry said you could do with some help. Where do you wanna start?"

Matt was still blushing and opened and closed his mouth a few times before managing to get out "Wherever you think is best"

"How about the beginning" I asked.

Landry laughed and Matt got even redder as I flicked to the beginning of the book. Matt nodded and I started to go through the plays with him. One at a time, making sure he knew where every single player should be at each moment of every play. Matt wasn't actually that bad. He picked everything up quickly and two milkshakes later and a plate of chips we were nearly half way through the book. Landry had lost interest in us a long time ago and was busy scribbling in a maths book. We had just finished another play when Landry spoke again. "Do you realise Tim Riggins has been staring at you both ever since you walked in?"

I glanced up sharply over Matt's shoulder and sure enough Tim was there, glaring daggers at Matt's back. When he noticed me looking he smirked and got to his feet wandering over, I groaned and rubbed my forehead. Matt looked terrified when Tim stopped in front of us. "Lexie, Seven" he drawled.

"Uh, h..hey Riggs" Tim mumbled.

"Ya'll having a good time tonight?" he asked. Matt nodded and I glared harder.

"Tim what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Just eating some burgers" he drawled. I knew he was lying and with an apologetic smile to Matt I slid down off my stool grabbed Tim's arm and marched him outside. He was staring down at me with an amused smirk on his face. "What the hell are you doing Tim?"

"Taking care of Jay's interests"

My mouth fell open in disbelief. He had followed me again, like him and Jason used to when I had dates. "You are unbelievable" I ground out. "You are ignoring my brother, your best friend who is in hospital but you still manage to follow me around, ruining my nights"

"Just watching your back little street"

I felt like screaming as I whacked Tim's chest. "You don't get to watch anything of mine Tim. Not till you've been to that hospital" Tim was saved from annoying me further by the ringing of my cell phone. Sighing I yanked it out of my pocket, alarm shivering down my spine as I saw it was the hospital. Cracking it open I hesitantly placed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Lexie baby, you need to come down here" my fathers voice floated down the line. It was strained and sounded as jerky as my mothers had become. Fear flooded through me.

"Ok. Now?"

"Yes now"

"Alright daddy, I'll be there soon" My father said goodbye and I clicked the phone shut, letting my head hang forwards for a while.

"Lexie?" Tim's quiet voice shocked me. I had forgotten he was even here. "You ok?"

I shook my head. "No" I spat "I am not ok. I am a long way from ok Tim. Now leave me alone alright" I stormed back into the restaurant quickly apologising to Matt and Landry for having to bail on them. Neither minded and I grabbed my bag rooting through it for my truck keys as I hurried back outside. Tim's truck was still in the parking lot but he wasn't anywhere I could see. Sighing I hiked myself up into the truck and after a quick pep talk to myself I drove over to the hospital.

-------------------------

Something had gone very wrong. I knew it as soon as I walked into Jason's room. My parents were sitting together on two chairs pressed together clasping hands. My mom had red rimmed eyes once again, even my dad looked like he had shed a few tears. I looked at Jason who had managed to plaster a smile onto his face for me.

"What's going on?" I had a feeling that I didn't want to know the answer to this.

"Why don't you sit down Lexie?" My parents said both getting up from their chairs.

"Ok" I went over and sat down in one of the vacated chairs.

"Mom you promised" Jason said softly. I didn't know what they had promised but my mom gave a stiff nod and her and my father walked out of the hospital room. Stating they were going for a coffee. "Jason what's happening?" I asked quietly.

"Come over here Lexie" Jason asked.

I got up once again and walked over to him, taking his hand in mine and squeezing. "The doctors were in earlier. They had some… bad news" Jason said.

My throat closed up at these words and I felt tears pricking at the back of my eyes. "what did they say?" I whispered.

Jason took a deep breath "They said, they didn't think I was going to be able to walk again"

I stood still, feeling like an iron band had gone round my ribs squeezing until I had no air left. The tears that had been pricking before now ran down my cheeks. Jason's grip tightened on my hand. "Hey now, don't cry. It could have been worse"

"How?" I asked softly.

"We might not even of had this" Jason said, raising his hand still clasped with mine into my eye sight. "We have more than some Lexie"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. The whole situation was impossible. I lifted Jason's hand to my mouth and kissed it. "I think I should be the one comforting you here, not the other way round"

"I'm the older brother Lex, it's my job to comfort you no matter what"

"And you're the best big brother anyone could ever want" I mumbled.

'Stop it" Jason commanded "you'll give me a big head"

We both chuckled at his lame attempt to cheer everything up. "So what did you make mom promise?" I asked.

Jason smiled "That she'd let me tell you on your own"

I couldn't believe that he'd still think about me in a time like this and it made me realise just how amazing my older brother was. Just what an amazing man he was. Leaning down I gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jason" I whispered in his ear. "thank you for everything"

"Lexie I need you to do something for me" Jason said quietly. I knew from the tone of his voice that I wasn't going to like whatever it was. Pulling back I stared down at him. "What?"

"I know your Tim's cheerleader and tomorrow when he finds out about me, he's going to tail spin. I need you to take him alcohol on Friday instead of baking"

I frowned in confusion "You want me fuel Tim's obsession?" I asked.

"I want you to give him alcohol and make sure he doesn't drink any but what you give him"

"How the hell am I gonna manage that!?"

Jason smiled "I don't know guilt trip him into it, tell him I asked you to do it, use what ever powers you got from being female"

I sighed "You realise this is hopeless" Jason frowned but I cut him off "But I'll try. I don't promising anything though. You know as well as I do how volatile Tim is"

"Thanks Lexie"

I snorted "Don't thank me yet"

-------------------------

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.

piper14798, HistoryNerd, Nichole33, RoxyRyan055, DancinThroughLife and Fleur27


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews. They make me smile :) Here's another update, hope it was quick enough for everyone.

**Consequences**

---------------------------

On Friday morning I pulled up outside the high school already in my cheerleading outfit. I would stay in it all day, as per the traditional rules. Beside me on the seat was a brown paper bag, inside was a bottle of whisky and a few bottles of the beer I knew Tim liked to drink. Sighing I picked it up and got down from my truck. I pushed back a few strands of loose hair and locked my truck. Inside the corridors of Dillon high footballers were stood eating treats and cakes brought by their cheerleaders. I scanned the halls looking for Tim. He was leant into his locker, hair covering his face.

Slowly I walked over to him. "Tim?" I said quietly.

He turned to look at me, his eyes flicking up and down my body and resting on the brown paper bag I had in one hand. "Is that for me?" he asked.

I nodded "You know it is, I am your cheerleader after all"

Tim suddenly looked nervous "Yeah but I didn't know if you'd still be doing stuff for me. After everything"

"I'm doing this because Jason asked me to" I said. Making Tim jerk once again.

"Jay asked you to bring me alcohol"

"Jason asked me to guilt trip you into only drinking what I brought you. But I somehow don't think it will work. Do you?" Tim remained silent. "What I think is after this game you'll go back to yours drink yourself into a coma and stay their all weekend. Not once even contemplating going to see Jason"

Tim scowled. "Your not even close Lexie" he muttered, reaching out and grabbing the bag holding the alcohol. I held on though meaning he dragged me forward into his body. I scrunched my nose up "Jesus Tim, how much have you drank already?"

Tim leant down so his face was close to mine. We hadn't been this close since the accident. "Obviously not enough Lexie" he drawled "because I'm still hearing your voice. When all I want is to be numb"

"Well I wish we all had that option Tim" I said quietly. I let go of the bag and stepped away from Tim, who with surprising speed grabbed my wrist and dragged me back into his body and pressed me against his locker. I simply stared up at him waiting for him to speak. "I'm not going to drink this Lexie"

I leant forward even more so our noses were almost touching and I could feel his breath on my skin. "Then prove it" I whispered, yanking myself away from Tim and storming off down the corridor. Only realising then that we had had an audience for our entire conversation. Well it would give the rumour mill something to talk about at least.

------------------------

I went into the cheerleader practise room still thinking about Tim. I had about 1% hope that he wouldn't drink that beer. Lyla signalled me over and I walked over to where she was sat in front of her mirror flicking mascara on. When I got over she quickly stood and pushed me down onto the chair. "Your turn" she demanded. As she pulled my long hair out of the scruffy ponytail I had put it in, and retied it with a ribbon. This was a ritual we went through before every game. Lyla would sigh when I came in looking like a wreck then she would proceed to make me look like a pod person cheerleader. "So I went and gave Jason his cookie this morning" she said softly while smoothing foundation onto my clear skin.

"Is he ok?"

"He seemed alright this morning. I think he was going to watch the match on TV"

"Lyla do you talk to Tim much?" I asked, Lyla shook her head.

"No more than I used to. I did try but.." Lyla shrugged "Well you know what Tim's like, probably better than I do"

I sighed "Yeah I know" For the rest of the time I sat in silence while Lyla finished putting make up on me and tugging on bits of uniform straightening it out. We spent the rest of the afternoon putting the final touches to our routines, making sure they were perfect. All to soon game time rolled round and taking hold of Lyla's hand I walked out onto the pitch. The Dillon fan's were already here waving flags and scarves. Many had signs with well wishes directed towards Jason. I noticed Landry in the crowd and smiled as he waved at me. Lyla frowned at this but refrained from saying anything. After a few more minutes under the blaring lights the Panthers emerged onto the field. I watched as the boys ran onto the field. Most I had known since childhood. The benefits of being QB1's sister. Or the former QB1's sister I reminded myself as I watched Matt Saracen come out onto the field. Helmet hanging from his hand. He saw me and I smiled. He hesitantly smiled back.

"Good luck" I mouthed at him.

"Thanks" I saw him mouth back then he pushed his helmet on. Looking round I saw #33, Tim watching me, I smiled slightly at him to as he nodded his head to me and yanked his helmet on.

"Do you think we can do this?" I heard Lyla whisper close to me ear.

I looked over at the boy's lining up and the coach on the side lines, then the panther fan's behind us. "I really hope so Lyla, I really do"

I was cringing by the time half time happened and the panthers trudged off the field. I had cheered my heart out but nothing seemed to help. Every time we got the ball we were taken down. Matt, Smash even Riggins all of them had been brought down. Riggins I was most surprised by supposedly one of the toughest fullbacks in the country and he had played like the weakest. It wasn't in Tim to fail, so what was happening. Each and every time one of the boys had gone down I had flinched, waiting for them to not get back up, just like Jason. I had heard every crack of their pads meeting the floor, saw every wince on their faces as they got back to their feet. Felt it each time their bodies had collided with a defender. I didn't know how much more I could take, never mind what they must be feeling.

I could only imagine the grilling the boys were getting by coach at this point. I just hoped he didn't hurt them, as they still had two quarters to play. Soon enough they were back, I jumped with the rest of the cheerleaders. Shouting out 'GO PANTHERS' hoping it would be enough.

We had 15 seconds left and 9 yards to go. The boys could do this. I had faith in them, faith that they could draw this game out of the hat. This town needed the win, the coach needed the win, the boys needed the win. Hell I needed the win. I had stopped cheering as the ball was played, along with the others all riveted on Matt Saracen, as he jumped backwards, avoided the hand off and then pull off a thrilling spin to miss a defender. My heart was literally in my throat as I saw him run towards the end zone. He was going to make it we were going to win. In almost slow motion I watched him jump, diving towards the line. As defenders went for him. The whistle blew and Matt landed. No one could see if he had made it but they were screaming anyway. I simply stood waiting as the referee walked forward. My heart was thudding as he stood staring down at Matt on the floor, then looked up. He shook his head and my world caved again. We hadn't made it. We had lost.

-------------------------

I wound my windows down a bit further and turned up the volume on the car stereo, blasting out some old rock tapes I had found in one of my drawers. I was singing along when I passed Matt Saracen's house. I saw him and Landry sat outside his house in front of his Dillon Panther sign. Someone had written LOSER across it. Sighing I pulled my truck up and jumped out walking over. "Hey Matt, Landry" I said, both boys turned to look at me as I pushed my sunglasses up onto the top of my head. "That doesn't look pleasant"

Landry smiled at me and Matt just stared blankly. I was beginning to think he had a real problem talking to girls. "Who did that?" I asked pointing to the writing.

Matt shrugged "I, uh I don't know"

I watched him scrub at it without any real luck for a few more minutes "Do you want some help?"

Matt looked up shocked "From you"

I laughed "Well yeah, unless I offend you"

Matt blushed once again, "Yo..o..ou don't offend me L..Lexie"

"Good I'll help then" I pulled Landry's rag from his hands, and dropped down onto the grass next to Matt. Scrubbing at the R on the other side of the board. "You realise that whoever did this was just being jerks right?" I asked looking over at Matt "You played really well on Friday. Even Jason said you did well"

"Jason said something about me?"

I nodded, "Yep, I went to see him this morning and he said you had the makings of a brilliant quarter back. So don't listen to these idiots"

"See Matt, didn't I tell you not to worry" came Landry's voice above my head. From the look on Matt's face I could tell this was probably the last thing that he had been saying.

"Hey Landry, you're a maths genius right?" I asked, suddenly having an inspired idea.

"I am. Why?"

"Well I'm having a problem with my calculus. Do you reckon you could give me a hand" I visibly noticed Landry's chest puffing out with pride as he nodded.

"Of course. I'm always willing to lend a hand to the less academically gifted students. When are you free?"

"Pretty much whenever I want to be" Landry frowned in confusion "I'm Lexie Street. If I don't show up to lesson's no one bothers. One of the few advantages to being a football players sister. So whenever your free is fine"

Landry nodded "Alright, I'll come find you on Monday"

"And you Matt, do you still want to go over the rest of the plays?" I asked.

"Uh sure, if you don't mind. Or if uh… Riggs wouldn't mind"

I scowled at the mention of Tim "Tim's got nothing to do with this" I stated. "If you want my help you can have it"

"Oh, uh thanks Lexie"

"No problem" I said, continuing to scrub at the R.

It took us a good few hours to get rid of the writing on the sign, mainly due to the fact that we kept stopping to talk, and then me and Landry got caught up in a game of throwing Matt's football through the hoop he had made. In which I won spectacularly. Then I met Mrs Saracen. Who was over the moon that Matt had a female friend and insisted I come inside and have cake. By the time I finally left Matt's it was dark, and he walked me over to my truck. "I'm sorry bout my grandma" he muttered.

"What, no Matt don't be sorry. She's sweet" I insisted. "Never be sorry for your family Matt. No matter how screwed up they seem to be. Trust me it can always get worse" I could see that Matt had blushed again, even in the darkness. The poor boy was adorable though. Even if he was a year younger than me. I squeezed his shoulder. "Thanks for a wonderful afternoon Matt. I had fun"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, uh thanks for your help with the sign. So uh maybe I could do with some more help on the.. the play book"

I smiled at him "Sure, just come find me. I'm normally with Lyla, or sometimes Tyra, you know Tim's on/off girlfriend"

"I know who T…Tyra is" he stuttered.

"Good, alright then Matt. I'll see you around"

He nodded again as I got in my truck and flicked the lights on, pulling away as Matt went back inside.

----------------------

I sat in the front seat of the car next to my mom as we drove to the store. Apparently I didn't have anything decent enough for the 'pancake supper' that Lyla was planning to raise money for Jason. I had insisted I could just wear my cheerleading uniform like all the others but that hadn't been good enough.

"Now I want you to get something really nice darling" my mom said as we pulled up "Something really lady like, so you'll be doing your brother and us proud"

"Yeah mom. Ok" I muttered slamming the door to the car. I hadn't noticed Tim's truck when we pulled in but I saw it now, with Tim in the cab eating chicken. My mom noticed him to

"Is that Tim?" she asked me. I nodded and folded my arms across my stomach.

"Yeah I think so, come on mom can we just get this done"

"No hold on a minute honey, I want to talk to him"

Sighing I watched her walk over to Tim, and then the quiet mumble of voices. Not that I could hear their conversation. I saw Tim nod, and my mom smile and push the hair off his face. Then his eyes flicked over her and settled on me. I was still scowling with my arms crossed and Tim smirked at me. Hell why did he have to do that every time I saw him. I pushed my sunglasses back up my nose and flicked my hair over my shoulder "Come on mom" I shouted.

My mom nodded, and said one more thing to Tim before she walked over. "The poor boy" she said softly to me.

"Tim?" I questioned. "What's he done know?"

My mom looked down at me as we went into the store. "Why do you sound so bitter honey. I thought you and Tim were friends as well"

"Yeah before he abandoned my brother" I muttered making my mother sigh.

"Honey he's just busy you know with football and everything. We can't blame him. Anyway he's going to come to the pancake supper"

"Oh and that makes everything so much better doesn't it" I snapped. "Because him coming to the pancake supper makes it alright that he hasn't been to see Jason once since his accident"

My moms lips thinned at the mention of the accident. She still didn't like talking about it. "Lexie honey I don't think I like your tone"

I snapped, I had had enough. "You know what mom I don't care. I ain't doing this. I am not being dressed up like a doll and paraded round a supper for your happiness. I just ain't. So stuff your shopping trip and everything else. I'm just not interested" I turned and stormed out of the shop, leaving my mom opened mouthed. Tim's truck was still in the lot and with a lack of options to escaping my mom I went round the other side and opened the door jumping in. Tim rose one eyebrow at me. "Just drive Tim" I demanded. Luckily for Tim he just did, pulling out just as my mother regained her movement. "Was that the best idea?" Tim asked me softly.

"I don't care" I snapped. "I simply don't care anymore"

Tim gave me a quick glance but wisely shut up. Driving me back to the house in silence. When he pulled up I sat there a bit longer. "My mom says your coming tonight. Will you actually turn up" Tim turned to look at me, his hair hanging in his eyes and his face blank. For just a minute I got a look at the guilt that he was hiding behind that face. The pain he felt about my brothers accident. Moving over the seat I placed my hand on his cheek. "Look Tim, it wasn't your fault ok. Now I know you won't believe me but I really think you should come tonight. It might be good for you"

Tim nodded and I turned to leave. "Hey Lexie" he said suddenly. I turned back to him as he handed me a brown paper bag, smiling I took it off him opening it to find the full alcohol bottles that I had given him on Friday. "Tell jay thanks ok"

Leaning over I pulled him into my chest hugging him. Then kissing his cheek. "I'll see you around Tim"

He nodded. "Yeah see you Lexie"

---------------------------

I was stood in the corner of the room, avoiding the well wishers when I saw Tyra come in. She looked round the room like she was looking for someone, most likely Tim. Who hadn't showed up. What a big surprise there. She noticed me and walked over, followed closely by smash. "Hey Lexie you seen Tim?"

I shook my head "No, not since this morning"

"damn he said he was gonna be here" Tyra complained, just as Smash reached us.

"Well look what we have here, Two ray's of sunshine"

Tyra glared at him. "Yeah not now smash. Have you seen Tim?"

Smash looked between the two of us "Nah, I haven't seen Riggs. He's probably passed out somewhere by now"

I glared at smash. "Tim isn't drinking" I snapped.

Smash rose one eyebrow at me "just cause he ain't drinking in front of you little street, don't mean he's stopped"

"He gave me the alcohol back" I stated.

"He gave you some alcohol back. How easy would it be for him to find more"

I sighed, knowing smash was right. This was Tim and he couldn't be changed by me or anyone else. God know's we had all been trying for years. Tyra was glaring at smash now as well. "God smash can you at least try and be civil, get out of here" she snapped. Smash glared at the two of us before finally relenting and leaving us be. "Do you know where he'll be?" Tyra asked me.

I nodded "The cliffs. Come on I'll show you"

Sure enough when we got the cliffs Tim was stood on them, hitting empty beer cans off the edge with a golf club. Any remaining pity I had for him vanished when I saw the empty cans. He had been lying to me. Tyra seemed to have the same idea as me.

"Hey Dumb ass" she shouted making Tim turn, he paled slightly when he saw me but didn't answer her. "You just gonna ignore me, think I'll go away" she demanded jumping out of the truck.

"That's what I keep hoping, but you don't seem to wanna get the message" Tim slurred. God he was so drunk. I kept my butt in the seat though, not wanting to interrupt them.

"You know your such a big tough guy, you can't even go and see Jason in the hospital. I mean damn it Tim, grow a set why don't you. Cause we both know that's what this is all about" Tyra screamed storming back to the car. Tim's shout stopping her "Hey Tyra how's smash? Was he good? Did you have a nice time?"

"Nothing happened. Not really. Anyway don't pretend like you haven't slept with half the rally girls"

"We sure do have something special here Tyra" Tim drawled, whacking another beer can over the ledge.

"Yeah you know maybe your right. Maybe I am wasting my time. Cause your just another mediocre football player who's gonna grow up to drink himself to death. Maybe we should just end this right now"

"See you round then" Tim said.

"I am serious Tim" Tyra shouted "If I get into this car right now I ain't never coming back. Do you understand me?"

"I get it" Tim drawled, hitting another can and taking a swig out of the one in his hand.

"That's it? Breaking up for real and that's all you have to say? That was great" Tyra shouted jumping back into the seat. She turned to look at me

"Hold on one second" I said softly getting out of the truck and walking up to Tim, who was barely seeing me he was so drunk. I was surprised he wasn't passed out somewhere. He looked like he was barely on his feet. "You're an idiot Timmy" I said softly. "A complete idiot"

He scowled at me "I don't need another one of your lectures right now Lexie"

"I don't care. You lied to me Tim. Why did you even bother giving me that alcohol back if all you were gonna do was come up here and drink yourself stupid"

Tim shrugged and set up another can "I don't know, seemed right at the time" he muttered, sending the can flying.

"Well you know what Tim, this is me officially giving up" Tim looked up at me in surprise. "I officially don't care what you do. From this point on I can't help but think that Jason would be better off without you. You just broke Tyra's heart and you couldn't even think up a better statement than see you round. You aren't being the boy I knew, and I don't like what your becoming. So I'm through. I'll still be your cheerleader but that's all I am now. You get it" I stormed away from Tim back towards the truck.

"Lexie" Tim shouted wobbling down to me.

"What Tim?" I said wearily. As he reached me I got a full whiff of the alcohol on his breath and couldn't help but screw my nose up at the smell. He smelt worse than a brewery. How many had he drank? Tim frowned at me. "I didn't want to hurt you Lexie" he said softly.

I looked up at Tim. I had known him for as long as I could remember, I had always been on the nice side of him though. I had been gifted with special treatment from Riggins. Seeing only the soft side of him. These last few days I had seen all the worse traits that got him his reputation in Dillon, and the way he had just handled Tyra had been the final straw for me. Until he cleaned himself up I was done. "I know you didn't Tim" I said slowly. "But you still did"

"Hey Lexie you coming?" Tyra shouted from the truck. I nodded and left Tim once again. I climbed up into the seat next to Tyra. I couldn't help but look back as she pulled away. Just in time to see Tim take another swig from his can and whack another can off the cliff. I just didn't know what to do with him.

-------------------------

All done, hope you enjoyed it, let me now what ya'll think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

As always thanks for the reviews, special hugs to the people who review every chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as much as the others.

**Dream catch me**

--------------------------------

"Morning Jason" I said as I pushed into his hospital room. Jason was watching a movie on one of those portable TV screens. I had seen Lyla bring it in for him last week sometime.

"Hey Lexie. How've you been"

I shrugged dropping into the seat next to his bed "Alright I suppose. What you watching"

"Fast and furious" Jason said, "But I've seen it before so just turn it off for me"

I obligingly flicked the TV Screen closed and leant back in my chair. I brought my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on the tops of my knees. Jason was frowning at me. "Lyla came to visit me earlier, she told me Tim and Tyra had broken up. That you were then it happened"

I nodded "yeah I was there"

"Lexie, what's going on?" Jason asked me quietly. He looked honestly worried

"Just Tim being an idiot again" I muttered

"Tell me" Jason urged.

"There's not really much to tell" Jason glared and I sighed in defeat "Fine. I did what you asked with the alcohol and everything, and just before the pancake supper Tim gave me it all back it was still full…"

"But that's great" Jason said, obviously confused about why I was miserable about this.

"Yeah that's what I thought, but later when he didn't show up to supper me and Tyra went out to find him. He was at the cliff's completely wasted and swinging that damn golf club"

"Oh" Jason said softly.

"Yeah, well I got angry with him after he broke up with Tyra, and told him you'd be better off without him and that I was through trying to make him see sense and come visit you"

"You shouldn't have done that Lexie" Jason said softly. "Tim won't be able to deal with loosing both of us"

I just sat their in disbelief "I don't believe everyone in this town. Why exactly are you all so worried about Tim. It's YOU in hospital not him"

Jason frowned at me "I'm worried about him because he's my best friend. Always has been always will be, and right now he needs you"

"He doesn't need me Jason. He has his beer"

"He does need you Lexie more than anyone could now"

"Really" I scoffed "And why does he need me?"

"Because he'll be blaming himself for what happened to me. Which is why he won't come and see me, he feels guilty"

I thought back to the look on Tim's face in the truck yesterday. For a brief moment I had glimpsed just how much guilt and blame he was placing on himself. Damn it, Jason was getting round me once again. "I still don't see why he needs me" I said petulantly.

"Lexie please" Jason said softly, in that voice that had always gotten round me.

I scowled at him, "I have a feeling your gonna want me to do something else"

Jason smiled "Go and find Tim after practise today, just tell him that you don't blame him and neither do I. Just treat him like you always have done Lexie"

I groaned and slumped further down in my chair. "You realise you owe me big time for all these favours streeter" I muttered.

Jason laughed "Yeah I know"

--------------------------

I slammed the door of my truck closed and hitched my canvas bag further up onto my shoulder. I didn't have long left before practise would be over, and I needed to get to the field and find Tim. I jogged across the parking lot and round the side of the sports building over to the football field.

I sat on the bleachers watching the football practise waiting for it to finish. My earphones were in and my book lay forgotten at my side. Something was seriously wrong with Tim. He wasn't even trying to defend anything. Simply allowing himself to be buffeted all over the place. I watched in shock as the coach pulled him over. I took my earphones out but still couldn't hear there conversation. Slowly I descended from the bleachers, watching in horror as Tim's helmet came off, and with a quick toss of his head he threw it down to the ground. Then started to walk over to where I was standing. I saw his gaze narrow as he saw me, he didn't stop walking towards me though. From behind him Mac was holding back coach, shaking his head and muttering something. I went to meet Tim. Who stood in front of me his head bowed, shoulders slumped.

"Tim, what's going on?"

"I can't play Lexie. I just can't" he whispered.

"Why?" I asked, placing my hand gently on his bared forearm. Tim just shook his head. I suddenly felt a lot older than him, even though I was a year younger. My anger towards him vanished as I saw tears film over Tim's eyes. The biggest fullback in Texas didn't cry. I carefully wrapped my arm round Tim's waist, and ignoring the sweat pouring off him hugged him tight. Laying my head on his chest. I felt Tim's arms lock round me and his head drop to my own. As I drew back I started walking pulling Tim along with me. "Come on Tim" I muttered.

Tim nodded and followed me, with his arm draped round my shoulders. I walked with him back to the locker room, knowing none of the boys would be in for a while yet. I sat him down on one of the benches then sat down opposite him. "What's going on Tim?"

Tim was back to being stoic "I thought you weren't talking to me" he muttered.

"That was yesterday. Now I'm just worried about you, and I can't handle worrying about both you and Jason, so spill"

Tim looked up at me, pushing his hair back from his face before standing up and pulling his jersey off. "Help me?" he asked.

I nodded and got up, slowly and methodically helping him undo the complicated laces of his pads. The knots were pulled tight and it took a long time to loosen them. I was leant close to Tim as I pulled at the knots moving my hands over his shoulders as he just stood there letting me work. I could hear his breathing start to slow and saw the tension flow out of his shoulders. Once they were undone I pulled them up over his head so he was left in just his loose undershirt. "Better?" I asked.

He nodded "Yeah thanks"

I pushed him back down onto the bench and sat next to him this time. "Look Tim, I don't know what's going on in that crazy head of yours, never have done. But I'd like to think we were friends, kind of like you and my brother. So I'm going to tell you this ok" Tim nodded and looked up at me "What happened to Jason, is not your fault. He doesn't blame you, I don't blame you and neither does anyone else. So I want you to stop this"

"Ok" Tim said softly. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it hard.

"I don't expect you to change Tim, you always have drunk to much, slept around and been an ass to most people. But I want my Tim back. The one who helped me learn to ride a bike, and built tree houses with me and Jason. The one who was like a brother to me"

Tim nodded again. Before looking straight at me, for some reason his gaze made me shiver. "Alright" he said quietly. Before pulling me into his chest and holding me tight. When I pulled away I was wrinkling my nose. "However first you need to shower!"

---------------------------

"Lexie, calm down please, you'll get your brother all worked up" my mom snapped. As I once again started to bounce around Jason's hospital room. The nurses had been and he had finally got rid of that horrible hospital gown, he was in some of his own shorts and a t-shirt. He was smiling at my antics. "I can't" I sang merrily "Jason, is finally getting out of here, he's going to rehab and I'm excited"

My mom just frowned at me, I don't think she had forgiven me yet for the pancake supper argument. Jason and my dad however were both smiling indulgently at me. "Leave her be Joanne, it's nice to see smiles again" my dad said softly, squeezing my mothers shoulder.

"Yeah mum its alright, I like it" Jason said. Our mother scowled a bit more but stopped telling me to calm down.

"So did you talk to Tim" Jason asked me quietly after I had bounced over to him. I quieted slightly as I bent down to speak to him.

"I did. I think were going to be ok"

"Is he going to come over to the rehab centre?"

My heart broke for the desperate longing on Jason's face. "I don't know Jay, I'll keep working on him though"

"Thanks Lexie"

"Right Jason are you ready?" the nurse said breaking up our conversation.

"Definitely"

The nurses quickly and efficiently moved round Jason and I watched as they lifted him gently from the bed and help him to the high back wheelchair they had brought in, slowly he was eased back until he was sat upright on his own. Tears sprang to my eyes as I saw him sat up for the first time in weeks. My mother was crying as well, not sobs but silent tears falling down her cheeks. "Wasn't Lyla supposed to be here?" my father asked. Jason suddenly looked ashamed. But before I could question him I saw Lyla walking in, she smiled slightly.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late"

She hugged my dad then moved round to look at Jason. Leaning down to talk to him. I didn't quite catch their entire conversation but I did hear Jason apologising. I made a note to get out of Lyla whatever had happened. They quickly kissed and Lyla stood up and came over to me. "Hey Lexie"

"Hey" I said, hugging her gently. "You alright?"

She nodded "Yeah I'm good"

"Hey girls will you grab a box please?" my mom called, as Jason was wheeled from the room by my dad. I grabbed one of the boxes on the shelf as Lyla got the other and we followed Jason down the hall. "You will tell me later" I hissed at Lyla as we continued to walk. She turned to me shock on her face.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"Why you look like Christmas was cancelled on the one day so far we have had something to celebrate"

Lyla blushed and looked down at her feet. I had never seen Lyla blush before, not out of embarrassment anyway. She walked faster to catch up with my mum. Ok now I definitely wanted to know what had happened with her.

--------------------------

Tonight was the first party I had been to since Jason's accident. I had spent the evening at Lyla's trying to get out of her why she was being so quiet and subdued. I had failed though. The other part of our ritual was Lyla helping me get ready. My hair was left down but slightly curled, I actually had more make up then just foundation on for once, and Lyla had found a skin tight grey jersey dress in the back of my closest, then draped a few gold chains round my neck and given me a pair of her stupidly high black heels.

I moved through the bodies on the make-shift dance floor trying to get to the side of the room where I knew the drinks were. I found Matt and Landry by the bar.

"Hey Matt, Landry" I said brightly. Both boys turned to me their mouths dropping open when they saw me.

"Hey Lexie" Landry said, being the first to recover. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah please" I said, taking the cup off of Landry and taking a sip, smiling when I realised it was just soda.

"We, uh heard Jason, got into the Rehab centre" Matt stuttered.

I nodded again "Yeah he moved this morning, its great". I suddenly noticed that Matt's attention had wandered over my shoulder, I turned to look and saw Julie Taylor she was cringing and looking down at her shoes. Ah god it looked like someone had been sick on her. Matt was staring at her like a love sick puppy. "Do you like Julie Taylor Matt?" I asked quietly. He blushed furiously and shook his head.

"N..no"

"Go and talk to her" I said shoving him towards Julie, I heard him stutter out a hey, and Julie casually dismiss him, talking about suede. Poor boy. Maybe I could help him out with that. I walked up as well. "hey Julie"

"Lexie" she said not really looking at me.

"You want some help with that" I said pointing to her feet and trousers. She finally looked at me. "You can help me?" she asked, practically begging.

I laughed "Yeah I always bring some spare clothes in the back of my truck just in case, you can borrow them if you like"

Julie grabbed my arm "Oh god, yes please"

Smiling I led her out of the house down to my truck, finding the spare pair of jeans and boots I carried around. "Here, they might be a bit short but they'll work"

Julie took them off me and slid into my truck to change. I turned my back to her "So, Matt really likes you" I said carefully. I heard a sigh from the truck

"I know. But I don't date football players, especially not when there on my dad's team"

"Well you know Matt isn't really like most football players, he's to innocent"

"and how long do you think that will last" she snapped. Before sliding down in front of me. I was right the jeans were a bit short, doing a Lyla I bent down and rolled them up so they looked like they were meant to be shorts. "There much better"

Julie smiled "Thanks"

"No problem, just avoid anymore drunken football players I don't have anymore spare clothes ok"

Julie laughed and nodded "Don't worry I won't go near any of them"

We both walked back into the party separating at the kitchen door when I spotted Lyla standing with a group of the cheerleaders, she didn't look like herself. I wandered over and handed her another drink "You ok?"

She spun round to face me "What, oh yeah I'm fine"

Isabelle the girl she was with suddenly spoke up "You know Tim Riggins has been looking over here all night"

Lyla quickly shook her head "I'm sure that's not true"

Isabelle dived straight back in though "You know I always though he had a crush on me. And the word on the street is he totally dumped Tyra"

Lyla frowned and stared down into her drink. Fine if she would say it I would "Look Isabelle, Tim isn't in to anyone but his beer, so get over yourself, if he liked you he would have screwed you by now, and he didn't dump Tyra she dumped him. So get your facts right before you go spouting your damn mouth off ok"

Isabelle looked mortified and quickly ran away from us, Lyla glared at me "That wasn't nice Lexie" she reprimanded.

"She doesn't have a clue what she's talking about Lyla"

Lyla glanced over at Tim who was indeed staring at the two of us. "No she doesn't does she" Lyla said softly. I frowned at the tone in her voice. There was something she definitely wasn't telling me, and I had a sneaking suspicion it was to do with Tim. Saying bye to Lyla I walked over to where Tim was sat by the pool along with some other first string football players I could probably remember their names if I tried but I wasn't that bothered. I stood in front of Tim my hands on my hips staring down at him. "How many of those have you had?" I asked pointing at the bottle hanging in his fingers. "Not many" Tim drawled punctuating this with another gulp from the bottle. "You gonna sit down Lexie? Your blocking my view"

I looked round but found no seats "Where?" I asked, I heard the few rowdy comments about where I could sit from the football players but one hard glare from Tim and they died away. No one wanted to mess with Riggins, especially not when he was drunk, sober he was mean but drunk he could be an evil son of a bitch. Tim's hands shot up grabbed my hips and yanked me down onto his lap. I squealed in surprise and smacked at his chest. "Warn me next to you decide to do that ok?" I shouted.

Tim just smirked and leant back in his lounger. I saw Matt come out onto the deck followed by Landry ands surprisingly enough Julie, I waved at him, getting a blush and a smile. I felt Tim stiffen beside me "Something going on with you and seven Lexie"

"No, he likes Julie"

I watched Tim stare over at Julie Taylor, then his eyes narrow even more "Lexie, why is the coaches daughter wearing your jeans and boots?"

"How can you tell there mine from right over here" I demanded staring over at Julie myself, I could barely tell they were my clothes.

"I'm observant" Tim drawled "Now why is she wearing them?"

"She got puked on" I stated, feeling the rumbling of his chest in my legs as he laughed. Paul Lenings suddenly leant forward getting closer to me I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hey Lexie you want to dance"

"Nah, thanks Lenings, I don't dance"

Lenings frowned "But you're a cheerleader you all dance. Come on" he grabbed my hand and tried to pull me off Tim. Which was a stupid move really. Trying to force the girl who was like Tim's little sister to do something she didn't want to when she was not only in his presence but actually sat on his knee. Tim launched up with me, faster than I knew he could move. Quickly detached my hand from Paul's then cracked him one on the side of his jaw sending Lenings flying. "She said no Paul" he growled out. "Come on Lexie" he grabbed my arm and dragged me through the bodies on the backyard. I dug my heels in when we reached Matt, Julie and Landry.

"Lexie, you ok I saw Tim go for Paul?" Julie asked.

I nodded "Yeah I'm fine, cave man here over reacted" I heard Tim growl low in his throat again and smiled up at him. "So I'm gonna have to go, I'll come round some time tomorrow to get my stuff, if that's ok"

"Yeah sure. Thanks again for lending them to me"

"No problem. See you later matt. Landry come find me tomorrow alright I still need help" I got byes from both boys before Tim's patience ran out and he started to drag me through the house out the front door and down to my truck. "Wait I need to get Lyla, she needs a ride home. I was designated driver" I complained.

"I'll come back for Lyla" Tim snapped pushing me up into the cab of the truck and taking my keys off me.

"Since when did you and Lyla get along?"

"We don't" Tim grumbled getting into the truck as well "But I think I can manage to give her a ride at least. Will you pull your damn dress down as well"

I looked down and may have blushed slightly when I saw how far up my thighs my dress had managed to slide. Pulling it down I mumbled "Sorry" at Tim and clung to the door as he pealed out of the drive way. "Are you safe to be driving?" I asked

"Probably not" Tim answered "So you better shut up and let me focus what little concentration I have left on the road"

I concurred and stayed quiet while Tim drove madly back to my house. Pulling up to the curb in a shriek of brakes. I stayed silent while Tim pulled the keys out of the ignition. "You shouldn't go to those parties you know" he finally said.

"Tim I've been going since I was a freshman. I know what to do"

"But you've never been to one without jay"

I smiled "I don't need protecting all the time Tim. Anyway you took care of Paul didn't you"

Tim just frowned and ran an agitated hand through his hair before leaning over me and pushing my truck door open. "I'll drop your truck off in the morning"

"Before school Tim, unlike you I like passing most of my classes"

Tim sighed angrily "Yes alright, before school"

"Good, and your going to give Lyla a ride?"

"Yes I'll go get her" he answered "I'll see you later"

"alright Tim, night" I slid out of my truck and slammed the door. I knew Tim waited until I got inside to leave, as it was only as I shut the front door that I heard the loud diesel engine starting up again. My parents would have gone to bed a long time ago and I tip-toed upstairs and as quietly as I could stripped out of my clothes pulled on a cami and a loose pair of shorts before falling into bed.

------------------------

All finished. It made me happy to write this chapter, i don't think i like it when Lexie's mad at Tim. Which is probably why i'm finding it so hard to write the chapters when she finds out about Tim and Lyla :( Ah well, as always let me now what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the lovely comments. I try to get back to everyone who takes the time to review so if i haven't sent you a message back yet don't hate me i will get round to it. The only other thing is the name's of the chapters really don't mean anything, there simply the names of the songs I'm listening to when i post the chapter.

**Over and Over**

For once it seemed like Tim was being reliable as when I went outside the next morning my truck was sat there. The keys stuck under the flower pot we always put the spare house keys under. I smiled as I slid into the truck and shifted it into gear. Suddenly in a good mood. I decided to drive over to the Taylor's before school to get my stuff off Julie. I was just knocking on the door when it was thrown open and Julie stormed past me. She stopped seeing me there offering me a small smile. "Hey Lexie, you here for your clothes"

"Yeah, if it's a good time?"

Julie nodded, "yeah sure come on in. Hey you don't mind giving me a ride into school do you after?"

A bit surprised I numbly shook my head "no, uh sure" I got into the hall when coach barged into view

"Julie" he shouted, stopping quickly when he saw me as Julie continued on down a hall I presumed led to her bedroom. "Hey Lexie honey, what you doing here?"

"I leant Julie some clothes last night, I just came to get them"

"Oh, alright come on in. Wait why did Julie need clothes?"

"She got puked on" I explained following him to the kitchen where Mrs T was pushing dishes into the sink she smiled at me.

"Hey Lexie honey how are you?"

"I'm good thanks Mrs T"

"How's your brother doing?"

"He's doing good they moved him into the rehab facility a few days ago"

"Oh sweetheart that's great"

"Here Lexie" Julie said, appearing with a bag, I took it from her with a quick smile. "hey guys I'm gonna get a lift with Lexie this morning alright so bye"

The Taylor's stood there silently while Julie dragged me back out of her house, and down to my truck. I opened the door and let her in, hauling myself up into the drivers side.

We had been driving a few minutes before I decided to say anything. "Julie what's going on? You have an argument with your parents or something?"

Julie sighed in disgust "My dad" she grumbled. "He's an ass"

"Why what'd he do?"

Julie turned to look over at me, pursing her mouth together. "You know sometimes I think he forgets he has a daughter, he's so caught up in that football team. I tell him that I'm doing things, like my dance recital tomorrow, you know his only child on stage and he'd still rather be with that damn football team"

I smiled in sympathy "I know exactly what you mean"

Julie frowned "You do?"

"Oh yeah, my parents never seemed to care they had a daughter either, not when they had Jason to focus on. I know it must be difficult being the coaches daughter, but trust me it wasn't any easier being the sister of QB1"

Julie nodded her head "Yeah I suppose I can see how that would be weird"

We rode in silence the rest of the way to school. Julie fiddling with the strap of her bag. When I pulled the truck to a stop she sat for a bit longer. "Thanks for the ride Lexie"

"Your welcome"

"Hey do you maybe wanna come to my recital tomorrow?" she asked quickly.

She looked so hopeful that I couldn't say no, and hell it might be nice to be friends with someone who understood the whole neglected child thing, so I nodded. "Yeah sure, I'll be there"

------------------------------

"Hey Lyla wait up" I shouted running down the corridor to catch up with Lyla. She paused and stood waiting for me. "so did Tim actually come back for you last night?" I asked, Lyla looked horrified for a minute "What?" she said quickly.

I frowned. "Tim, he took me home so I couldn't drive you, but he told me he'd come back and get you, he did didn't he or I may have to kill him"

"Oh, right, um yeah he came back" Lyla said vaguely, pushing her hair behind her ears, a faint tinge of red jumping to her cheeks.

"Lyla are you alright, your being awful jumpy"

"I'm fine" she said. "I'm fine" she insisted as she saw my distinctly unconvinced face, we continued to walk down the corridor to get to lessons. As we were walking I spotted Landry leaning against his locker. I waved and said bye to Lyla going over to Landry. "Hey Landry. You free now?"

"Yeah, I could be free" he said, grabbing a book out of his locker "Do you want to do this thing now?"

"Yeah if that's alright" I said, gripping my books tighter. "You aren't allowed to laugh at me for getting it all wrong though" I joked.

"I would never laugh at you Lexie" Landry said, completely missing my joke. I smiled

"I was joking Landry, I didn't expect you to laugh at me"

Landry looked relieved then suddenly even more confused, I turned round to see what he was staring at and found Lyla dragging Tim into an empty classroom. Alright what the hell was going on with them two? They had never been this friendly before the accident. I mean sure they had gotten along and been to parties and stuff together but it was mostly Jason that brought them together. I could have counted on one hand the amount of times I had know Lyla to initiate a conversation with Tim when Jason wasn't around. So why was she dragging him into unused classrooms? I had a sudden urge to go and spy on them to find out what they were up to, but shook it off calling myself all sorts of stupid for thinking anything of it. They were probably talking about Jason. Lyla trying to bug Tim into going to see him. I turned back to Landry who was still watching the door Tim and Lyla had disappeared through "I didn't know they were friends" Landry said.

I shrugged "neither did I, but the accident changed a lot of things"

Landry cleared his throat uncomfortably "Yeah I can see how that would happen"

Deciding we definitely needed a change of conversation topic I threaded my arm through Landry's and pulled him along towards the library. "Come on then tutor, teach me lots of maths stuff"

When I left the library I literally had a headache the size of Everest. Landry was a good tutor but it didn't make up for the fact that I was just not gifted with mathematical skills. The algebra just made my head spin, and I got confused when there was more than one X. Finally Landry had let me go when I had said I would personally make sure he never acquired a social life if he didn't release me. I wasn't looking where I was going and I collided straight into something warm and hard dropping my bag to the floor. Cursing I bent down to pick things up and the person I had run in to bent to help. I looked up and smiled "Sorry Matt" I said "I wasn't looking where I was going"

"That's alright" matt said as he reached for my maths book "Did Landry help?"

I scrunched up my face "He tried, but I think I'm just a hopeless case even for him"

Matt laughed quietly and straightened up hauling me to my feet then walking down the corridor with me. "So did you want to do the play book thing tonight?"

"I uh I can't I have to work tonight" Matt said.

"Oh, where do you work?"

Matt suddenly blushed, and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt "at the A-Alamo"

I smiled "Oh that's ok, I can come and sit and go through them while you work, might even score a free milkshake out of the deal" I said jokingly.

Matt smiled and nodded "yeah sure, that would be good. I'll uh see you later then"

"yep" I said smiling as Matt walked away. I hadn't even heard Tim come up behind me until his voice sounded very close to my ear.

"You and seven look nice and cosy"

I must have jumped twenty feet in the air, and I turned round scowling. "Don't do that to me" I scolded "And I am not being cosy with Matt, we're just friends"

Tim's eyebrow rose up slightly "You being friends with the new QB1"

"Yeah Tim friends, you know males and females can actually be friendly without having to have sex"

Tim frowned "I know that"

"Really?" I said sarcastically "Cause how many female friends do you have?"

Tim just scowled at me and started to walk down the corridor with me towards the lunch hall. "The Arnett mead players wrecked our locker room" Tim said suddenly. I looked up at him

"What are you going to do about it?"

"We haven't decided yet" He looked down at me "Got any good ideas? Apart from shooting people in the ass"

I scowled at him "I wouldn't joke about that Tim, I still haven't decided whether or not to do that to you"

Tim suddenly turned serious again "Coach says we shouldn't. That rivalry week is officially over"

"No one will listen" I said, it wasn't a question more of a statement.

Tim shook his head "No, no one will listen"

"Tim whatever you decide to do just be careful ok"

Tim smirked "You worried about me Lexie"

"No, but I already nearly lost one brother. I don't want to lose you as well" Tim's smirk disappeared at the mention of Jason. I sighed and suddenly decided to really upset him while I was on a roll "Oh and just so you know I'm going to the Alamo tonight to help Matt study, and if you show up to watch me again I'm going to sneak into your room one night and neuter you while you sleep"

Tim smirked "Your going to sneak into my room" he said happily "At night"

I scowled at him "God Tim, get your mind out of the gutter"

"Where would the fun be in that" he said pleasantly.

I decided while he was in a good mood to ask him about Lyla. "So, what did Lyla want with you this morning?" I asked, at the mention of Lyla, Tim's face shut down and went into the blank uninterested face he plastered on when teachers, coach or anyone really was shouting at him, or telling him what to do. "Tim?" I asked again.

He simply shrugged "Nothing much, just telling me to go see Jay again"

I frowned, somehow I knew that he wasn't telling me the truth, I also knew that I had no chance what so ever of getting it out of him if he didn't want to tell me so I let it drop. Presuming he'd tell me in his own time, if it was worth me knowing. When we entered the cafeteria he knocked me upside my jaw and gave me smile telling me he'd see me later, then he vanished off to the football table. I sighed and saw Julie sat on her own, deciding that I did maybe want to be friends with her I went and sat down with her.

--------------------------

I could hear the shouting coming from my brothers room all the way down the hallway so it was with some trepidation that I entered his room later that afternoon. The shouting stopped as soon as I entered, Jason because his mouth had squished shut in anger when he saw me and the other guy sat in a wheelchair because his mouth had fallen open at my entrance. "Uh, hey" I said nervously.

"Lexie, what the hell are you wearing" Jason hissed out. I looked down at myself and shrugged at him. So I had maybe made myself look nice for going to see Matt. My jeans and long sleeved shirt had gone, replaced with a floaty emerald green sundress that was low cut on my chest and high cut on my legs . My hair had been curled and I actually had pretty flat shoes on instead of trainers. "I'm going out after this" I said going over to Jason's bed and plopping down on the end of it. Suddenly remembering the other guy I turned to smile at him to. "hey I'm Lexie, you must be Jason's new room mate"

"Herc" he said sticking his hand out, I grabbed it and shook. While Herc looked past me to Jason. "Now this one is hot, why is she not your girlfriend instead of miss stuck up bitch"

I made a throwing up noise while Jason glared at Herc. "She's my sister Herc" he spat out. Herc looked back at me "Ah so she's fair game then"

I had to laugh at the horror and anger on Jason's face. I was starting to like Herc. He would be good for my sometimes reclusive brother. "No she is not fair game" Jason hissed "She's not even legal"

Herc smirked at me "She looks legal to me"

I laughed and shook my head "Sorry to disappoint but I'm really not"

Herc took one more long look at my bared legs, smiling slightly as I heard Jason growl in the back of his throat "yeah alright newbie I get the picture, I'll leave you and jailbait here alone for a bit" With that parting statement he wheeled himself away. Leaving me with a fuming Jason.

"Alright before you start, it isn't a date. I'm just going to meet Matt to go over some plays"

Jason frowned "really? If that's so why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" I said innocently.

Jason motioned to my dress, "Like.. Like…. Like a rally girl on the pull" he finally got out, making me frown

"That was nasty Jason" I huffed, getting up off the bed ready to walk out of the door "I just felt like looking like a girl for once, is that so bad" I snapped as I yanked the door open. I heard a huge sigh from behind me.

"Lexie wait"

I paused and looked over at him, one eyebrow raised waiting for him to say something to convince me to stay. "I'm sorry alright, you look gorgeous. Its just I don't like thinking of my baby sister attracting male attention"

I smiled and came back into the room. "You agree that I could attract male attention though" I asked.

Jason nodded "Yeah, more than enough to scare me"

I sat down on Jason's bed again making sure to keep my legs closed. "Why would that scare you?" I asked softly. Jason smiled sadly at me.

"You know I used to enjoy warning guys off you. It used to be one of mine and Tim's favourite things to do. Know I just know they'll all be using my accident as an excuse to try and get into your pants"

"Jason, trust me I'm not going to let them do that" I said softly "and if they try they still have to get through Tim" I added on.

"You mean he's still looking out for you"

I nodded "Yeah. He punched Bobby Reyes out cold last night for trying to make me dance with him"

Jason laughed, and for the first time today I saw him relax. "I wish I could have seen that"

"I wish I hadn't had to" I muttered. I got back up off the bed pushing my hair behind my ears and leaning down to kiss Jason's cheek. "I have to go, but I'll be back soon alright"

Jason nodded "have fun tonight"

"I will" I left Jason's room to find Herc sitting outside the room. He smirked at me as I left.

"See ya later Jailbait"

"are you going to continue to call me that?" I asked laughingly.

"As long as it annoys newbie in there then yeah"

"Your cruel Herc" I shouted over my shoulder as I left him in the hospital. I could hear his laughter all the way down the hall.

-------------------------

I think Matt's eyes nearly fell out when he saw me enter the Alamo Freeze later that night. I watched his IQ drop considerable points as I walked over to him where he stood behind the counter, I slid onto one of the stools and pulled out the huge play book from my bag setting it on the counter. "Alright Matty, so you gonna let me have that milkshake"

Matt nodded "uh… yeah" he turned around and shuffled round getting me a milkshake. Placing it in front of me. "You.. uh .. you look real nice"

I smiled widely "thanks" I took a slurp from my milkshake and we started to go through plays. Every once in a while Matt would have to go serve someone new, or take any phone orders, and every time he left me alone some other guy would come up to try and hit and me. I politely sent the first few away, after the fifth or sixth my politeness had vanished along with my patience and my no's where becoming more and more harsh. Matt came back each time completely apologetic for having to leave me in the first place, but I would just smiled and wave him off, and we would get back to plays. I didn't realise it but we had once again spent all night going over the plays. Until Matt was suddenly cleaning up and the Alamo had emptied. To be honest I was surprised that Tim hadn't come in and caused trouble for me, but I was pleasantly pleased to know that he had for once listened to me. "So how do you normally get home?" I asked Matt.

"I, uh I just walk"

I frowned at that "Well do you want a lift? I have my truck"

Matt nodded "Sure, that'd be good thanks"

We drove in relative silence, the radio turned to low playing slow country music the only other nose the sound of our breathing. Matt was bouncing his leg up and down in beat to the music and was smiling slightly at the lyrics. When we got to his house he stopped tapping and slowly thanked me for the ride. "Its fine Matt, honestly. Were friends right?"

"Yeah I'd like that" he said softly. "I'll see you at school?"

"yeah sure" I answered watching him get out of the truck and run up to his front porch. I sat in the dark for a bit longer, not really sure what I was waiting for. I liked Matt sure, but not in anything other than a friends way, which was why I was determined to do something about getting him and Julie together. I was still contemplating when I heard the front door of Matt's house open and slam shut again and Matt come running down the drive. I rolled my window down "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"My grandma, she's not in the house" Matt shouted. I quickly got out of the truck and slid to the floor.

"Go and ask next door Matt" I demanded. Matt just stood there a bit longer, shaking. I grabbed his upper arms and shook him hard "Matt, snap out of it. Go and ask next door now"

Matt, nodded slowly, then turned and ran up to his next door neighbours while I locked my truck and quickly ran up to the other neighbour. They shook they heads when I asked if they knew where Mrs Saracen was. I got back to the door at the same time as Matt. He looked terrified. "Right Matt, don't panic I'll ring the cops, you start walking down the street" Matt just nodded "It's alright Matt" I said softly "We'll find her"

Matt nodded once more than ran off down the street, I got my phone out and rang the sheriff, telling him my name and our problem. He promised to but an APB out on Mrs Saracen and promised to come down and look with us as soon as he could. I flicked my phone shut and ran to catch up with Matt. I was shivering in the cold as we walked looking round. Matt silently took his shirt off and wrapped it round me "Thanks" I said quietly. He simply nodded and we continued on. I literally saw Matt wilt up as we still didn't find her, and were on our way back to the house. I instinctively reached out and grabbed his hand squeezing it hard. He smiled weakly at me and squeezed back. We were nearly back to his house when we noticed the police car. "Matt there's someone in that car" I said breathlessly.

"There is" Matt said hopefully running forward. I followed close behind him. My heart finally settling back down as I saw the small huddled shape of Mrs Saracen in the back of the car. Matt was demanding a story out of one of the officers. "What happened? Where was she?"

"We found her round the neighbourhood, she'd wandered into a house and was trying to take a bath when they found her"

"Oh god" Matt breathed, reaching into the car and taking hold of his grandma. "Hey grandma, come on come out now" he gently pulled his grandma out of the car and hustled her up the stairs to the house. "Thank you" I said to the officers. They both smiled at me "No problem Miss Street" they drove off and I walked up to Matt's house. Matt was in his grandma's room trying to get her to calm down. I found the kitchen and put the kettle on, pouring us both a cup of tea. When I was done Matt had come out and slumped at the table. I placed his tea in front of him and sat down opposite him. "You ok?" I asked him.

"I don't know"

"Is she ok?" I asked him. Matt finally looked up and noticed his tea. He smiled gratefully and took a sip

"I think she will be. She's just worked herself up a bit, I gave her a sleeping pill to help get her off"

"Does she do this a lot?" I asked quietly.

Matt shook his head "not often. Not really bad" We finished our tea in silence, then I got up and washed the cups out putting them back where I had found them. Matt just smiled gratefully.

"Alright then I should go"

"Thank you Lexie. For uh for everything tonight"

"Your welcome Matt" I said softly. I reached up and gently kissed Matt's cheek. "Try and get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow"

"S-sure" He walked me to the door and watched me until I got to my truck again, I saw the door shut and the light turned off just as I was pulling round the corner of the road.

---------------------

All done. So i have finished alot more chapters than i have posted, and i think i've got the finding out scenes just about finished. You'll just have to keep reading to find out Lexie reacts :) Hope you enjoyed this update and i'll post again soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, another chapter for you. And a warning, updates may become sporadic the next few weeks as i'm in the process of taking my A-Levels. Hope to still get out an update mid week though. So in the mean time enjoy this one. Thanks to all reviewers.

**Picture to Burn**

"Hey darlin, you up there" I lifted my head up from my maths book as I heard my mom shouting, I got up and stuck my head out of my door.

"yeah mom, what's up"

My mom was smiling up at me from the bottom of the stairs "Julie Taylor was just on the phone, wanted to now if you were going to the coaches house for the party this afternoon. Are you going honey? I think you should"

"Sure mom, I'll go" I shouted back. Then I disappeared back into my room. It seemed like Julie Taylor needed me to be her friend as much as I wanted to be hers. I searched through my closet for a while before I finally decided on a simple pair of jeans and a halter neck top to wear then brushed my hair till it shone and put on a simple coat of lip gloss. I ran downstairs shouted bye to my parents and ran for my truck. I was early, because when I knocked on the door a very stressed looking Mrs Taylor opened the door. "Hey Lexie sweetie come on in" she said opening the door wider and letting me step in. Julie saw me come in and smiled motioning me over to the bench where she was peeling potato's to make fries. I joined her and grabbed a peeler. "Heya Julie, thanks for asking me over"

Julie smiled "No problem, I figure you can help keep me sane"

I laughed "I don't know if anyone can help you with that when the whole football team descends, along with all their parents and groupies"

I heard a gasp and turned round to find Mrs T looking at me in horror. "All their families?" she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, you should have seen rivalry party last year, there was over 100 people" Mrs T went very pale and pulled her purse out of her bag. "You two go the market, buy everything all the steaks, ribs everything they have ok" she handed her purse to Julie and pushed us out of the kitchen, just as the doorbell rang and people started to enter. Mrs T pulled us over once again "Buy everything" she hissed, Julie nodded.

"Yeah mom, I got it, everything to be bought" she then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house. "I knew this was going to be bad" she moaned, as we walked to my truck. I laughed and opened the doors. "You have no idea. Wait till you see the manners of smash and Tim while they treat to eat ribs"

Julie groaned louder and slumped down in her seat. "I can't believe my dad agreed to this"

"He didn't have a choice. It's tradition. A football tradition and you know how it goes with football tradition round here"

Julie crossed her arms over her chest and made a humph sound in the back of her throat. "I think we should just cancel football all together" she then looked over at me "How do you deal with being a cheerleader?"

I shrugged "It was a way to get my parents to notice me"

"Did it work?" she asked curiously.

"For all of five minutes" I said.

"Why did you carry on then?"

"Because I got to be friends with Lyla, and everyone, and then I realised I didn't much mind it. The actual cheerleading bit is fun. It's just screaming the panthers names over and over again that gets annoying"

Julie didn't look convinced but she nodded anyway. "You know there's something I always wondered about cheerleaders" she suddenly announced.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Do you all actually sleep with your football player. Or do you truly just bake for them"

I think I almost choked on nothing, and Julie helpfully slammed me on the back. I turned to glare at her. "Let me put it this way. My football player is Tim. And Jason never killed him so what do you think?"

Julie laughed and slid back down into her seat. "I guess it's just a myth then"

"Yeah just a myth" I said pulling up into the market car park. I had more fun with Julie in the market than I had in ages. We were totally immature with the trolley and zoomed up and down the aisles pushing each other along on the front of the damn thing. Then when we had piled it all up with all the meat we could find, we both had to push the thing to even get it to move. When we got back Mrs T was practically pulling her hair out by the roots. We helped her carry the stuff into the kitchen then disappear outside with the some of it. Julie was looking round her house in horror. "You really weren't kidding were you. Completely insanity"

I laughed and shook my head "I wasn't kiddin.." my words got cut off as someone bodily picked me up off the floor and spun me round. "Little street you came"

"Put me down smash" I screamed as he spun me round more. The Taylor's kitchen wasn't meant for spinning people in and I was scared I was going to hit something. But luckily smash put me down before any serious damage could be done. I whacked his arm. "You idiot, why did you do that?" I demanded.

Smash just smirked. "You know you love it baby" he said jokingly.

"Yeah like a hole in the head" I muttered. Pushing him away from me and Julie who was laughing so hard she had lean against the fridge.

"I take it back" she said between laughing "I think it's you who needs me to keep you sane"

I playfully whacked her arm as well and both of us laughing went back to peeling potato's and other food related chores.

"Hey girls could you help fill this ice bucket" Mrs T asked coming back into the kitchen. "Yeah one minute mom" Julie said, finishing off a potato.

"Hey mom where's the ice?" Julie asked. Mrs T went pale again. Just as the coach came into the kitchen. "Darling where's the ice?" she asked.

The coach looked sheepish "You mean the ice I was meant to pick up"

"You didn't get the ice" she said frantically. Coach shook his head. "Julie?"

"Yeah I know, back to the store right? You coming Lexie"

"I'm coming"

Mrs T pushed her purse into Julies hand and we both took off for the door. We past Matt on the way who smiled at us both. "Hey Julie, Lexie"

Julie just nodded and continued on making matt look heart broken. "I'm working on her Matt" I said quietly. He looked confused. "I'm going to get her to see how great you are" I said trying to get him to see. He suddenly blushed and I figured he'd got it. I left matt blushing and ran after Julie who was already getting up into my truck. It didn't take us long to get the ice and return back to the Taylor's house. Me and Julie filled the cooler, and I called Smash over to help us carry it out, he did so preening the whole way about how strong and reliable he was to us weaker females. Julie ignored him and I simple laughed and sent him on his way again after he'd dumped the ice outside for us. The coach appeared after that and pushed burgers into our hands. "Here girls eat, before my wife finds something else she needs" he then disappeared again. I followed Julie over to a quite spot and we sat and ate our burgers.

"So you really should give Matt a chance" I said.

Julie turned to glare at me "Your not going to leave that one alone are you?"

I shook my head "nope" Julie sighed in annoyance "he's a good guy Julie, if you'd just let yourself see it"

"I can't" she insisted "I couldn't date him even if I wanted to. My dad would never allow it. He's a football player"

"Is that a rule?" I asked "No dating football players"

"Oh yeah. That's one of the number one rules. Drummed into me since I was little. No dating any of daddy's players. Do not become locker room talk"

I laughed at that one "Hate to disappoint you but being the coaches daughter would make you locker room talk even if you didn't date any of the players"

Julie looked appalled at the thought. "Do you think so?"

"I know so" I stated. Julie just shook her head in horror, and took another mouthful of her burger. "So you still gonna come to my dance recital?"

"Yeah course I said I would. So I will"

Julie nodded obviously satisfied with my answer. We were both still sat outside when commotion started from inside. Julie looked over at me, and I nodded, she grabbed my hand and we pushed our way through the crowd to the living room. Shocked when I saw a smashed window. I spotted Tim at the side of the room and wandered over to him dragging Julie with me. "Hey" I said

He looked down at me smiling when he saw it was me "Hey Lexie"

"Tim what happened?" I asked.

"Someone threw a brick through the window"

"Who?" I asked, although I was pretty sure I already knew the answer to this. Tim frowned motioning to piece of paper currently in the coaches hands.

"Arnett Mead" he said "Rivalry week just started big time"

After Tim's words things happened very quickly, Mrs T got most people out of her house, and started vigorously cleaning. I hung around with Julie, not wanting to leave her on her own. We helped out where we could, mainly washing dishes and emptying trash. It took a long time but when everything was finally clean Mrs T finally stopped and sat down. Coach came over and wrapped an arm round her shoulders. She reached up and squeezed his hand. "Thanks so much for your help Lexie darling" Mrs T said.

I smiled and shrugged "no problem" I looked over at coach "You realise what's going to happen tonight" I said

He nodded. "I know. Can you stop it"

I looked up at him in surprise "Me, how could I stop it?"

"You can control Tim, I've seen that much, even smash. If you stop those two you stop the whole thing"

I snorted at that "I can't control Tim coach. No one can. Trust me, the boys will do what they like no matter what I say"

Coach sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Alright Lexie. Do you need a ride home?"

I shook my head "No thanks coach. My trucks just outside"

I followed Julie outside "thanks for the invite" I said making Julie snort in laughter

"Yeah because it's just been a riot of fun"

I smiled in return "Hey for me, this has been one of the better days this month"

Julie suddenly looked sorry and I regretted ever saying anything "How is your brother?" she asked.

"He's not doing bad. He hate's his new roommate but I kind of like him"

Julie smiled "Is he cute?"

I laughed and shook my head "Herc, he's not cute at all. Buts he's funny as hell, won't take any shit from anyone, won't feel sorry for himself. He's exactly what Jason needs. Hell he calls me Jailbait"

Julie laughed "he sounds awesome"

"You should come with me one, day come and see Jason"

Julie looked uncomfortable "Oh I don't know. I didn't really know your brother. Would he think I was being weird just turning up"

I laughed "No of course he wouldn't. Jason loves visitors plus he likes being nosy and knowing all of my friends. Which after today I think definitely includes you"

Julie laughed at that one again "I think I agree"

I climbed up into my truck and rolled the window down again. "So I'll see you tonight then, at your dance recital. What time should I get there"

"About eight is good" she said.

"I'll be there" Julie smiled and waved as I pulled out onto the road. I couldn't help thinking about coaches words as I drove. As if I had any control over any of the players on that team, they were all a liability to themselves, and whatever stupid stunt they had planned for tonight, I wanted no part of it. No doubt Tim wouldn't let me have any part of it anyway. The one time I had tried to get involved in rivalry week had proved disastrous with Jason banning me from anymore of the team's trips. But even with Jason gone, Tim would still love enforcing all the rules. Anything to make my life miserable.

"Hey honey did you have fun" my mom shouted as I opened the front door.

"Yeah you could call it that" I shouted back as I dropped my keys into the bowl on the side and wandered into the front room. My parents were sat watching some old black and white film on the TV. "Hey I'm off out again tonight" I said.

"Where are you going?" my dad asked curiously.

"I said I'd go see Julie's dance recital"

Mr parents both smiled and nodded. "Ok honey" my mom said. In that tone of voice that said she'd lost interest in whatever it was that I was saying at least five minutes ago. Sometimes I really hated my parents.

---------------------

I had changed out of my halter neck and put an old Dillon panthers t-shirt of Jason's on then took off again. I got to the high school about quarter to eight and I snuck backstage to try and find Julie. She was sat with a group of girls I didn't recognise, she saw me and jumped to her feet with a smile on her face. "Hey Lexie" she said.

I smiled and walked over to her "Hey, you look good"

"Thanks, hey you didn't happen to see my dad out there did you"

I frowned and shook my head "No" Julie's face fell "but I wasn't looking, so he might be out there and I just missed him"

"It's ok" Julie said "You don't have to try and make me feel better about this, I should have known better than to hope"

"Your moms there" I said hoping to cheer her up.

Julie gave me a weak smiled "Yeah, mom always comes to my things. No matter what"

"And now I'm coming as well" I said. Julie smiled properly this time.

"Thanks Lexie. You're a better friend than Lois"

"No problem. So I'm gonna go find a seat. Good luck"

"Thanks"

I gave Julie a quick hug then went back out front and went over to Mrs T. She smiled at me "Hiya Lexie honey. Did Julie ask you to come?"

"Yeah she did. Do you mind if I sit"

"No course not honey" she moved her bag and I plonked down next to her. "So you and Julie seem to have got close"

I nodded "Yeah I think so. She kind of understands the whole over shadowed by football thing" Mrs T suddenly looked upset and I frowned thinking I had said something wrong. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong"

She shook her head gently squeezing my wrist "no honey, you didn't say anything"

"Is coach coming?" I asked before Mrs T could answer the lights went down in the auditorium and loud blasting dance music flooded the hall. I turned to watch as freshmen took to the stage. I wasn't really paying a lot of attention to the dancing. It wasn't really my thing and the music was about enough to make my ear drums bleed. Julie hadn't even been on yet when commotion was heard from the bottom of the row we were sat on. I looked round and found Coach and Matt walking down the aisle. Mrs T scooted me down and suddenly Matt sat down next to me. I turned to smile at him and my mouth fell open. "Jesus Matt, what the hell happened to you?"

"I- uh I got beat up"

"No kidding" I hissed "by who"

"Arnett Mead" he whispered. I was about to question him further when the music changed and when I looked up Julie had come up onto the stage. I did my dutiful friend bit and watched her prance around. I had to give her the fact that she turned a truly horrible routine into something watchable. She could move. Matt was staring at her opened mouthed. He really had the hots for her. Poor boy. Luckily Julie was the final dance and the lights came back up and people started to leave. I smiled at the Taylor's and dragged Matt away over to the punch bowl. "Are you seriously alright"

"I'll live" he muttered.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"No just me"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "How Matt. How was it only you. What did you do last night?"

Matt suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I uh don't think I s-should tell you"

"Matt Saracen, you tell me now" I hissed grabbing his shirt.

Matt flushed and nodded "Me, Tim, Smash and some others we uh smashed the quarter back's car in. He saw me and came to the Alamo tonight"

"Jesus Matt" I hissed again. "Are you crazy"

"N-n-no"

"I think you are Matt. I think all of you are stark raving crazy"

Julie suddenly appeared her mouth opening at the site of Matt's face. "What happened?" she asked.

I snorted and muttered "He's an idiot"

Julie looked over at me this time while Matt just looked at the floor uncomfortably. "Anyway, I have to get home. You were great Julie, I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"yeah course"

"See you later Matt" I said "If you live long enough" I muttered under my breath. Matt simply smiled and waved and Julie grinned at me as I left them alone. I walked out of the hall and towards the front doors. When I got out to the car park where I had put my truck I was more than a little bit surprised to see Tim leaning against the front of my truck. He smirked when he saw me and I reluctantly walked over to him "What do you want Tim?"

"Nice to see you showing some school spirit Street" he said motioning to my shirt. I frowned at him

"Tim I show spirit every Friday when I become a cheerleader" Tim just continued to smirk at me "Look Tim what did you want, because I really just want to go home and crash"

"Is Saracen alright?"

I frowned harder at him "Yeah if alright means he can barely see out of one eye, and his lips the size of the football you throw around all day"

Tim winced slightly "He wasn't meant to get that done to him Lexie"

"I know" I muttered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

"So you gonna tell me why you're here? Leaning on my truck"

Tim's smirk vanished and he suddenly looked serious. He sighed and pushed off my truck to close the distance between us. Without anymore warning he pulled me into his chest, crushing me there. I lost all my breath in a rush smooshed up against Tim's chest. When he finally let go I looked up at him like he was crazy "Seriously Tim. Your starting to freak me out. What's going on?"

"I just had to do that before I went… somewhere else"

"What nearly crush me" I muttered ungratefully.

"I'm sorry Lexie" Tim said softly, before gently this time pulling me into his chest. More than slightly confused and getting to be a bit worried I hugged him back, resting my head on his chest. "Are you sure your ok Tim?" I asked, my words only coming out slightly muffled by his shirt.

"I'm fine" he said again. Somehow I didn't believe him. Tim Riggins didn't show up late into the evening at the school parking lot to hug me and tell me he was sorry. Not when he hadn't done anything wrong recently. Not that I knew about anyway. He let go of me and I stepped away from his body. Tim didn't say anything else just walked away. I watched him go not sure if I wanted to stop him or not. Something really odd was going on and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what it was. I could do without anymore torment in my life.

--------------------

So another chapter all done. Let me know what you think, hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so next chapter, i know everyone's desperate to find out how Lexie reacts to Tim and Lyla, but the actual confrontation is still a couple of chapters away, however the drama is starting to build up now. So i hope you enjoy. Oh and thanks so much to everyone who wished me luck for my exams. There finally nearly over :)

**You found me**

----------------------

Shit, I was so late it was unbelievable. Hitching my bag up my shoulder again I raced round the side of the locker rooms aiming for the football field. I was going so fast I didn't see the blur of movement and the next thing I knew I was on the floor. I was getting really fed up of being on the floor. I seemed to be forever hitting things. I looked up, this time however instead of finding Tim or Matt waiting to pull me up I found a face I didn't really know. The boy was black and lean. He was scowling down at me like I was muck. I grabbed my own bag and got to my feet smoothing down my top and pushing my hair behind my ears. "Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going" I said

"I noticed" the boy sneered. His tone instantly put my back up, I glared up at him.

"You are?"

The boy's sneer widened, he really had that disgusted look down to a tee. "Voodoo" he drawled. Ah so this was the new quarter back that they had brought in from Louisiana.

"The new 'second string' quarter back" I drawled back, letting the full force of my Texan twang come out. When normally I tried to hide it. Voodoo's eyes darkened and I knew my comment had got to him.

"I ain't second in nothing girl" he said dangerously. I raked my eyes up and down his tall frame.

"So sorry. My mistake, you must be third right?" I could have laughed out loud at his look of outrage but I kept my mouth shut, instead I moved round him and waving resumed my run towards my cheerleading practise.

--------------------------------

Tim felt awful. Guilt was clawing at him inside. Lyla had come over again this morning and he had been unable and unwilling to say no to her. All he kept seeing was Jason and Lexie's faces clouded over with disappointment as they found out. He could hear the cheerleading practice on the other side of the field and he was doing his best to ignore the whole thing. Not wanting to see either Lyla or Lexie. One person he had noticed who wasn't ignoring the cheerleaders was Voodoo. He seemed almost obsessed with them. When Tim turned to look at him he was once again staring over at them. "Which one you staring at?" he shouted out, curious whether he wanted to be or not. Voodoo casually turned round to look at Tim. Taking his helmet off to talk to the fullback. "What's it to you fullback?"

Tim shrugged and went to walk off again, when voodoo's voice called him back "You know that girl's the only reason I can find to stay in this godforsaken place"

Tim turned back and looked over at the cheerleaders "Which?"

"The brunette one on the end" Voodoo eventually said.

Tim followed his gaze and his stomach clenched angrily when he saw Lexie. She was laughing and dancing around with some others, her hips swaying in time to the beat of some awful music. Her hair was swinging round her face and her top had ridden well up her stomach showing off the fact that despite her parents protests she had pierced her naval. Voodoo was staring at Tim now. "What's up fullback. Have I touched a nerve"

Tim turned to glare at him "Don't go near her" he hissed stepping closer to Voodoo.

"What's it to you who I go near?" Voodoo drawled. "She's not yours is she?"

Tim couldn't understand the feelings he got when voodoo said 'yours' he almost wanted to scream yes. But that was stupid, Lexie street was more like a little sister than anything else. She definitely wasn't his. "Just don't touch Lexie" he growled out. Voodoo turned back to the cheerleaders

"Lexie" he drawled, making it sound really lecherous. "I like it"

Tim would have jumped the guy if Smash hadn't suddenly appeared and put himself in between the two of them. "Riggs what the hells wrong with you" he hissed. Tim hadn't realised he was showing anything was wrong.

"Nothing" he growled out.

"Then get back to practise" Sam commanded. Tim looked back over at Voodoo, his gut telling him to slug the guy especially when he turned back to staring at Lexie, and licked his lips. He took a step forward ready to go for him when he heard coach shouting "Riggins get your ass over here now" Tim paused and looked over to the coach. "NOW" he screamed. Tim nodded and pulled his helmet back on. Running over to the coach.

----------------------------

My head was spinning from all the twirling I was doing, and I was out of breath when I finally collapsed on the track next to Shannon laughing hard. I laid flat out on the floor closing my eyes and letting the sun pound down onto my exposed stomach. I didn't plan on moving anytime soon. However Shannon suddenly poked me "Hey that new quarter backs watching you" she said slyly. I cracked one eye open to squint at her

"What?"

"The quarter back Voodoo is it? He's watching you"

I sat up quickly and looked over the football field. Sure enough over the field Voodoo was staring straight at me. When he noticed that I had spotted him he simply smirked, his eyes never left me though. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable I wrenched my shirt back down to cover my stomach and I got to my feet dragging Shannon along as well.

"Lyla" I shouted making the other girl jump. She turned to look at me questioningly.

"We've finished our routine we're gonna go change and everything" It wasn't a question but a statement and Lyla must have recognised that as she simply nodded and I dragged Shannon off the football field. I could feel Voodoo's eyes on me the whole time, making my skin crawl. I didn't like him watching me, for some reason it made me feel dirty. Why weren't my shorts longer? My shirt not quite so tight?

"Lexie what's going on?" Shannon hissed as I continued to drag her away from the field. "We weren't anywhere near finished, unless you count all that spinning as our routine"

"I just need to get away for a minute" I snapped back, not stopping on the furious pace I had started. Shannon remained quite this time and when we got to the exit to the field I looked back over my shoulder. Voodoo was still watching me, his helmet under his arm and a very smug look on his face. He waved at me when he noticed me looking back at him. It made my stomach revolt. I didn't like the new quarter back one bit. I turned my back to him once again and walked off into the changing rooms.

---------------------------

"Jailbait"

I heard the shout from behind me and laughing stopped to wait for Herc to catch up to me, he skidded to a stop on my right side. "Hey Herc, you look decidedly chipper this morning"

Herc grinned at me "it's these chairs, no matter how much you complain, they don't half put you at the perfect level for admiring the female rear"

I laughed again, "Is that so?"

"And when it's as perfect as yours who's gonna fault me for looking?"

Snorting I continued walking, Herc wheeling beside me. "Just don't let Jason hear you say that"

"Ah QB doesn't scare me"

"Lucky you" I muttered, following Herc into his and Jason's room. Jason was in his chair looking at a picture of Herc who was stood on two legs, arms raised above his head with a medal dangling round his neck. He almost jumped when he realised we had come in unnoticed. I smiled at him and moved round him to sit on his bed, crossing my legs Indian style underneath me.

"When was that Herc?" Jason asked.

Herc looked surprisingly happy as he stared at the picture "That, that was a while back"

Jason pushed himself backwards and I watched suddenly proud of him, he was moving himself around now. On his own. "Hey your getting good at that. Very nice" Herc said, nodding at Jason's progress.

"Herc what's your injury?" Jason asked quietly.

Herc smiled "Same as you C17C1. Got our fingers, were the lucky ones round here"

"Oh yeah, real lucky" Jason said sarcastically as Herc turned to leave us be. He looked back at Jason at this comment.

"It's all relative QB"

"How long before you started playing quad Rugby?" Jason suddenly asked. I frowned, quad rugby? What the hell was that.

Herc shrugged. "I dunno about a year. Although half of that year I wasted drowning myself in self pity"

"Six months?" Jason asked quietly.

Herc nodded wheeling himself out of the room. "Six months QB. See you later jailbait"

"Bye Herc" I shouted to his retreating back. Jason slowly manoeuvred himself around so he was looking at me sat on his bed. "Hey" I said quietly. Jason smiled at me.

"Hey"

"Your looking really good. I'm so proud of you"

Jason smiled, "Thanks Lexie"

"So what's quad rugby?"

Jason's face practically lit up at the mention of the sport. He wheeled himself closer to the bed and I twisted round so we sat opposite each other. "Herc made them take me down to centre this morning to see it" he said putting his hands on his lap. "Its amazing Lexie. Exactly what I need. A sport, I don't work without sport, and this. It works like football taking the ball down the pitch into the end zone. But of course we have to carry the ball on our legs while we push the chairs…"

Jason went on and on about the sport until I could have probably recited the entire rule book to you verbatim. Laughing I put a hand over his mouth, effectively cutting him off from whatever he was about to say. "I'm glad you found something to smile about again"

"I really did, I needed that Lexie, I really needed it" I smiled at the wistful look on Jason's face. "Have you seen Lyla today?" he asked, rapidly changing the subject.

"Yeah why?"

"She just didn't come round this morning. I wondered if she was ok"

I frowned and nodded "She seemed fine at practise this morning. I'll ask her though"

"Ok, how about Tim?"

I frowned at the mention of Tim. Still not sure what last night had been about. I hadn't told anyone about Tim's late night apology but I found myself spilling it all out to Jason. Who was frowning as well by the time I had finished. "Tim only apologises when he's done something stupid" Jason said, then a frown appeared on his face and he added on "or when he's about to"

"I know, which is why I'm so worried. I wish he'd just stop all this crap and get over whatever his problem is and come see you"

"I don't think that's it anymore" Jason said softly "At least not everything anyway"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well he already apologised for not coming to see me, he wouldn't do it again. Which means he's probably done something else completely idiotic"

I groaned and rubbed my forehead "Well whatever it is I don't want to know. I have enough problems already"

"What?" Jason asked, I groaned and proceeded to tell him about my freaky staring match with Voodoo, and how creeped out he made me feel. "Tell Tim" was Jason's immediate response.

I frowned "haven't we just established that Tim has enough problems of his own, plus we don't know what he's done yet" I muttered.

"No but no matter what he won't let Voodoo hurt you"

"Voodoo won't hurt me" I reasoned "He just freaks me out abit plus I don't think he's used to people talking back to him"

"I still think you should tell Tim" Jason said "just to make me feel better, please Lexie"

I groaned theatrically but nodded "Fine, I'll tell Tim. But I won't be held responsible for the consequences. Ok?"

Jason smiled at me "Fine" he said.

I hopped off the bed and leant down to kiss Jason's cheek. "You need to shave street" I grumbled "Your cheeks beginning to feel like a toilet brush"

Jason laughed "I'll take that into consideration thanks"

"So I'll see you later, I think the team were talking about coming round to see you before the game. For good luck or something"

Jason's eyes lit up at this news. And I really hoped the team did come now. "Alright Lexie. You coming tonight as well"

"I'll try" I said, walking for the door. "Oh and Jason, I'm glad your getting on better with Herc now as well"

Jason snorted "I don't have much choice"

"Just admit it bro, your starting to like him" I could hear Jason's laughter most of the way down the hospital corridor, as I went to find where I had parked my truck.

-------------------------------

Pep rally's were a big thing for the cheerleaders. So why wasn't Lyla smiling. I couldn't help but notice this, even when I was flying and twisting through the air. Lyla hadn't cracked a smile once. She looked miserable and depressed. When the main routine was finished and the Panthers came streaking into the hall I managed to get myself over to her. "Lyla what's wrong?" I asked softly.

She turned to look at me, her big brown eyes glazed over "Nothing, I'm fine"

"Come on Lyla you don't honestly expect me to believe that do you?"

"Believe what you want Lexie" Lyla suddenly hissed "but I'm fine, perfectly fine"

Sighing I shrugged "Okay, whatever" I moved back over to my team, and took up the chant again, moving around to the sound of the band. Nearly all the football players were in the hall now and the music was dying down. Looking behind me I found three pairs of eyes all lodged firmly on me. Tim, Matt's and Voodoo's. Tim's look I couldn't really interpret. Matt looked worn down and almost as depressed as Lyla, whereas Voodoo looked almost hungry. I shivered and turned my back to all three of them. I could guess what had happened to matt. Coach had decided to start Voodoo, and to be honest at the moment Matt was the only one of them that I was interested in talking to. I smiled my way through the coaches speech and laughed at the appropriate places in Smash's rap. Then when we were finally able to leave I moved over to Matt. Taking his hand I walked with him out of the hall towards the buses waiting to take us to Arnett Mead. "Hey you ok?" I asked quietly.

"Coach is staring Voodoo" Matt said equally softly.

"He had no choice Matt" I tried to explain "If he didn't this whole town would have gone for his throat"

Matt turned to look down at me "M-maybe he's just the b-better player"

I shook my head "I don't believe that and neither should you"

"B-but it's true" Matt mumbled dropping his gaze.

I grabbed his chin and forced him to look back up at me. "No Matt he's not. Being able to throw that football isn't everything. Who took a beating for the team and kept his mouth shut? Who can make this team play and follow them? How much have you improved over the last week? Voodoo may be able to throw the ball a long way but he isn't a leader, he isn't a quarter back. You are and don't you dare forget it"

Matt looked shocked but I think I had got through to him "Thanks L-Lexie"

"No problem sweetie" I said reaching up to hug him "Now have a good game QB1"

I pushed Matt towards the bus and watched him get on. It was only then that I noticed Voodoo was still staring at me. He looked utterly pissed off as well. I just glared at him and turned my back. Following the rest of the cheerleaders to our own bus. I smiled slightly to myself when the bus pulled up in the hospital car park. I followed Lyla off the bus and watched as the football players got off the bus. Tim being last. Lyla had disappeared and Tim was watching the line go away without him alternating glances between the retreating football players and the door of the bus. Gritting my teeth I marched up to him grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door. It was more shock than my physical strength that got him to move. I had no doubt that if Tim didn't want to move I couldn't have forced him.

"Your coming Tim" I gritted out "even if I have to drag you the whole way."

"I'm coming Lexie. I am" Tim said. His voice wavering. Somewhere on the way to Jason's room me dragging Tim had turned into just holding his hand. We joined the back of the line to Jason's room and I squeezed Tim's hand.

"It'll be alright Tim" I said softly. "Whatever it is you've done he won't mind"

"You don't know what your talking about Lexie" Tim said softly.

"Whatever it is that made you come find me last night Tim to apologise. It can't be that bad that we can't sort it out"

Tim looked down at me "It can" he muttered. The line was moving and I walked forward with Tim, still holding tight to his hand. Tim didn't seem to want to let go and I wasn't complaining. We passed Voodoo near the door and I moved into Tim's side to hide from his eyes which immediately snapped to me. I saw Tim look up at my sudden movement into his body and the tension that fled into him when he saw Voodoo. I placed my other hand on Tim's chest and pushed him towards the door away from Voodoo. We didn't need a fight in the hospital corridor over something as trivial as Voodoo's eyes freaking me out. Tim's grip on my hand tightened when he saw Jason laying in bed. I heard the slight sniff and I clung even tighter to Tim. He could do this, for both of them. Jason must have heard as his eyes moved to the doorway, when he saw me he smiled and then he looked over at Tim. Tim walked over to Jason, taking his hand in his empty one. "We miss you Street" he drawled, looking down at Jason. Who was obviously trying to hold back his emotions as well.

"Where the hell you been?" Jason demanded.

"You know.. round" Tim said softly. Giving Lyla a quick glance who was stood at the head of Jason's bed. The two boys didn't say anything else, but it was hard to pick between the two who was trying hardest not to cry. I smiled at Jason and moved forward to kiss his cheek. Still keeping hold of Tim's hand. "I love you Jason" I said softly. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"go" he said softly. Pushing me away from him. Tim gave him a weak smile as well before we both walked out of the room, still holding each others hands.

------------------------

I couldn't help but bring Voodoo into the whole thing as well. I think i'm just evil lol. Anyway we have even more drama coming up next so let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so this is a huge chapter, however if you can get through to the end i promise you, you won't be disappointed. Or i hope not anyway. So enjoy :)

**My Immortal**

--------------------------------

I stood beside Lyla watching the players come onto the pitch, and get into their positions. The Panther offensive line was set up, the lights were on, the referee's were ready and the whistle was blown. They ball went flying backwards as Voodoo made the hand off. Smash didn't get very far before he was taken down with a bone jarring tackle. Things went downhill from there on in. The rivalry was bitter between the two teams and I found myself once again watching in horror as time after time the lines got broken, and the boys found themselves hitting the ground. The ball just didn't seem to want to get to the tiger's end of the pitch.

At the end of the 2nd, quarter we were 7-0 down and you could tell that voodoo was mightily pissed off. He strode back onto the field shaking his head in anger. I could hear coach telling smash what play to run, and smash going back to the team. The whistle blew and something went wrong. The boys ran their play only Voodoo never passed it. He drew back then seemed to change his mind running straight through the defenders on his own. He was going to make it, no matter though, and I jumped up and down with the rest of the cheerleaders screaming when he threw the ball down in the end zone. We were back level.

I couldn't imagine the screaming fit going on in the locker room at this moment, we were back down by a play as Voodoo had completely ignored the coach once again and run his own play, the ball had been intercepted by a safety and taken all the way to our end zone. This wasn't looking good.  
The players were back on the pitch and Matt was playing, I think I screamed louder than anyone as he took his place on the panther offence. He could do this I believed in him.

Matt was doing it, he was actually doing it. We were drawing level, with only 1:18 minutes left he had maybe 4-5 more plays left. But he was carrying this team the way Jason used to. I watched in anticipation as the ball slowly but surely made its way up the pitch. Until the last ball, the ball left Matt's hands to smash who got taken down, but why was Tim still running? Oh my god Tim had the ball and he was clear and free, he was going to do it. He was going to score. I screamed and jumped up and down shouting for him to run. He dived, he landed, he scored.

We had done it we had won the game. I ran onto the pitch with the rest of the cheerleaders heading for Tim I threw myself on him. Hugging him hard. "Well done" I shouted above the noise. Tim smiled at me from behind his helmet. Putting me back on the ground. He gently knocked my chin then wandered away, I looked to find Matt who was stood staring at Julie who was smiling up at him. I couldn't help but smirk at the two of them. They were gonna make one hell of a cute couple. I turned to see where Tim had gone and found him taking off his helmet and staring at Lyla, who was smiling shyly at him. I frowned again. What the hell was going on with those two anyhow?

--------------------

I walked into the Alamo with Tim, crossing over to our normal booth. Tim sat down opposite me and motioned to the girl behind the counter for two burgers. "So why the hell was Voodoo allowed to play if his eligibility was still under question?" I asked Tim.

Who simply shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea. I don't speak to the boy"

"You don't like him?" I asked taking a sip out of the lemonade the waitress had just brought me.

"No" Tim said simply.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Does that really matter" Tim snapped, pushing a hand through his loose hair.

"I suppose not" I muttered, suddenly looking up I blurted out "He really freaks me out"

Tim's face turned dangerous "Why? Has he done something to you? Cause I'll kill him"

I shook my head "No he hasn't really done anything. I ran into him once before practise, and I think I upset him because now whenever he see's me he… well he stares at me. Constantly"

Tim slammed his drink down onto the table and looked over at me "He ever comes near you, you tell me alright"

I nodded "Alright" I said, then "why is he even still here?"

Tim looked over at me in annoyance "What's with all the questions on Voodoo, if he freaks you out so much just don't think about him. Don't you have more important stuff to think about?"

"Like what?"

Tim shrugged "I don't know. Lip gloss and pom poms"

I leant over and whacked him for that one. "You know full well I have about as much interest in lip gloss as you do"

"Oh I don't know, I quite like lip gloss. Especially the cherry one. It always tastes nice on a girl"

I sighed "God Tim, do you ever stop with the whole thinking about sex thing"

Tim grinned at me "Not really"

I was laughing at him, when I saw the door to the Alamo open again and in walked Voodoo. In his regulation baggy jeans, shirt and t-shirt. I must have paled or something similar as Tim turned to see what had caught my eye. He scowled when he saw Voodoo. He quickly got up and pushed me further along my seat, sitting down next to me. His arm going up around the top of the booth seats so it looked like I was leaning into his side. "Tim what are you doing?" I hissed as Voodoo caught site of both of us and his face darkened.

"Just trust me" Tim hissed back. His fingers catching a thread of my hair and twirling it round. Still confused I let him do whatever he wanted and turned back to looking at Voodoo. He was still staring at us. Smash moving over cut us off from his view. "Yo Voodoo what you doing here?"

"I just wanted a burger man, you got a problem with that" Voodoo drawled, eyeing smash up and down.

"Yeah I got a problem with that, we all got a problem with that"

"Why don't you find another restaurant man" Reyes piped in from his own booth.

Voodoo literally snarled at him before saying "and why don't you go on back across that river"

"What'd you say to me" Bobby said standing up.

"I said, you should take your wetback ass back across the river"

Football players all over the Alamo were standing up, some to hold Bobby back, others to back him up when he went for Voodoo. "Tim do something" I hissed pushing on his chest.

"What do you want me to do?" Tim said, not moving a muscle, the stupid fullback weighed close to 200lb so my pushing was pretty ineffectual.

"I don't know, just don't let them fight"

"Why?" Tim asked obviously confused.

"Look Tim, can we please play twenty questions later, just do this now alright. Stop them"

Sighing himself Tim got to his feet and walked over to Voodoo with me following close behind. I didn't realise how big Tim actually was until he got into Voodoo's face and I realised he was a good few inches taller and heavier than Voodoo. "Look man the last thing you need right now is to be starting with us. Trust me" he said quietly. Voodoo glared at him, then over his shoulder at me. I shivered and moved closer to Tim and Smash. Smash looked down at me he noticed Voodoo's stare and silently pulled me behind his body blocking me from view. I couldn't see what happened next but finally I heard Voodoo's voice "The food here ain't that good anyway" then footsteps as he obviously left. Tim turned around and smiled at me.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"Very thank you"

"HEY look at the news" someone shouted, and every panther in the place crowded round the TV, all dying to now what the result of the board was. I listened while sitting back down. Hearing the words 'need more time to come to a decision' then the loud groans of the players as they trailed back to their booths. Tim coming back over to me and sitting opposite me again. "So you gonna tell me what that was all about?" I asked.

"What?" Tim said innocently.

"The scene you put on for Voodoo"

Tim shrugged "The boy likes you, he ain't having you"

I glared at Tim. "What do you mean he likes me?" I demanded.

"I think it's pretty obvious Lexie" Tim drawled. I was still glaring when I heard more commotion going on. Something one of Matt's friends was saying to Reyes.

"God now what" I muttered. Tim turned to look as well. Watching as the boy marched out of the Diner, no one but me noticing that Bobby snuck out after him. That couldn't be good. Bobby had a phenomenal temper and when they'd just announced more waiting time for the football decision he wouldn't be in a good mood. "Tim come on" I said getting up. Tim looked up at me confused but got to his feet anyway. I went over to matt and Landry. "Hey where's your friend gone?" I asked.

"To get the car" Matt said back, getting up.

"I think you should check on him" I demanded. Matt looked as confused as Tim, but said alright and got up to go outside with Landry me and Tim following.

"Lexie what's going on now?" Tim asked dragging me to a halt. Hell I hated that 200lb worth of muscle that allowed him to control me like a puppet.

"I just have a bad feeling is all" I said. I didn't get chance to explain as I heard Matt shouting for help. Smash and the boys were running out, and when I finally got through the crush, Smash was hauling Bobby away from matt's friend. I ran over to Matt helping him with his friend. Who was bloody and on the floor. "Jesus" I whispered. What the hell had bobby done? I looked up at Tim who had followed me. "Just a bad feeling huh" he muttered, before going off to help calm Bobby down. Yeah just a bad feeling that I should have listened to earlier.

------------------

"Bend, flex, spin" Lyla shouted at all of us, as we practised the newest routine. She was still being distant with me, and I had given up asking her what was wrong. I really couldn't be bothered with asking her anymore so I was just going to let her sulk it out. Whatever it was she'd get over it with some time. However while she was getting over it she was pushing us all stupidly hard in practise. I spun again, nearly over balancing and falling into Shannon, who glared at me. Sighing I righted myself and tried again managing to get round this time. Half way through my spin though I saw the blue and red lights of a police cruiser. I turned back round and watched as it pulled to a stop. "What are the cops doing here?" Shannon whispered to me.

I had a horrible feeling that I knew the answer to this. "I don't know?" I whispered back. Everyone had stopped to watch now as the cops went to talk to the coach, who was frowning and shaking his head. I heard him shout for Reyes, and I knew I had been right. The whole football team, and cheerleading team then watched in shock as Bobby Reyes was handcuffed and pushed towards a police cruiser. I caught Tim's eye and he simply shrugged. What was he going to do about it?

--------------------

The door of my locker suddenly slammed shut, and I quickly jumped back. Glaring at the blonde haired girl who had nearly taken my nose off. "Julie what the hell?" I snapped. She simply smiled at me "Walk with me" she said, linking her arm with mind and pulling me off down the corridor. Not knowing what else to do I followed her down the hall to front entrance then down to the back field. Hardly anyone ever used the back field, so it was relatively empty, Julie dumped her bag down on the grass and slumped down next to it pulling me down beside her.

"So Matt really likes me huh?" she eventually said. I rose one eyebrow at her

"Why? You going to give in Taylor?"

Julie smiled and laid back on the grass. "I don't know" she said softly "I'm kind of afraid of what would happen if I did"

I laid down beside her grabbing my sunglasses out of my bag so I wasn't squinting. "I don't think you need to worry about it with Matt, he's a sweetie"

"But how long will he stay that way?" Julie asked. "After all he's first string now"

"Matt isn't like a lot of them though" I said sitting up again to roll my shirt up so the sun could warm my stomach. "I don't think he will be corrupted Julie. Anyway not all of them get converted, my brother wasn't"

"Do you really believe that?"

I nodded "Yeah I really believe that. There not all bad. Plus if you like Matt it shouldn't matter"

Julie screwed her nose up "I like Matt how he is now. Not if he turns into a football player"

"Then go for it, don't let the what if's hold you back"

Julie smiled and sat up again rolling her own shirt up, she snuck a glance at my stomach, "My parents would have killed me for that" she said casually, pointing at the diamond in my belly button. I smiled "Yeah well mine weren't to pleased, but they couldn't do anything about it when it was already done"

Julie snorted "No I suppose they couldn't" she stayed silent for a few more minutes before rolling onto her side to stare over at me "Lexie, do you like Tim?"

I frowned, "Yeah sure I do"

Julie shook he head "No not like as in friends. I mean like Matt likes me"

I sat up in shock, my frown deepening "No, he's more like a brother to me then anything else, god where did you get that idea from"

"I didn't" Julie answered, rolling back to her back "I heard some rally girls muttering about all the time you spend with him, and what would you talk about with Tim? So they figured you must have been doing something else"

Anger darkened my face as I yanked up little tufts of grass from the field throwing them hard away from me. "It is impossible to be friends with anyone of a different sex in this town without everyone thinking your sleeping together. Why did you even believe them?"

"I didn't, that's why I was checking" Julie said, pushing herself up to sit next to me.

"I hate this town" I muttered. "I can't wait to get out of here"

"What are you going to do?" Julie asked curiously

I shrugged "I don't now yet. Go to college a long away where no one knows me or my brother. Get a clean start. That kind of thing"

"I agree" Julie stated, "I just wish I could leave now"

"Will you miss your family?" I asked softly.

Julie frowned slightly "I guess so, but its not like I'd never see them again. You'd miss yours?"

"I'd miss Jason" I said. Julie looked like she was going to say something else but we both heard the bell ring, and we quickly grabbed our stuff before running back towards the school.

-------------------------

I sat curled up on the one chair in Jason and Herc's room, they were both in bed, sat up watching TV. Bobby Reyes was stood there making a statement to the press. I didn't believe a word coming out of his mouth. Blaming his fight with Caster on him throwing racial insults at him. The things he was saying were in fact what Voodoo had said to him earlier on. Not what Caster said. When it had finished I got up and turned the TV off then angrily flounced back to my chair. Jason was staring at me in amusement. "What?" I snapped.

"Why are you so angry about this. Sound's like he had a good reason to fight the kid"

I scowled "No Jason he didn't. Caster didn't say all those things, it was Voodoo. He said them earlier on. Reye's is just making excuses"

"That's what football players do" Herc said "They make excuses for there behaviour and everyone believes them because this is Texas, and no one is as good as the football player"

I smiled at Herc, while Jason scowled "We're not all like that thank you" he snapped. "And you are you sure Caster didn't say those things later?" Jason asked me. "Were you there"

"Well no…" I mumbled. "But how much of a coincidence would it be for Caster have said the exact same words that Voodoo used"

"I don't know, maybe Caster heard them and decided it was a good idea to mouth off"

I angrily shook my head again. "No Jason, Caster wouldn't have said those things"

"Do you know him?" Jason asked, "Could you swear to that fact"

I scowled harder "No I don't know him but…"

"Well if you don't know him how can you be so sure" Jason asked.

Herc suddenly whistled loudly getting both of our attention. "Ok children settle down. It ain't any of our business who said what, or why ok. So lets just leave it"

I was still scowling but shrugged anyway "Fine" I muttered.

"QB?" Herc demanded.

"Alright dropped" Jason said grudgingly. I uncurled my legs from the chair and got back to my feet.

"I should probably go anyway. It's getting late and my head lights aren't brilliant"

Jason sighed from his bed "I told you to get those fixed months ago"

"And I told you I would do when you gave me the money. Otherwise there staying as they are"

"Get Tim to look at them" Jason insisted.

"I don't want Tim to look at them" I said. Grabbing my bag from the floor and swinging it over my shoulder. "I want them to be left alone"

Herc whistled once again glaring at the two of us. "Don't make me spank you Jailbait"

I couldn't help laughing at that one, although Jason didn't look to pleased. "You could try Herc" I teased, going over to him and kissing his cheek. Then turning to Jason. "Alright I don't want to leave here with you angry at me, so can we just forget it"

Jason stared at me hard "Get someone to check the headlights and we'll forget the rest"

I nodded "Fine, deal" I leant down and kissed his cheek to "I'll be back tomorrow ok?"

Jason smiled "Alright. Drive careful"

"I will"

------------------------

"Hey Landry, Matt" I shouted walking over to the two boys. They were stood in front of Landry's locker and when I got close enough to see there faces I realised they really didn't look happy. "How's your friend?" I asked carefully.

Landry glanced down at me "He's in the hospital Lexie, Reyes beat him to a pulp. How do you think he is?" Landry snapped slamming his locker door closed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any disrespect" I said, clutching the strap of my bag. Landry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped, it's not your fault I'm in a mood"

"Don't worry about it" I said honestly. Lightly squeezing Landry's arm. He gave me a small smile and hitched his own bag further up his shoulder before turning his gaze back to Matt. Matt had been strangely silent up to now. Not that he normally talked a whole lot I supposed. He was shuffling uncomfortably under Landry's gaze. "So your really not going to do anything about this?" Landry said.

Matt looked up "I don't now what you think I could do Landry" he hissed. Trying to keep his voice quiet.

I frowned "What's going on?" I asked.

Landry looked back down at me "Reyes is lying. Castor wouldn't say those things. But no one will back me up"

I paused for a minute before saying "I will"

Both Matt and Landry looked at me like I'd sprouted another head. I almost blushed under their attention. "Look I heard Voodoo say those things to Bobby. I can't believe it's coincidence that Reyes just seems to say that Castor said the exact same thing to him"

Landry was looking at Matt with a distinct 'I told you so' smiled. Matt just looked horrified still "L-Lexie you know w-what the football team will do if you s-say anything"

I shrugged "The football team don't scare me Matt. They won't touch me, not with Tim still on the team and Jason still in rehab" I turned to Landry "You however they will, so don't go spouting out stuff ok, let me"

"I can't just let you take all the flack" Landry said shocked "he's my friend. He needs my support"

We were interrupted by the intercom "Attention please, assistant principal trucks here with a little news update, the ruling just came down from the athletic administration. Ray Tatum was deemed eligible to play in last weeks game. This means the panther victory over Arnett Mead still stands"

Everything went crazy in the halls, students were screaming and jumping about in joy. I moved closer to Landry as football players descended on us grabbing Matt and dragging him away to celebrate. I looked up at Landry who had this crushed puppy dog look on his face. Taking his hand I pulled him away from the crowds and out of the corridor. We ended up in the music room. No one used it in the mornings as band practise was the afternoons. I sat Landry down on an amp and sat down myself on the piano stool. "Landry?" I asked softly. "You ok?"

"Not really" he muttered. "I think I'm loosing my best friend"

"I don't think you will" I said quietly.

Landry looked up at me "How can you be so sure? You don't even now him that well"

I shrugged "No that's right I don't. But you do and can you honestly say that you think Matt will turn to the dark side of the football force"

I managed to drag a laugh out of Landry at least for my horrible star wars metaphor. "No I suppose not" Landry said eventually.

"Just give him time to settle in. get used to being the number 1 QB. He'll be alright Landry. I promise"

Landry smiled and nodded "I know. Now what do we do about Caster and Reyes"

I sighed "For that one I'm afraid I'm all out of plans. How about you any bright idea's"

We spent the next couple of hours making diabolical plans against the football team, each getting more and more unfeasible till I was practically rolling round the floor in hysterics, holding my stomach and crying from laughing to much. It was only when the band stormed in and demanded that we leave their space immediately that we grabbed our bags and headed back to lessons.

------------------------

I was on my way to see Jason that evening when I saw Matt. He was walking slowly down the side of the road kicking at grass and dirt. I slowed down and pulled over next to him making him stop and look up at me. "Hey Matt. You need a ride?"

"I uh don't think I d-deserve a ride" he said, looking at the ground and not at me. Sighing I opened the door of my truck and walked round to him.

"What are you talking about Matt?"

"I'm a crappy friend Lexie" he muttered, more to himself than to me.

"Matt you aren't a crappy friend, come on tell me what happened"

Matt slumped against the side of my truck, still scuffing his boot along the ground. "Well me and Landry kinda fell out over caster. He wants me to do something, to tell everyone that Castor isn't a racist but I don't know…" Matt trailed off and I leant beside him on the truck

"What, you don't know if Castor is a racist?"

"No, I mean I know Castor. He isn't a racist"

"Then what's the problem?" I asked. Staring straight at Matt. He finally looked up at me, his eyes shadowed over with confusion, and desperation.

"I don't know. It's just so much pressure, how do I know what's the right thing to do, when I can't even think of a reason why I've done what I've done so far"

"Matt" I said reaching out for his hand "I know this may sound contrite and cheesy but bare with me" he nodded so I continued "In this town football rules, and I understand that you feel loyalty to one of your team mates. That your worried what people will say about you if you don't stand up for the team. After all the team is everything in Dillon…"

"Exactly" Matt shouted, finally loosing his stammer, "you get what I mean"

"I get what you mean" I said, "But Matt, trust me the right thing to do isn't always the easiest. Are you doing what's right for the team or what's actually right at the minute"

Matt frowned and sighed "Why do you have to be so logical" he muttered

I laughed "I'm normally not, or only when it comes to other people's problems anyway"

Matt suddenly pushed off my truck and turned to look at the road. "Will you drive me to coaches house Lexie please"

I grinned and nodded "Of course I will, but I can't stay I have to get to see Jason"

"That's fine"

We both got in the truck and drove in silence to the coaches house. Matt turned to look at me. "Thank you" he said softly.

"No problem" Matt got out of the truck and turned back to look at me through the window when I shouted "Matt, you really are a good QB, and your doing the right thing here"

"I know" Matt said softly. I watched him knock on the door then pulled out again, driving towards the hospital. It was late but the staff didn't mind me visiting at odd hours know. They knew better than to try and stop me from seeing my brother. I pulled up in my normal parking space and cut off the engine. Surprised to see Phil, my brothers helper stood at the door way he was pale and biting his fingernails. I walked over to him smiling "Hey Phil. What's up?"

Phil looked seriously ill but finally he said "Jason's gone"

"WHAT?" I shouted, my heart skipping a beat. Phil flinched and rubbed his head.

"Jason, he's vanished. Chair gone, belt gone everything"

"How? He's not exactly stealthy or fast. How can he have just gone?" I snapped. Hands resting firmly on my hips as I glared daggers at Phil.

"His friend came to visit. The Fullback, and no ones seen him since"

"Tim" I growled low in my throat. Getting an odd look off Phil for the deepness of my voice. I was going to kill Tim the next time I saw him. No I was going to do something at lot worse. Maybe neuter him. Then where would he be. Stomping my foot I grabbed my cell phone out of my bag and scrolled down the names in the phonebook till I reached Jason's I pressed dial, and listened to the ringing until his answer machine came on telling me to leave a message. Like hell I was leaving a message. Tim didn't have a cell phone for me to ring so I couldn't try and get hold of him, so instead I settled on marching into the waiting room near the front door and slumping down in a chair so I could see the doors, and ringing Jason again. I was nearly onto my 6th dialling of his number when I saw headlights pulling into the car park. I sprang out of my chair and ran outside. My hands went back to my hips as I saw a very unrepentant Tim slid out the truck and go to get Jason's chair from the truck bed. My anger heated up a bit more when I saw Lyla get out as well. Trust them to include her in all the plans, and she was smiling. Maybe finally she had got over the sulking thing. Jason was grinning madly and I found my anger abating slightly. He was ok and looked like he'd had a good time doing whatever it was he had been doing. "I hope you really did enjoy yourself" I drawled as he came over to me.

"I did Lexie. Don't be to mad"

"No Lexie it wasn't his fault don't be mad at him" Tim said smirking down at me.

"Don't even get me started on you" I snarled at him, before glowering at Lyla "Or you" I said pointing at her. Before grabbing his belt out of Lyla's hands and pushing Jason back into the rehab centre. I didn't look back just concentrated on going forward. "You don't need to push me anymore Lexie" Jason finally ventured.

"Really, do you think you can manage to find the way to your room" I sniped.

"I think I remember vaguely" Jason said, amusement still lacing his voice. I stormed round to face him stomping my foot hard on the floor.

"Dammit Jason this isn't funny, I was really worried about you"

"I know, I got that from the million phone calls"

I scowled and felt tears come up to my eyes "This isn't funny Jason" I huffed.

Jason seeing the tears relented his hand coming up to squeeze mine "Alright, I'm sorry you weren't meant to be this worried about me"

"But I was. You're my brother. God I didn't know what had happened to you"

"I promise it won't happen again" Jason reasoned. "Ok? We good"

I sniffed once more for good luck then nodded "Yeah were good. Come on lets get you back"

On the way back to Jason's room a big window looked out over the street and I wasn't really paying much attention until I walked into his chair. "Ow, Jason jesus at least warn me your going to stop" Jason didn't answer and I noticed him looking out of the window "What is it?" I asked turning to look at whatever had caught his attention. Shock hitting me, Tim and Lyla were stood out there, wrapped in each others arms. Something low hit me in my stomach, they had been awfully close the past few days, talking more than ever, and that hug looked like something more than friendly. Nothing could be going on between them two could it? Me and Jason both stood and watched as Tim pressed a kiss onto Lyla's forehead his hands resting on her hips, before they smiled at each other and walked back to there cars.

"Come on Jason" I said stiffly, making him move again.

"Are they close?" he suddenly asked. "Tim and Lyla, are they closer now?"

I made a split second decision right then to not tell Jason anything about the questions in my own mind. He didn't need anything else to worry about right now. "Not that I knew of" I said. Jason nodded and remained quiet all the way to his room. I helped him slide over into his bed, and pulled the covers up over him. Herc had gone out for the night so it was just me and Jason. I closed the curtains, switched on the lamps and turned out the bigger lights, before Jason spoke again.

"There isn't anything going on between Tim and Lyla is there?" he asked it quietly, and I knew he was nervous of my response. Whatever it might be. Ignoring the hollow feeling in my stomach I shook my head and smiled "Of course not, they wouldn't do that to you Jay. They were probably just saying goodnight"

"Will you ask Tim?" Jason said.

I frowned "I don't know Jason…"

"Please Lexie. He won't lie to you"

"Will it make you relax?" I asked, Jason nodded so reluctantly I nodded as well "Alright I'll ask him in the morning before practise"

Jason smiled "Thanks Lexie"

"No problem, now I should probably go, you've had a busy day" I leant over and kissed Jason's cheek, before leaving him alone. The scene of Tim and Lyla replayed over and over in my head as I walked down towards my truck. All the times I had seen them disappear over the past few days. Even Landry had said he didn't think those two were as good a friends as they seemed to have become. Then there had been Lyla's moodiness. But this was ridiculous, they wouldn't do this to Jason and me. Me, Tim wouldn't do this to me. I didn't like to examine to closely the sickness in my stomach about Tim hugging Lyla. The sickness that wasn't entirely related to what if they had betrayed Jason. I wouldn't need to anyway, because they wouldn't be. Nothing was going on with Tim and Lyla. Nothing.

--------------------

Alright so maybe I was more worried than I had let on to myself, because without my conscious knowledge I had driven myself to the Riggins house. Tim's truck was in the drive and the lights in the living room were on. The only question was, did I have the courage to go up there. Mentally shaking myself I pushed open my truck door and stormed up the path to Tim's house. I banged angrily on the door. I heard cursing from inside and the door was flung open, an annoyed Tim standing in front of me. His expression turned to shock when he saw me there.

"Tim can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure" he stepped back and I strode forward into the Riggins' small sitting room. I stood in the centre with my hands on my hips. Working up the courage to get out what I wanted to say. Tim was watching me curiously.

"Is Billy in?" I asked.

Tim shook his head "No he had to go out"

I nodded, good that would make this easier "Alright I'm going to ask you something and you have to promise you'll tell me the truth"

Tim frowned but nodded "Alright, I promise"

"Promise on football Tim, on yours and Jason's friendship. On everything important to you"

Tim nodded again "I swear. Now what is it? What's happened?"

I took a deep breath then just spat it out "Is something going on between you and Lyla"

Tim's frown deepened and his eyes darkened in an emotion I couldn't read. Then he was striding towards me and grabbing my upper arms. "Why are you asking me that?" he demanded. I stared up at him, trying to read anything from his face but I couldn't get a thing.

"You first" I hissed.

Tim shook his head "No"

"No what?"

"There is nothing going on between me and Lyla"

If he was lying he was doing a damn good job. But then I may have been slightly distracted, having only just realised that Tim had dragged me so close to his body that I could literally feel the heat coming off him, and there was a lot of it. "Now who told you that?" Tim asked.

"No one" I muttered, ducking my head to get away from the intensity in his hazel eyes. I wasn't willing to bring Jason into this discussion. Not after him and Tim finally seemed to be on the way to being back to their old relationship. I couldn't do that to my brother. "It was just me"

"Then why?" I didn't answer and Tim's grip tightened to the point where he was starting to hurt me. I struggled and Tim seemed to realise what he was doing as he slackened his grip of my arms, he didn't let me go though. "Why did you think that Lexie?" he asked softly.

I looked up again, drawn my the tone of his voice. "I don't know" I eventually whispered. Closing my eyes to try and block out his face. "I don't know" I repeated, more to myself than to Tim. Now I had asked him outright I realised how stupid it sounded. How me and Jason could have easily misread the hug in the car park. Hell Tim hugged me all the time it didn't mean anything else was going on. Finally Tim released his grip of me altogether and I stumbled back slightly banging the backs of my calves against the coffee table. My eyes flicked back open and I noticed Tim had suddenly put a lot of distance between us. "I don't know why I asked that Tim" I said softly. "I know you'd never do that to Jason. I'm sorry"

Tim's head bowed and dropped to his chest. Making me frown. Now what had I said. "Tim?" I asked softly.

"What about you Lexie. Do you think I'd do that to you"

My stomach had that sick butterfly feeling again "It has nothing to do with me" I said. Crossing my arms over my chest. Trying to get the butterflies to leave me alone. Tim was looking up again, a glint in his eye that I hadn't seen before, not directed at me anyway. It was the look he gave the Rally girls before he pounced. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in the small space of the Riggins' living room I sped towards the door. Tim stopped me there his hands catching my shoulders. I gripped the door handle tight. "Tim" I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Lexie" he murmured his voice coming from close to my ear. The hands holding my shoulders spun me round so my back was pressed to the door. My butterflies had rapidly gone manic and my head may have been spinning slightly. I don't know why I couldn't move, but I saw Tim's head move down towards mine, felt his warm breath on my face then his lips meeting mine. Fire exploded through my veins and I felt myself pressed against his body as his hands slid to my hips and yanked me closer. My own hands went to his shoulders and stopped there as he nipped at my lips demanding that I open them to him. Unable to withstand him I did, letting his tongue slip into my mouth and control my own. My mind had gone blank, consumed with the fire Tim had started and my legs had gone weak. When he finally pulled away from me I was breathing hard and I swear I could see stars.

"Lexie" Tim said softly. It was his voice that broke me out of the stupor. I looked up, my mind screaming for me to get out of here. I found the door handle behind my back and wrenched the door open before fleeing down the drive and back to my truck. Away from the fire Tim had managed to awaken in me.

---------------

So well done if you managed to get through all that, i just really couldn't be bothered to break it up into two, plus i think you guys deserved a bit of action. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so not quite as long as the last chapter, well actually only about half but to say the last one was like 7000 words. Anyway your actually really lucky you got this chapter at all my friend Claire annoying thing that she is finally got me to watch Twilight last night which i have refused to see since it came out and i've spent most of the day with my nose in the first book. Also helpfully provided by Claire. So anyway i'm babbling here's the next chapter and thanks for the amazing response to the last one :)

**Mustang Sally**

---------------------------------

"You ok Lexie? You've been awful quiet" Lyla asked as we stood waiting to go on the stage for the homecoming dance.

I couldn't help but find it ironic that it was now her asking me if I was ok. I simply nodded. "Yeah I'm fine"

Lyla smiled at me and squeezed my shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" I answered, following her and the rest of the team onto the stage. We took our places and I listened to the beat of the music until I found my time to start. My hips rocked and I easily carried out the dance moves.

We were half way through the routine when I saw a bright yellow #33 on a panthers shirt. Tim. I hadn't seen him since the night he had kissed me. Had deliberately avoided him actually, so seeing him there made me stumble slightly. I quickly picked the beat back up and managed to get another glance at where he had been stood. He was still there, a solo cup in his left hand and his eyes firmly fixed on me, he must have seen me watching as his mouth curled up into a small smirk. I tried my best to ignore him, and continue with the routine. Smiling and concentrating more on the rest of the football players crowding round the stage.

The final beats rang out and I smiled at the clapping and cheering before following Lyla down the steps into the crowd. I saw Tim moving away from the board he had been resting on and I quickly side stepped Lyla and delved further into the crowd bypassing Tim. I found Julie stood with her father at the back of the group. I smiled, and sensing a safe place stopped next to her.

"hey Jules"

"Hi Lexie. That was really good"

I laughed at Julie's uncomfortable praise. "It's alright Julie, you don't have to pretend to be enjoying yourself around me"

Julie literally beamed at me "Thank god. I'm so fed up of smiling and grinning at people, I think my face actually hurts"

"I know what you mean" I answered, subtly scanning the crowd again looking for Tim. He was stood talking to Lyla, and she didn't look happy. I couldn't help the frown the came to my face.

Julie must have picked up on it as she looked over where I was now staring. "What's going on between Tim and Lyla?" she asked.

I looked over at her "Nothing" I may have snapped too harshly as Julie looked at me shocked. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it"

I sighed shaking my head "No sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just been a rough week"

Julie's face lost the shock and hurt and instead concern appeared as she gently squeezed the top of my arm. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, ashamed at the sudden building of tears in my eyes. Julie must have noticed as she looked up at her father and quickly said "Dad, me and Lexie need to talk, I'll see you later"

Coach looked down at both of us, a smile hovering just out of sight when he saw how visibly upset I was. "You alright Lexie honey?" he asked

I nodded "Yeah coach, I'm ok. I just need to borrow Julie for a bit"

"Alright, you two be careful"

"We will Dad, bye" Julie waved at her father as she led me away from the crowd building up around the stage and back through the stands to a clear bit of grass just outside the gathering. We both sat down and I absently started to pull up strands of the grass. "Alright come on spill" Julie said "What's happened"

I looked up at her, my fingers still shredding a piece of grass "You can't tell anyone this" I said first.

Julie nodded "Of course not"

I sighed and threw the grass away from me. "A few days ago when I went to see Jason, he wasn't there. Tim and Lyla had snuck him out for a day. I waited around till he got back and then when we were walking back up to his room we saw Tim and Lyla out of the window"

Julie's face fell "What were they doing"

I frowned slightly. "Well technically nothing wrong. Just hugging. It's just everything sort of added up, all the talking they've been doing recently, and hanging out. Then the hugging and touching. They've never been like that before. Anyway Jason asked me if anything was going on between the two of them"

"What did you say?" Julie asked curiously.

"That nothing was going between them obviously. That they wouldn't do that to him" I fell silent and resumed my picking at the grass.

Julie was mulling over what I had told her, before looking back at me. "Why do I get the feeling that there's more to this story?" she asked.

"I don't know"

"What happened after you left the hospital?" Julie asked.

I scowled, wrenching grass out of the ground now as I turned from upset to annoyed. Funny how Tim always managed to do that to me. "I ended up at Tim's" I muttered.

Julie gasped "Really, what happened? Did you ask him?"

I nodded "I asked him"

"Well what did he say?" Julie demanded. Absently pushing my hand away from the grass as she said it.

"He said no. Nothing was going on with them"

Julie looked disappointed. "Nothing else, just no. Was he not even angry?"

"No he wasn't angry" I said softly. "Definitely not angry"

Julie frowned staring hard at me for a few moments. "What did he do?" she asked.

I looked up at her, blue eyes were staring hard at me. Looking at the grass I mumbled "He kissed me"

I think everyone would have heard Julies scream of shock after I had said this "He WHAT" she shouted, grabbing my arms.

"He kissed me" I said again, louder this time.

"Why?" Julie demanded, still in a trumpeting voice.

"I don't know"

"well what did he say?"

I turned red this time and pushed Julie's hands off of me. "Nothing. I uh, I ran away"

Julie snorted with laughter this time. Pushing her blonde hair out of her face "You ran away" she repeated. I nodded and Julie's smile grew. "Well then your going to have to talk to him"

"I don't know if I want"

"Lexie you have to. You have to find out what this means"

"I thought you didn't like football players" I muttered. Trying to rid myself of the blush which seemed to have took up permanent residence on my cheeks.

Julie smiled happily. "I don't. But that doesn't mean I can't admit that some of them happen to be hot, and Riggin's definitely falls under that category"

"I don't think I can talk to him" I said.

Julie suddenly frowned, a look of clarity coming into her eyes. "Your still not sure about him and Lyla are you"

My eyes snapped up to meet hers. How did she know that? I hadn't even really admitted it to myself. Julie just waited patiently until finally I nodded. "No I'm still not sure. Although I really, really don't want to believe that anything happened, and Tim doesn't normally lie. Plus I can't see him doing that to Jason"

"Or you" Julie said.

I glared but reluctantly said "And me"

Julie stayed quiet again for a moment before saying "Look I know you don't want to but the only way your going to feel better is if you talk to Tim. Sort this out"

As much as I wanted to deny what Julie was saying I knew on some level that she was right. Sighing I nodded again "I know, and I'm really not looking forward to that conversation"

Julie smiled again getting up and brushing down the backs of her jeans she pulled me to my feet. "We've got a couple of pints of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer so as soon as you do it, come over and we'll gorge on it and watch stupid girly films alright"

I smiled again and gave Julie a quick hug. "thanks Julie" I said softly.

"Hey what are friends for"

I linked my arm with Julie's and we walked back towards the music and people. "So what's going on between you and Matt?" I said as we were walking. Julie groaned making me laugh. So maybe I wasn't the only one with boy trouble after all.

------------------------

To say this was one of the first family meals we had sat down to in over a month I wasn't particularly enjoying myself. The tension around the table was immeasurable, you could have cut it with one of those blunt plastic kiddie knives. This was the first time I had seen Jason since he had asked me about Tim and Lyla, and he kept sending me covert glances around the table, I however was deliberately avoiding his gaze and refused to let myself look at him. I had no wish to talk to him about what had happened when I had asked Tim about the whole him and Lyla thing.

It was a good job my parents paid little attention to me, and where quite happily arguing about something Jason had said earlier. The team wanted him to come to the next match, to be there on the field. Jason wasn't sure, my father was leaning heavily to the let him go, my mother to the opposite end.

"You deserve this Jason" my dad said, forking another mouthful of salad into his mouth, nodding at his son.

My mother was frowning though. "Honestly I think it's to soon" she said softly.

"Now wait a minute we discussed this" my dad said, his fork dropping and his gaze narrowing to look hard at my mum. Who was also getting that pinched frown on her face that I knew meant trouble "No Mitchell, you discussed it. It's barely been two months since the accident"

"The sooner he can get back out there the better"

"You think this is normal" my mum hissed "Trotting him out there in front of 15000 people. You think that is normal"

Jason sighed and gently put his arm on my mothers. Seeing her getting herself worked up again. "Mum, it's ok calm down. I'll think about it some more. Lets just not argue tonight ok"

"Ok" my mom finally said. No one had bothered to ask for my opinion so I kept quiet, making the tomato's on my plate into a pretty picture, as the talk turned from football back to quad rugby.

--------------------------

"Lexie" Jason's shout made me stop at the doorway to the hospital dining room, I had thought I was going to get away without talking to him but he had caught me. My parents gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then vanished. They knew I had brought my own truck so they didn't need to wait for them to give me a lift home. I twisted round to smile at Jason. "Yeah Jay?"

"Are you avoiding me?" he said softly. Pushing me forward with the front of his chair until I reluctantly followed him back to his room.

"No course not" I muttered, pulling at the ends of my dark hair. I collapsed in what was quickly becoming my chair in his room.

"Really?" Jason asked.

I nodded "Really"

"You've barely looked at me all night Lexie" he said.

I may have blushed slightly, as I shrugged my shoulders "I was eating" I muttered.

Jason frowned "You really think that's going to be a viable excuse Lexie" I shook my head making Jason smile slightly. "So something happened between them then" he said softly.

I looked up at him and shook my head again. "No, nothings happening between the two of them"

Jason looked almost shocked. "What? But I though with you ignoring me…"

"No I talked to Tim. He swore nothing was going on between the two of them"

"And you believe him?" Jason asked.

My mind floated back to the conversation earlier with Julie. She had managed to guess what I didn't want to admit to myself. No, I didn't really believe him. However much I wanted to. I wasn't going to say this to Jason though. So instead I nodded "Yeah I believe him. Tim wouldn't lie to me" I smiled "Plus he swore on football and beer that he wasn't lying"

Jason suddenly laughed and a wide grin spread across his face "So we were being paranoid"

"Yeah we were being paranoid" I answered, bringing my knee's up to my chest and resting my chin on them.

Jason's grin suddenly slipped again and he looked straight at me. "Then why are you still upset?" he asked

"I'm not" I muttered.

Jason frowned "You can't lie very well Lexie Street, now come on spill. What's happened?"

"Nothing" I muttered, Jason almost growled and I couldn't help but smile slightly. "Fine, if you must know I had an argument with… Julie"

"The coaches daughter?" Jason asked in shock.

I nodded "Yeah. It was stupid really, don't even remember why we were fighting but it happened and it pissed me off"

Jason smiled obviously believing my flimsy excuse, and he said I couldn't lie. I could lie with the best of them. He pushed himself over to my chair and gently pushed a strand of hair back behind my ear. "Don't worry so much, if she's your friend she knows what your tempers like" I scowled at him for that one making him smile wider "Well it is pretty explosive Lexie. Just relax you'll be alright"

I sighed and kissed his cheek. Getting up out of the chair and slipping my coat on. "I know we will. Know I have to go. I need to sleep"

Jason nodded and came over to the door with me "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Maybe" I said. Leaving the room.

"Oh Lexie"

I spun back round to face him "yeah?"

"Do you think I should go?"

"To the game?" he nodded and I stayed silent for a minute before looking back at him "I think you should do whatever you want to Jason. Not what anyone else wants you to do"

"Thanks Lex" he said softly.

"No problem"

---------------------

After a large tub of ice cream and one girly evening spent at the Taylor's with Julie later, I had finally decided I needed to talk to Tim. Whether I liked it or not, this Lyla thing needed to be sorted out once and for all. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to get myself convinced but I just knew I had to try. So I left the Taylor's that morning with a iron will to go to the Riggin's house and get this sorted. That had been half an hour ago, and I was still driving round Dillon know with my window down, music up loud and my sunglasses propped on the bridge of my nose. I suppose divine fate wanted me to talk to Tim as well because I was just contemplating giving in and going home when I saw him jogging towards the truck, on the other side of the highway. Hell was he running? Out of choice! He must have seen my truck as well as he crossed over the road and literally placed himself in my way. Sighing I pulled up onto the edge of the highway, pulled my sunglasses off and watched as he pulled his ear phones out and came round to the drivers side door of my truck. He wrenched it open and grabbed my shoulders hauling me easily out of the cab and putting me on the floor.

"You've been avoiding me" he said huskily.

I think I had blushed again as I shook my head my eyes remaining fixed on the ground. Not that my denial would be believable. "No I haven't"

Tim almost smirked again, but it fell slightly short of a full on smile. "You're a terrible liar Lexie"

I frowned "So everyone keeps telling me" I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing" I grumbled, finally finding the courage to lift my head and look into his eyes. Then wishing I hadn't, all my questions about him and Lyla vanished, carried away by the re-emergence of my stupid butterflies. Since when did I ever get nervous around Tim? The evil little voice in my head suddenly spouted up 'since he kissed you and you enjoyed it' anyway whatever it was it had turned me into a nervous wreck. Tim was looking mightily amused with himself though, as he took another step closer to me, making me step back so I was pressed against my truck door, I had no where to go this time when Tim took another step forward so he was within a breath of pressing his body against mine.

Finally finding my voice I managed to whisper "Tim what are you doing?"

"I thought that would have been obvious" he murmured.

"Then why are you doing this?" I asked instead. Tilting my head back to look back into his face. His eyes had clouded over at my last question. The cogs in his brain visibly turning. Finally his eyes cleared and he returned to staring down at me, his gaze fastened on my mouth, and it became very clear incredibly quickly that he had no intention of answering my question. If I could have backed up any further I would have done, this was not going as me and Julie had planned. For me to meet him, question him and settle my own nagging doubts. The plan went flying out of the window as soon as he had appeared. Especially now when his hands suddenly landed on my hips and yanked me forward, the last few inches of space between us vanishing, so I was pressed up hard against his chest. My hands automatically flew to his shoulders to steady myself. I opened my mouth to speak, which proved to be a bad idea as his own mouth crashed down onto mine. He kissed me hungrily. My head reeling as his mouth moved over mine, his hands gripping harder to my hips. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped my arms round his neck holding myself close to him now as well.

The sound of a car horn jolted me out of whatever spell Tim had put me under, I pushed at his shoulders yanking myself out of his arms. I spun to face the car. "No" I said, I don't know who I was talking to. Him or myself. "We are not doing this. Not here, not now not ever"

Tim grabbed my arm and spun me round, but made no more attempt to kiss me or touch me. He simply smirked "see ya round Lexie" then took off jogging again. I watched his retreating form in shock, before turning and banging my head against the side of the truck. That had not gone to plan, at all. I was still no clearer about what was happening between me and him, and had no answers about him and Lyla. I was back to a very confused square one. I needed to call Julie.

-------------------

I slumped into one of the seats next to Julie in the cafeteria. She smiled at me and squeezed my shoulder. "You look terrible" she teased

I glowered at her for a moment "Well thanks Taylor, that just make's me feel so much better"

Julie frowned and pushed her hair behind one of her ears. "Lexie what's wrong?" she asked softly. Her teasing tone vanishing as she heard the tone of my voice.

"Everything" I muttered, my head falling to the cold surface of the cafeteria table top.

Julie's arm came round my slumped shoulders and she squeezed again "Tell me?" she asked.

I turned my head slightly to look up at her worried face. "I saw Tim again"

Julie's face creased up in an even more worried frown. "Did it not go how we planned?"

I shook my head and sat up, pushing my hair back out of my face "Not exactly"

"Did you at least sort out this Lyla thing?"

Once more I shook my head "I don't think the word Lyla even came up once" I said playing with the long strands of my hair. "I think I'm crazy Jules. How could I even suspect him and Lyla doing anything. Even Tim wouldn't be carrying on with Jason's sister and his girlfriend"

"Carrying on?" Julie asked suspiciously. "What did he do this time?"

I may have blushed, and I hated the fact that Tim had reduced me to this. "He may have kissed me again"

"May have?" Julie asked sarcastically.

"Definitely did"

"So are you two together?"

My eyes widened in shock. The though of Tim keeping a steady relationship with anyone would have made me laugh a couple of days ago, but now when I was the girl he seemed to be trying to seduce next. Well I definitely wasn't laughing. "I don't know" I said eventually.

"You didn't talk about what happened then?" Julie asked.

"No not really"

"Well what did you talk about then?" Julie said while pulling her sandwich apart. "Seen as it seems like you forgot about all things we had planned out"

I frowned this time, trying to remember what me and Tim had talked about. Come to think of it we hadn't said much. "We didn't say much" I offered "He pulled me out of my truck, backed me up against the door and then we pretty much just kissed"

Julie was laughing this time. As my blush reappeared. "Oh honey, you've got it bad haven't you"

I quickly shook my head "I haven't got anything. I refuse to have anything. Tim Riggin's is not the boy I am going to let myself fall for"

"But you could" Julie said softly. "You could fall for him"

I sat in silence for a few moments. Could I fall for Tim? I had known him forever and had seen how he treated the girls in his life first hand. Hell I had witnessed the Tim and Tyra break up. Was I really for the first boy I gave my heart to, to be the one who broke it. Because that was what Tim would do.

"Lexie?" Julie said questioningly.

"I honestly don't know Jules" I said finally "I don't know if I could fall for him"

Julie's face paled slightly and I heard the unmistakable sounds of the football team entering the cafeteria behind me. I turned slightly to watch them, seeing Tim come through near the end. He caught my eye and smirked slightly at me. I immediately twisted back round. The butterflies he inspired coming back with avengeance. I refused to think about the fact that maybe the butterflies symbolised the fact that I had already fallen for Tim Riggins, whether I liked it or not.

-----------------

All done, i'm now off back to Edward Cullen


	10. Chapter 10

Ok people so the time has come, it's what you've all been asking for, the confrontation is here!!!! So enjoy and watch the sparks fly.  
On a side note thanks to everyone who reviews and sympathizes with my sudden Twilight addiction.

**In the Midnight Hour**

--------------------------------------------

I pushed the phone closer to my ear, trying to get the connection to come better, so I could actually hear my brothers voice. "So your coming" I tried again. I got some static then finally

Jason's voice. "Yeah I said I'd come"

"That's great Jay. What changed your mind?"

There was silence again and I almost thought that I had lost the connection altogether but then my brother started talking again. "Tim and Lyla actually"

My stomach shrank and the hand holding the phone to my ear may have started to shake. "What?"

"Herc was telling me this afternoon, I should come and see them together for myself. See what they act like"

"You didn't believe me then" I said softly "That nothings going on between them"

Jason paused again before I heard him sigh softly "I believe you Lexie, you're my sister you'd never lie to me. But I have to see it for myself. Can you understand that?"

"I don't know Jay" I said softly. "I don't know. I'll just see you tonight alright"

"Alright" Jason said equally as quiet. I flicked my phone shut and pushed it back into my bag. This thing about Tim and Lyla just wasn't going away and it was probably going to give me grey hairs by the end of it all.

It was actually Lyla's voice that snapped me out of my Jason induced daze. "Lexie come on" she shouted "We have to get you ready"

I looked up and nodded at her "Yeah alright Lyla I'm coming"

----------------------------

"AND HERE ARE YOUR DILLON PANTHERS"

I heard the announcer shout the words through the megaphone and the band cheering, but my focus and attention was all directed to the material the panthers were meant to be coming out of. I knew Jason was sat behind it, I couldn't imagine what was going through his head at this point in time. I almost wanted to say that I didn't want to know. My hands hung limply at my sides as I waited. Beside me Lyla stood with a blue and gold #6 painted on her cheek. I had a #33 on my own. I was still trying to convince myself the number was just because I was Tim's cheerleader. Not because he had kissed me. Twice.

Finally the material was split and Jason came out. The noise in the stadium died. As everyone turned to watch Jason wheel himself forward. Finally the announcer started again "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE WELCOME TONIGHTS HONORARY DILLON PANTHER CAPTAIN, NUMBER 6, JASON STREET"

The crowds erupted once again to cheering and screaming. I joined in jumping and shouting my brothers name. I could see the glaze of tears across his eyes even from where I was stood. He caught my eyes and I smiled widely at him. He offered me a quick smile and I watched as I Tim came forward and wheeled Jason off the pitch surrounded by the players.

--------------------------

We had won the homecoming game. Thanks mainly to Tim, which was a surprise. He had taken over from Smash half way through and somehow he had made a laughing stock of the lion's defence. Julie hadn't been able to shut up about how proud I must have been the whole way to the party. I had been in two minds whether or not to push her out of the truck just to get some peace. Now however she had disappeared, I could see her long blonde hair sat in the bed of my truck, Matt was sat next to her. The two blonde heads were bent close together and I couldn't help but smile at the fact that maybe there was hope for those two at least.

I didn't realise Tim had come up behind me till his hands landed on my hips and he leaned down close to my ear. "Nice to see my number on you Lexie" his said softly.

I blushed and spun round to face him. I hadn't taken the blue and gold number 33 off my cheek yet, had simply changed into a tight pair of jeans and low cut black corset top with laces up the back. "It was just for the game Tim"

Tim's smirk grew and I looked down at floor. Recently I couldn't be around Tim anymore with embarrassing myself. "You looked good Lexie" Tim said again.

"Seriously Tim why are you doing this?" I blurted out, making him frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Why all of sudden have you decided you like me in any way other than a sister. Why now?"

Tim stayed silent for a bit longer before suddenly leaning down and capturing my lips with his. He seemed to do this a lot, whenever he didn't want to answer something. I tried to pull away but his arms locked round my waist and yanked me up against his body. I moaned into his mouth and gave in struggling, let him part my lips and invade my mouth. He pulled away first this time, still holding me close with his face close to my own.

"You can't keep doing that every time I ask a question you don't like Tim" I said still a bit breathlessly.

"Why not?" he asked me, his own voice a couple of octaves lower than normal.

I opened my mouth, than slammed it shut again, not being able to think of a proper answer to this question and refusing to let him take advantage of my open mouth again. I shook my head before finally settling on "It just doesn't work like that. Sometime soon we are going to have to talk about whatever the hell is happening"

"And what's happening Lexie?"

I frowned slightly only letting the frown fade when one of Tim's arms left my waist and his fingers gently smoothed the creases in my forehead. I leant back in his embrace to stare up at his face. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me"

Tim smirked "That's another question I don't want to answer. So, according to your theory I get to kiss you again instead"

I didn't have chance to protest as once again Tim's mouth moved over mine. I really needed to sort out the fact that every time his lips touched mine my common sense fled, leaving me like putty in Tim's arms.

"Lexie?" the soft question was a female voice, not Tim's. I quickly yanked myself out of Tim's grip and turned to see Julie stood at my side, a small smile on her face. She completely ignored Tim as I turned the colour of a tomato. "You ready to go?" she asked me. I turned to look at Tim who was staring at me hard.

I nodded "Yeah I'm ready. I'm not getting anywhere here"

Tim frowned at that and tried to grab me again but I dodged his hands and led Julie back to my truck. I completely missed the horrified stare Lyla who had been watching the whole thing between me and Tim was sending me.

---------------------------

I stood outside the door to the guidance counsellors office. My hand had come close to knocking more than four times already. I had decided that talking to Tim wasn't working, I couldn't talk to Jason, Julie, my parents and definitely not Tyra and Lyla. So Tami Taylor had come to my head. I lifted my hand once more but it never made contact with the wood. Before I could drop it though the door was opened and Tami smiled softly at me. "I figured I'd help" she said "Seen as you've been stood there for more than quarter of an hour"

I followed her into her office and let her push the door shut behind me as I sank to the sofa beside her desk. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Tami asked me.

I looked up opened my mouth but no words came out, instead I was embarrassed even more by the tears that sprang to my eyes. Tami looked shocked but got up to kneel in front of me "Lexie darling, what is it?"

I broke, at the softness of her voice and the kindness in it. I literally broke. Everything had become to much, I hadn't had chance to really think since Jason's accident and all my emotion came rushing out in the face of Tami's kindness. Tami wrapped her arms round me and let me cry. When I finally pulled away and wiped at my eyes she softly asked me once again what was wrong and I poured my heart out to her. I had Jason's accident, him pressuring me into finding out what was happening between Tim and Lyla, dealing with my own insecurities about the two of them and then there was the whole me and Tim thing. I left nothing out, by the end I felt empty and Tami was sat there seemingly thinking hard. Finally she looked down at me and gently took my hands. "You've been through something terrible Lexie, someone close to you getting hurt so badly and I don't like what Tim's done to you he's taking advantage of your grief. But you really can't blame yourself for any of this"

"I don't know what to do anymore" I said softly. Taking the tissue Tami offered me. "I just don't know what to do. Nothing seems to make sense"

"Well darling, I think you need to take some of your own advice, forget everyone. Just go somewhere you can be on your own and figure everything out. Decide what you want, who you want. Without thinking about anyone else's responses or reactions"

I nodded and threw the tissue I was slowly shredding away, into the trash can. "Thanks Mrs T"

"No problem honey"

I got up and was at the door when Tami said. "You can go now if you want. I'll sign you out"

I offered her the first real smile I had found in days and nodded again. "Please"

"Alright sweetheart, just take care of yourself for a bit"

I nodded once more and left the guidance office feeling a lot better. I stopped at my locker and dumped my books and other things inside it. I deliberately ignored the picture that was the inside of my locker door. It showed me, Lyla, Tim and Jason one summer outside with a lot of tools and a wrecked bike. I slammed my locker shut and ran down the hall to the parking lot jumping into my truck I pushed the accelerator down and fled from the school parking lot aiming for the cliffs. The only place I could think of that I would be guaranteed to be left alone.

----------------------------

I walked slowly to cheerleading practise the next morning. I had been to see Jason again last night and he was apparently determined to play in the scrimmage tonight against everyone's advice. I had to admit that I was worried about him. Which wasn't helped by his insistence that something was happening between Tim and Lyla. I didn't know what to do about that, how to get him to believe that there wasn't anything between them. That at the minute it was all between Tim and me. Not that he'd take that any better.

"Lexie can I talk to you for a minute" Lyla said suddenly appearing at my side.

I jumped slightly but smiled and nodded "Sure" I hadn't seen her much recently and was curious what she could want. We walked over to the bleachers in the gym the other side of the room from the practising cheerleaders. "What's going on Lyla?" I asked.

She frowned slightly as she dropped down to the bleachers beside me. "I uh I saw you last night at the party. With Tim"

My head shot up to stare at Lyla she wasn't letting anything show on her face though. "What?" I demanded my fingers tightening on the strap of my bag.

"I saw you and Tim. I don't think it's a good idea Lexie"

"Oh you don't do you" I snapped getting to my feet. "Well I don't think I care" I shouted stomping over to the other cheer leaders leaving Lyla sat on her own at the other side of the gym. Shannon looked at me confused as I approached. "Just don't ask" I muttered, getting into my position and starting my stretches. I vaguely noticed Lyla join the group again but I ignored her. Focusing on myself. Maybe Mrs T had got the right idea. I should just stuff everyone else and concentrate on doing what I wanted and only that.

-----------------------

For some reason I was back at the cliff's watching the sun fall below the horizon. I should have been at Jason's scrimmage but I couldn't make myself leave. I knew I wanted to be at the scrimmage but at the same time I didn't. I didn't want to face all the people who were confusing my life. My legs were crossed Indian style underneath me as I sat on the cab of my truck. It was my normal thinking spot. The peaceful setting of my sunset was broken by the annoying ringing of my phone. Sighing I scrambled round my pockets to find the cell, Jason's name was flashing on the front of it. I flicked it open and pressed the cell to my ear. "Hey Jay what's up?"

"Did you know?" Jason said his voice was dead. I had never heard it like that. Instant panic flared in my chest. What could he mean?

"Did I know what?" I asked.

"Were you just trying to protect me all this time? Did you actually know about Tim and Lyla"

My stomach clenched and my sickness returned "What?" I managed to whisper out.

Jason must have heard the horror in my voice as his tone softened slightly the next time he spoke "I was right Lexie. They admitted it tonight. They've been sleeping together"

"Your sure" I whispered back.

"Positive" Jason said. I slammed my phone shut and threw it hard over the edge of the cliff. Sliding off my truck cab I fell to the floor and scrambled to the edge. Looking over I seriously considered throwing myself off after my phone. How? How could I have not seen? You did the evil voice in my head said, you did see but you refused to believe. You let him take your mind off it with his lips. You let him use you like he has done all those other girls. I was shaking as tears slipped down my cheeks. I knew know I had fallen for Tim Riggins. I had fallen hard and whether I had wanted to or not given him my heart. I could almost hear the sound of it shattering now as Jason's voice rang through my head 'they admitted it' 'they've been sleeping together'

Getting shakily to my feet I yanked open the door of my truck slid behind the wheel and furiously wiped away all of my tears. Then sped off down the highway. I got to Tim's house not much later. I stormed out of the truck and up to the door, my pathetic sorrow turning to anger. I thumped the door hard. Kicking the bottom for good measure. The door was thrown open with Billy standing there. He looked down at me, no doubt taking in the tear tracks, muck and anger blazing in my eyes because he shut the door slightly. "Now's not the best time Lexie" he said softly.

"Let me in Billy" I hissed, my voice deadly calm "Now"

"Look Lexie why don't you go home, calm down and come back in the morning"

My mouth thinned out some more as I put one hand flat on the door and with all my strength pushed, Billy not expecting this allowed the door to fly open and I barged past him. Tim was sat on a stool around the bar, facing me. He had one hell of a bruise round his right eye, probably Jason's doing. Other than that though no sign of emotion gracing his features. "Lexie please" he whispered after I had stood their in silence just staring at him for a moment.

I stood there visibly shaking "Is it true?" I said, my voice still even. Tim just dropped his head not answering me. "Tim" I shouted "Is it true?" my voice raising in anger as he still didn't respond.

Finally he nodded. "Yes"

The final word ripped into me with such a force as to leave me gasping. Before I could think to much about it I marched forward and slapped him hard round the face as tears fell down my face once again. Dripping off the end of my nose and landing on my lips. Tim's head had snapped to the side as I stumbled backwards, my head bent down again, eyes focused on the mess of the Riggin's carpet. My hand was stinging from the force I had put behind the slap. Tim looked up and slowly walked towards me but I put my hand back out and wobbled backwards some more.

"Don't touch me" I hissed. My head snapping up to look at him, not caring about the now vivid red handprint on his cheek accompanying the bruise round his eye "This was all just a game to you wasn't it. Poor little Lexie lets just turn her head away from the truth by kissing her and making her believe she was special. Make her think she's different. Ply her with pretty words and fancy kisses and she'll get off your back while you sleep with her paralysed brothers girlfriend"

"No Lexie it wasn't like that" Tim pleaded "Let me explain"

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "Explain what Tim? Explain how you betrayed us all, how you broke Jason's heart, how you played me, used me to get what you wanted. I think you could spend all your life trying to explain and I still wouldn't understand"

Tim stood stock still, his eyes fastened on me as I breathed hard. My anger still coursing round my veins. "We were your friends Tim. We stuck up for you, told people you weren't as worthless as you seemed. We loved you and you betrayed us"

"Your right" Tim said finally "I did, I always manage to screw up everything. I did everything wrong and I made a mistake a huge one" He took a step towards me again. "But I didn't play you Lexie. Me and Lyla" he stopped when I flinched at the two of their names put together in a sentence. But vainly carried on when I still didn't speak. "It was over between the two of us when I kissed you. It was over"

"You think that makes any of this better" I screamed. "That you dumped the girlfriend before you started in on the sister. Does that make you a better man Tim"

"No I suppose it doesn't" Tim said quietly.

I turned my back to him to stare at the door I had barged through not so long ago. Billy was still stood there looking at me with a gaze I couldn't quite interpret. Not that I was bothered by what Billy thought. Not when tears were once again spilling over the edges of my eyes. "I can't even look at you anymore" I said softly. My anger giving way to my grief. "I can't stand to be near you anymore Tim"

"Lexie" Tim said again, closer this time. He had walked up to me with my back turned and his hand closed on my shoulder. "Don't do this"

I jumped like I had been shot pulling roughly away from him. He didn't try to stop me moving though just stood waiting for my next attack. "Don't touch me Tim. You make me sick. To think you touched Lyla with the same hands. It makes my stomach revolt. You disgust me. You and her both"

With that final shot I stormed back out past Billy and ran down the path to my truck. I heard Tim's heavy footfalls as he ran after me shouting my name. But I had gone jumping in my truck leaving him stood at the curb screaming my name to the smoke of my exhaust. I drove quickly round to the Taylor's glad to see the lights on still in their living room. I rang their doorbell and listened to footsteps behind the door before it was pulled open revealing Julie. She stopped in shock when she saw me.

"Lexie?" she asked softly opening the door wider. I took a couple of steps into the hallway enough to see the coach and Tami appear at the doorway to the hall. "Lexie what's wrong?" Julie asked from behind me. I turned back to look at her and without warning I collapsed, sobbing my heart out as Julie Taylor's arms went round me and she held me close, much like Tim had the night of Jason's accident all that time ago, as I once again came to pieces on the floor.

-----------------------

Ok folks thats it. The last section has taken me weeks of editing to get anywhere near something decent. So i hope i did it justice and you all enjoyed it. As always let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

So i've been awful with replying to reviews this time. So this my official thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Also a promise that this chapter everyone will get a reply for their review.  
I'm still not sure i like this chapter, and the editing is a bit dodgy in some places as i'm posting this at a ridiculous time in the morning. But i have to sleep now. Whether or not it's done or not. Hope you like it.

**I want to break free**

---------------------------------------------

I woke up with my throat dry and sore, my eyes itching and my neck aching. Crying oneself to sleep turned out to not be the best way of falling asleep. I opened one eye and scrubbed at the other with my knuckles. Julie was asleep next to me her face relaxed in dreams. Slowly I got up out of her double bed and pulled on the pair of joggers she had given me. A bit to short but otherwise a decent fit. I then padded out of her room and into the Taylor's kitchen. The coach was in the kitchen leaning over the cooker. He looked up when I slipped into one of the seats round the breakfast bar. Offering me a small smile "Mornin darling. You feeling any better"

I nodded "Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay coach"

"No problem honey. Now how do you like your bacon"

I smiled at him as I pushed my hair back from my face "Black" I said softly.

The coach grinned wider at me "Ah a girl after my own heart. Ya hear that honey Lexie will eat my bacon"

Tami Taylor appeared in the entrance to the kitchen smiling at her husband. "Well someone eventually had to like it" she teased. Coming round to me and dropping a kiss on the top of my head "How you doing this morning sweetheart"

"I'm alright thanks Mrs T. Sorry to be such a pain"

Tami waved my words away "Don't be silly sweetie. Your Julie's friend and always welcome here"

Just at this point Julie appeared in the kitchen as well, smiling at her parents she dropped into the seat beside mine. "Don't eat Dad's bacon" she mumbled to me. Still looking half asleep herself. "Its toxic"

The coach turned at that and playfully whacked her on the head making Julie stick her tongue out at him. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene they made. Julie was lucky her family loved her so much. I was pretty sure mine wouldn't even have noticed that I didn't come home last night. I got ready for school with Julie, then saying thank you to the coach and Tami once more gave Julie a lift to school. When we parked I spotted Tim's truck immediately. He was sat in it seemingly waiting for something. He saw me and scrambled out jumping to the floor and taking a step towards me. I seized up again until Julie grabbed my arm, glared hard at Tim and dragged me away out of his sight and into the hallways of the school.

Julie pulled me past staring high school students until we got to her home room she checked for students that pulled me in pushing me into a chair her face was red and I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. She looked more angry than me. Maybe due to the fact that my anger had vanished replaced simply by pain.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to show up today" Julie eventually shouted. "After everything he's done"

I gave Julie a wry smile "Well where else would he go Jules. It's not like he can quit school"

Julie paused slightly but soon tried a different tact "But to be waiting for you, god I could kill him"

"Trust me, I wouldn't try and stop you doing that one"

Julie suddenly stopped ranting and slumped onto the table beside me taking one of my hands in hers. "He's really hurt you hasn't he?"

I nodded, to empty to cry anymore "Yeah. He really has" I looked over at her, hating the look of sympathy in her eyes. "He was my brothers best friend Jules. I practically grew up with him as a second brother. Then everything just goes wrong. Jason got hurt, Tim changed and stopped treating me like a sister. Then this, and now…" I paused not wanting to say the next part out loud.

"Now what?" Julie asked hesitantly.

I looked back down at the floor and slowly got out "Now I don't even know if the only boy who I think I liked tried to get with me just to stop me looking to closely at him and Lyla. I don't even know if he likes me Jules or he just needed to use me"

Julie sighed and wrapped her arm round my shoulders. "You know I remember the girl who a couple of days ago nearly threw up when I mentioned liking Tim in anything but a friend capacity. What happened to her?"

I smiled sarcastically saying "She got hit by the Riggins charm. Thought I was all but immune to it, after seeing it ruin so many other girls, turns out I wasn't as immune as I thought"

"Well charm or not he's still an arse of the worst fashion"

"Yeah I'm gonna have to agree to that one" I said. I heard the bell ring out in the hall and grabbed my bag off the table standing up and hitching it up onto my shoulder.

"So what are you going to do with Lyla?" Julie asked standing up as well.

I frowned, I hadn't thought about it "I don't know" I said eventually. "I suppose I'll find out when I see her"

"Just don't kill her" Julie said dryly.

"Don't worry I won't" I paused at the door to Julie's homeroom turning back around "Death would be to quick anyway" I said, I left the homeroom, still hearing Julie's laughter at my parting statement. It was true though. Death would be to quick for both of them. Although thinking about it what they were going to get from the rest of the school when everyone found out would probably be like death. For Lyla at least who had prided herself on a spotless reputation. Becoming Tim Riggins bit on the side would not fit on that impossible perfect record, and she was going to get brutalised for it. I found however while I was walking to class that I didn't really care.

----------------------

I had lasted one class, with the stares and the rumours floating around before I broke and had taken off. My school work wouldn't flounder to much with a couple of days of absence. Instead I got in my truck and headed for the hospital. I hadn't talked Jason since his phone call last night, and I found myself wanting, no needing to speak to him. When I got to the desk I quickly asked whether or not Herc was in the room as well, hoping he wasn't. I was in luck as Phil told me Herc had gone down to the centre this morning, upon Jason's shouts that he wanted to be alone. I hesitantly opened the door to Jason's room and went in. he was still in bed. Lying on his back his eyes closed and his face set like stone. The wall's that only yesterday had been covered in pictures of him and Lyla, him and Tim and signs she had made were now blank and empty. Sterile in their hospital whiteness. My shoe's squeaked on the floor but still Jason didn't open his eyes. I knew he must be awake, and I knew he must have known I was there. How could he not I wasn't exactly stealthy.

"Jason?" I asked quietly. Almost afraid to break the silence. Jason didn't move, didn't even acknowledge that he'd heard me, so I moved closer coming up to his side. It was then, when I was closer that I could see the tear tracks on my brothers cheeks. Stained there from what looked like a night spent with similar emotions to mine.

"Jay?" I said again, quiet still as I took his hand in mine. His eyes finally flicked open and settled on my face. Whatever he saw there must have been to his liking as he didn't shout at me to get out. He simply stared up at me.

"It was a shock to you too wasn't it?" he asked.

I nodded "Yeah, although I wouldn't use the word shock"

"No I suppose not" he answered, he pulled on my hand making me sit on his bed next to him. "I'm sorry for saying you knew about this Lexie"

"Its alright" I said, uncomfortable with his apology. "It was logical I suppose"

"But not possible" Jason argued back "I know you Lexie. You're my sister you wouldn't lie to me"

"We thought Tim wouldn't either" I said softly. Regretting it the instant the words came out of my mouth and Jason literally flinched. Apparently the name of his former best friend still wasn't sitting well with him. I couldn't blame him. I didn't particularly like his name at the moment either. "You took your pictures down" I said motioning at the wall with my loose hand.

"It didn't seem fitting to leave them up" Jason said, in a tone that was equally as soft. "You know Lex, I just don't understand this whole thing. Why did they do it?"

I sighed and looked back round at Jason. "I don't really understand either Jay. So I can't answer that question"

"It hurts doesn't it" Jason said, a film of tears starting in his eyes again. "The fact they betrayed me. Both of us really, seeing as they lied to you about it too"

I carefully twisted on the bed and laid down at Jason's side my head next to his on the pillow. "Yeah it hurts" I muttered. Clutching the material of his sheet's in one of my hands. Jason's hand was absently patting my arm in a soothing gesture.

"I was worried about you last night" he said "You just slammed the phone down and then I couldn't get hold of you again"

I coughed slightly and muttered "Yeah well. I uh might have thrown my phone off the cliff"

I could feel Jason's laugh in his chest before I heard the rumble of his soft laughter. "Might have, or definitely did?"

"Definitely did"

"You know you never get boring Lexie"

I snorted looking up at him "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"I don't know yet" Jason said pushing my head back down to his chest. "I'll tell you later"

-----------------------

As I walked into the store filled with racks upon racks of clothes I spotted two people I would never have expected to see in here. Matt and Landry were both stood talking while Landry delved into the rack of male jackets. I smiled to myself and walked over to them. Catching the tale end of the conversation, seeming to wind around Landry's expertise about women. Landry spotted me first over matt's shoulder. He smiled "Hey Lexie"

Matt spun about to when Landry spoke and gave me an embarrassed grin "H-hey Lexie. W-what are y-you doing here"

"Getting shirts for Jason. There cheap so it doesn't matter when Jason ruins them" The boys nodded and I pointed at the clothes racks "That's hideous Landry"

Landry blushed and stuffed the jacket he was holding back into place on the rail "Well it wasn't for me" he muttered "it's for Matt"

"Matt?"

It was Matt's turn to blush this time while Landry announced loudly "He's got a date with Julie tonight"

I clapped my hands together in joy before giving Matt a big hug "That's great Matt. Where are you gonna go"

Matt looking very uncomfortable with this conversation shrugged "I uh haven't decided yet"

"Movies" I stated "Definitely movies. It's a great first date destination, you spend time with each other alone however there's no awkward silences because your listening to someone else talk"

"Oh, uh s-sounds good" Matt stuttered while Landry continued to pull out hideous tops and jackets.

I frowned at the members only jacket he yanked out holding it up against Matt's back, before whispering "Just a word of warning. Don't let Landry pick your clothes"

Matt blushed harder and stared at his shoes while Landry who had obviously heard me glared at me. I laughed at the two boys once more. Matt recovering looked up at me and slowly said "I'm s-sorry about T-Tim"

I waved away his words. "Thanks Matt, but not being offensive I really don't want to talk about it anymore"

"I uh u-understand" Matt stammered. Himself swatting away Landry's hands that were still pressing jackets and shirts against his back.

"I should probably be getting back. So have fun on your date. Just… be yourself Matt not who you think you should be"

Matt nodded "Ok"

"See you Landry"

Landry waved absently at me as I left, completely forgetting that I had meant to be getting shirts for myself.

----------------------

"We really need to get you some new magazines Jay" I muttered while sat on his bed flicking through last months copy of fishing news. I really had no idea why Jason had a magazine about fishing. He didn't like fishing.

"I don't think I need the advice of a shirt forgetting sister" Jason said humour lacing his voice.

I playfully smacked his chest with the magazine I had discarded. "I've already said I'm sorry about that" I threw the magazine away to the chair opposite the bed. "What am I going to do now" I moaned.

Jason grinned at me suddenly, looking better than he had all day. "Look under my bed" he said.

I frowned but did as he said, my throat constricting as I saw the black case. I looked up at Jason, shocked for words. "How?" I managed to mumble out.

Jason smiled again "I'd bought it before the accident for your birthday, but today just seemed more suitable"

Carefully I slid the case out from under the bed and lovingly ran my hands over the hard shell. "You can open it you know" Jason teased.

I glared at him "I want to savour this moment"

Jason smiled wider as I slowly lifted the lid revealing the gleaming body of an acoustic guitar. My old one had finally given in from over use and I had been trying to save up for a new one for ages. Carefully I took out the guitar resting it on my knee's as I let my finger fall down the strings. The sound produced was smooth and sweet, perfectly tuned. "I love it Jay" I whispered, leaning over to kiss him again.

"Play me something?" Jason asked quietly.

I nodded and gently strummed out the first bars to an old country song I knew Jason liked. Jason closed his eyes and laid back listening to my playing. I loved music always had and had missed it when I couldn't play, or sing. I hummed along softly to the tune until Jason finally opened his eyes. Smiling widely at me once again. "thanks Lexie" he said softly.

"For what?" I asked confused. As I reluctantly put my guitar back in the case.

Jason reached out for my hands so I gave him my left hand. "For being here" he said softly. "For always being here"

I squeezed his hand "Don't be daft Jason. You're my brother. Where else would I be?"

Jason didn't get chance to answer as there was a knock on the door and a group of the football players from the team entered. Jason smiled and knocked fists with them, while I simply got grins and 'hey little streeter'

"Ain't ya'll supposed to be getting ready for Gatland this week?" Jason asked, he was meet by a chorus of low grunts in agreement. "Been getting Saracen killed out there haven't you?" Jason said this was met with more nods.

Finally the ginger one, an offensive player of some sorts I think, I couldn't remember his name stepped forward. "So did you get our message?"

Jason nodded "Yeah" he said "Yeah I got your message"

"Something we don't allow is for someone to hit our quarterback"

I suddenly understood. They were talking about Tim. About what had happened at the scrimmage last night. Only they thought Tim had hit Jason, when in fact it was the other way round. Apparently they didn't know why Jason had hit him yet or there would have been more added onto that sentence. I waited curious know as to what Jason would say. "Riggins didn't hit me" Jason said. "I hit him, and I'm fine so….don't make anything of it alright"

"Where'd all the pictures on the wall go man?" So it turned out that football players were more observant than I had given them credit for. I wondered how Jason was going to explain that one.

"I've been here awhile man, just wanted a change"

As soon as Jason had said this I cringed. It was a lame excuse. Anyone could have seen through it. Even a football player. "Nurse outside told us we're your first visitors today" I coughed pointedly here and the football players glanced at me "Well apart from Lexie. But she's family. Where's Lyla?" they asked.

"Busy" Jason said, moving around in his bed, obviously uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"Riggins and Lyla" the ginger one said softly. Jason didn't answer but you could see the answer in his eyes. Read it off his face. The boys nodded to themselves and I sat remaining quiet in my chair, guitar on my knee.

"You know me and the guys always got your back. We're going to take care of this man"

Jason didn't say anything one way or the other, and the boys left after bumping fists once more and smiling at me. I stayed silent for a while before turning back to Jason. "Jason what will they do?" I asked

Jason stared at me for a moment longer. "I don't know" he eventually answered.

"While it hurt?"

Jason may have smiled slightly then it vanished. "probably"

I stayed silent after that for maybe half an hour strumming random beats on my guitar, before finally giving in and deciding that I needed to go home. "I'm gonna head home Jason"

"ok"

I leant over a kissed his cheek "Thank you for my guitar. I love it"

Jason gave me a weak smile and pulled me back down to kiss my cheek. "Good night Lexie"

"Night Jay"

---------------------

The first time I saw Lyla since I had found out about her and Tim was the evening we drove to Gatland for the game against the eagles. That morning I had talked to Julie and she had regaled me with all her date details. Turns out although she didn't go to the movies and Matt had still managed to wear a members only jacket she had some how managed to have a good time. Her words had been 'I think I saw the real Matt Saracen for the first time and I liked him'. I was glad for her. Really I was.

I was changed for the ride to Gatland and walking towards the bus laughing with Shannon about something she had done last night, when someone's hand caught my shoulder spinning me round. I saw it was Lyla and my body instantly tensed.

"What do you want?" I hissed. Pulling away from her.

"A chance" Lyla said softly, trying to keep her voice from carrying to the cheerleaders around us.

I scowled "I didn't give Tim a chance so why would I give you one Lyla?"

Lyla blushed and looked down at her shoes. "I just need to explain Lexie. Before the rumours start flying"

I curled my lip up at her "I think your to late Lyla, the rumours have already gone crazy, and I really don't care for an explanation"

"But you could talk to Jason for me" she pleaded "Get him to see reason"

I really thought I was going to hurt her after that one. My voice came out low and menacing "Why in the hell would I want to do anything like that for you Lyla. I wouldn't want my brother back with you if you were the last women alive. You're a viper, a selfish conniving bitch, and I never want to speak to you again"

"Lexie please" Lyla begged, but I had turned my back on her and marched onto the bus.

I walked to the back and flopped down onto the seat next to Shannon, who rose one eyebrow at me questioningly I just shook my head though. "you don't want to know" I muttered. Lyla got onto the bus not much later, I could see the tears still in her eyes as she sat at the front. Alone. I really didn't care though.

------------------

Gatland was a rough area, and the high school wasn't any better, but the passion with which the crowds cheered for Junior Silverio was equalled only by the passion the Dillon away crowd had for their panthers. I stood in my cheer formation with Shannon on one side and Lyla on the other. Lyla had refrained from attempting to speak to me anymore, it was probably safer for her health that she hadn't tried.

The announcer welcomed first the Gatland Eagles, then finally the Dillon Panthers. I cheered with the group and jumped about as the panther's came out of the locker room. I had forgone any number on my skin, instead just having blue glitter decorating the bridge of my nose and cheekbones. I didn't miss Tim's unsubtle glance at me either, but pretended not to notice.

Turns out Junior's prowess on the football field hadn't been exaggerated on bit, he had shut down every offensive move the panthers had tried. He had steamed over Smash, completely blocked Matt, and as much as I hated to admit it I had been watching Tim to and he had gotten ploughed over as if his 200lb of muscle was in fact as of much use as my own 125lb. The score was at deadlock in the fourth quarter 0-0 and didn't look to be about to change.

Smash went down once again, hard. Matt changed tactics next time and went for Tim. Who took a massive hit from Silverio pushing him straight into the safety zone for two points to the eagles. As much as I wished I didn't I winced when Tim hit the ground. He was hit hard and he wasn't getting up. In fact he didn't move until smash came over and pulled him to his feet. I watch as Smash helped Tim limp off the field, while coach Taylor gesticulated wildly at the side lines his face a very fetching cherry tomato colour. Tim had been placed on the bench when I heard the first taunts from the girls behind me. "ah slut Riggin's is down aren't you going to go to him" I blushed at first thinking that somehow they knew about me and Tim, that was soon forgotten though when I heard the next shout

"Hey Lyla does Riggin's prefer Boxers or Briefs"

The taunts continued and Lyla got progressively more upset, she turned to me a pleading look in her eyes once, before I would have been the one to turn round and scream at them, this time however I coldly turned my back on her and ignored the taunting girls. The next thing I knew there was a splash and Lyla was covered in liquid. One of them had thrown their drink on her. That pricked me slightly. Maybe they were going to go to far, I started to turn but I was to late, Lyla stalked off the pitch head held high, only the people who had know her since kindergarten could have seen the tension in her and the tears clouding her eyes. I watched her walk away, and felt my feet twitch wanting to go after her. I spotted buddy moving down towards her though and turned back to the game. It wasn't my fault after all that she was getting treated like this.

I watched the Offence come back onto the field, the glaring absence being Tim who was still sat on the bench. I saw coach saw something to him, then Tim nod and he was running back onto the pitch. He stared at the rest of the offensive line and suddenly they were punching fists. He was obviously forgiven for what had happened with Jason and Lyla. The team lined up and I found myself holding my breath as Junior ran at smash once again, but Tim was suddenly there in the way, Junior was flattened by Tim leaving the way clear for Smash to sprint down the line to the touch down box. We had done it, against all odds we had won.

---------------

Finished for now. Hope you all liked it, and Lexie's reactions seem ok. Should be more Tim in the next couple of chapters as well.


	12. Chapter 12

So maybe i lied a little bit and you'll have to wait another chapter for some Tim and Lexie interaction. This chapter just seemed to go well without him. As always thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Come for you**

------------------------------

"My god Shannon what did you make me drink last night" I moaned as I followed her onto the pitch for cheer leading practise.

Shannon grinned but otherwise remained looking innocent "I didn't make you drink anything Lexie. You did it all on your own"

I groaned again and rubbed my forehead where my hangover headache seemed to have rested in a pounding thump against my temples. "I didn't do anything stupid did I?" I asked. Seen as last night remained a black fog of mystery to me.

Shannon grinned again but finally shook her head "Not really, you kicked my brother's ass at guitar hero, with a microphone but we all already knew you could sing"

"Girls quit with the chattering and focus" Miss Durr shouted over at us. "Has anyone seen Lyla?" she added on. Whispering and laughing commenced at this point along with a snide

"Maybe we should ask Riggin's over there". I ignored them and when Miss Durr looked at me I simply shrugged and shook my head. Miss Durr sighed but got us back into groups

"Alright girl's line it up"

I let Grace, Ellen and Shannon grab my right ankle and push me up into the air as I balanced and pointed, then spun in the air to land in their linked arms. We hadn't been going long when Lyla appeared, I wasn't really listening as Miss Durr snapped at her about team responsibilities and being captain and all. I was however listening to Britney, the biggest gossip and bitch on the team as she sniped under her breath about Lyla and Tim.

"Alright people I want Liberties, Lyla, Lexie and Elsie flying"

I lined up again and watched in dread as Lyla wobbled on the top of her Liberty and went flying back down to the barely linked arms. Miss Durr was fuming as she pointed at Lyla. "Lyla this is summer camp stuff, we can't afford this with classic's only five days away. Where's your head gone to"

Lyla remained silent and simply took her placed again. She sent a brief glance over at me catching me staring at her, her expression didn't change when mine didn't and instead she went back to staring off straight in front of her. I hated to admit that maybe I felt abit awful for her. She was never going to live this down and unlike the boy's who had forgiven Tim for showing some backbone the girls wouldn't. Girls weren't like that, we sniped and bitched and gossiped behind each others backs, and a girl like Lyla who seemed to have everything so perfect, the straight A's the football boyfriend and the head cheerleader would get it worse than anyone mainly out of jealously.

"Lexie, you with us?" Shannon hissed at me, snapping me out of my daze.

"yeah I'm here. Sorry" I turned back to my group and tried resolutely not to think about Lyla, Tim, Jason or any of this whole big mess.

----------------------

I drove home at lunch singing loudly to some old Aerosmith song. Jason was coming home today and I had begged Mrs Taylor to let me have the afternoon off to stay with my family. Begged may have been the wrong word seen as she was the one who had suggested it in the first place. But either way I was happier than I had been in a long time. I pulled up in the double drive way just as my fathers new modified red people carried emerged down the corner of the road. I stood on the drive way beaming as the ramp came down from the car and Jason slowly wheeled himself down. He was grinning up at me stupidly as well.

"Welcome home bro" I shouted, crouching down and kissing his cheek. I noticed my mother stood smiling at the two of us and in a rare gesture of family bonding pulled her down with us and wrapped one arm round both of them in a group hug.

My mother laughed and held us both tightly. She pulled away with tears coming from behind her glasses. "Here let me get the door" she said rushing off.

"Nice job on the ramp dad" Jason shouted back.

"Thanks son" dad shouted back "Lexie helped"

Jason looked shocked "You did?"

I shrugged "Well I signed my name in the wet concrete over there"

Jason laughed and playfully punched my arm before wheeling himself up the ramp and slowly through the front door of our house. He was tearing up himself I could tell from the glaze over his eyes as they scanned the hallway and the living room. Settling on the balloons and streamers that me and mum had put up this morning.

"Come and see your room" mom said happily leading him down the hall and into the back room, which used to be a study but was now Jason's room.

Jason wheeled himself in looking round almost cautiously "So what happened to you office?" he asked dad.

"I moved it upstairs. No big deal" Dad said dumping Jason's bag on the floor next to the wardrobe. "Why don't we let him get settled in. You've got some barbeque right?"

My mom nodded "Oh yeah, it's in the fridge" with a final smile at Jason she hurried off, her mind now occupied with thoughts of cooking. Our dad smiled at the two of us then left us alone as well. I threw myself over the rail of Jason's bed and leant against the wall as he carefully stared at the trophies on the desk. I had told mum not to put them there but she had insisted, along with a picture of him and Lyla. I had tried to hide that this morning, but she must have found it.

"Do you like it Jay?" I finally asked.

Jason turned round almost like he'd forgotten I was there. It took him a while but finally he nodded. "Yeah I do"

"We could move them" I said pointing to the trophies on the top.

Jason slowly shook his head "no its alright. Leave them"

"Ok. Well I'm gonna go help… mum"

Jason nodded "alright. Call me when it's ready"

I nodded once more leaning down to kiss his cheek again. "it's good to have you home Jason"

---------------------

I had left early this morning, before Jason had even gotten up. Quickly kissing my dad's cheek and shouting bye to mom then rushing down to my truck. We had an early morning cheer practise what with the classic's so close.

I quickly changed in the locker room and ran out into the gym smiling at Shannon who was already there. She smiled back and yanked playfully on the end of my ponytail "So did Jason get home ok?" she asked.

I nodded "Yeah he did. I think he's going to be ok as well"

"That's great Lexie. Hey were having another party in a couple of nights, you game to come down and sing"

I frowned and remembered the new guitar sat on my bed. I had used to sing at the parties, and at some school function things simply because it got me a bit of extra money and a reputation outside of being Jason Street's little sister. I hadn't done it for a long time though, my voice simply used on guitar hero. Finally with Shannon's prodding I nodded "Alright, I'll come"

Shannon grinned and got into position with me "Good"

We ran through every routine Miss Durr could think of, before finally she pulled her hat off and rubbed her forehead "Alright let's practise our scales. Get into your stunt groups"

I heard Britney make some bitchy comments to Lyla, but couldn't hear the response I only watched her grit her teeth and ignore them. I was in the air when I heard the screams and a loud thud. My stunt group caught me on the way down and I stood in shock as I saw Lyla on the fall. She jumped up and shoved at Britney and Jessica. Shouting and glaring the other girl's jumped back. Miss Durr got in between them and pushed them apart. "hey, now what the hell is going on here. We have a limited time till Classic's and I don't need this"

I heard Britney mumble something else and Miss Durr glared at her. "Now get back in your groups and do it again"

Lyla sent me a look that I didn't feel to comfortable about. I couldn't do anything though, it wasn't my fault she was being treated like this. She had brought it on herself. Shrugging my shoulders at her I turned back to Shannon and my girls.

------------------

"Julie could you please take your nose out of the book long enough to listen to me moan"

Julie glanced up and smiling she shut her book placed it beside her lunch tray and assumed a position of fake interest. "Ok hit me with the moaning"

I glared at her but decided to moan anyway "Lyla keeps looking at me like this is all my fault. That her fall from grace is somehow my doing. I don't see what she wants me to do. It's not like I can stop all these rumours"

Julie frowned and nodded "no you can't and why should you even try after what she did"

"I know" I said, my voice getting louder "Why is it my job to try and restore her reputation, after all she was the one who slept with Tim"

Julie didn't miss the flinch I made when I said Tim and her eyebrow rose slightly. Before a thoughtful expression came to her face "Why aren't you so mad at him anymore?" she asked.

I scowled and stabbed one of my potato's "I am"

"No your not. You seem to have shifted your anger from Tim to Lyla why is that?"

I frowned harder till I was sure my brow's must have been meeting. "I don't know" I eventually muttered. Pushing the pinioned potato around my plate, before looking up and glaring at her adding on "have you been listening to that psychologist on the radio again, because you sound like a shrink"

Julie laughed and shook her head "no" i haven't. Then her brows suddenly drew together "Please don't tell me you still like him" Julie said, shock clouding her voice this time.

I looked up from the potato quickly shaking my head "No. No of course I don't"

Julie didn't look convinced "Next time say that like you actually believe what your saying"

"I don't still like him Jules. I really don't, it's just…" I trailed off, not sure what I was trying to say. "I don't even know. I just can't help it. I'm still so angry at him, only the anger towards Tim seems to come out different. Just making me hurt inside instead of getting furious and moany" Julie was smiling now and I playfully whacked her head with her discarded book. "you aren't meant to find this amusing Julie"

Julie just shrugged hopelessly and took her book off me placing it delicately back on the table. As she put it down her face paled slightly and her mouth thinned. Her eyes were no longer looking at me but over my shoulder. Curious I turned to look as well. Shock and anger hitting me in equal parts as I watched Tim slowly lower himself into the seat opposite Lyla. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I saw Tim lean closer to Lyla. I must have lurched forward slightly as Julie grabbed my arm with both hands yanking me back into my seat.

"Do not do anything stupid Lexie" she said to me.

I turned my head to look at her again "This is wrong"

Julie stared me down though "I saw two boy's before he sat hassling her, Tim got rid of them. Lexie you need to calm down"

"I don't want to calm down" I hissed, my anger fizzing round my body. "how dare he go anywhere near her after all this. He'll make it worse for her as well"

"He probably doesn't know that" Julie reasoned, still holding onto my arms.

"I don't care Jules. They shouldn't be anywhere near each other" I pulled my arms back out of Julie's grasp and spun to face where Tim and Lyla where still sat. I couldn't see Tim's face though Lyla didn't look to happy about the seating arrangements. I saw Tim lean forward once again, and fuming I spun round to face Julie again. "Calm down" she stated flatly.

I banged my tray down on the table sending food flying before jumping to my feet yelling "I don't want to calm down"

Everyone turned to look at me, red faced and furious I faced Tim and Lyla across the cafeteria. Tim was looking round horror on his normally unreadable face as he saw me stood though. Lyla looked ready to cry.

"I don't want to calm down" I said again, softer this time. I threw one more murderous glance at Tim and Lyla before storming out of the cafeteria with every teenagers eye in the place still focused on me.

----------------------

When I got home that night I still wasn't in the best mood ever, so seeing a car outside I didn't recognise didn't make me feel much better. I just wanted to slob in front of the TV with a huge t-shirt and a bowl of chips. Strangers would not allow this dream to come true. Slowly I wandered up the ramps of the front drive and pushed open the door.

"Lexie baby your home" my mom fluttered into the front hallway.

"Yeah, good guess" I muttered dumping my bag on the floor and stripping off my old denim jacket. "Who's here?"

My mothers face cracked into a fake smile that immediately put me even more on edge. "Well darling, we invited a lawyer to come talk to your brother"

"You what?" I said, so shocked I couldn't even be sarcastic and angry.

"We need to know honey if what happened to your brother could have been avoided"

"I don't understand"

"If the accident would have happened if Jason had learnt how to tackle" my mom said. Talking slowly to me.

"But he was quarterback" I mumbled as my mom put a soothing hand on my shoulder and guided me into the front room, where Jason, dad and the new man were sat at the table talking softly. Jason saw me and sent me a quick apologetic smile. The talk wandered off at my arrival and my dad got up to let me sit down on the chair. When I was sat it continued.

"So I was just wondering, at any time before the accident did coach Taylor ever teach you how to tackle"

I frowned at this as Jason just sat their dazed, obviously not knowing what to say.

"He didn't have to" he eventually said "I was the quarterback"

"Ok" the lawyer nodded, "So that's a no"

The room went quiet again as my mom and dad started to fidget with things close to their hands. Jason and mine understandings of the situation occurred at roughly the same time. Jason being the one to vocalise it though. "Are you trying to say what happened to me was coach Taylor's fault"

Lacking the means to do so himself I was the one who jumped to their feet and glared at the lawyer. Then at my parents. "This is ridiculous. I'm not staying here" I heard my parents shouting my name but I simply stormed out of the house. I knew where this was going, the lawyer, the implications that if Jason had been personally taught how to tackle then the accident might not have occurred. My parents were trying to sue the school, maybe even Coach Taylor himself. Most likely for money. However if that was the case I wasn't going to sit there and be involved. I jumped into my truck and tore back out of the drive way. It was only when I was half way to Tim's house that I realised I couldn't go there anymore. That I had no where left to go. I wasn't talking to Tim or Lyla and I couldn't go to Julie's because it was her dad I had left the Lawyer and Jason talking about. I had no where left to run to.

------------------------

I pulled back into the driveway later on that night. I didn't talk to anyone on my way upstairs back to my bedroom. I even ignored Jason's shouts of my name. Locking my bedroom door behind me, I pulled my chair out and slumped down at me desk. Noticing the flashing icon in the corner of my computer screen for new mail. I clicked it out of boredom, noticing it was from Britney. What I saw though horrified me. A large picture of Lyla with the words 'THE OFFICIAL LYLA GARRITY SLAM PAGE' not really wanting to but unable to help myself I slowly scrolled down the page reading the next paragraph with my heart in my throat. This was to much. Whatever Lyla had done she didn't deserve this. 'WELCOME TO THE NEW OFFICIAL LYLA GARRITY SLAM PAGE. DEDICATED TO THE EVIL GIRL WHO SLEPT WITH JASON STREET'S BEST FRIEND' underneath this was boxes with people's comments. Most simply contained the word slut, others whore. None of them were to tell Lyla it didn't matter. I felt a tear build up in my eye. This was to much. I yanked open my door and marched downstairs into Jason's room I didn't speak just loaded the page and shoved it in front of him. "Look at this"

Jason read through it before looking up at me. "what do you want me to do about it?"

"Jason this is to much. I'm as angry as you are but this" I pointed to the screen "Jason this is evil. Notice there isn't one for Tim. Lyla was a good person, she doesn't deserve this"

"Lexie she slept with Tim. My best friend, repeatedly"

My face paled "I know that" I muttered. Hell did I know that. "That doesn't change the fact that this is going to far, and if you won't do something about it I will"

Jason's expression didn't change "I'm not doing anything" he stated, I opened my mouth but he cut me off "Lexie I can't do anything yet. However I'm not going to hate you if you do something, that's all I can say at the minute"

I stood still for a few seconds thinking about it before finally nodding. "ok"

I left Jason and not caring about the hour left the house once again, driving down the roads to Lyla's house. Where I rang the bell and waited for the door to open. Buddy finally opened it yawning and annoyed. "Lexie" he said plainly astonished to find me at the door.

"Hey Mr Garrity, I need to speak to Lyla"

Buddy shook his head "Now's not the best time Lexie. She's hurting enough without whatever you need to say"

I smiled softly "I'm not here to shout Mr Garrity. Please just let me talk to her"

Reluctantly Buddy nodded and let me inside, guiding me upstairs to Lyla's room. He knocked lightly and pushed open the door, I could see Lyla sat at her desk, knee's tucked up under he chin and obvious tears forming in her eyes. Her computer was closed in front of her but two guesses as to what she had been looking at.

"Darling, Lexie's here" Buddy said. Lyla's mouth fell open and I walked into the room. Buddy motioned just outside the room "me and your mother are just down the hall"

"Ok thanks daddy" Lyla said softly, making her father retreat and close the door behind him. Me and Lyla stood staring silently at each other for a what seemed like an eternity before finally Lyla spoke again. "What are you doing here Lexie?"

I stared hard at Lyla before marching over to her computer and opening the screen, sure enough the slam page came up. "Because of this" I said pointing to the screen.

Lyla just stood there, tears coming back to her eyes. "well as you can see I've already found it. I don't need it to be rubbed in"

I shook my head. "No Lyla. Come here"

Hesitantly Lyla came over to me as I scrolled down the screen to the comments eventually finding near the bottom the one I had posted before I came "Read that" I said. Lyla reluctantly read what I had pointed to when she stood up she was freely crying now, her shoulders shaking and her heart sounding like it was breaking.

"Thank you" she was saying brokenly over and over again.

She wobbled over to me and awkwardly we put our arms round each other, as I held her while she cried. The comment blazing behind me on the screen read

'YOU ALL DISGUST ME, LYLA GARRITY MADE ONE MISTAKE, SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE CRUCIFIED FOR IT, AND AS SISTER TO JASON STREET I AM THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO SHOULD LEGITMALLY BE ALLOWED TO CALL HER THESE NAMES YET I WON'T. I INSTEAD WILL BE THE ONLY ONE TO SAY I FORGIVE HER. SHE MADE A MISTAKE AND SHE HAS PAID. I HOPE YOU ALL WILL TO EVENTUALLY'

Buddy obviously drawn back to the room by the crying threw the door open hissing "You said you weren't shouting, I'll thank you to get out of my house know" he paused in shock when he saw me holding Lyla comfortingly in my arms while she cried.

Lyla pushed away to look at her dad. "No dad, she hasn't shouted" she turned to look over at me again "she made me believe again"

Buddy stood at the doorway completely at a loss for words now.

"I have to go now anyway" I said breaking the silence. "I'll see you at school Lyla"

Lyla nodded and I left her room, halfway down the stairs before Lyla appeared at the banister "Lexie" she shouted. I looked back up at her "thank you"

I gave her a weak smile not answering before I left the Garrity house and drove back home. Jason was waiting for me at the door of our house. Sat on the porch. I dropped down beside him. Waiting for him to speak first. "How is she?" he eventually asked.

"Miserable" I said turning to look up at him "Absolutely miserable. But I showed her the message, and I think however strained it will be she'll be ok. We'll be ok"

"What about Tim?" Jason asked.

My heart skipped a beat at Tim's name, but outwardly I gave no sign of the misery Tim's name gave to me. "What about him?"

"Does forgiving Lyla mean you forgive him to?"

"No" I said eventually. Jason raising an eyebrow at me in question. "Tim lied not only to you but to me" I said. Not elaborating as to the lie, and not correcting Jason when he assumed the lie was because Tim had told me there wasn't anything going on. I wasn't going to tell him about what had happened between me and Tim. I wasn't ready to face up to the feelings I had still for Tim, and the reaction they would draw from my brother and family. "I'm gonna go to bed now"

Jason nodded at me "you don't want to know what happened with the lawyer"

"No. I can't deal with anymore problems tonight Jason. I just want to sleep" I got to my feet and paused when Jason took my hand.

"These past few months haven't been easy for you have they"

"Picked up on that have you" I muttered sarcastically making Jason smirk at me.

"It'll get better Lexie"

Sighing I bent down and hugged him gently. "I doubt that Jason. I really do" I gave him a weak smile before leaving him sat on the porch in the night air. Dragging myself up the stairs to my room I fell into my bed fully clothed and was asleep in moments.

------------------

All finished again, for a couple of days at least. Hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so for all the people who wanted the Tim/Lexie interaction there is some in this chapter. Though not so much actual talking, it's hard to explain without giving away the storyline, so you'll just have to read and find out.  
As always thanks to everyone that reviews, and i hope i got back to everyone this time, i think i did. So if i haven't just tell me in the review, and i'll try harder this time :)

**Sweet child o' mine**

----------------------------------------

Lyla wasn't here. That was the first thing I noticed when I went into the gym the next morning to perform for the school. The second thing was that the cheer leaders were looking at me oddly. I didn't get it until Shannon whispered to me "They can't understand why your standing up for Lyla"

I looked over at her "I don't know either" I said. "I just think they went to far"

Shannon stared at me for a moment before simply nodding. "ok"

We finished the routine to loud screaming and clapping from the stands. I could see Julie at the top waving at me and I smiled and waved back, before dropping down on the floor in front of the bleachers. Coach Taylor came forward and started speaking "We're hunting for a big W this weekend, but I think everyone should know that these ladies sitting up front will also be looking for their own big W this weekend. Because this weekend they'll be at the cheer American championship classics. Susanne, Miss Durr if you'll step up here please. From the team to you I'd just like to say good luck, go get em, and this time we'll be supporting you"

At this point Miss Durr snatched the microphone off of Coach Taylor and smiling said "Thank you Coach Taylor.."

The coach smiling handed his hand out for the microphone again, she reluctantly handed it over. "Just one more thing" he said looking at the gym doors. "LADIES" he shouted. Then to the surprise of everyone a group of football players came into the gym dressed as cheerleaders. We all broke down laughing. As I watched Smash and Matt in wigs line up even Tim was on the end in a skirt, still managing to wear his cowboy boots. I had tears running down my face as they did their cheer then some weird sort of Can-Can dance. Smash then started to prowl around before flipping his skirt up, I sent a brief prayer to god in thanks that he had boxers on underneath. That would have been a sight to make me go blind. I cheered with everyone else when they finished. Lyla had still not entered the gym and I admit I had gotten worried. I resolved to try and find her as soon as we were allowed to leave. But in the mean time I spent the rest of the time in the gym doing my best to ignore the fact that Tim's eyes never left me.

------------------------

"Mom the doors going you gonna answer it" I shouted.

Hearing my mother scream from the kitchen "Well no not really, I'm elbow deep in flour, you could do something for me for a change"

Sighing I threw the TV remote down on the sofa and marched to the door throwing it open in annoyance. I nearly slammed it shut again when I found out who was stood on the door step. Tim. Obviously knowing me to well as he immediately put his hand on the outstretched door to stop me from shutting it.

"Listen to me please" he said.

"Why should I?"

Tim frowned before saying "because this isn't about me anymore, and what's wrong with my life, this is starting to hurt other people and that's not fair"

I opened my mouth with shock, "I don't believe you. You've come to beg to me about Lyla. After everything you've done"

"She's hurting Lexie, and your to good a person to let that keep going. You must feel something over it"

"Yeah revulsion" I sneered. Trying to close the door.

Tim kept it open though "Lex please. Just try and think past what happened between us two and think about Lyla"

I couldn't bring myself to tell him I already had, and I had talked to Lyla. Instead I just glared at him, finding that I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to feel guilty and horrible over the whole thing. I needed him to suffer like I was. "You have no right to ask anything of me Tim"

"I know" he said. Looking down at the floor briefly before back up at me "But I'm going to anyway"

"I want you to leave now" I said softly.

Tim paused and looked me straight in the eye before softly saying "How do I make this right Lexie?"

I shook my head tears building up in my eyes. "you can't Tim. It doesn't work like that. You can't snap your fingers and make this better. To change my feelings back to what they were before. All you can do is leave me alone. Let me deal"

Tim nodded again before walking down to the car. I turned to go back to the living room and my TV program but I found Jason sat behind me in his chair staring curiously. "What did he mean, what happened between you two?"

I shook my head again sighing "nothing Jason. He didn't mean anything"

I walked past him heading for the stairs, conscious that he wouldn't let this drop and the easy way to get away from him was to simply go where he couldn't.

"Lexie?" he said dangerously "Don't you dare run away from me. Tell me what he meant"

I simply carried on walking, taking the stairs two at a time. "He didn't mean anything" I muttered once more closing the door to my room behind me.

---------------------

I sat with Jason the next night watching the re-run of the last game earlier tonight. We had completely thrashed the Timber wolves. Thanks a lot to Smash who had been on fire all night. I swear I had never seen the boy run so fast. Jason had given in asking me about Tim when he realised that not only was it upsetting me but also that I was going to be stubborn about it and not answer him anyway.

"is that the door?" he asked.

I listened and did hear the slight sound of knocking. "Yeah I reckon so, are mom and dad still out"

Jason nodded "yeah"

"I'll go then" I said getting up and going to the door. Tonight I opened it to Lyla. Surprised I smiled softly at her, our friendship not quite rebuilt but a root had taken hold again.

She smiled back pushing her hair nervously behind her ears. "Hey Lexie"

"Hey Lyla. What's up?"

"Do you think…" she trailed off then tried again "would Jason talk to me?"

I frowned slightly looking over my shoulder at Jason's door. "Do you want me to ask?"

She nodded "Please"

"ok wait here" I went back to Jason's room pushing open the door "Jay?"

He looked up "Who is it?"

I paused slightly before saying "it's Lyla. She wants to talk to you" Jason scowled but couldn't talk as I cut in "Jason I really think you should speak to her at least"

"Are you speaking to Tim"

"No but it's not the same. I'm not in a relationship with Tim. You and Lyla are and have been since freshman year"

Jason sat silent for a long time. So long that I thought he was going to refuse to go, but heaving a huge sigh he pushed past me into the hall and went to meet Lyla. She lit up once she saw Jason and followed him outside. I shut the door behind them and went into the living room. Turning up the TV to give them some privacy.

-------------------

"Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick" Shannon moaned from beside me on the bus seat.

I hastily moved backwards grinning at her slightly green face. "Well please aim that way" I said pointing towards where Britney sat in front of us. This made Shannon grin and she mimed throwing up.

We giggled hysterically when Britney turned round obviously confused but knowing enough to tell we had been doing something derogatory behind her back. "oh grow up you two" she sniped. Sending me and Shannon back into fit's of laughter. Lyla had opted to drive herself to the Classics still not wanting to be in the presence of the cheerleaders for any longer than she had to be. I didn't blame her, most of them were complete bitches.

I followed Shannon to the tunnel waiting for our names to be called out to go to the matt. Lyla ran up just in time to get her name on the list. The man in front gave her an odd look at her name but Lyla just smiled sweetly at him "yes I'm the whore with the website" she said.

The man blushed and scribbled onto his paper. Miss Durr smiled at Lyla and squeezed her shoulder. I stood on Lyla's other side and grasped her hand. She turned to me surprised but pleased, smiling she squeezed back and we ran onto the matt when our team was called still with our hands joined.

I knew Jason was in the stands and from the small smile on Lyla's face she knew he had been watching her while we did our routine. I knew Jason was watching Lyla just like I also knew Tim was watching me. I knew due to the fact that I had small shivers running down my spine, that only he still seemed to be able to give me, and I hated it. Hated that he could still get to me. Looking up I saw him there, and true enough his eyes were focused on me. He didn't smile, smirk or give any indication that he saw me looking up at him what so ever. But while I was stood there looking up at him it hit me, why I was still so hurt over what he did. Why I could forgive Lyla but not Tim. The reason behind it all was simple. I still liked Tim Riggins.

---------------------

"Lexie"

I jumped at my mom's shout and reluctantly poked my head out of my room. "what?"

"I need you to come down here a minute"

Sighing I plodded downstairs into the living room where my mom was crouched on the floor with a pile of CD's surrounding her. She was slowly putting them back in the basket. I recognised them as Jason's. "What's happened?" I asked, bending down to help her.

She waved around my hands "I need you to go get your brother"

"Why? Where is he?"

"He took off for the record store"

I frowned and sat back on my heels. "But that's like 4 miles away"

My mother scowled at me "I know that Lexie. That's why I need you to go get him"

"Alright I'll go" I got back up and grabbed my truck keys from the bowl on the side. "Why did he even want to go the record store?" I asked while pulling my boots on.

"He couldn't find his nevermind CD"

I gulped slightly "The nirvana one?'

"Yes that one. Lexie have you got it"

I muttered something vague about not seeing it, knowing full well it was sat on my desk upstairs. I then high tailed it out of the house before my mother could start questioning me, I would break within minutes if she did. I started my truck and drove off to follow Jason.

He hadn't gotten far when I pulled up a bit in front of him and jumped out of the truck smiling at him. "Heya Jay. Where you off to?"

Jason wasn't fooled for one minute by my cheery greeting. "I know you've got the CD Lexie but I'm still going to the record store"

I frowned "Why?"

Jason looked down at the ground briefly, almost like he was embarrassed by what he was going to say next "Lyla's going" he said quietly.

I may have smirked slightly but I didn't say anything. "Ok"

Jason jerked his head up "Ok?"

I nodded "ok. Go to the record store. See Lyla. Just don't forget to get the actual CD so mom doesn't suspect anything"

Jason smiled at me "You're the best Lexie"

I laughed getting back in the truck "I know" I shouted, starting the ignition and leaving him to it. Jason was nearly an adult and quite capable of looking after himself. Paralysed or not.

---------------------

I was so going to be late once again. My history teacher was going to kill me, but he would make it more painful if I turned up once again without my textbook or my essay. Which was why I was flying down the hall towards my locker as fast as I could possible move. I pulled up short when I saw Tim and Mrs Taylor stood opposite my own locker, Tim was smirking and Mrs Taylor did not look happy. I had forgotten Tim's locker was opposite mine. Mainly due to the fact that Tim never used his, it must just be full of dust. Slowly know I walked over to my locker and kept my back resolutely turned to the two people opposite. I couldn't hear Mrs Taylor's exact words but got the gist of the conversation. If Tim didn't start doing his own work he would fail, and if he didn't pass he didn't play. I couldn't help but smirk myself to this. Tim hadn't passed a class on his own since freshman year and he realised he could spend much more time drinking if he got rally girls to do his work for him.

I rooted around in my own locker till I found my history textbook and essay stuffing them in my bag. I turned around still smirking to find both of them watching me. I ignored Tim and looked at Mrs Taylor instead. "It's class time you know Lexie" she said.

"I know. I forgot my book though"

Mrs Taylor smiled "Alright then, don't keep you teacher waiting"

"I won't" With that finished I walked off again, my day suitable improved by the thought of Tim suffering over writing a report on his own. Way to go Mrs Taylor with the cruel and unusual torture techniques.

-----------------------

"JULIE" I shouted, practically jogging to try and catch her up. "JULIE" finally she heard me and turned around to wait.

A smile reaching her face as she saw who was shouting. "Hey Lexie. What's up?"

I paused for a minute breathing hard to try and get my breath back. "Shannon's having a party tonight, and I really don't want to go by myself. You wanna join forces"

"Shannon?" Julie said scrunching up her forehead.

"Oh my cheerleading partner. She's nice though. Not your average cheerleader"

"I don't know" Julie hedged, tugging on her bag strap. "Cheerleader party means football players"

"Matt will be there" I said pleadingly "And me, I'll keep you safe. You can even come get ready at mine so you can wear what you want, not what's Taylor parent approved"

Julie thought about it for a few more minutes before finally saying "Fine ok. I'll come round in a bit with my clothes"

I smiled and jumped on her, hugging her hard. "Thanks Jules you're a lifesaver"

"Yeah I know" she muttered.

-------------------

"So what do you think?" I asked spinning round once more in front of my mirror. Julie's mouth was hanging open as she took in what I was wearing. We had curled my relatively long hair and pinned it to my head, I had way more make up on then I was used to but it suited me. Tight black jeans clung to my legs, with laces instead of buttons. A midnight blue halter top stopped just short of my belly button showing off the diamond that rested there, it dipped low between my breasts with a single tear drop crystal swinging teasingly from my neck. "Julie?" I asked again. Slightly nervous about her reaction.

She finally found her voice to say "You look amazing. Why can't I look that good"

I laughed "You do"

Julie frowned suspiciously but let it go. I thought she looked good, with a tight denim mini, and a pale pink shirt that left part of her midriff bare. "So how crazy do these parties get?" Julie asked again.

"Well I don't remember the last one" I answered, putting my last earring in "But I'm not drinking that much this time"

"And your sure it's ok for me to come"

I nodded "Of course, anyone can be invited, as long as it's a cheerleader that invites them. Plus Shannon's my friend and she wouldn't mind a beggar coming along if I had invited them"

"Alright" Julie said, I don't think she was convinced yet, but at least she was coming.

I finished with my jewellery and pulled Julie to her feet. "Ready?"

She nodded "yeah come on"

I led her back downstairs out to my truck, taking off my heels to drive, then drove us to the party, pulling up outside Shannon's huge house not much later. Her parents where never at home meaning she had the run of the place. Meaning we had a lot of parties. Julie hesitantly got out of the truck and picked at the bottom of her skirt. I took her hand and pulled her forward to the door "Relax Julie, you'll be fine"

She offered me a remarkably unconvinced smile, before I opened the door and we were swallowed by the music and noise from inside.

-------------------------

Tim hadn't really wanted to come to the party tonight. He hadn't wanted to party for a long time, he had been convinced though when he heard that Lexie was coming. He thought he could maybe try and talk to her. He realised know what a mistake that had been. No one could talk in an environment like this. He could barely hear himself think, never mind talk to anyone else.

He pushed his way through drunken teens going towards the kitchen where he got himself another beer. He gently pried the newest rally girl off his arm and propelled her into the arms of the nearest guy, she didn't seem to notice the difference between the two boys and the guy was obviously not going to argue about the sudden appearance of a hot, horny rally girl appearing in his arms.

Tim snorted to himself in disgust and taking another solo cup from the bench he managed to fight his way through to the deck outside. The music was quieter outside away from the heavy thumping of the boom boxes. There was no less people though. A sudden yank on his arm made him sigh and get ready to throw the newest rally girl off him. Lexie wouldn't be likely to take his apology seriously if he continued to sleep with every girl who touched him. However when he looked down he found the terrified face of Coach Taylor's daughter. Julie her name was, Lexie's new friend. She was still tugging on his hand and he frowned shouting "What Taylor?"

"God she's going to kill me for this but I can't find anyone else" she muttered to herself, Tim barely caught the words he got the next ones loud and clear though "Lexie needs your help"

Tim never thought to question why Lexie would need his help just followed Julie through the bodies on the deck and round the corner to the next dance floor. A small stage had been constructed where people could dance above, however it was empty now apart from Lexie and some boy he didn't know. He was older than Tim, so probably at college. Lexie was holding a microphone and bending over a stereo, Tim watched as loud music blared out of the speaker and Lexie stood back up straight. She looked amazing, all that skin on show, and her jeans clung to legs that seemed to go on forever in his eyes. He watched as Lexie stuck her hand out to the guy she was with who readily took it, and she spun herself round into his arms, starting to sing along to the blaring music. People were cheering wildly as she sang and practically gave the guy a lap dance. Tim's blood was boiling as he leant down to the still nervous Julie Taylor "How much has she drank?"

Julie shrugged "I've lost count" she switched her gaze from Lexie to Tim. "Do something will you. Lexie isn't like this she wouldn't do this if she was sober"

"She won't thank me for getting in the middle" Tim said.

Julie was getting more desperate "Please Tim, for gods sake look at her, do you think she'd rather sleep with that loser"

Tim looked back up at the stage, where Lexie was now plastered to the front of the guy. Singing forgotten. Then again it was hard to sing when you had some guy's tongue shoved down your throat, his hands all over your arse. Tim's fragile grip on his temper snapped. Julie was going to get her wish. Tim started to push his way through the crowd towards the stage. Lexie and her partner had jumped down and she was now being led towards the house where he saw her get pressed up against the wall, the creep's hands settling somewhere on her behind.

Tim barged straight up and with one swift movement had the guy pulled away and his fist collided into his jaw, knocking the guy to the floor. He turned eyes blazing in rage to Lexie. Her eyes were glazed, she had consumed to much alcohol to really even tell that it was Tim who had hit her partner. She turned slowly to Tim and wobbled her hand reaching out to grip at Tim's arm. He quickly wrapped his arm round her waist and hauled her up against his side. Julie appeared in front of him again.

"She can't go home like" Julie said anxiously "And I can't take her home with me. My parents will flip"

Tim sighed to himself, already not liking the thought of tomorrow morning. "She can come back with me. I'll take care of her"

Julie frowned at this, but then looked back at her friend. Lexie had either fallen asleep or was unconscious now, her alcohol fuelled night finally catching up with her. "She won't be happy when she wakes up"

Tim cringed at the thought "I know. But would you rather I left her here"

Julie shook her head "no I suppose not. Her truck's here though"

"Shannon won't let anything happen to it"

"Ok, are you sure?"

Tim nodded and easily lifted Lexie up off the floor and carried her bridal style round the side of the house to his own truck. He resolutely ignored the way her body felt in his arms. The heat that was searing through his shirt and the way she had unconsciously turned in his arms and buried her face in his neck. She was still furious at him, and probably would be in the morning as well. However he reasoned to himself once he got her into his house he could lock her in until she listened to him.

Julie hovered around until he had her settled in his front seat. Before finally she offered him a brief smile "Thanks for this" she said awkwardly.

Tim shrugged "There's no need to thank me. Mad at me or not she knows I wouldn't let anything happen to her"

"I'll ring her in the morning" Julie said "Tell her that ok"

Tim nodded and watched as Julie ran back into the house. Probably going to find seven, who he thought was her boyfriend. Tim got into his truck and carefully lifted Lexie's head off the seat letting it rest on his thigh as he drove back home.

He lifted her back into his arms and carried her up the drive to his house. Billy lifted one eyebrow in barely concealed curiosity when he saw who he was carrying. "What the hell did you do to her?" he asked.

Tim frowned "Nothing. She did it all to herself. I'm just here to clean up after her" he carried her through to his own room and placed her gently on the bed, after a brief internal battle he left her clothes on, no doubt she would be more comfortable with them off, and hell would he like to undress her. He did however want to keep his balls in one piece and he figured undressing her would be likely to put them in very dangerous territory when she woke up. Sighing he brushed a wayward lock of her hair out of her face and dropped a brief kiss on her forehead, making her sigh and smile slightly. He covered her up with his sheets then grabbing some clean clothes for himself he went back out to join Billy.

"You are in so much shit when she wakes up" Billy joked taking a sip out of his beer.

"Don't remind me" Tim muttered dropping down beside Billy "you think I'll get bonus points for not undressing her and sleeping out here"

Billy laughed "Tim I think you'll be lucky to escape with some pretty vital body parts intact when that girl wakes up and realizes where she is"

Tim sighed again and rubbed his face with the back of his hand. Billy got up and wandered off into his own room, still laughing to himself. Tim frowned at his back and was still scowling when the door slammed shut behind Billy. He looked round the dilapidated living room and sighed in disgust at the thought of a night on the creaky and lumpy couch. Not that he hadn't spent many other nights out here on the couch. Many of those times he had been drunk and unconscious though. He also hadn't had a drunk teenage girl who at the moment in time hated his guts sleeping in his own bed. He awkwardly positioned himself on the sofa, long legs hanging off the end and flicked on the TV tuning in to one of the rerunning games he hadn't already seen. He didn't imagine he'd be getting much if any sleep tonight so he may as well watch football.

--------------------

Ok all done, hope the whole thing lives up to expectations. Just a word of warning I'm going to china for a month on the 22nd of June so there won't be any updates from then till the 22nd of July. However I'm writing frantically to give you long update before i go.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok so this is my frantic update posted during a lull from packing and the general chaos my house has been in the past week. Hope it lives up to all expectations. It will also be the last update for about a month. (i fly home on the 18th july) so i hope you'll all still be curious about Tim and Lexie when i get back, and won't have forgotten about them.  
As always read and let me know what you think. Although honestly i don't know how many i'll be able to reply to as i haven't got much time. I'll do my best though.

**Almost Lover**

----------------------------------

Something was ringing, annoyingly loud, and shrill. Without opening my eyes I let my hand reach down and find the offending object in the pocket of my jeans. I must not have taken them off last night. I pulled my arm back up and pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello" I muttered groggily.

"Thank god Lexie, are you ok?"

I took me a few moments to figure out that it was Julie talking to me, then a couple more for my fogged brain to work out a response. "Why wouldn't I be?"

There was silence down the end of the phone before "Lexie do you remember anything from last night"

"Not really" I muttered, turning my face round in my pillow, it was only at this point that my mind caught up with my senses. This wasn't my pillow. It had a very distinctive smell, one that most definitely wasn't my coconut shampoo. My eyes flew open then closed again as light assaulted me and caused my head to thump madly. I tried again slowly cracking open one eye then the other, I jerked upright in bed, my head spinning from the sudden movement but suddenly not caring. I screamed. There was no other word for it, my mouth came open and a high pitched shriek came from me. A crash was heard from the other side of the door and Julie's voice down the phone said.

"I take it you opened your eyes"

"Julie what the hell am I doing at Tim's"

I could feel the shrug in Julie's voice as she said "You were wasted, Tim saved you from some random guy then took you back to his. You couldn't have gone home in the state you were in and i couldn't take you home with me"

"Oh my god" I moaned, just as the crashing outside the door intensified and Tim appeared. Throwing open the door, his eyes leaping around the room.

"What, what happened, is someone in here"

I knew I was furious at him, but the sight of him stood in the doorway, no shirt on, jeans low on his hips, hair at odd angels and brandishing a sock in his right hand made my mouth quirk up slightly at the corners. He looked ridiculous.

Sighing I said down the phone "I'll ring you back Jules"

"Alright, be careful ok"

"Yeah alright, bye"

"bye"

I clicked the phone shut then looked up at Tim, who had let the sock fall to the floor and was glaring at me. "Why did you scream?" he accused.

The pounding in my head only intensified as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got to my feet. "because I just woke up in the spawn of Satan's bed" I grumbled. Placing a hand to my forehead rubbing my eyes trying to stop the room spinning "God knows what's been on your sheets. Or should I say Lucifer knows what"

Tim was smirking at me from the doorway "There clean" he assured me before walking over to try and help me stay upright. I jerked my arm back though.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Oh come on Lexie, you can't seriously still be angry at me"

I narrowed my eyes at him "Do you really want me to answer that"

Tim glared straight back at me, before forcibly taking my arm, and dragging me through the hall to the living room, ignoring my struggling and swearing at him. Billy appeared at his bedroom doorway. Clad only in his boxers he took one look at me and Tim and turned back round muttering "Now I know why there was the screaming at least" then he slammed the door on us both.

Tim pushed me down into the sofa where he had obviously slept. I leapt straight back to my feet, Tim pushed me down again. This went on for a good few minutes till eventually I gave in and stayed sat down on the sofa.

"Good" Tim muttered to himself "Now, I think its about time you listened to me Lexie"

I stuck my lip out at him "I don't want to listen to you"

Tim just shook his head "I don't care what you want anymore. Your going to listen"

"Fine" I muttered sullenly.

"I'm getting mighty fed up of being painted the villain in this little scene we've got going on"

"You are the villain" I said angrily "who else is going to play the part so eloquently"

"I don't see you villainising Lyla, anymore. From what I hear you two are all buddy, buddy again. So what do I have to do, what did I do that was so much more awful" I didn't answer him just sat on the sofa, legs curled up to my chest refusing to look at him as well. "Lexie, please. Why Lyla and not me?"

I looked up at him and finally burst out "Lyla didn't have her tongue down my throat the day before. Lyla didn't make me feel like maybe I wasn't just Jason Streets little sister anymore that maybe I was someone better, someone separate from Jason, who was worth just as much" I had jumped to my feet again at this point and was practically screaming the words into Tim's face.

He grabbed my arms and held me tight, so tight I thought I would bruise eventually. He looked down into my eyes, and I was slightly afraid of the intensity of emotions playing there "You are someone separate Lexie. You always have been to me. You've never just been Jason's little sister"

I looked down at the floor then, but Tim didn't let go of me. "Why did you sleep with Lyla then?" I asked quietly. I felt Tim stiffen and I looked back up, knowing that even if he wouldn't tell me the truth his face would show it. He just looked sad though.

"I thought it might make it better" he said softly.

"Make what better?"

Tim shook his head dropping his head to stare at the floor "I don't know. I really don't know"

He sounded so lost, so upset that my hands automatically went to his face. Cupping both of his cheeks and lifting his face back up to look at mine. I slowly walked forward, and pressed myself up against him. Wrapping my arms round his waist and letting my pounding head rest against his chest. Surprised for an instant Tim remained frozen until his own arms swept round me and he crushed me to him. Holding me tight.

"Thank you for whatever you did last night" I said softly.

Tim chuckled and the sound reverberated through his chest "Your welcome"

I pulled away from him just as my stomach made an embarrassingly large rumble. I blushed and Tim laughed. "Come on lets get some food in you"

"Do you even have anything edible in this house"

"Of course"

"Something within a use by date that isn't beer"

Tim glared at me over his shoulder, and I laughed following him to a seat on the breakfast bar. I slumped down and let my forehead rest on the cool stone top. I heard Tim clanking around in the kitchen but I could make myself lift my head up. Something banged down at the top of my head and Tim's heavy hand rested at the base of my neck as he gently rubbed the tension away from in between my shoulder blades. I moaned softly in pleasure before looking up to find some sort of sandwich. Tim let his hand fall away from me as I picked up the sandwich and tentatively took a bite. Relaxing when I tasted nothing but cheese. I smiled at Tim. "It's not bad"

He smirked at me "You should have more confidence in me Street"

I just smiled and went back to my sandwich as Tim picked up his own and took a bite.

----------------------

Julie took one look at me when I parked outside her house ready to pick her up and burst into a huge grin "You made up" she said in a happy sing song voice.

I just frowned and motioned to the door "Get in Jules"

She pulled open the door and hefted herself up into the truck "Come on then spill everything. I want to know exactly what he said, what you said and what he did and you did…"

"Julie you want to breath anytime soon"

Julie grinned at me before pushing her hair back behind her ears and crossing her legs on my bucket seat facing me. "Spill" she said simply this time.

I sighed and drummed my fingers on the steering wheel before reciting pretty much verbatim what had happened between me and Tim this morning. Julie had such a girly dreamy look on her face when I had finished that I once again found my thoughts drifting to whether or not I should push her out of the truck.

"So are you to together now?" Julie asked.

I shrugged "I don't know. We didn't decide on anything like that"

"Well would you like to be"

I frowned and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel again. "I don't know Jules. I really don't. On one hand I want it more than anything and on the other I'm so scared I want to run miles away and hide under a rock"

Julie nodded "well he is Tim. His reputation isn't wonderful and you've only just forgiven him"

"You know I don't think I was ever really mad at him. Just hurt"

"I know that" Julie said softly, laughing at my outraged expression "I told you that at dinner, when I asked why you weren't still mad at Tim"

I didn't answer because I knew she was right and I didn't much like to admit I was wrong. I could be stupidly stubborn at times.

"But your right as well. If it was anyone else I'm be saying go for it, they obviously like you. But not only is Tim a football player but he's also Tim Riggins, man whore who must have slept with most of the rally girls in the entire school"

I frowned "Thanks Julie that's helpful. Really helpful"

Julie smiled then turned sombre again as we pulled up outside the school. She grabbed my hand and held it tight "Do you like him?"

I nodded slowly "Yes"

"And do you care about his reputation?"

I thought about it for a moment "No"

"Then go for it. Seriously Lexie, like you said to me stop worrying about what could happen and start thinking about what is happening"

"What about what he did?"

"You mean with Lyla?"

I nodded "Who else"

Julie sat and thought about it for a minute "Well he did say that had finished when he hooked up with you so maybe he really was over her. Maybe and I'm only saying maybe here for your sake as I love you and want you to be happy, but maybe you should let it go. Jason has forgiven Lyla after all"

I thought about this for a bit then smiled as Julie let go of my hand and we got out of the truck "So where are you going?" she asked me.

I turned to her a smile still plastered to my face "to find Tim"

She snorted and muttered to herself "That won't be difficult"

I glared at her "What is that meant to mean?"

"It means sweetie that you and Riggins have some sort of tractor beam force pulling you together. A 'Riggins tractor beam' and no matter what you do to keep away I think your both going to have to admit that you just can't"

"Me and Tim do not have a tractor beam" I snapped. Inwardly amused and her words, but outwardly annoyed.

Julie wasn't bothered by my annoyance though and simply smiled shooing me away "Go. Go follow the homing beacon leading you to your beloved"

I took a step towards her instead saying warning "Julie"

Julie just laughed again and waved at me as she walked away I could hear her sing song voice carrying over to me "Lexie and Riggins sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

I smiled despite myself and turned to lock my truck. In a way Julie was right, I did seem to have some kind of force drawing me towards Tim. I always had, and still did. So listening to her advice and my instincts I decided to follow this so called 'tractor beam' and find Tim.

----------------------

I instead met Landry on the way to see Tim. He was walking towards the boys locker room with a copy of, Mice and Men under his arm. He smiled at me as he saw me letting me join him. I pointed to the book "I heard you'd got lumped trying to teach Tim"

Landry frowned and sighed "Yeah, not a nice job. But hey someone's gotta do it"

I smiled "I really feel for you, I tried to help Tim do a maths project once and pretty much ended up doing it for him. He is not an easy student"

"Well I'm not doing it for him. No way, it isn't my problem if he doesn't pass" Landry paused her, obviously realising that I was following him to the gym. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see Tim actually"

Landry's mouth dropped open, whether it was shock or horror I wasn't sure. "So your… friendly again"

I shrugged good naturedly "I suppose you could call it that"

Landry nodded and fell into silence as we walked next to each other towards the gym. I don't know what he was thinking and I wasn't to sure I wanted to know. I knew if me and Tim were going to have some sort of relationship I would have to deal with whatever people were going to say about it. I also knew that a lot of people would think I was crazy. However at the moment I didn't care and I didn't want to know what Landry was thinking simply because I was so happy with the fact that me and Tim had finally made up.

Although the rules for the gym were that females were allowed in, it wasn't often that they did. Surrounded by large sweating footballers would have made you think that it would be a highly recommended spot, but the footballers were for some reason normally completely absorbed with there training, the only place they were, and didn't tend to flirt with the girls there. Hence the lack of females. I walked in with Landry, and it was hard to tell who got the most attention, me for being a girl in a gym or Landry for being a geek in a gym.

I was the one who spotted Tim over at the back with some sort of weight bar on the back of his shoulders while he lunged up and down. He spotted Landry first and I saw the resignation settle on his face, then he noticed me and he flashed me a quick smirk, as me and Landry walked over to him. I wasn't sure how I was meant to react around him, were we still just saying hello or had we moved on. As it turned out I needn't have worried as Tim took care of my decision for me. Grabbing my hips and pulling me to him kissing me hard on the mouth. I surrendered for a few moments before pulling me and staring hard at him "Your sweaty Tim"

He just smirked some more, in a very hot way I might add. "Don't you like it dirty Lexie"

I think I blushed, I knew I hit him though, this was the point Landry coughed and I looked round to find him open mouthed. "Friends huh?" He said pointedly at me.

I shrugged "I said sort of"

"You aren't seriously going to read that to me now Landry are you?" Tim asked, looking suspiciously at the book.

"Yes" Landry said simply, he pulled a chair out for me and I sat then he straddled one himself opening the book and starting to read. I soon zoned out of Landry's voice, I had read the book many times before and still found it boring. Tim however I didn't find boring. Not when he was still lifting that weight bar up and down, and I could see the muscles in his arms flexing and contracting, the ones in his back sliding up and down, I was practically drooling as I watched. Really who gave a damn about the blue rivers of the book when I had my very own Adonis in front of me. Really?

-----------------------

School had been hell all afternoon. The fact that Tim Riggins had kissed Jason street's little sister in the gym that morning had spread like wild fire round the school. All the way down the corridors I felt eyes upon me, and heard whispers and muffled laughter. I had heard a few of the general opinions. Some for me and some against. A lot however focused on how I could forgive him for what he did to my brother. I figured that was my own business and no one else's.

What I was more worried about was how long it was going to take these rumours to reach home, and in doing so Jason. I wasn't entirely sure how my brother was going to react to the news that his little sister was, well I don't know what me and Tim were doing. But he could definitely hear the whole we had kissed in the gym. He could also probably then figure out what Tim had meant by the whole 'you and me' thing when he came by a few weeks ago. It was a conversation I really wasn't looking forward to.

I was walking towards the bleachers where I said I would meet Tim after school when Landry stormed past me. He was practically steaming from the ears. "Landry?" I called after him.

He paused and turned to stare at me. "The boy is impossible" he shouted. "He just will not try. The thing is I don't think he's dumb he just isn't willing to put in any effort"

It didn't take much to guess who he was talking about. I gave him a sympathetic smile "Do you want me to talk to him"

Landry sighed and shrugged "Do what you want Lexie, I don't think it will work though" with that he turned and continued on.

I walked over the field to where Tim was still sat on the bleachers he was staring down at me as I walked up to him and sat down in front of him on the bleacher below. We didn't say anything just looked at each other. I shivered slightly as the wind brushed against the exposed skin of my arms. Tim quickly took off his hoody and handed it over to me. Watching as I gratefully pulled it on, burying myself in the soft fabric.

He smiled slightly, pushed the hood back and then brushed my hair away from my face. "It suits you" he said quietly.

I sent him a small smile "Really?"

Tim nodded. Then returned to being quiet and staring.

"Landry was pretty upset" I said softly. Not wanting to ruin the quiet.

"I know"

"Are you going to do anything about that?"

Tim shrugged. "I suppose I'll have to"

"Do you want me to help?"

Tim smirked slightly and leant down a bit further so his face was close to mine "That depends what your offering to help with"

I sent him a mock glare, but I think he could tell I wasn't really angry at him. "The report Tim"

Tim frowned then pulled back "Oh, then no" I rose and eyebrow and he smiled quickly at me "I think I better do it on my own for once. Landry might actually shoot me if I don't"

I laughed and stood up climbing up another bleacher to sit next to him, Tim intercepted me though and instead pulled me onto his knee, so I was straddling his legs. I happily wrapped my arms round his neck as I got comfortable. Tim was still staring up at me. "This is a little strange, and everyone thinks I'm crazy" I said quietly.

"Well 'everyone' can butt out"

I smiled. "Tim what are we doing?"

"We're sitting" he said smirking at me. He knew full well that wasn't what I meant.

I in turn whacked his shoulder "You know that isn't what I meant"

"I know"

"Then answer me properly"

Tim sighed but did however eventually answer me "Well your wearing my shirt, you wear my number every football match. You've forgiven me some pretty terrible stuff and I kissed you in front of the entire football team. I think we're going to have to say you're my gal, even if it's just so Jason doesn't try and neuter me when he finds out I corrupted his little sister"

Strangely I found this little speech quite touching, even if the words weren't romantic, the thought behind them was, and I knew Tim had never said anything like that to anyone else. It helped sooth the hurt still there over Lyla.

"Lexie?" Tim asked softly.

"Hmm" I looked up and realised I hadn't said anything to his previous statement. "I don't know what to say"

"Well you could start with. Yes Tim I'll be your girlfriend"

I smiled "Yes Tim I'll be your girlfriend"

Tim grinned at me "and your own personal cheerleader"

"I already was that" I complained but Tim glared at me and I relented "And your personal cheerleader"

"Your adoring fan"

I scowled a bit but said "Your adoring fan"

Tim's smirk had grown to ridiculous proportions now "And finally your willing sex slave"

My scowl deepened and I whacked him upside his head. "Don't push your luck" I snapped. But he stopped me saying anymore with a sizzling kiss, melting my resistance and making me think maybe being his sex slave wouldn't be so totally awful.

-------------------------

"Mum where's Jason?" I shouted when I got home.

My mum rushed into the hallway and frowned at me "Lexie honey, we have the church dinner in under an hour and your not even dressed. Go get washed and I'll pick you a dress"

I scowled at my mum, and her ability to completely ignore everything I said. "Mum, where's Jay?" I tried again.

She just shooed me up the stairs pushing me into the bathroom and closing the door. "Hurry up honey" she called.

I sighed but reluctantly did as she asked and jumped in the shower. I had wanted to talk to Jason before the rumours reached him. To explain what was actually going on so he wouldn't get as mad as he obviously would if that was the first way he heard about me and Tim.

I jumped out of the shower and wrapped my hair in a towel going into my room. I also groaned at the dress my mum had picked out. It was a light green knee length dress, with a darker green sash for round my waist and small dainty sleeves. It also made me look like some sort of green stringy vegetable, like celery. I hung it back up and picked out instead a midnight blue skirt that hung to just above my knees, and a fitted white top with delicate lace straps and borders . I dried my hair, pulled it back in a tight bun, pulled on the outfit, found a suitable pair of heels then went to find my mum. She frowned slightly when she saw I wasn't wearing the vegetable dress but thankfully even she had learnt enough about me not to argue about the change of outfit. Especially as this time it wasn't even that bad. Not compared to some things I had chosen to wear over the years anyway.

"Mum where's Jason?" I tried again now I was dressed.

"He went to see coach" she said. Finishing the final touched to her own make-up.

"Is he coming tonight?"

My mother shook her head "no I don't think so. He said he was tired"

Great so Jason could get out of the church dinner by saying he was tired. I however would get dragged to the damn thing, even if I was on my death bed. However this did at least mean that there was no chance of him hearing the rumours about me and time for at least another day. So maybe it was a good thing he wasn't coming.

-----------------------

I walked into the church hall and pretty much all eyes turned to focus on me. I sighed inwardly, apparently gossip spread just as quickly through the adults of Dillon as it did between the teenagers. Julie appeared at my side and thankfully shielded me from most of the looks while she dragged me to the side of the room where the food and Matt was stood. I got in line behind Julie as Matt said hi to both of us. He looked strangely at me for a minute, enough so I knew he had heard the rumours to. He might even have been in the gym for the kissing, I wasn't paying much attention to who had been in there and who hadn't.

"So where's your dad?" Julie asked. I had heard from her that Matt's father was back from Iraq and with his family.

Matt however didn't look over joyed by this. "He's not coming" he muttered, and Julie frowned. I spotted Tim at a bench already with food, he was scowling at the retreating back of coach. I waved at Julie and left her to talk with matt as I took my food over to Tim.

Tim smirked at me as I dropped down beside him and I smiled back at him. I could feel the eyes of every adult in the room on us. "We've got an audience" I muttered to him.

Tim's eyes sparkled when he said "Well we better give them something to watch then"

He leant down and kissed me softly, full on the mouth his hand cupping the back of my head and holding me still, while his tongue slipped from his mouth to mine. It wasn't fast and hard like a lot of our kisses had been but slow and melting. Making me want him to never stop. He did though and as my wits returned to me I could hear the whispers flying around the room.

"You're an idiot Tim" I grouched folding my arms on the table and slumping forward.

Tim just laughed and continued to eat his dinner.

------------------

I knew I was in trouble as soon as I got through the door that evening. Not only was my mum fuming but Jason was sat beside her his face as animated as stone. Mum was sat her hands folded tight in her lap, she had vanished from the church dinner early, leaving me to get a ride to the school with Tim. We had won the big game, but only just. Matt had seemed to have a break down on the pitch and we had had to play the second string quarter back. Afterwards Tim had once again given me a lift back. I hadn't really been complaining about getting a lift with him then, now I wasn't so sure. "what's going on?" I asked. Dropping my bag on the floor and kicking off my shoes.

"Why don't you tell us Lexie" Jason said, his voice was low and dangerous. I knew what was going on, but I wasn't going to say anything. I also realised I wouldn't be getting any support from Jason this time. He had sided with my mum. Not that I blamed him. I didn't say anything just sat down in the seat opposite my mum and Jason.

"How could you Lexie" mum whispered. Looking up at me finally. "It was bad enough when I got to the church to have people asking me if it was true you and Tim had been kissing in the gym, but then to let him kiss you there in front of everyone in church no less. How could you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Would it make a difference if it hadn't been in church"

My mum's eyes flared up and she jumped angrily to her feet, I may have been mistaken but I was sure I saw a film of tears over her eyes. "He had his tongue down your throat in front of everyone Lexie" she hissed "I rose you better than that. To settle for better than Tim Riggins"

I scowled at this and jumped to my own feet "You hypocrite. So it's ok for Tim to be Jason's friend but he's not good enough for your daughter"

"No he's not" mum hissed, her face so dark with rage I took a small step back. "No one is. I can't believe you sometimes" she turned on her heel and marched from the room "just wait until your father hears about this" was her parting shriek as she ran up the stairs.

Jason was still sat in the middle of the room quiet. I slumped back down in the chair. Refusing to talk until he did. "How Lexie?" he eventually said.

I looked up at him "I don't know Jason I really don't. We didn't plan this"

"Is that what he meant when he said you and him. Have you been sleeping with Riggins as well as Lyla"

I scowled at Jason. "I'm not a rally girl Jason. I can't believe you would even think that about me. Nothing happened between me and Tim. Apart from a few kisses."

"And that's not enough" he snapped "Lexie it's Tim. You've seen what he does to all the girls over the years"

"He won't do that to me" I said stubbornly.

"Your more stupid than I thought if you believe that" Jason said harshly "How can you have forgiven him"

"You forgave Lyla didn't you" I shot back "I have every right to forgive Tim and whatever happens or doesn't happen between us is my business and no one else's"

"I think you made it everyone else's business when you started making out in public"

"we weren't making out Jason" I snapped.

"I don't believe you Lexie" Jason said softly. "I don't think I know you as well as I thought" Jason spun his chair and started out of the room as well.

"Jason" I shouted.

He just shook his head "Leave me alone Lexie"

I watched him leave tears trailing down my cheeks. I knew he was going to take the news about me and Tim difficultly but I had no idea how badly. Not wanting to stay one more minute in the house I grabbed my keys for my truck out of the bowl and ran out to my truck.

In under quarter an hour I was outside Tim's house and running up the drive. I banged on the door and it was opened by Billy. His expression changed to compassion when he saw the tear tracks on my face.

"Hey Lexie, what's wrong?" he opened the door and let me through to the living room where I was still sniffling. Billy pressed me down onto the sofa and I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Billy called for Tim who appeared from the hallway. He dropped down in front of me and gently took my face into his hands wiping away the tears from my cheeks. Billy disappeared somewhere.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked softly.

I sniffed once more "Jason" I said

"Oh" Tim said sitting down on the coffee table opposite me. "I see. He find out about us then" I nodded "He didn't take it well?"

I snorted "I think that's an understatement"

"He'll come round Lexie. He loves you more than life, this won't change that"

"You think?" I asked pathetically.

Tim smiled. A proper smile as well not a smirk. "I know so"

I smiled weakly and got up from the sofa going over to climb onto Tim's knee. He obligingly let me and wrapped his arms round me. "Have I forgiven you to quickly?" I asked.

Tim snorted "No. Then again I may be biased towards that"

"are we going to quickly with this?"

Tim stared at me "Lexie I've been waiting for this for 16 years, I think that's long enough"

I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder "Can I stay here again tonight"

Tim sighed but I felt him nod "Just let me actually get my pillow tonight"

I laughed "Tim you can sleep in your bed" I looked up quick enough to catch Tim's smirk. "I mean we're both adults I'm sure we can share a bed without anything happening. We used to when me and Jason stayed over here, and I've slept in the same bed with you after that as well when I was to drunk to go home"

"And you've no idea the amount of will power it took me not to ravage you on those occasions" Tim grunted.

"Well just exercise that will power for one more night" Tim scowled and I pouted "Please. For me" I gently kissed the frown in between his brows and Tim's scowl evened out.

"Fine" He stood up lifting me with him and carrying me over to his room.

I may have scowled slightly when I saw his bed again, it seemed to have shrunk in the last 24 hours and I suddenly wondered whether this had been my best idea ever.

-----------------

And there we have it, your final update for a whole month while i dissapear off on my travels. Hope you enjoyed it.  
I have to give credit to Fleur as she very kindly gave me the line 'Riggins Tractor beam' to use, i'd love to claim it as my own but in the spirit of honesty i'm admitting its not.  
So i'll see you all in month.  
Steph


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so i'm back, finally, and if your interested i had an amazing time. Absolutely amazing. The great wall of china is the most amazing thing i have ever seen in my entire life.  
So this chapter is just an i'm back chapter. It's a lot shorter than previous chapters but its just me getting back in the swing of things and i promise the next chapter will be a lot longer.  
Anyway i hope you enjoy, and as always let me know what you think. That is if anyone is still interested in this story.

**In for the Kill**

---------------------------------------

For the second time in two days I woke not to my own bedroom, but to Tim's. This time however I wasn't alone in the bed, as proven by the heavily muscled arm that was draped over my waist and the symphony of snores coming from the body next to me. Tim was warm though and despite the noise he was making I turned over under his arm and rested my head on his chest. Admitting to myself that this wasn't necessarily a bad way to wake up.

I may have lain there for another fifteen minutes before the snoring stopped and a small groan was heard the arm round me tightened and looking up I found Tim's eyes open and staring down at me. I smiled slightly. "Morning sleeping beauty"

Tim smiled back "Prince charming"

We laid there for a few more minutes. "You know you should probably get up, you've got football practise this morning" I said softly.

Tim groaned again, but the arm holding me to him dropped away, and I sat up while he got out of bed and stumbled over to his door. He stopped when he reached it and looked back at me. "You know how I know that Jason's going to get over this?" he asked me.

I shook my head "how?"

Tim came back over to the bed and leant over to me resting his weight on one hand so he could put his face close to mine. Then whispered softly "because he would be an idiot not to"

I smiled despite myself and Tim kissed me softly, I allowed him to, touched enough by his words not to be to bothered by the fact that I probably had hideous morning breath.

"Go and get ready" I said pushing against his chest.

Tim simply smiled at me again and obligingly walked over to the door, not stopping this time and leaving me alone in his room. I stayed in the bed for a few minutes, listening to the sound of the shower starting up, and the numerous groans of the water heater outside Tim's window. Eventually I got up and found my jeans which I had tossed on the floor the night before. I pulled them on and scrambled through Tim's drawers till I found a relatively clean shirt exchanging it with my own shirt which I had slept in. I then ran my fingers through my hair. There was, as was obvious by Tim's normal appearance, no mirror in his room, so I couldn't asses the damage done by last nights crying binge. By this time the sounds of the shower had gone and thumps were coming back down the hall. Tim opened the door and appeared in only a pair of ripped jeans. I felt my eyes drawn to his chest were water was still gleaming on the muscles of his stomach. By the time I got to his face he was smirking as he pushed his hair back from his face. "You enjoying yourself there Lexie?"

I opened my mouth to send him some sort of sarcastic response and found to my horror that my voice seemed to have deserted me as well as my brain power. Tim meanwhile had found another clean shirt. A miracle in itself. And had pulled it on. Now the sight of all that skin was covered I found my speech reappearing.

"Is that mine?" Tim asked pointing at the flannel I was wearing.

"No I own many shirts that are miles to big and smell of oil" I snapped.

Tim grinned at me "No need to get defensive. Just because the sight of me renders you speechless" I glared at him. "All women loose their brains when they see me"

My eyes narrowed even more but Tim didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't care. I casually rolled the sleeves up of the shirt and walked over to him.

"You think you render me speechless?" I asked sweetly.

"I know I do" he said leaning down close to me, so his breath tickled my face.

At that moment in time I could have cheerfully strangled him. Mainly for being right, but I wasn't going to admit that either. Tim's arms came round my waist and he pulled me in the final inches separating our bodies. Almost automatically my arms went round Tim's neck. "You are seriously annoying" I muttered. I knew Tim heard though because he gave me a small smile.

"I know" he said back. He leant down a kissed me gently. "I'm glad your going to put up with me though"

I kissed him this time "I'm glad I am to"

---------------------------

"You realise if you don't get to practise soon you won't be playing on Friday" I said as I looked down at Tim lounge on the sofa beside me, he had one arm round my waist with his head on my thighs. We had moved from his bedroom to the living room, with Billy sending me suspicious looks while he had been getting ready for work.

"Don't worry about it" Tim said. "I'll get there"

I simply shrugged, if he wasn't worried then I wasn't going to be worried about it either. The knock on the door made both of us look over. Tim removed his arm from round my waist and sat up frowning. He got up though at the next knock and went to the door throwing it open. I heard the voice on the other side say "Tim" and my stomach dropped. "I know she's here, so will you let me in please" Jason said from the other side of the door still. Tim turned round to look at me, I helplessly shrugged my shoulders. What else could he do?

"alright Jason. But if you shout at her I'm throwing your arse back out, wheelchair or no"

I heard a muttered agreement then Tim opened the door further and stepped aside revealing Jason. He rolled forward and navigated Tim's living room to stop in front of me. I was still frozen in place on the sofa. Jason's eyes swept over me and I couldn't help but notice the darkening in them when he saw me wearing Tim's shirt. He seemed to shake it off though as his eyes cleared and he looked straight at me with nothing but the same helplessness that I felt.

"Lexie" he said softly.

"Jason" I answered.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted last night" he said "It was wrong. I shouldn't have hurt you"

I nodded, once again this morning I had lost the ability to speak. For very different reasons this time though. Eventually I managed to get out "What are you doing here Jason?"

Jason frowned. "I told you I wanted to say sorry for my actions"

"No" I shook my head "You could have waited for me to get home for that. Why did you follow me when you knew I'd come to Tim and you obviously can't stand the thought of me and him being together"

Jason's frown deepened. He slumped forward in his chair. "I came to see" he said softly.

"See what?"

"If it was true I suppose. Is this really happening" He looked round at this to Tim who had stayed near the door leaning against the wall. Not wanting to interrupt us. "Are you really doing this with my sister?" Jason asked.

Tim nodded "Yes" was his terse reply.

"And your not just doing this to hurt me some more"

Tim's face darkened and he stepped forward slightly "Don't you dare…" he snapped out, then shuddered almost like he was biting down whatever it was he had been going to say before. He started again. "What's happening between me and Lexie has nothing to do with you Jason. As difficult as it may be for you to believe not all my actions were done to hurt you. None were in fact"

Jason didn't answer just turned back to me. He held his hands out to me and hesitantly I took them, he squeezed my fingers lightly. "I'm not happy about this still" he said.

Those words were enough though. I knew then and there that he may not be happy about it but he was going to give us a chance.

"If you harm one hair on her head cripple or not I'll kill you Tim" he said. Not looking at Tim though still staring at me. I looked over Jason's shoulder at Tim he was staring at me to. His eyes intense. "I'm not going to hurt her" he said softly.

Jason nodded and let me lean forward and kiss his cheek. "thank you" I whispered into his ear. He didn't answer just turned round and left. Tim shut the door behind him then stared down at me. I carefully got up and went forward back into his arms.

"thank god for that" I said into his chest. "now it's just everyone else, and I don't care about them, and what they think"

Tim laughed "Good job, because I can't see anyone being particularly happy about this"

"Do you care about that?" I asked. Looking up at Tim's face.

"Not one bit" he said, kissing my nose. "Now I should really go to practise. I'll give you ride to school"

-----------------------

When we got to school and I got out of Tim's truck I instantly knew what it was like to feel like a zoo exhibit. Every single eye in the parking lot swivelled to the two of us and stayed there. Uncomfortable with the attention I stood waiting for Tim to get out. He swung down and threw his arm round my shoulders obviously not caring at all that we were the main focus of every bodies gaze.

"Tim there all staring at us" I muttered.

"And?"

"Doesn't it make you feel uncomfortable"

Tim shrugged "Not really" he tightened his hold on me "You get used to it"

Tim left me at the changing rooms with a smouldering kiss and the promise to meet me later. I nodded and walked on my own to the girls changing rooms to get ready for cheer leading practise. Lyla was already there and I walked over to her, as talk in the room stopped and all the girls turned to look at me. When it became clear that I wasn't going to talk about anything relating to me and Tim chatter began again leaving me to talk to Lyla.

"Is it true?" she asked me.

"Do you want the rumours or the truth?" I asked.

Lyla frowned "The truth obviously"

"Then yes. We're together. It happened yesterday although we'd kissed before that. After you and Tim" I said before she could ask "And yes that's why I was so mad at you, not just because of what you both did to Jason but because of what you unknowingly did to me as well"

Lyla shook her head "I'm surprised you wanted to ever talk to me again"

I looked over at her, pausing in changing my clothes. "If I was going to be honest, I don't think I would have, not as quickly anyway if I hadn't of seen that website. It pushed me to far"

Lyla smiled "Then at least something good came out of it"

I smiled back and pulled the camisole on before following her out to the field, Tim was already there with the rest of the team training.

Training was a nightmare, every time I spun round I could see people staring at me and pointing at me. I realised with horror that this must have been what Lyla felt like when everything came out about her and Tim. It was like living in a fish bowl. The only thing that gave me any pleasure was the fact that at some point through the routine I caught Tim watching me, even through the opening in his helmet I could see the darkness that had clouded his eyes when he was staring at me. I found myself moving my hips slightly more than necessary and dipping lower than before. No doubt Tim would get me back later but at that moment it was the only thing that was giving me any pleasure. To tease Tim. So I would do it as long as I could.

--------------------------

I got the text from Jason at lunch. I had been so fed up of hearing about Buckley and Arnett Mead at that point, that hearing from my mother would have cheered me up. I opened the text and read, my face gradually getting paler through out. Julie sat opposite me looked over curiously. "Are you ok Lexie?" she asked.

I looked up then down at the text once more. "I'm so sorry Jules" I said.

She frowned "Sorry about what. You haven't done anything wrong"

I shook my head and then looking down at the text once more and up at Julie's confused face I handed over my phone. "I really am sorry" I whispered.

Julie read through the text her own face going darker instead of paler. When she looked up at the end fire was burning in her eyes. "How could you?" she said.

"I didn't know Julie" I pleaded. "I swear I didn't know. I would have done something, anything to change there minds"

Julie just shook her head again dumped my phone down on the table and ran out of the cafeteria. Leaving me sat there. On the way Julie pushed past Tim who looked from her to me in surprise. He sat down in Julie's vacated seat. "What's going on?" he asked. "Are you ok?"

I just shook my head and pushed my phone over the table for him to read this time. Once he was done he got up came round the other side of the table and sat down next to me. His arm going round my shoulders and he pulled my head to rest on his own shoulder. "I'm sorry Lexie" he said softly.

"Its not your fault" I whispered. "It's not even Jason's fault this time"

"Why would your parents do this. What does it gain them to sue coach?"

I shrugged as much as I could while leaning into him. "Money I suppose. Jason's medicine, and all the new things needed for the house cost money. Money that as my mother constantly reminds me we haven't got"

"But surely there's a better way, why coach..." he trailed off and I saw comprehension on his face "The tackle. There saying if coach had showed him how to tackle that this wouldn't have happened"

I nodded "That was the general idea I think"

"You didn't know about this did you" he asked pulling back from me.

I shook my head "No. I'd seen the lawyer once, but I never heard anything about suing the coach. I thought they were going for the school" Tim stared at me "Please Tim this is going to be hard enough with everyone blaming me for ruining the coach. Hell this whole town revolves around football. I can't deal with you hating me as well"

Tim frowned and pulled me back into his shoulder. "I could never hate you Lexie" he said "Though I hope you realise how hard this is going to be"

"Trust me I know" I said. Looking over at the place where Julie had recently been sat. "I know that I think I just lost one of my best friends"

Tim scowled "Julie will come round. Everyone will eventually. It's not like it's you that's doing the suing"

"I don't think that's going to matter" I said.

"No" Tim muttered, more to himself then me "no you may be right"

-------------------

ok thats it for now. The next chapter will be longer, i promise.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm back once again. Some inspiration has returned for this story so i've managed to get out a couple of new chapters. Hope you enjoy.

**The Heart of Everything**

**--------------------------------------------**

I refused to go home, that would involve having to actually talk to my rotten mother. So instead I was walking aimlessly around the town. I had refused Tim's offer of a lift somewhere and had made him go home by himself. Not that he'd been to happy about leaving me. He hadn't really had much choice though. I could put up a good fight when I needed to, and right at this moment I needed to be alone.

I didn't realise that my feet knew where I was going without my conscious knowledge until I reached the right place. I was stood outside Coach Taylor's house. Sighing to myself I walked slowly up their drive and knocked on the door. I heard voices then the door was pulled open.

Coach stood there, his face changed to shock when he saw me stood there. "Lexie?"

"I'm sorry about just appearing coach" I muttered ringing by hands. "Uh do you think I could talk to you. Just for a minute"

The coach looked back into his house then down at me before finally he nodded. He didn't let me in the house though he stepped outside shutting the door behind him. "What can I do for you Lexie?"

I frowned and dropped down to the front step clutching my knees. The coach sighed but sat as well. "I'm so sorry coach. For everything… I don't even…. Well I can't… they won't listen to us and nothings going right…. Jason doesn't want this but… well it's the money"

Coach held his hand up and I finally stopped talking. Dropping my head down.

"Lexie listen to me" I didn't answer but coach continued talking. "I am not angry at you or your brother. Hell I'm not even that angry at your parents. There taking care of Jason the only way they know how to"

I looked up frowning. "but its not right. This isn't right. You don't deserve this. Jason loved you, looked up to you. You were more than his coach and he would never do this to you"

Coach suddenly looked touched. "I know that Lexie"

I paused slightly "You do?"

Coach smiled at me and nodded. "Do you really think I blame any of this on Jason, on you? You can't control what your parents do Lexie. What they think is for the best"

"But it isn't" I muttered stubbornly.

"Be that as it may, sulking about it ain't going to help"

I sighed this time and nodded. "I suppose. I just wanted you to know though. Me and Jason we had no part in this. Jason especially not"

Coach looked down at me for what seemed like an eternity before he finally nodded and squeezed my shoulder. "I know that too Lexie"

We both got back to our feet and coach turned to me. "Do you want to come in?"

I shook my head. "No, I would like to talk to Julie though. If that's ok?"

"Sure" Coach disappeared and a few minutes later Julie came out of the house. She looked sort of guilty and I desperately found myself hoping that she wasn't mad at me anymore. "Hey Jules" I said softly.

"Hey" she answered equally as quietly.

"I'm really sorry Julie"

Julie looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "I know you are. I also know its not your fault"

I smiled back. "really?"

She nodded. "really. You can't control your parents anymore than I can control mine. I was a bitch at dinner. Forgive me"

I nodded and gave her a quick hug. "No need, I was never angry"

Julie smiled. "Please come in, have some dinner. We were just going to eat"

I frowned "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, come on" Julie grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. Coach smiled at me and Mrs Coach looked down at me. She looked slightly angry but at Julies harsh stare she finally smiled and gave me a hug. "Your welcome here anytime sweetheart. We're just sorry about your parents decisions"

I felt my face burn at the comment and looked down at my feet. "I'm really sorry Mrs Taylor" I mumbled.

"Don't worry darling" she said then pushed me over to the table. "sit, we're have chicken. You hungry?"

I nodded "starving"

"Good" she said back.

Julie sat down beside me and nudged me slightly. "So how are you and Tim" she whispered.

It was this sly whisper and wink that finally made me think that maybe we were going to be ok.

-------------------------

I walked home slowly that night, after spending the evening with the Taylor's I was sure I had been forgiven by Julie and that the coach and his wife didn't blame me or Jason for what our parents had done. When I reached the front door I simply stood there staring at it. I didn't want to go in. I could almost feel the hostile waves of anger that my mother had been sending out to everyone ever since Jason's accident. Plus the fact that I had hadn't been home since she found out about me and Tim.

She may not bother to talk to me when she was proud or happy but she couldn't half shout at me when she was angry. The only good thing about going home was being able to see Jason. Who I think may have forgiven me.

Thinking about Jason gave me an idea. Smiling to myself I walked round to the back of the house, finding the window to Jason's new room easily. I pushed it up and then hauled myself up and over the ledge. Landing on my bum on Jason's carpet. He was sat on his bed reading and when he saw my undignified entrance he couldn't help but smile.

"As graceful as ever Lexie" he said.

I scowled at him. "I couldn't face mum and dad tonight"

Jason's face clouded over at the mention of our parents. "Yeah I know what you mean"

"Have you asked them why?" I asked.

Jason just scowled more. "Apparently we need the money. My treatment costs a lot of money. Money that we don't have"

I sighed and went to sit on the bottom of Jason's bed. "I went to see coach"

Jason stared hard at me. "what did he say?" he eventually asked.

"He said it wasn't our fault"

Jason almost visibly sagged. "he did?"

I nodded "he did"

"I'm glad"

I nodded this time and scooted myself back so I could lean against Jason's wall. I could hear my parents shouting at each other from the kitchen. It didn't sound like my dad was to happy about suing the coach either. It wouldn't stop my mom though. She would do whatever she wanted no matter what. It didn't matter to her who she hurt as long as she got whatever she wanted for poor darling Jason. Not that I blamed my brother for who my mom had become. She had done this to herself.

"Jay?" I said softly.

He looked up at me from the book he had gone back to. "Yeah"

"Can I stay in here tonight. I don't want to go out there"

Jason looked at me strangely for a few minutes before finally he smiled softly and nodded. He threw me the extra pillow from the top of the bed and I smiled back grabbing it out of the air. We used to top and tail a lot when we were little and upset, so why couldn't we do it now. "Thanks jay"

"No problem" he said softly.

I put the pillow down and slid under the end of Jays quilt trying desperately to go to sleep. Even if it was just so I could get some peace for a couple of hours.

--------------------------

I woke up early with Jason's foot so near my mouth that I wanted to throw up. Sighing in disgust I got up out of his bed and checked the alarm. It was early to early to go to school yet. However early did have its advantages, it meant my parents would still be in bed.

Silently I crept up the stairs into my own room where I changed into shorts and a tank top. Football practise would be on and I could run down to the pitch, see Tim before school then go get changed there. I kept plenty of clothes in my locker due to cheerleading necessity.

I grabbed my I-pod on the way out and stuck in my earphones before taking off down the street. Normally I wouldn't run, not out of choice anyway. Nevertheless I was reasonably fit from cheerleading and the time away from everyone came me a chance to think.

There wasn't much I could really do about this lawsuit. My mother wouldn't drop it just because me and Jason asked her to. She was desperate for the money and nothing we said would change the fact that she thought the easiest way to get it would be to sue the coach. It would make my life difficult at school though. To go against the panthers in this town was like committing social suicide. I had Tim though, he wouldn't abandoned me. Not if he wanted to live anyway. I also knew that the Taylor's didn't blame me and that was all that mattered. The people of Dillon's opinion had never bothered me before so I wasn't going to let it now.

I arrived at the pitch just as the coach had called all the players into the middle, they were sweating and panting so I presumed that practise had just finished. I couldn't hear what coach said to them but it must have been something they didn't like as all of their faces turned to scowls and frowns. Coach didn't care though as he just waved them off and the all started trouping back to the locker rooms where I was stood. Tim noticed me and jogged over coming to a stop in front of me. I pulled out my earphones and smiled up at him. Tim was just staring straight down at me, an odd smile on his face. "What?" I demanded.

Tim didn't answer to grabbed me and dragged me into his body leaning down and pressing his lips roughly against my own. My resistance lasted all of 5 seconds before I was pushing myself further up against him. Only letting go when I noticed the loud whistles and cat calls coming from around us. I pulled back my face going crimson as I saw all the team standing round us. "I'm wounded Little Streeter" smash shouted. "I always thought you were saving yourself for the smash"

I may have gone even redder but I managed to shout out "In your dreams smash" before I grabbed Tim's hand and dragged him over to the bleachers. He was laughing softly to himself. "That was not funny"

He just smiled wider. "it was a bit funny Lexie"

I just glared at him until he shut up. He pulled off his jersey and started to undo the laces of his pads. "help please" he asked.

I nodded and let my fingers slowly undo the knots. "I remember doing this once before" I said softly.

Tim glanced up at me his smirk gone. "so do I" he said softly. He didn't say anything else until I had all the pads off and had placed them over the bleachers beside him. Then he reached out and dragged me onto his lap. I resisted saying he was sweaty seen as I was as well from my run over here.

"Are you ok?" he asked

I looked up at him, finding only worry in his eyes. None of his earlier humour. I leant my head down against his chest sighing slightly in relief as his strong arms went round me and I finally found myself feeling better. "I think so" I whispered into his chest.

"You went to the coaches house last night" Tim said. It wasn't a question though.

"How did you know that?"

Tim smiled down at me. "Surprisingly enough I know you" I just looked at him, willing him to explain. "I know you well enough after all this time to guess pretty accurately what you'd do. I know how your mind works"

"I think that's a good thing" I said softly.

Tim smirked "it is a good thing" he said back. Shifting me slightly on his knees so he could see down to the field. Coach was still stood there staring up at the two of us. When he noticed that we were watching him he simply smiled and walked away. "Strange" I muttered. Tim didn't say anything leaving me to carry on. "What did he say to you all before? You didn't look very happy"

Tim groaned "apparently we all have to take our arses down to this rodeo and fair thing on Friday"

I laughed. "your going to go to the rodeo"

Tim looked down at me. "Yeah, and your going to come with me"

"Oh no" I said quickly. "no way, I was dragged to that thing last year and almost died of boredom, there is no way I'm going again"

"you don't have a choice"

"Why's that" I said questioningly.

Tim grinned at me. "Because I'm playing the boyfriend card and asking ever so nicely if my girlfriend will come and save me from a horror filled night. Which will only become bearable if she comes with me"

I stared up at him in surprise. "you know that was actually quite romantic. In a strange way"

"I know" Tim said laughingly. "So will you come and save me"

I sighed but nodded my head. "it doesn't seem like I have a choice"

Tim grinned again and leant down to kiss me, softly this time. His way of sealing the deal I suppose. I looked like I would be going to that stupid rodeo.

---------------------------

I found Julie at lunch sitting at the same table as yesterday. I hesitantly walked over. Not sure yet if we were up to eating together again. I couldn't help but notice the fact that everyone stopped talking as I walked in and eyes followed my every movement. I saw Tim at the football table. His eyes had narrowed at something someone had whispered to him and he looked like he was going to get up and come over to me. I quickly shook my head and nodded to Julie. He didn't look happy but he stayed put. I reached Julie and smiled slightly. "Hey Julie"

She looked up and grinned. "Hey Lexie. You sitting down"

I felt relief roll off me. "Yeah sure" I said grinning wider now and dropping down opposite her. She was watching me curiously. "You thought I was going to be mean again didn't you?" she said

"Well you'd have every right to" I said quietly.

Julie just shook her head. "No I don't. You didn't do anything." I just smiled across at her. "so are you going to the rodeo?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah Tim guilt tripped me into going with him"

Julie grinned happily at the mention of me and Tim. She seemed to love the idea of me and the fullback being together. "Well me and Matt are going as well. We should go together" I couldn't help but laugh at this. Julie looked curiously at me. "What's so funny?"

"I don't think you'd get much conversation out of Matt if Tim was there" I said.

Julie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well Matt gets a bit… tongue tied around Tim. I think he gets intimidated"

Julie looked over her shoulder at Tim who was staring over at the two of us. "I know how he feels" she said quietly.

"Julie, does Tim scare you" I asked incredulously.

She shrugged and nibbled at her apple a bit before saying. "maybe not intimidate or scare. He just makes me… wary"

I frowned "Why?"

Julie looked back at Tim again the said. "well he's so big" she waved her arms to visually show how big. "And he doesn't smile, and he's got that reputation…" she trailed off when she saw that I was basically creased over laughing so much. "That wasn't meant to be funny" she snapped.

I looked up again wiping away tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry its just. 'He's so big" I imitated Julie's awed voice. "He isn't that big Julie, and he does smile. Or he does round me"

Julie just looked over at me. "I do not sound like that" she huffed. I could tell she wasn't really angry though by the tugging round her mouth. She was trying very hard not to laugh. "And I take back my invitation"

I reached over and grabbed her hand squeezing it. "No, don't do that. Please. We'll come with you. I'll make Tim behave as well. We can't have him scaring you two sophomores"

Julie's mouth dropped open in shock and annoyance. "I don't believe you sometimes" she said. "And you're a sophomore as well remember"

I was laughing again though. So I ignored the end of her sentence. She got up and glared down at me. "Are you coming or going to stay there laughing yourself to death"

I got up and walked round to her linking arms with her. Suddenly happy again. "I'm coming with you just give me two minutes"

Julie nodded "Alright"

I quickly walked round her and over to Tim who twisted round on his bench to look up at me. "You look better?" he said.

I nodded "I feel better" I said before leaning down gripping his shoulders and kissing him hard. Right there in the middle of the cafeteria. Noise stopped around us again as I moved my lips over Tim's. I pulled back still smiling. Tim was just sat there smirking up at me. "I'll see you later" I said.

"Looking forward to it"

I gave him one more quick kiss before going back to Julie who was smiling at me. "That was more than two minutes" she said.

I just grinned. "yeah but it was a hell of a good more than two minutes"

Julie just laughed and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

----------------------------

All done. Hope you enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17

Here we go next chapter up and ready, and i don't think it even took me a week :) i'm improving already. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I really enjoy reading them. Hope this chapters as good as the last one.

**When I Fall in Love**

**---------------------------------------**

"So have you been home yet?" Julie asked me from her perch on the edge of a piece of concrete, I was opposite her sat with my hands behind me propping myself up, on the concrete ramp leading down to the holes beneath the bleachers. The holes were used during and after games for… well for couples. We were sat just above the holes near the football field. We had both decided we needed to skip trigonometry and have a good old fashion girly talking hour.

"Yeah I've been. Hid in Jason's room all night though so I didn't see my parents"

Julie frowned and took another sip from the juice box she'd insisted on buying "Will they really be that bad to talk to?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah. My mom went ballistic last time I saw her, and dad won't be any better"

"Because its Tim?"

"Well that fact doesn't help. Though I think my dad would be the same with any boyfriend I had"

Julie grinned at me. "Same here. Although my dad was more worried about football players"

I laughed and leant back against the ramp I was stretched out on. "I suppose I'm going to have to see her sooner or later"

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think" Julie offered.

I snorted in disbelief "I seriously doubt that. Anyway on happier topics what's happening with you and Matt"

Julie grinned wider and slipped off her step to join me on the ramp. "It's great" she said softly. In that awestruck voice that implied she was one step away from being utterly and completely in love with him. "We've been on a few dates, and he kisses great and I really think I like him Lexie"

"Do you see stars?" I asked.

"Stars?" Julie asked confused.

I nodded "Stars. When Tim kisses me I feel like I'm fire, and I see sort of stars and get all tingly and shaky"

Julie burst out laughing at me, and I realised how annoyed she had been at me in the cafeteria because I was that annoyed at her now. "What" I demanded.

Julie just smiled annoyingly. "I think your more in love with Tim then I am with matt"

I scowled and whacked her stomach making her grunt. "I am not in love with Tim. Lust maybe but not love"

Julies eyes widened "Lust, does that mean… have you?"

I think I blushed and quickly shook my head. "Oh no. Not yet. I am not lining up to be another notch on Tim's bed post. Not until I know if he can keep this relationship up for a least a couple of months"

"oh" Julie said. "Well that makes sense I suppose"

"What about you and matt?" I teased.

Julie blushed this time "No. I don't think I'm ready for that. I only just got used to him being a football player"

"Who would have thought it" I said softly.

"What?" Julie asked, turning her head to look over at me.

I shrugged, well as well as I could from my laying down position. "here we are, you're the coaches daughter and dating the new QB1, and me the old QB1's sister and dating Tim Riggins, the Dillon bad boy"

Julie laughed now as well. "Who would have thought it" she said agreeing with me.

"So are you going to come with me and Matt?" she asked.

I nodded "Sure, I'll drag Tim over for a while. No longer than an hour though you and matt need alone time"

Julie snorted "Sure alone time" she looked over at me "What you really mean is you want to go to Tim's truck and make out with him don't you?"

I laughed but grinned at her "How did you guess?"

Julie tapped the side of her head and said sarcastically "I'm psychic"

With both smiled at that and then stayed quiet just laying there under the bleachers, each thinking about the boys we had somehow become attached to.

-----------------------------------------------------

Julie had been right, I had to see my mother eventually, however much I wished I didn't have to. So it was with a horrible sick feeling in my stomach that I opened our front door that evening after school. I had agreed to meet Tim at his to go to this stupid rodeo, but first I needed to talk to my parents.

What I didn't expect was to be pulled into my mothers chest as soon as I walked through the day. She grabbed me and held me tight to her, till I almost couldn't breath. "Mom your suffocating me" I said into her wool jumper.

She pushed me back and stared hard at me before pushing a stray strand of hair from my face. She was crying. "Mom what is it?" I asked, my anger with her starting to vanish.

"I was so worried" she mumbled. Still gripping my arms tightly. "I thought I'd lost you as well"

I frowned "What, how would you lose me?"

"You didn't come home, and Jason wouldn't tell me where you were, just that you were fine and needed some alone time" She sniffed here and her eyes watered up again. "I thought I'd pushed you away as well as your father"

"You haven't lost me yet mom" I said softly making her smiled slightly.

"Good" she said wiping her eyes. "now come on sit, and tell me what's happening. I won't get angry I promise"

I nodded and followed her into our living room, sitting down next to her on the sofa and folding my legs up underneath me. "I don't know what to say"

My mom smiled "Start at the beginning. What's happening between you and Tim"

I grinned at this, couldn't help it. Talking about Tim made me smile for some strange reason. "I think were going out" I said.

"You think?"

"I know" I answered. "He asked me to be his girlfriend, as corny as that sounds"

"And you said yes?" she asked.

"I did. I wanted this mom, he didn't force me to do anything"

My mom gave me a small smile here. "I know he wouldn't force you Lexie" I frowned now and my mom continued. "That boy has been coming round her since you were in diapers, and never once have I seem him force you or threaten you into doing anything you didn't want to do"

My frown may have grown larger at this statement. "If you thought all this why were you so angry about it being Tim in the first place?"

My mom sighed and rubbed her forehead. "It won't be easy for you Lexie this relationship"

"What do you mean?"

"Tim doesn't have a good reputation in this town. Everyone's going to be watching you, talking behind your back trying to make you believe things that aren't necessarily true about him. I don't think you could have found a more difficult first relationship than with Tim Riggins"

"I don't care what people think mom" I said softly.

She smiled wearily. "You say that know, but how long do you think you have before the whispers start to get at you, before you start to believe what people tell you?"

I shook my head. "We'll deal. I knew what I was doing when I agreed to this mom. Can't you be happy for me. For once"

My mom grabbed my hands and squeezed tight. "I am happy for you sweetheart. But please for my sake will you agree to some ground rules?"

I frowned again pulling back "What?" I asked wearily.

My mom finally smiled like she had gotten what she wanted all along, and I got a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. "Ok, number 1 no kissing or touching in public" I gaped, she had to be kidding. "Agree to be chaperoned on dates and be home before curfew. Also there is to be absolutely no…" she waved her hands at me "Sex" she whispered almost like it was a bad word. Honestly you would think she had never had sex herself.

I scowled again. "No" I stated bluntly.

My mom looked surprised "No?"

I nodded "No. I will not agree to that. I haven't had a curfew since I was 12. I will not be chaperoned around like an 18th century maiden. I will kiss Tim whenever I want and as for sex. I thought you knew me better than to think I'd just give it to him. I want to wait until I'm ready but when I am I am not asking your permission"

"Lexie" my mom said persuadingly.

"No mom I mean it. No rules like that"

"Then what will you agree to?" she asked.

I thought about it for a while before saying. "I will set a curfew for when I'm with Tim, as long as its reasonable like 11:30, and later for parties. I won't do anything outrageous in public and I will make him come to dinner on Tuesdays again"

My mom sat for a moment "make the curfew 11 and it's a deal"

"Alright" I said "Deal" I leant over and kissed her cheek. "now I have to get ready for the rodeo"

My mom smiled brightly and clapped her hands "your going?"

I nodded "Yeah I said I'd go with Tim"

Even my going with Tim couldn't upset her this time though. She had been trying to convince me to go to the rodeo for months and had failed. I smiled once more at her and went to change.

I was just finishing off my lip gloss when I heard Jason shout for me from the bottom of the stairs. I gave my lips one last swipe and then went out to see him. "What" I shouted from the top of the steps. Jason looked up at me aggravated. "Come down to talk to me at least will you?"

I sighed but grabbed my boots from my room and ran down the stairs to Jason. He raised an eyebrow at my outfit "Tops a bit tight there Lexie, can you breathe ok?"

I whacked him in the shoulder then picked slightly at the bottom of the white tank I had put on, it had a deep scoop neck and lace trimming the bottom and it was tight, but it looked good with my dark skinny jeans and biker boots. "it isn't that tight Jason" I snapped "and if all you called me down for was to criticise then I'm leaving"

I turned to go but Jason grabbed my wrist. "No I didn't, I'm sorry wait a minute"

I stopped and turned back to my brother "What?"

"I just wanted to know if you need a lift. Lyla's coming for me and offered to take you as well"

I shook my head "I'm meeting Tim at his" I said.

Jason scowled slightly but didn't say anything "Do you need a lift there?"

I stopped then, it would mean I wouldn't have to take my truck which was a bonus. Finally I nodded "Yeah sure, that'd be good"

"Alright come on" Jason wheeled himself out the door and after we had both shouted bye to mom we met Lyla on the drive. It took both of us to get him in the truck, my brother must have weighed as much as a fully grown elephant. I stuffed his wheelchair in the back of Lyla's 4X4 and got in next to Jason. "Thanks Lyla"

She smiled at me "No problem. You wanna go to Tim's right"

"yeah please"

She just nodded and we took off, it didn't take long to reach Tim's and giving my brother a quick kiss on the cheek and waving bye to Lyla I jumped out and raced up to Tim's front door. It was opened by Billy who smiled at me and motioned me into the living room. "He's getting dressed" he said.

"Thanks Billy"

"No problem sweet thing. You want a beer"

I sat down on the sofa and nodded "Sure why not"

Billy got me one from the fridge popped the cap for me and handed it over. "So you and Tim, you alright?"

I smiled at Billy's attempts to be a parent and be interested in Tim's life. It was obvious that Billy was just utterly embarrassed about having to ask. I appreciated the effort though. "Yeah Billy were good"

Billy just nodded and muttered good to himself as he went back out to the patio outside. I was still sat drinking when Tim came out of his room. He smirked when he saw me. "Bit early to be drinking isn't it little street"

"its never to early Tim" I replied getting up to go over to him. He wrapped his hands round my waist and slid them under the edge of my tank resting them on the small of my back. I leant back in his grip to smile at him. "You want some" I offered waving the bottle in front of him.

Tim just grinned again before leaning down and kissing me. I had been right I did pretty much see stars as Tim's tongue slid into my mouth and connected with mine, one hand leaving my back and sliding into my hair keeping my head still as he explored my mouth.

He pulled away grinning. "Tastes good" I just laughed and put the bottle on the nearby bench. "Did you see your mom?"

I nodded "I did"

"And?"

I grinned "I have a curfew"

Tim scowled "What?"

"A curfew I have to be in by 11 when I'm with you" Tim's frown darkened. "Hey it's better than what she offered first, if I'd excepted that you wouldn't have been touching me and we'd be chaperoned everywhere" I think I felt him shudder at the mention of a chaperone. "So what do you think?" I whispered moving closer to him again.

"I think" he said slowly, lowering his mouth close to mine, teasingly keeping his lips just off mine. "we should get going" he let me go, and I stumbled back.  
Tim smirked while I whacked him angrily. "Jerk" I muttered, Tim laughed before dragging me back into his arms to plant a hot and scorching kiss on me.

"Oh by the way I said we'd go round with matt and Julie tonight" I said.

Tim scowled "Seven and coaches daughter?"

"Yeah"

Tim looked down at me before saying "You realise I didn't actually plan on getting out of my truck for more than five minutes, just enough to let coach see me, before I dragged you back there and kept you there for the entire rodeo"

I smiled. "I told Julie an hour at the most, because I wanted to be in your truck"

Tim smirked at me, nuzzling my neck. "I knew there was a reason I liked you"

"Oh really, why's that" I said pulling his head and therefore lips away from my skin before I combusted right in the middle of his living room floor.

"You think like me" he said evilly.

I couldn't help it I laughed and hugged him hard. "Well then we better go, the sooner we get there the sooner we can get back to the truck"

Tim immediately grabbed my hand and shouting bye to Billy we raced out the door and down to his truck. Me laughing at Tim's sudden need to rush to the rodeo.

----------------------

Alright all done. I haven't decided yet if the next chapter should be about the rodeo, or about the time in Tim's truck ;) let me now what you think about that, oh and what you think about this chapter, because i quite liked it for once. Normally i don't like my own writing. But then who does??


	18. Chapter 18

As promised there shall be Rodeo and truck action. Hope you all enjoy.

**Get It On**

**---------------------------------**

You could hear the music coming from the rodeo long before the lights of the huge Ferris wheel became visible. We sat in the truck for a few moments after Tim had parked. "An hour street, that's all you've got then your mine"

I turned to smile at Tim. "that's all I want Tim" I said, leaning over into his side and kissing him lightly on the cheek. I slid out of the truck before he could grab me, leaving him to get out on his own and come round to my side. He held his hand out and I gave him mine letting him lace his fingers with mine. "You ready for this?" I asked.

Tim frowned "What do you mean?"

"first time in public since we 'came out'"

Tim just laughed and pulled me closer into his side. "I don't care what they say Lexie. It isn't them in this relationship, its us"

I grinned and laid my head on his shoulder as we walked into the fairground. I had been right though, people stopped and stared at us, their eyes going to our linked hands and my head on Tim's shoulder. They then turned back to each other whispering hurriedly under their breath. Tim was right though as well, I found as long as I was close to him I didn't care what they were saying.

I saw Julie resting on the edge of a hay bail near matt. "Over there" I said pointing her out. Tim sighed but we moved over to them anyway. Julie grinned when she saw us, and immediately pulled me away from Tim to hug me. I returned her embrace then jumped up on the hay bail beside her. The two boys were talking about football and I was surprised to find that matt wasn't stammering.

"So I have a confession as well" Julie whispered to me.

I looked over raising an eyebrow at her. "Matt invited smash to join us to, to prove to Waverly that he was more than football"

"You knew this before you asked me?" I guessed.

Julie nodded. "I needed you to keep me sane. I can't stand smash at the best of times"

I sighed but before I could even shout to warn Tim of Smash's imminent arrival I saw him barrelling through the crowd followed by a not exactly ecstatic looking girl who I guessed must be Waverly. He slapped hands with Matt and shared a manly nod with Tim, then looked over at the hay. His grin only widened when he noticed me. I was always good fodder for Smash's games for some reason. Before I could move he had grabbed me, his large hands easily settling round my waist. He lifted me with little effort up from the hay spinning me round much like he had done at the Taylor's party for rivalry week. I screamed and bashed at smash's shoulder yelling for him to put me down. Finally when he did I stood not very balanced until Tim grabbed my waist and pulled me back into his chest with a dark expression on his face. "I really wish you wouldn't do that smash" I said woozily.

Waverly was looking at me curiously. I don't think we had ever met properly. "Hi, I'm Lexie" I said.

She smiled back "Waverly. You know smash"

I snorted at that. "My brother was QB1, Jason Street, so yeah I know the fool"

"The smash is not a fool" he protested. To which both me and Tim snorted in disbelief.

I looked at Julie who was still grinning from her perch on her hay bail. Matt was leaning beside her their hands joined together. There was no way I was staying around if smash was going to continue to big himself up.

I waved at Julie and Matt. "Right then we'll leave you four alone. We have things to do"

Julie scowled and made to jump down from her hay bail but Tim was quicker sensing his get away he grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the group with me laughing again. "Tim slow down" I said breathlessly. "I'm gonna fall over my feet in a minute"

He finally slowed down and I stopped to get my breath back, what with smash's swinging and Tim's running I was completely out of breath. When I recovered I looked up and smiled when I saw we were in front of the Ferris wheel. "Tim, can we go on?" I asked.

Tim looked pained and gave a desperate look to the parking lot but I just pouted and he sighed giving in. "Fine, one go"

I laughed and jumped up and down leading him up the stairs to the entrance. Tim handed the guy enough money and we got into one of the carts. It wasn't very big and Tim was so I ended up pretty much on his knee, not that he cared. I leant into his side and relaxed as the ride started up. Tim's arm went round my shoulders and I leant my head against his shoulder. As we moved I could see the rodeo becoming smaller as we got higher. The lights twinkling in the night and the soft sounds of country music nearly drowned out by the laughing and talking of the people below.

Tim's fingers gently played with the bottom strands of my hair which I had left lose. I twisted my head round so I could see his face. Half illuminated by the lights on the sides of the Ferris wheel. Mine and Julie's conversation suddenly came back to me, just because I knew I wasn't ready to sleep with Tim, didn't mean he knew that. Not that I thought he'd pressure me if I told him no, I just hoped he knew that me going back to his truck tonight and not wanting to be at the actual rodeo didn't mean I wanted to have sex with him. Suddenly not able to get the idea out of my head I irrationally blurted out. "Tim you don't think I'm going to sleep with you tonight do you?"

I felt him tense and look down at me, his fingers stilling and his face going hard. "What?"

I think I was blushing again. "I mean… I don't want you think that tonight, I mean…" damn it I was turning into Matt.

"What made you say that?" he asked, although his body was still tense I didn't hear any anger in his voice just curiosity.

I shrugged "I don't know, just something me and Julie were talking about"

"About my reputation?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think about that. It was more about well you know just stuff girls talk about on their own"

Tim sighed and his face finally relaxed. "You don't think about my reputation, it doesn't bother you?"

"No, it doesn't bother me, not one bit" I said softly. Gripping his hand tightly in mine.

Tim leant his face closer to mine, our foreheads touching, I felt some of the tension in his body leave him. "And your decision to wait doesn't bother me. Lexie, I am not a complete nymphomaniac. Of course I want to sleep with you, but I am not going to pressure you into doing anything that you aren't ready for. And it sort of hurts that you think I would"

I shook my head against his. "No I didn't think that, I just. Well I needed to say that. I'm just not ready for that"

Tim smiled and kissed my nose. Being surprisingly tender for him. Tim wasn't tender, he was a fullback and an evil one at that, most people tended to forget that he was just a teenage boy, the same as any other and he had emotions like any other. Emotions that could be hurt just like every one else's. "Whenever your ready is fine Lexie. Just don't expect me not to kiss you and do… other things to you"

I felt my body flush with a different kind of heat to blushing at his word, they came out in a deep rumble that vibrated keenly through every muscle of my body. "You

better kiss me" I mumbled noticing our faces were still very close together. "You better do that now" I said breathily.

Tim smirked but obligingly closed the small space between our lips, his hand resting at the base of my neck as he gently kissed me. This time no fireworks flashed it was just the constant burning of a steady flame in my stomach. When he pulled away from my mouth he pulled my head down to his shoulder again and I stayed like that, quiet in his arms as the wheel continued to go round.

When we got off the wheel soon after Tim kept his hand laced with mine and we walked back over to the truck. We had waved to the coach while on the wheel so he knew Tim had at least showed up. We stopped at the truck and I looked over the bonnet at him. "Do you at least want to wait until they find out if Arnett Mead won?"

Tim shook his head. "I have more important things to do tonight then listen to football"

I smiled over at him "Thank you Tim" I said quietly.

Tim just smiled and we both got into the truck. I silently pressed myself back into his arms as he started the truck and drove us out of the rodeo.

----------------------------------

It took along time for the lights and noise of the rodeo to completely fade away, and I only realised where Tim was taking us when we got there. We were at the cliffs, he stopped the truck and turned off the lights. I had pulled away from him and sat there beside him, suddenly nervous about being out here late at night with Tim. He had never made me nervous before, but I had never been in this situation with him before.

"Lexie" Tim said quietly making me turn to face him. "Come here" he said equally as quietly. My stomach lurched as his words hit me. I nodded and moved over to him. Tim's hands settled on my waist and lifted me so I was straddling his legs.

I let my head fall forwards so we were once again sat foreheads pressing together. I could feel Tim's breath on my face and his hands resting on my back. "Your so nervous aren't you?" he said softly.

"Yes" I said, almost to quiet to hear.

"Why?" Tim whispered back. "Do I scare you?"

I looked up at him, we were so close I could see the green flecks in his eyes, and his words so similar to what Julie had said but I hadn't believed them at the time. I realised I still didn't. I wasn't scared of Tim. I was scared of what he did to me. "You don't scare me" I said. "I scare myself"

Tim just gave me a slow smile. His hand came up to the back of my neck and he pressed me forward so he could kiss me. He gently sucked on my bottom lip, nipping at the full flesh. I moaned slightly opening my mouth so his tongue could slip inside. He lapped at my lip taking away the sting of his teeth. I was already getting shaky, and I knew this was what scared me. The way he made me feel scared me. "Tim" I said desperately. "I don't…."

"Shhh" he whispered. Silencing me easily with another kiss making my head spin. His hand slid underneath the material of my tank and travelled up my back to my bra strap. It stopped there playing with the clasp making the hook scratch my skin and sending shivers down my spine. "I'm taking this off" he said into my mouth. I couldn't do anything but nod as he lifted my arms up as high as he could in the truck and pulled my top up and over my head. His eyes drinking me in, and I was suddenly horrified that I only had on a plain white t-shirt bra. It was the only one that wouldn't show under the top. Tim didn't seem to notice though as his hooded eyes moved down my body, a slight smile coming to his face when he saw my belly ring. "I always loved this" he said softly, his fingers flicking the top of the bar. He looked back up at me and once again pulled me in to kiss him. My hands settled on his shoulders his skin burning me even through his shirt. Making my mind up I moved them round to flick the top button of his shirt open, then the next and the one after that. Tim stopped kissing me long enough to let me pull his shirt off, I held off kissing him again to stare at him. I had seen him topless lots of times before, but somehow this seemed different. My fingers traced the marks of his muscled abdomen and up across the light scar that followed the path of his collarbone. I couldn't have spoken even if I'd wanted to.

Tim pulled me back to him, the skin off our torso's meeting and burning, as our lips crashed together, heat pooled in my stomach and lower down between my thighs. Tim had moved from my mouth to my neck, where he alternately bit and kissed his way down to my collarbone, his hands worked the clasp of my bra, before I could stop it he had flicked it open and was sliding the straps down my bare arms. His fingers leaving goose bumps in their wake.

His mouth moved down from my collarbone to the top curve of my breast, where he bit down again then sucked away the sting. I whimpered slightly as his fingers circled my nipple and conjured feelings in my body I had never felt before. I arched my back into his touches as Tim continued to suckle me.

I only decided that enough was enough when his hands started to go lower. "Tim" I managed to get out. "Tim please" he let out a strangled groan but managed to stop instead kissing me hard once again and holding me close. I laid my head down on his shoulder as he threw his shirt around my bare shoulders. "Thank you" I whispered.

"For what" he mumbled kissing the top of my head.

"Stopping" I said. "I know that can't have been… easy"

Tim sighed and rubbed my back "I told you I would, and I did. I can wait Lexie I can"

I looked up at him and kissed him softly once more. He trailed his finger down my neck. "Your going to want to be careful with that" he said.

"What?"

"I think I left a mark"

I groaned again and let my head drop to his shoulder. "My mom's going to kill us" I said. Tim just wrapped his arms round me and held me tighter.

It was along time later that I finally moved off his lap, finding my bra and pulling it back on along with my top. Tim quickly buttoned up his shirt and I pulled my hair over my shoulders to hide any marks he may have left. "When was this curfew?" he asked.

"Eleven why?" I said

Tim smirked. "I think we broke it"

I looked over at the red dial on his dash board, the little numbers read 12:27 "I am so dead" I moaned. "I just made that rule as well"

Tim just laughed and pulled me back into his side "It was worth it" he said. As he put the truck back in gear and we pulled away from the cliffs.

There were no lights on when I got back to my house and I dared to believe that maybe I had got away with it once again. I gave Tim one last kiss, promising to meet him tomorrow after practise again. Then I ran round the side of the house. I may be using Jason's window a lot now. It was a lot safer than trying to get upstairs, especially when the stairs squeaked and my parents room was directly opposite the top of the stairs. It was impossible to sneak up them. Jason's light was still on and I once again wriggled my way through the window. Jason sighed when I appeared on his floor. I just smiled hopefully.

"Get in" he said.

"You're the best Jay" I said cheerfully. Climbing into the bottom of his bed.

"You'll need to cover that" Jason said darkly.

I realised he was looking at my neck and blushed again. "Don't tell mom" I asked. "Please jay, we just managed to get alright again"

Jason looked over at me "Your ok?" he said.

I nodded and smiled "I'm great, don't worry about me, Tim won't hurt me"

Jason just sighed "I hope not Lexie, because cripple or not I'll kill him if he does"

Touched I lurched forward and kissed my brothers cheek. Jason tried not to appear happy by pushing me away from him "Get off. You stink of Tim and that is something I don't want to smell of"

I laughed softly and went back to my end of the bed, curling up with my back to the wall. Jason reached up and clicked his light off. It was only then that I realised he may have been waiting for me. I smiled to myself again. It seemed my life might finally be going well for once.

----------------------------

Ok that's it, now I must admit I'm not really a smut writer and find it very difficult to write it convincing, so it would be really helpful to know what you all thought about it. Was it to much? Not enough? :)

Anyway that's everything until the next update.


	19. Chapter 19

I know i've been terrible and not answered any reviews this week. I finally got a job and have been run off my feet. So i'm taking the time here to say a big thank you to all the reviewers. Also yea i have another update, and once again i like it :) hope you all do to.

**Putting out fire with Gasoline**

**--------------------------------------------------**

When I woke up in the morning Jason had already gone, I could hear the shower though so presumed that was were he was. I stretched out in the bed and then dragged myself upstairs to change. Taking a look in the mirror I groaned in horror, Tim had been right, he had left a nice looking hickey on my neck, grabbing my concealer I did the best job I could with it, then plaited my hair down both sides of my neck to cover it better. The plaits would fit with cheerleading practise so I didn't look to awful.

I pulled on a clean shirt and jeans then ran downstairs making sure to make as much noise as possible. My parents were in the living room and I didn't stop to talk. Just shouted bye and ran out of the house grabbing my truck keys one the way.

I flipped the radio on and the first thing I heard was Sammy Mead, apparently Arnett Mead had lost, which meant the panthers were going to the play offs.

School was in chaos when I got there, streamers everywhere and people screaming and shouting about play offs. I ducked my head down and pushed my way through to my locker. I was more than a bit surprised when Matt appeared next to me. "H…Hey Lexie"

I smiled at him "Heya Matt, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure, you want to grab some breakfast I'm starving"

Matt nodded and we made our way to the cafeteria, it took forever what with everybody wanting to talk to the QB1, when we finally got there Matt paid for my breakfast and we grabbed a table at the back. "So what's up?"

Matt may have blushed slightly and pulled at his collar. "I, uh have a question"

"Ok, what is it?"

"About Julie"

I grinned then. "Matt do you want girl advice"

I knew he was blushing know, probably worse than I had last night with mine and Tim's sex talk. He nodded and pulled at his collar again. "Sort of yeah"

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his shirt before he ruined it. "So just ask. I promise not to laugh"

"Its just well, how do I find out if Julie likes…" he trailed off and I grinned. I didn't laugh though. I had promised not to. I knew what he was getting at though

"Matt does she complain?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked down at the table. "Well no"

"Then she likes it, trust me Julie's out going enough to say if she didn't like it"

Matt looked up again offering me a small smile "really?"

"Really" I said. I squeezed his hand once more but Matt just went very pale and yanked his hand out of my grip, I frowned "Ma…"

"Seven" I heard Tim's voice above my head. "You holding my girlfriends hand?"

Matt stammered and shook out a very shaky "No"

I laughed and tipping my head back looked up at Tim. "Don't be mean Tim" I admonished grabbing his hand and pulling him into the seat beside me. "We were just talking"

"Yeah" matt piped up "Just talking, nothing.. inappropriate Riggs"

Tim just looked over at Tim. "Scram seven" he said.

"Yeah… ok" Matt grabbed his bag and jumped out of his seat. "Bye Lexie" he muttered as he walked past me. I turned to glare at Tim. "That wasn't nice Tim" I scolded. Tim just smirked, he gently moved my plait away from my neck and looked down at my smooth skin. His smirk only widened when he saw the mark, still visible even with my concealer. "What are you smirking at?" I demanded.

"Your mine" he said roughly.

His words made me melt inside but I outwardly looked annoyed I pushed his hand away and went back to my breakfast muttering "possessive jerk" at him.

Tim just smiled and put his arm round the back of my chair while I finished then walked with me to class.

----------------------

I really had no idea why I had agreed to come to the diner tonight with Tim. So far I had just sat there while he smothered his burger in ketchup and talked football with some guys who had joined us. I wasn't so much bored as just twitchy. I could think of hundreds of things I needed to do, and sitting eating wasn't on the list.

Nibbling at my fries I let my eyes travel round the diner, only to stop when I saw all three Collette's staring at me and Tim. Tyra had a horrible look on her face and when she saw me looking she put her drink down and got up. Crap she was coming over here as well. "Lexie can I talk to you a minute?"

Tim looked up surprised to find Tyra there, I just pushed his arm getting him to let me out of the booth. "I won't be long" I said to him, then followed Tyra outside to the parking lot. "What's up Tyra?"

"Sit" she said pointing at a bench and pulling me over with her. As soon as we sat she pretty much exploded. "Lexie what the hell do you think your doing"

"What?" I asked getting ready to leave again.

Tyra must have guessed this though as she grabbed my elbow to keep me still. "Tim?" she questioned. "Lexie you know what he's like you saw what he did to me, yet your getting yourself into something"

"It's different Tyra" I tried to explain.

"That's what every girl he's ever been with told herself. That she was different. She'd be the one to tame him, to make him come back. He's thrown each and every one of us to the curb though"

"Look Tyra, this really doesn't concern you" I snapped, trying to pull myself free.

"I don't want you to get hurt Lexie" she said.

I stopped struggling and looked over at her. "I'm not going to get hurt Tyra. Don't you think I thought about all this before I agreed to go out with him"

"I don't think you can have" she answered "not very well anyway because your still doing it"

"Tyra I'll be fine. Now will you please let go" I ripped my arm away from her grasp and jumped to my feet. Tyra followed me.

"Lexie?" I paused and looked round once more. "Please just be careful"

"I will" I said before going back into the diner. Tim was watching the door and looked over at me when I walked up to him. "What did she want?" he asked.

I just frowned "Can we go someplace else please?"

Tim looked concerned but nodded. "Sure" He took my hand when he got up and I waved at Jason who was sat with Lyla. Jason just smiled at me and I followed Tim out of the diner back to his truck. We sat in silence with Tim not even starting the truck until he finally said. "Did she warn you off me?"

I gave a strangled laugh "Sort of"

Tim turned to face me. "What did she say"

"Do you really want to know?" he nodded so I continued. "She said you were the eternal bad boy who every girl wanted to tame, and I was living in a dream world if I thought you'd ever change"

Tim's face darkened and his hand went back to the truck door. "I'm gonna kill her" he muttered. I honestly thought he was going to go back in and rip into Tyra so I grabbed his arm. "No Tim, don't"

"Why not, she has no right to say that to you"

I pulled him back, trying to get him calm down. He didn't move far but he didn't make any other movements to the door. "no she didn't but its not like I believe her"

"You don't?"

I shook my head. "no"

"then why are you so upset?" Tim asked, finally relaxing enough to turn back round to face me. I sighed and wondered how I could word my thoughts at the minute so I wouldn't upset him any more. "Its more the fact that no matter how long we prove to people we're different there never going to see you as anything other than what you were before"

Tim frowned. "I thought we said people didn't matter"

"They don't matter to me. I just wish they wouldn't say such stuff about you. You've never treated me like you normally treat every one else, so why should our relationship be like any of your normal ones. I wish they would all just piss off"

Tim laughed and wrapped his arm round my shoulders pulling me into his side. "We're never going to catch a break are we?" he asked.

"I don't think so" I muttered.

Tim slowly drew patterns on my bare arm. "Do you care?"

"For you yes, for me not so much"

Tim smiled at me, a proper smile not a smirk or an evil planning smile and he leant down and kissed me softly. "Thank you for caring Lexie"

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Just don't prove them all right Tim"

"I won't" he said quietly, before finally starting the truck and driving me home.

---------------------------

I was late, once again. The only consolation this time was that I had been doing something thoroughly enjoyable to be late. I tugged at the bottom of my cheerleading top and barrelled into the gym. Shannon rose her eyebrow at me and Miss Durr scowled. "Miss Street, so good of you to join us"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late Miss Durr"

"Not at all Miss Street, I'm sure Mr Riggins lips were much more preferable to practise" I think I blushed and Miss Durr finally took pity on me waving to my spot next to Shannon. "Catch up please Lexie" she snapped.

"Thanks Miss" I murmured and ran over to Shannon.

Shannon grinned at me "Been having fun Lexie" she said softly.

I glared at her "Maybe"

Shannon just snorted in laughter and we remained quiet for the rest of practise, I soon caught up the stretches and we started on the main routines. We'd need all the cheering we could get on Friday night, if the rumours were right. Apparently coach had decided not to start Smash. For reasons no one could quiet understand.

After practise had finally finished Shannon grabbed my arm and dragged me into the locker room with her. She stopped at my locker and I busied myself in grabbing my clothes out. "Well out with it" she eventually shouted.

"Out with what" I said innocently.

Shannon practically screamed and dragged me back out of my locker. "Tim" she shouted.

I grinned "Oh that"

"Yes oh that, what the hells happening and why didn't I know?"

"No one knew" I reasoned.

"Yeah, until you started making out in church, and then everywhere else. Hell even Miss Durr noticed that you seem to be attached to Tim Riggins by your lips"

"I really don't know what to tell you Shannon. It just happened"

Shannon grinned evilly. "Well at least tell me what's it like to kiss him seen as I doubt I'll ever find out now"

I grinned back at her. "Its good"

"How good" she squealed.

I dramatically fanned myself and pretended to faint backwards. "It's very hot"

"You realise I will now be living vicariously through your sex life"

I just laughed and pulled on my jeans and swapped my cheerleading top for a purple tank. "We have to go to class"

Shannon smirked "Are you actually going, or just finding the nearest janitors closest"

I reached out and whacked her arm. "not funny"

She laughed and grabbed my hand "very funny" she corrected, pulling me out of the locker room, we walked to class together and she made sure I actually went in first.

Julie was in this class and at the end I grabbed her "I need food"

Julie nodded agreement "Ok"

We went to the cafeteria bought sandwiches and took them to the football field where they were having another practise. "So you with the insider knowledge, are you going to tell me why smash is benched"

Julie shrugged "I don't know"

"Don't know or won't tell?"

"Honestly don't know" she said, biting into her sandwich. "You really think my dad tells me anything"

"Well that will piss Tim off"

Julie scowled. "You were prying for Tim"

I shrugged and smiled innocently. "He bribed me"

Julie snorted. "yeah well you need to man up. Stop giving in so easily. What'd he bribe you with" I smiled idiotically and Julie groaned. "I shouldn't need to ask really should I"

I didn't answer, I was to busy flashing back to the kisses me and Tim had shared this morning, and his refusal to kiss me again until I asked Julie why smash was benched. Not that I thought he'd keep that threat, it was just fun to go along with it.

"Your hormones have a serious problem" Julie said.

"I don't think so. I quite like my hormones"

Julie just smiled at me and returned her eyes to the field. I joined her and we both watched our boys superiorly manhandle that ball down the field.

-----------------------------

The bell had rung fifteen minutes ago and I was still searching for Tim. I had said I'd meet him by my locker but he wasn't there. Sighing in annoyance I slung my bag over my shoulder and started towards the football locker room. I heard the raised voices of girls before I saw them. But when I did see them I felt my blood pressure literally spike. Tim was stood backed up against the wall with five or six rally girls surrounding him, most literally hanging on his arm.

Hell normally it would have made me laugh but now, not a chance. As strange as it was I had my own streak of Tim's possessiveness. He got to mark me, and well I got to defend my… territory.

I stormed over, I knew the instant Tim noticed me as he went slightly pale. I stood just behind the girls and placed my hand on my hip. "I smell something" I announced. The girls jumped and most didn't look happy to see me. "Can you smell that Tim?" I asked, Tim just stood looking almost sheepish. "I think its… skank" the girls blushed and anger fled into their faces. "Yep its definitely skank, and guess what I don't like it" I pushed past all of the girls and wrapped myself round Tim. Who was now smirking, he obligingly put his arm round my waist and held me close. "Now we're going to have to give you a shower to get that smell off you, because you know it really makes me want to gag"

The girls still weren't saying anything and I had a feeling it would mainly be because I was known for being a bit of a bitch. Never mind if it was six to one. I fought like a guy, had been trained by the football team and they wouldn't risk there pretty faces. "Come on Tim" I said pulling him away. I stopped and turned round just before we left. "oh and I'd buy some new perfume if I were you"

When we got back to his truck Tim was almost folded over with laughter. I glared and disentangled myself from him. "Cut it out you, the only reason your not missing something vital right now is because you didn't look like you were enjoying yourself over much, but I could still change my mind"

Tim managed to stop laughing long enough to look over at me "And you call me possessive"

I took a menacing step towards him and he held up his hands in mock defeat. "So did you mean it about giving me a shower" he asked, a smirk back on his face.

"Tim have you got your gun in that truck?" I asked sweetly.

"why?" Tim said wearily.

I smiled innocently. "because I'm thinking about shooting you in the arse again"

Tim laughed and we both got into the truck, him driving me home.

-----------------------------

When I got in Jason was sat waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. "Before you go upstairs come with me a minute I want to talk to you" he said.

"Ok"

He wheeled himself outside "Walk?"

"Sure" I agreed, walking slowly by his side as we went down the sidewalk towards the pool. "So what's up?" Jason paused and I looked down at him "Jason what's wrong"

"nothings wrong I just need to tell you something important"

"What?" I said, getting worried despite his assurance that nothing was wrong.

Jason suddenly grinned widely. "I'm going to ask Lyla to marry me"

I couldn't speak. I literally had no words and no air. My mouth may have dropped open and I knew I looked like a fish. "What?" I eventually got out.

"I'm going to ask Lyla to marry me" he said again.

I just looked down at him in shock. "Jason do you think that's a good idea?"

"Do you not agree because I'm crippled"

It was my turn to frown now. "NO, Jason that is not what I meant"

"Well what then?"

"I mean your both so young, hell your still in high school. Do you really want to get married"

"I love her Lexie" Jason said simply.

I crouched down so I could look him in the face. "I know you do Jay"

"Then what else is there?" he demanded. "I love her, she loves me and I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy. Why can't I ask her to marry me now?"

"There's no reason jay" I said softly. "As long as your sure"

Jason leant over and took hold of my hands. "I am sure Lexie. I really am"

"Then I'm happy for you. Congratulations" I leant forward and kissed his cheek softly. "Can I be a bridesmaid?" I teased.

Jason laughed "I'm sure Lyla will ask you to be maid of honour"

I grinned "really, do you think so. I would totally rock at that job"

"I'm sure you would" Jason agreed.

We continued on walking down the street. "I can't really see Tim in a suit though and he'd have to come. But you'd look great in a suit Jay, you always did" Jason just smiled as I rambled on "Oh and you'd have to let me plan the seating arrangements because who else is in the know about who's not talking to who, and who is sleeping with who"

"Would that matter?" Jason asked naively.

"Of course" I shouted. "That would be like seating me next to… smash, and Julie next to Tim"

Jason frowned. "Why coaches daughter next to Tim. What's bad about that"

I laughed at that. "Didn't I tell you" Jason shook his head. "Julie is apparently scared of the fullback. She thinks he's to big"

Jason laughed loudly at this announcement. "Well he is pretty big I suppose. I wouldn't have called him scary though" he thought about this a minute before adding "Well not unless you really pissed him off, and that's not actually that hard to do. So yeah maybe he is a bit scary"

I smiled at this "God Jason not you to. How am I the only one around here that's not scared of Tim Riggins"

Jason smirked at this one "because you're the only one sleeping with him" he offered.  
I screeched in outrage at this "I am not sleeping with him" I hissed.

Jason looked shocked "your not?"

I frowned "No I'm not. I'm not that easy" Jason just grinned at this "What is so funny?" I demanded.

"Well the first time Tim has a proper girlfriend and he isn't getting any, whereas he hasn't had one for years and has had way to much. Doesn't that just strike you as slightly ironic"

"Actually" I mused "Sort of I suppose"

Jason grinned "Well good anyway. I'd prefer you never had sex in your life"

"What and remain pure and virginal like you" I teased.

Jason scowled at that. I wasn't meant to know that he'd lost his virginity to a senior rally girl when he was a freshman, little did he know though that girls could be just as keen to write down their sexual exploits as boys, and there was a lovely little poem in the bottom girls toilets about Jason's first time.

"Don't worry Jay" I said "I've waited this long, I can wait a bit longer and so can Tim"

Jason smiled at me again. "good" he paused here "and you agree to me asking Lyla"

I nodded "Yeah I agree. I hope she says yes"

"I do to" Jason murmured.

"Come on, lets go home. I need some food"

Jason laughed at me "Lexie you always need food" he teased. I whacked his arm and we spent the rest of the journey home with me trying desperately to think of a time when I hadn't need food.

-------------------------

There we go, hope you enjoyed, and i promise to try and answer the reviews this time.


	20. Chapter 20

Alright, i know it's been ages since i update, and i'm really sorry. My life has been beyond hectic the past month. It would take way to long to tell you all the stuff thats managed to go wrong. But anway i hope you all still want to read this story, and that i'm still in the right frame of mind to get Tim and Lexie to stay the same as always.  
Oh and i'm warning you i may have sold my soul to the devil a bit of the way through and fallen back on a very mary sue idea and gotten Lexie to sing. However this had been coming for a while and i promise it won't happen very often. So forgive me for doing it once.  
Anyway enough of my drivel and on with the story.

**Devil Woman**

--------------------------------------

When Lyla appeared at our door later that night I almost told her about Jason's marriage proposal. I managed to snap my mouth shut at the last minute and instead listened to her talk all the way to the football field. I admit I wasn't really paying to much attention to what she was saying, I was to busy staring in the fold down mirror. Trying to draw a smooth 33 onto my cheek. I had eventually managed it by the time we got to the field.

"You know what's nice" Lyla said softly. I looked over at her curiously as she continued. "That we're both happy now. For a while there I didn't think we ever would be"

"What?" I asked,

Lyla just shrugged. "Well me and Jason are happy again, and although I can't say I agreed at first it seems that you and Tim are happy doing whatever it is you do"

"We are happy" I said.

"Then that's what I mean" Lyla announced. She didn't say anything just got out of the car and I followed. Walking along behind her I smiled at the people we passed on the way to the locker room but my mind wasn't behind the smile. Inside I was thinking hard over what Lyla had just said, I know she meant it as an innocent comment, that was proof she was happy. Somehow though I had gone from that to thinking does she really deserve to be happy, do any of us. We had ripped each other to pieces over the last few months, and come out on top. It was a miracle really that any of the four of us could stand to be in the same room with one another.

I quickly changed and for once did my own mascara and other make up taking care not to smudge the number on my cheek. When I walked out to the pitch I was still in a daze, I managed to see Tim though who smiled at me from the other side of the field. I just smiled back and then looked for Julie. She was sat at the front next to her mum and Matt's grandma who looked as ditzy as I felt at that point. I wish I knew what was wrong with me, why had Lyla's comment gotten to me this much. It had been harmless. Even though I kept telling myself that, I pretty much sleepwalked through the entire game. Not even registering that we had won and were in the playoffs until Lyla hugged me hard jumping about and screaming in delight. So, the Panthers were going to Playoffs.

I didn't really show any signs of waking up until we got to the after party that buddy was throwing for the whole town. Tim had found me and grabbed my hand, talking about the game and I just nodded along until finally he stopped gave me an odd look then dragged me outside. I had changed into a dress that my mother found acceptable so it reached my knees but it didn't have any sleeves so I shivered in the night air, Tim was already giving me his jacket though so I pulled it on and then just stood staring at the ground. "Lexie" he said softly, but I didn't look up. Couldn't until he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. "Lexie what's wrong?"

"I don't know" I whispered, almost afraid to talk loudly in case I broke the silence of the night. "I really don't know"

"Did someone say something to you?"

I shook my head "Not nastily no"

Tim frowned "So someone said something good and your upset about it?"

I sighed and went over to one of the trucks in the parking lot hiking myself up to sit on the bonnet Tim followed me over but didn't get up beside me instead he put himself between my legs and wrapped his arms round my waist. "Tell me" he insisted.

"It sounds stupid" I muttered.

"I don't care if it's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard, it's upset you, hence I want to know"

That got a bit of a smile out of me, so I quietly said. "Lyla said something on the way into the game tonight it just made me think"

"About what?"

"She said it was nice that after all we've been through were all happy now"

Tim just look confused "That's it?" he asked.

"I told you it was stupid" I muttered refusing to meet his eyes. "I told you it doesn't make any sense I just can't help it. It made me more miserable than happy"

"Why?" Tim asked me making me look at him again.

"Because I can't figure out if we deserve to be happy after everything we've done"

Tim's face lost its confusion and anger settled there instead. He held on to me tighter and pulled me closer. "You don't think we deserve this?" he said his voice dangerously quiet. I couldn't answer though. "You don't think we don't, you think you don't" he said. Easily reading what I wasn't saying from what I had said. He sighed. "Lexie darling, no one in this town would ever say you didn't deserve to be happy. You lived in Jason's shadow for so long, and we all know the accident was horrible, and shouldn't have happened to Jay, but in a way it gave you a chance to shine, people aren't looking at street anymore they look at you, and it scares you. That you might let the family name down, and for that you think you don't deserve to be happy"

I frowned. "You should be a shrink Tim what with that little speech"

Tim shrugged "It wouldn't work on anyone else" he said then added quietly "you aren't a disappointment Lexie"

I looked hard at Tim, if he was lying it wasn't showing anywhere on his face, minus the fact that Tim had sounded perfectly honest. "You really think so?"

Tim removed his hands from my waist and instead cupped my face "you aren't going to disappoint anyone Lexie. I promise. Now come on be happy"

I smiled slightly and let him lean down to kiss me softly before sliding off the truck and following him back inside. People were dancing and singing, with others eating and talking loudly to each other. I gripped Tim's hand tight "Dance with me" I pleaded. Tim looked at me pained. "I don't dance Lexie"

"Please" I said pressing myself up against him. "please"

Tim sighed but obligingly changed directions and led me to the dance floor, taking me in his arms and easily spinning me round the floor. I laughed and clung to Tim, he was kidding no one with his 'I don't dance' he was a very good dancer.

When the music stopped to change over Tim dragged me away from the other dancers towards the tables where the food was. He loaded up a plate then went to one of the tables that wasn't occupied. I nicked a chicken wing off him and nibbled at it while he ate the rest. "So, I have other news" I said.

Tim looked up at me "interesting?"

"Decidedly interesting" I teased leaning forward and wiping a bit of sauce from his chin. "Jason is asking Lyla to marry him"

Tim started coughing and I actually thought he was going to choke. "What" he whispered.

"Jason and Lyla, there going to get married, well they are if she says yes"

"Why do they want to do that?" Tim asked I could see the tiny flicks of terror in his eyes and almost smiled. Marriage was obviously something Tim didn't contemplate often. Not if he wasn't having a nightmare anyway.

"They love each other" I said simply, taking another bite of my chicken.

Tim stayed silent for a bit after this, and I didn't like to ask what he was thinking about. Eventually he said "Do you ever want to get married"

I looked up shocked, he didn't look like he was joking though, instead he looked curious. I shrugged "I don't know, I haven't thought about it" I put the chicken bone down on the plate and pushed my hair back behind my shoulders. "I suppose I do eventually, I want the kids and the house and the husband someday"

"but not now" Tim said hurriedly.

I laughed and squeezed his hand "Don't worry Tim, I'm not planning on doing this for a long time yet"

Tim released a long sigh then pushed his chair back slightly and opened his eyes. "Come here" he said and I got up and sat down on his knee, leaning back against his chest as he wrapped his arms round my waist. All talk of marriage disappeared as we instead sat there and watched the rest of the people in the hall talk and dance.

I didn't realise I was about to be grabbed until it happened, my mother and some others took hold off me and I was lifted from Tim's lap and marched towards the stage. "Mum" I hissed "what are you doing?"

"Your going to sing" she announced.

"No" I stated "I'm not" as usual though my mum paid no attention to me, I looked back over my shoulder at Tim who was smiling and smirking at the same time. Julie and Matt were smiling as well, along with Jason, Lyla and other grown ups it seemed I had been plotted against. "Fine" I muttered as I marched up the steps to the stage. "What am I singing"

My mum stepped up to the edge and handed me some words. I looked down and knew instantly what song it was. Alright I could do this, everyone had turned to look at me and a light appeared on me. I grabbed the microphone and waited for the music.

Amazing grace, how sweet the sound   
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now I'm found   
Was blind but now I see so clearly

Hallelujah, grace like rain falls down on me   
Hallelujah, all my stains are washed away, washed away

Twas grace that taught my heart to fear   
And grace my fears relieved   
How precious did that grace appear   
The hour I first believed

Hallelujah, grace like rain falls down on me   
Hallelujah, all my stains are washed away, washed away

When we've been there ten thousand years   
Bright shining as the sun   
We've no less days to sing Your praise  
Than when we first begun

Hallelujah, grace like rain falls down on me   
Hallelujah, all my stains are washed away, washed away

The room erupted into cheers when I had finished and I just smiled and jumped down from the stage. Tim was waiting for me and I fell laughing again finally into his arms. "Your amazing" he said softly.

I just smiled "Thanks, have you had enough of this place yet?"

Tim smirked "I think so"

I laughed once again and let him lead me out of the party, only barely registering my mother shouting out "Eleven pm Lexie" before we got to the cold car park and ran over to Tim's truck and the waiting warmth.

--------------------------------

It was late the next night when I got a call from Julie. She sounded frantic and upset, demanding that I go and pick her up from Applebee's. I didn't refuse seen as Tim had vanished with his football team to do something and I had nothing better to do, so I grabbed my truck keys and went to meet Julie.

She jumped in as soon as I pulled up. Her previous distress seemed to have turned into anger. "He left me" she shrieked at me as soon as her bum hit the seat. "He actually left me"

I tried desperately not to cover my ears at the high pitch shriek she was talking in. "Who did?" I asked.

Julie looked at me like I was dumb "Matt" she spat out. "They came and got him and he left me here, like some disposable… disposable something"

I was slowly starting to understand what she meant. Matt would have been picked up by the rest of the football team, which would probably have included Tim and Julie had been left here without a ride and no way to get home.

"I'm sure he didn't want to go" I tried.

Julie shot me a look that said she didn't believe me. "I bet Tim wouldn't have left you" she said.

"I can drive though" I said, "He wouldn't have to worry about stranding me" the instant I looked at the blonde girl I realised this was the wrong thing to have said.

"Well I'm sorry miss I have my birthday in September, some of us are late and aren't old enough to drive"

I cringed "I didn't mean it like that" I said "I'm sure Tim would have left me" I tried

Julie just snorted "Yeah right" she slumped back in her seat. "We both know Tim wouldn't have gone anywhere until you were home, so why did he take matt"

"Football"

"YES" Julie shouted "That's it bloody football, its all I here about, at home, at school and know even with matt. My life revolves around a dead pig skin ball"

I realised at this point that I had no chance of calming Julie down she was going to rant, she needed to rant and I would just have to listen to her. "Why don't you ring him?"

"I did, three times" Julie said "He's ignoring me, I just know he is. It seems that I have more conversation with his grandma than I do with Matt at the minute"

"I bet he isn't ignoring you" I said.

"He is" Julie insisted "You ring Tim I bet he answers you"

"He won't" I said convincingly.

"Ring him" Julie said.

"I'm driving" I said trying to get out of it. Julie wasn't having any of it though. She rooted through my bag and came out with my phone. "Julie" I pleaded "Just believe me he won't answer, never does when he's having a football thing"

Julie just flicked through my phonebook and held the phone to her ear, turning it to speaker phone when the ring tone started. I was praying for Tim not to answer, matt didn't need anymore ammunition against him at the moment. God must not have been listening at this point though as he did answer "heya babe what's up" he shouted, he sounded drink.

Julie mouthed answer him at me so sighing I did. "Nothing much, just wondering how its going"

"Good" he said, there was a crash from behind him somewhere and someone shouting. "Having fun?" I asked

"Oh yeah" Tim said.

Julie mouthed 'matt' at me and frowning I said "Is matt with you?"

"yeah Saracen's here why?"

"no reason, just wondered if you found him or not"

"yeah we did he was with little Taylor, but he came anyway, can't say I would have been dragged away from you though"

Julie turned red and I thought she might throw my phone out of the window. I hoped she didn't seen as I had only just bought a new one, from when I threw it over the cliff. "alright Tim, have fun I'll see you later" I didn't wait for him to answer just grabbed my phone off Julie and slammed it shut. Julie had gone from red with anger back to red with distress. I could see water flooding her eyes and her lip was quivering. I sped up and pulled up in front of the Taylor's house before the first tear could fall. Then I slid across the front seat of my truck and wrapped my arms round her. Just like I had before Julie broke down in my arms. I just quietly sat there letting her cry her tears out on my shoulder. Eventually she dried up and pulled away. "sorry" she mumbled.

"no problem" I said, smiling as I wiped a stray tear off her cheek. "you going to be ok?"

Julie nodded "yeah I'll be fine, I just needed to get that off my chest"

"I know the feeling, and Julie don't worry about Matt, trust me he never means to hurt you and don't listen to Tim either. Matt's just not as confrontational as Tim"

Julie just nodded and slid out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow"

I nodded "ok, ring me if you need to ok?"

"Alright"

I waited until Julie was inside again before I drove off. I was going to kill Tim when I saw him next, after I had killed Matt that is. He needed to learn to stand up for himself more, and I was going to drum it into him very quickly, because I couldn't stand to see Julie upset like that. I banged my hand angrily against the steering wheel and sped my way home at way past the speed limit the entire way.

----------------------------------

So there we go, hope its as good as you all used to think it was. Let me know anyhow.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for all the reviews, nice to know some people are still baring with me and reading this story. It was a quick update this time, however i've had the weekend off work so thats probably why, the next update might not be till next week sometime.  
Hope you enjoy this one

**_Rock What you Got_**

------------------------------------------

"Alright, run that past me again" I said, as Tim sat down beside me. We were in his front room, Billy had disappeared in a storm of apparently parental disapproval of Tim's newest idea. I myself was finding it difficult to understand what he was saying, of what he was seriously contemplating doing.

"I'm going to find my dad" Tim slowly said again.

I shook my head "No I know, I heard that part, what I don't understand is the why?"

Tim sighed and got back up to his feet, continuing his pacing around the front room. "I told you Lexie, the courts are going to take away my license if I don't get a parent or legal guardian to sign this thing" at 'thing' he angrily shook the piece of paper in his hand around. Making it flap annoyingly.

"And Billy can't just sign it?" I asked hesitantly, knowing he was close to loosing the thin hold he had on his anger.

"No" Tim stated "I already asked, technically Billy isn't my legal guardian"

I nodded and ran a hand through my already tousled hair. "Can't he forge it?"

Tim stopped pacing and turned to look at me. "Why would I want him to do that? What's the big deal with me going to see my dad?" his voice was low, and I could tell he was trying hard not to shout.

"Tim you haven't seen the guy in nearly two years." Tim gave me a 'so what' face so I continued with "How do you even now if he's still at the same place?"

"I can check" he ground out.

I clenched my teeth and tried not to say what we both knew I was thinking, Tim's dad was a drunk and a mean son of a bitch. When he had lived with the boys it had been Billy that coped for most of the physical violence but that didn't mean Tim hadn't been subjected to a few of his dad's violent rages. I couldn't understand why he would voluntarily go and look for him, when Billy could quite easily forge the signature and no one would even care. "Tim why do you want to do this?"

"He's my dad Lexie" Tim said coming back over to me and bending down in front of me. "I need to find him can't you understand that"

No I couldn't but I wasn't going to say that either. "How long will you be gone?"

I saw Tim relax at my apparent understanding. "Not long. Its only a signature" he said. I watched him quickly shove some of his things into a bag pack then he grabbed my hand and I followed him out of the house and down to his truck. Once he was in he rolled the window down and leant out slightly to cup the back of my head in his hand and pull my forehead up against his. "I won't be long Lexie"

"promise"

"I promise"

I leant up and pressed my mouth to his desperately not wanting him to go, but knowing I had no choice in the matter. "be quick Tim" I muttered into his mouth.

He just nodded and pulled back from me to speed away from the curb. I watched until his tail lights disappeared round the corner, and a hand fell onto my shoulder. I spun round to find Billy behind me. "He'll be alright, won't he?" I asked him.

Billy looked pained but when he looked down at me, obviously finding my worry on my face he just nodded and painted on a smile. "Sure honey, he'll be fine. Don't worry"

"Do you think he'll be there, your dad I mean?" I asked.

Billy just shrugged "I don't know Lexie. I've never been able to say with any certainty what my dad will or won't do. Who knows if he'll even sign the form for Tim"

"You don't think he will?"

Billy frowned, but then quickly turned it round to a smile "Ah don't listen to me, the man made me bitter along time ago" he squeezed my shoulder slightly "of course he'll sign it"

We didn't say anything else and soon Billy went back up to the house muttering something about getting a beer or maybe more than one. I stood for a moment longer on Tim's front garden before pulling my own keys out of my pocket and deciding that I needed to go talk to Jason for a bit.

-----------------------------------

When I pulled up at home Jason was in the back garden, doing something with some weights. It was all he seemed to do now, building up his strength so he could play on the quad rugby squad. I was pleased he had found something else he loved doing, I did worry about him though. I had heard my mum asking him when he was going to go back to school, and whether he still wanted to go to college, and I had also heard Jason's vague answers about he wasn't ready yet, and he didn't now when he would be. However I knew my brother well enough to know that if I did start asking him he would just become defensive and clam up. So I had left him alone. But what with the news that he was going to marry Lyla, I think it was time that I did ask him what he planned to do with his life. He couldn't support a family, and Lyla on playing quad rugby as much as he might want to. As I watched him in the yard I wondered if that thought had even occurred to him, or if he was still in as much denial as I had lived in with Tim and Lyla.

"are you going to stand there all day or spit out whatever it is that you obviously wanted to say to me?" Jason shouted, breaking me out of my day dream.

I smiled at him and walked over to sit cross legged near him. "Hi"

Jason frowned at me but answered anyway "hi"

"How you doing Jay?"

Jason suddenly looked terrible and shocked I reached up to grab his leg. "Jason what is it? What's wrong?"

He dropped the weights he had been holding and instead looked down at me. "Lyla" he said simply. A horrible weight crashed onto my chest, he had asked her and she said no. Or had he not asked her at all? "What happened?" I asked. "did she say no?"

Jason frowned and shook his head. "no she said yes…."

"but that's great" I said, cutting into his sentence "shouldn't you be pleased about that?"

"She said yes at first Lexie"

I frowned "What?"

"Today, when we came home, she told me that she didn't think she could do this yet. That we were to young, and there to many things she hadn't done yet. She basically said she didn't want to get married, but she put it nicely"

"Oh Jason, I'm so sorry"

"well you warned me didn't you" he muttered reaching back up for his weights "You told me we were to young to get married but I just didn't listen. I thought love would conquer everything"

"I didn't want to be right Jason" I said softly. "I would never have wanted this to happen to you"

Jason sighed and the weight banged back into place as he slumped over in his chair. "I was so angry at her before Lexie, I thought we were finally getting back to what we had, but now…" he looked up at me and my heart broke into little pieces at the torment I saw there "now I'm not so sure where we are anymore"

I squeezed his hand tightly, "You'll figure it out Jason. I know you will"

"What if I don't like the answer though Lexie. What if what I figure out is that its really over. Me and Lyla, there's never been anyone else for me, it was always going to be me and her and know I just don't know what to do anymore"

"You keep going" I said softly. "You don't look back anymore, you look forward. Looking back only ever hurts you, and for what end. You can't change what's already been and gone"

Jason looked up at me shocked "When did you get so clever little Lexie?"

I laughed at that "I always have been, people just never noticed"

Jason finally laughed back at me, and reached forward to ruffle my hair like he did when we had been little. "So what's happening with you?"

I frowned slightly and pulled away from him. "Tim's gone" I muttered.

"What?" Jason said. "Where's he gone?"

I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on them. "To find his dad" I eventually said.

"Walt? Tim's gone to find Walt"

I nodded "Yeah"

"Why an earth does he want to do that?" Jason exploded, "that man was a terrible father, I lost count of how many times Tim had to come over here to eat just because that man had drank away the entire weeks grocery money"

I just shrugged "Tim got hauled into court for speeding and if he doesn't get a legal guardian to sign the release forms there going to take his license"

"Then get Billy to sign them" Jason said reasonably.

"I tried that. Me and Billy both tried that, Tim didn't want to listen. He wanted to find Walt"

"You didn't want him to go" Jason said.

I shook my head and clutched tighter to my knees. "of course I didn't want him to go. That man is poison and always has been. I'm scared what he'll say to Tim, and what Tim will do with him"

Jason frowned this time as he looked down at me "I don't think you have to worry about what Tim will do. He's been a lot more stable since he started seeing you, even if I do hate to admit it. You've been a good influence on him Lexie, and as you just told me don't look back. Don't judge what Tim will do now on what he has done before"

I pulled a face at Jason. "ever find that its a lot more difficult to take your own advice than it is to give it?"

Jason laughed and reached up to grab his weights once again. "All the time" he said as I got back to my feet. "Now scram kid, I've still got a lot more work to do and I don't need you distracting me"

I just smiled and leant down to kiss his cheek quickly and then left him be. Maybe he was right, I shouldn't worry about what Tim would do with his father, he had been a lot more stable recently and I hadn't seen him drink to excess for a long while, unless it had been last night and then it didn't really count as it was a football thing. No I think he would be fine. As long as Walt didn't try and screw him up. I just hoped he'd sign the thing as quickly as possible so Tim would be back in Dillon by the end of the day ready for school tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------

I found Julie in the library the next morning. Tim still wasn't back and my nails had taken a serious bashing over the night, what with me nibbling on them so much. Julie was curled up on one of the sofa's with a book resting on her knee. She was gazing out of the window though so she couldn't have been reading the book. She looked up as I sat down next to her.

"Hey Jules"

She just smiled absently and continued to gaze at something I couldn't see. "Lexie?"

"Yeah"

"If your boyfriend asked you to a concert, that you had to practically sell your soul to your parents to let you go to then cancelled because he wanted to be on TV with your father, what would you do? Would you be angry? Or would it just not be worth it?"

I frowned "I don't know, are we talking hypothetically or did matt just cancel on you again"

Julie sighed and slapped the book shut. "matt just cancelled on me again"

"Well then I think I'd be angry"

Julie nodded "More so if he then palmed his grandma off on you, while he was doing his big television debut"

"Exponentially more" I agreed. "Did he?" I asked "I mean did he ask you to look after Mrs Saracen while he went to do this"

Julie nodded "Oh, yeah he asked, and me being the idiot I am agreed" Julie paused and ran her thumb over her lower lip before exploding with "What the hell am I going to do with her for the entire night. I can barely manage a football game without wanting to kill myself"

"I don't know" I said "unhelpful I know but I'm not good with grandma's, mine all died when I was little. In fact the only experience I have with old people is the lady at the cash and carry who sells me my bubblegum in the morning"

"That's really not helpful" Julie said

"I know"

"Tim still AWOL" Julie asked after a brief pause of silence.

At the mention of Tim my nails went unconsciously to my mouth where I started to gnaw on my thumb nail, Julie frowned at me and leant over to bat away my hand from my mouth. "I take it that means he is"

I nodded "he hasn't called either"

"Well he might not be able to get signal where he's gone, or he's just busy. Or maybe he hasn't found him and doesn't want to admit he was wrong in going"

I knew all of Julie's suggestions were perfectly reasonable and could have happened, my mind however wouldn't get rid of the Tim's found his father and their both drunk together somewhere or Walt's hurt him scenario. I just wanted Tim to be alright.

"I think we both need cheering up" Julie declared.

"What do you suggest?"

Julie faltered here for a second before finally sighing and saying "milkshakes at the Alamo after school"

"sure why not" I answered grabbing my bag as the bell went for end of period. "I'll meet you by my truck after school"

"alright see you later"

I left Julie who had another free period in the library, where her gaze had gone straight back out of the window. I meanwhile ran down the hall towards my history class. I was going to be late. Again. Shannon caught me as I was walking down the hall. "Lexie" she shouted loudly, eventually I heard her and stopped, turning round to meet her.

"What's up"

"You coming tonight?" she asked.

Making me frown "Going where?"

Shannon frowned at me like I was being incredibly stupid. "The calendar Lexie. Tonight at Jessica's you better be coming"

I had completely forgotten we were meant to be doing the calendar shoot tonight and quite frankly I didn't want to go, but I had said I would so reluctantly I nodded. "Yeah I'm coming, what time do you want to me to get there"

Shannon reeled off a large amount of information before smiling giving me a quick hug and then vanishing off to her own class. I meanwhile decided that I wasn't going to history, I was already late and couldn't deal with the shouting I would get if I did turn up now. Instead I went back towards the library to tell Julie I couldn't go get milkshakes tonight as I was needed for cheerleading things. I very much doubted she would be very happy with this.

----------------------

Next chapter has the calendar shoot in, which was so much fun to write!! As always let me know what you all thought about this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Hiya people, so as promised i am updating at regular intervals again :) and here for your reading pleasure is the calendar shoot scene.

**Refugee**

**----------------------------------**

I pulled up at Jessica's house just before the time Shannon had wanted me there. The whole place was lit up, with every window in sending out glowing light, and as I slid out of the truck I could hear the heavy beats of music coming from the back of the house. It was a good job Jessica lived out of the actual town or the police would have been here already.

To wear I had grabbed one of Jason's old panther jerseys and tied it tight just under my chest leaving my entire midriff bare apart from the curving diamond bar in my belly button. My hair was down and curled round my shoulders. I had also picked out the smallest pair of denim shorts I owned, which was in fact very small seen as they had been a present from Shannon on one or another of my birthdays. I had my bikini on underneath as no doubt it would be required at some point that my clothes would have to come off and I would have to pose and pout in only that wrapped around one or another Dillon Panther. It was a good job I wasn't really a body conscious person.

Shannon jumped on me the instant I got through the door. "You look amazing" she squealed before launching on with very unwelcome news "We've given you smash this year. You and him will be Mr and Miss February"

I almost groaned "Why him? And why February"

Shannon just smiled widely at me, her own auburn curls bouncing around on her shoulders. "Smash always likes February, apparently it's the month of love"

I made puking face at this information which Shannon just ignored. So instead I went on with. "Why can't I pose with Tim? I always posed with Tim before"

"You can't pose with your boyfriend" Shannon said reasonably. "Anyhow you only posed with Tim before because Jason wouldn't have let you be with anyone else. This year your all free from brotherly protection so enjoy it."

"what about boyfriendly protection?" I asked

Shannon grinned conspiratorially " Well that would be a problem apart from the fact that you and Smash are going before Tim gets here so your free to do anything risqué you want. Risqué stuff that you wouldn't do if Tim was here"

I jumped on this "Tim's back?"

Shannon smirked at me "according to my well informed sources he got back five minutes ago and we're going for him after your shoots done"

At the words that Tim was back I had lost what Shannon was saying, and at that moment would have agreed to do anything she asked me. Even pose with Smash, which was what I was going to end up doing.

Smash swaggered up to me his eyes raking me up and down. "Your wearing to many clothes little street" he drawled.

I could have punched him, but refrained. Smash had always been this way with me, even when Jason was on the team which wasn't normally safe. Instead I pulled off Jason's jersey and took off my shorts revealing the Bikini I had on. "better?"

Smash smirked happily "you've one heck of a body little street, why don't you show it off more"

"I do" I said teasingly "to the people who matter anyway"

Smash just laughed as I willingly followed him into the hot tub. I did what I was told for the posing and after maybe ten minutes the rally girls behind the camera smiled and nodded saying we were done. I pulled myself out of Smash's hold ignoring his groans of protest and then got out of the tub. Going to find Shannon again.

By the time Tim got to the house I was dry again and had found my shorts and jersey. I pretty much threw myself onto my boyfriend. Tim was just laughing as he held me up with his hands under my thighs. "I missed you" I complained.

Tim just smirked "really. I couldn't tell"

"just kiss me and stop teasing" I demanded. Tim obviously didn't need telling twice as his lips smashed into mine, his tongue demanding an entrance I was only to pleased to give him. I gasped as my back collided with the brick wall of Jessica's pool house Tim had backed us into. He bit at my neck as I moaned softly and pulled at his hair to get him back to my mouth. I didn't even care how it had gone with Walt. I couldn't care about anything but the fact that I was about to go up in flames.

We were interrupted by Shannon, who loudly cleared her throat next to us. "Tim's turn" she announced.

Tim reluctantly put me down on the floor. "where do you want us?" he asked.

Shannon just grinned. "Just you actually, Lexie's already done hers"

Tim's face turned dangerous. "What" he demanded. "With who"

"Smash" I said quietly.

"Let me see" he said, his voice had gone dangerously quiet, and I suddenly knew what Shannon had meant when she said I wouldn't do anything risqué when Tim had been here. She hadn't meant I wouldn't do it, she had meant Tim wouldn't let me. Reluctantly I followed behind them as we went over to the computer the pictures had been loaded onto. I hadn't seen the one they had picked of us but when I did I wanted to go and hide. My bikini looked smaller than I remembered, Smash had my leg hiked up over his hip his hand high up my bare thigh holding it there, our foreheads were pressed together our mouths very nearly touching, as my hand curled round the back of his neck and his other hand pressed me closer to his body by the small of back. My eyes were closed and my mouth was slightly parted. Smash's eyes were obviously open and focused down not at my face.

Tim turned round to me furiously. "What the hell is that?" he said waving to the screen.

"Tim, its just a picture it means nothing" I said hurriedly. Desperately wanting to avoid the oncoming explosion of jealous rage.

"Well it sure as hell doesn't look like nothing" he snarled, his eyes rapidly going from me to searching around the party, no doubt trying to find smash. I didn't like to contemplate what he would do to smash. I had seen what he'd done to other people over the years who he and Jason thought had insulted me, or hurt me in other ways and it wasn't pretty. Instead I grabbed his hand and dragged his face back down to mine, so I could look him straight in the eye " Tim you know what I think about smash, it's just a picture nothing else. I promise" I could see him thinking over my words, weighing my own dislike of smash against Smash's obvious desire for me. Eventually he simply nodded and leant down to press his lips against mine in a searing kiss that spoke more of possession then passion. "Your lucky I do" he said darkly. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to kill him though" he pointed over at smash, who he'd obviously found. When I just increased the pressure on his hand though he eventually sighed in defeat and nodded at Shannon

"lets just get this picture done. And you" he said spinning back to me "put this one on" he threw his own jersey back to me. I just did what he asked quickly swapping Jason's jersey for Tim's making sure his number and name were clearly visible on my back even after I had tied it up. Not that anyone didn't know I was with Tim now anyhow. I wasn't going to argue this though with Tim who was obviously not happy about that picture.

I left while they were taking Tim's picture not happy about seeing rally girls draped all over him. Even though I had already done it. I was walking round once again when I came across Matt Saracen. He did not look comfortable, surrounded by rally girls with desperate save me look plastered on his face. From what I could see he only had his boxers on as well. He must have been in bed when the rally girls came to get him. I knew they didn't give the players any warning of when they where coming, but I thought they might be kind enough to let them at least get dressed. Especially when the player was Matt. Matt who would blush if he saw a girls toe.

"Matt" I shouted. He looked up at me an almost relieved look crossing his features when he saw it was me. He jumped up and somehow managed to force his way out of the crowd of adoring girls. "thank god" he said when he reached me "I thought I was going to die"

"You might do when Julie finds out you've been here tonight"

Matt paled even more "Y…you think so" he stuttered.

I nodded "trust me here matt, this is not a place to be without your girlfriend. Not when you've already blown her off more times than I can count this week"

"she told you about that"

"Matt I had to go and pick her up when you left her stranded"

Matt just went even redder and stuttered over words that I couldn't even understand. At this point Tim appeared again his arm going round my shoulders and pulling me possessively into his side. "Your turn seven"

Matt looked horrified but didn't get another chance to protest as he was carted off by even more rally girls to have his evidently unwanted turn in the spotlight.

"That was mean Tim" I said.

"Why?"

"You know Julie's going to kill him for being here without her, he doesn't need picture evidence as well"

Tim looked down at me. "I don't think someone should be lecturing me on picture evidence after what I saw of you and smash"

"alright changing the subject" I said brightly. "How did it go with your dad?"

Tim's face shut down even more, if that was possible "I got the signature" he said. "other than that I should have listened to you"

I frowned and gently wrapped my arms round Tim's neck hugging him close. Not caring that he was still wet from the hot tub. "I'm really sorry Tim"

"Don't be. I'm not anymore"

I didn't believe him but I let it go, instead we just tried to enjoy the rest of the night. With us dancing and drinking and then finally getting to see the finished calendar. When mine and smashes picture came up there was loud raucous cheering and smash looked back at me with a huge smirk on his face. Tim just frowned and wrapped his arm round my shoulders pulling me closer to his side. I clung onto him as well, I basically didn't let go again until we had pulled up outside my house in my truck. "How are you going to get home?" I asked him. Aware that the rally girls would have kidnapped him, and he would have no ride seen as the truck was mine.

Tim looked over at me his eyes all I could see in the darkness of the cab truck. "Do I have to?"

I looked hard at Tim, I knew however much I didn't mean to the picture of me and smash had hurt him, more than his had hurt me anyway. I shook my head "no you don't have to go"

As we slid out of the truck I took Tim's hand in my own and as quietly as possible led him up to my room, I was suddenly thankful that I had insisted on installing a lock on my bedroom door for my birthday last year. I clicked it shut behind us immediately went forward into Tim's arms letting him flick open the button of my shorts and slowly slide them down my legs as I undid the knot in his jersey and pulled my bra off from underneath his now way to large shirt. Then I carefully took off Tim's shirt and his jeans. We got into my bed together and I snuggled into his chest as he held me tight. I soon fell to sleep held tightly in his arms. I was asleep well before Tim started whispering to me what actually happened with him and his father. But it didn't matter to him, he was telling someone, even if that someone was asleep, it took the weight of his disappointment off his chest. Leaving only the weight of his now sleeping girlfriend there. However this weight he was more than comfortable with leaving there.

------------------

Hope you enjoyed it, and as always let me now what you thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for last chapter, and heres the next update. Enjoy.

**I shall Believe**

**-----------------------------------**

I was pouring myself a bowl of cereal in the morning when I heard a cough from the doorway. I turned round to find Jason sat there, a small smirk on his face. "Was that Tim I heard this morning climbing out of your window?"

I think I probably blushed which gave Jason his answer well before I managed to get out a stuttering "no"

"You aren't kidding anyone with that Lexie"

I turned back to my cereal and quickly poured milk on them taking them to the table. Jason wheeled himself up to sit beside me. "It was wasn't it?" he said softly.

Eventually I nodded. "yeah"

"That was dangerous Lexie. What if mom had heard something?"

My eyes narrowed "there was nothing to hear" I said, my voice as dangerous as Tim's had been last night when he first saw the picture of me and smash. "all we did was sleep"

Jason smiled "I meant if she heard you both coming in" I blushed again and stuffed a huge spoonful of cereal into my mouth. "You shouldn't be so defensive about it Lexie, people might think your protesting a little bit to much"

I resolutely ignored Jason and continued to eat my cereal. Once the bowl was empty I jumped back to my feet and quickly rinsed the bowl out, leaving Jason sat in the kitchen I grabbed my keys and ran out to my truck. Tim had vanished early this morning, going out of my window. After one hell of a kiss and a promise to see me later at school, even though he had practise nearly all day. Today was their first play off game, and I had a lot of cheerleading practise to catch up with.

--------------------------------

I didn't manage to see Julie until dinner, she was stood by her locker and I was horrified to see tears building in her eyes. I gently put a hand on her shoulder squeezing "Julie what's wrong"

She spun round to face me, anger replacing the tears "I saw the calendar"

I cringed slightly, "Are you really mad"

"I don't think that quite covers it, why didn't you ring me?" Julie demanded.

"I couldn't Jules. I did everything I could to keep him away from them, but I couldn't ring you. No one would let me"

Julie just shook her head, the tears returning in place of the anger. She shook her head and dropped her forehead on my shoulder. People were starting to give us weird looks and I quickly laced my fingers with Julies and pulled her into an empty classroom nearby. I sat her down on one of the desks then pulled myself up beside her.

"He didn't do anything last night Jules"

"He lied" she said softly. "I thought he was different from all the others. I wanted to believe he was different but he lied to me just like all the others would"

"What did he say?"

Julie frowned angrily "He told me he had stayed in last night"

I tensed up at those words. Matt couldn't have been any stupider if he had been trying. He should have just come out and told her what happened straight away, Julie respected honesty. If he had told her he probably would have got away with a days worth of silent treatment, but now. Well who knew.

"I don't know what to say Jules" I said softly.

Julie just shrugged "I don't think there is anything to say. He lied and that's it"

"I can cancel on Tim for tonight if you want to have a girl night"

Julie smiled at me before shaking her head again "Actually no, I think I'm going to stay with my mum tonight"

I just smiled and leant over to gave her a quick hug. "ok, I'll call you tomorrow. I have to do cheerleading things all today"

"ok" Julie said softly before grabbing her bag and running off out of the classroom. I meanwhile grabbed my bag and headed down towards the locker rooms to change.

I met Lyla on the way, I hadn't seen her since me and Jason had talked and I didn't know how we were going to be. Lyla smiled like normal though and said hi happily so I nodded and said hi back. We went into the changing rooms together where I quickly pulled on my cheerleading outfit and followed the rest of the girls outside.

We did all our routines quickly and efficiently with Miss Durr shouting out instructions and changing mild problems with the routine. It was well past final buzzer when she finally allowed us to leave and eat something ready for the match tonight.

------------------------

Tim grabbed me just before he went to change for the game. It had already gotten dark outside and with him pressing me into the wall of the changing rooms we probably couldn't be seen by anyone who wasn't deliberately looking for us.

"Do I not get a cookie anymore before the game from my very own cheerleader?" Tim whispered down at me.

I smirked and ran my finger softly across his lips, "Win this game and I promise to give you more than a cookie"

Tim's eyes darkened and I saw the hunger he had for me run across his face brief moments before his lips descended and pressed onto mine. I clung to him as he demanded entrance into my mouth that I willingly gave him.

"I'll hold you to that promise little street" he muttered into my mouth, before he dragged himself away from me and into the locker rooms. I stood outside for a bit longer, breathing hard and trying to get my raging hormones back under control. Eventually I smoothed my hair down and went to join the cheerleaders at the edge of the football field.

Before I got there though someone else grabbed me, I was slightly surprised to find Billy Riggins stood behind me, his face hard with a deep frown in his features. "Billy?" I said curiously. "You ok?"

He shook his head "No, not really"

"What's going on?" I asked, moving away to the bleachers with him. The game wasn't starting yet so I was free to talk with him for a while. Billy just seemed to get more agitated at my question, dragging his hat off and running a hand through his short hair. His eyes weren't staying still, instead flicking rapidly from face to face. If I didn't know better I would have said he had been taking something, but Billy didn't do anything like that. None of the Riggin's boys did. They may drink but that was about it. I put a comforting hand on his upper arm. "Billy, what is it?" I asked once more.

Finally Billy looked down at me and kept his eyes on me. "My dad" he said softly. "he's here"

I must have blanched at those words as Billy's own hand came out to rest on my shoulder. "Why?" I finally asked.

"Apparently he just wants to watch Tim play ball"

"And you believe him?" I asked.

"Not for a heart beat" Billy said angrily. "That man never did anything without a reason, and that reason was generally a part of him helping himself out"

"Where is he Billy?" I asked. Billy spun round and searched for a few minutes before finally pointing to somewhere beyond the fence. It took my eyes a few moments to focus but when they did I soon found him. Walt Riggins hadn't changed much from my memories of him. Unshaven jaw, with dirty brown hair and hard dark eyes. He was staring straight at me and Billy as well, and I didn't like the look in his eyes as he focused on me. I didn't think he would recognise me, he hadn't seen me since I was about 6 years old when he left Billy with a 7 year old Tim and very little money. The fact that even know I was only 16 didn't seem to deter him from staring pointedly at my chest and then my legs though. I shuddered in disgust and turned back to Billy.

"This is going to flip Tim out isn't it"

Billy's frown came back as he nodded. "I expect so. You were meant to be going out tonight right?"

I nodded "Yeah. You want me to come back to yours instead"

Billy finally looked relieved "yeah, please"

I nodded, finally catching the sound of cheering that meant the football players were ready to emerge. "I've gotta go Billy. I'll see you later"

Billy nodded, and I sent one more look over my shoulder at Walt, he was still staring at us, and it still made me shudder. I dragged my eyes away gave Billy one more smile then ran over to the cheerleaders.

----------------------

I waited for Tim in much the same position he had left me outside the changing rooms. We had won, and I had promised him more, but I doubted that was what he was thinking about at this minute in time. I was guessing his thoughts would be all about his father, and his sudden reappearance in Dillon Texas after all this time of avoiding them.

"Tim" I shouted when he finally came out, he turned round and smiled at me, wrapping an arm round my shoulders as I walked over to him.

"Did you see him?" he asked instantly.

I nodded "Yeah I saw him"

"Are you going to come back with me, come meet my dad"

As much as I wanted to say no, Walt Riggin's gave me the creeps and I didn't want to go within an hundred feet of him, I couldn't. I had promised Billy I would go, and I didn't want to leave Tim on his own with his dad either. There was no telling what kind of poison Walt could leave on his sons mind.

When we got back to Tim's Walt was already there with Billy both men had beers in there hand, only Billy was at one side of the room and Walt at the other. This was a Riggin's boy who wasn't just going to forgive his father for walking out on them.

Walt's eyes widened when he saw me tucked under Tim's arm.

"Well now" he drawled "What have we got here. How'd you win this one Tim?"

I just stared at him as Tim laughed. "With difficulty" he said pushing me forward. "Dad, this is Lexie"

Walt's face cleared slightly. "Lexie" he muttered "As in Lexie Street, Jason's little sister"

I nodded "yeah"

"Well dear god almighty haven't you got all grown up"

I didn't know what to say to this so just stayed quiet. Tim soon filled up the silences though, he was talking more than I'd heard him say all year. Soon he had vanished outside to the deck chairs leaving me and Billy in the living room to watch the both of them with barely veiled hostility. "I don't like this Billy. Don't like it one bit"

"neither do I, but I can't make him listen to reason. Tim won't accept that the mans trouble. That he ran off and left us, and didn't come back"

"So why's he back now?" I asked

Billy shrugged "That's the question isn't it" he stayed silent for a bit listening to the laughter from the deck. "maybe you could talk to him" he finally said.

"What to Tim, about Walt. I don't think that will go down well Billy"

"You've gotta try Lexie, for Tim's sake you've gotta try"

Finally I nodded. "Alright" I walked up to the French doors leading to the deck where Tim and his dad were sitting. "Tim I need to get home"

Tim stopped talking and looked back at me, he dropped his empty beer bottle and nodded, getting up to walk me down to my truck. Walt just grinned smoothly at me, which I ignored. I laced my fingers with Tim's as we walked down the path to my truck. When we reached the door I stopped and looked up into his face. He looked happy and I hated what I was going to have to say. "Tim, be careful alright"

He frowned down at me "What? Why?"

"Your dad, its just he's been gone for so long, why would he come back now?"

"Maybe he wanted to see us" Tim said, he voice going dangerously quiet.

"But why now Tim?" I insisted gripping his hand tighter. "Just promise to be careful, and don't give him anything will you"

Tim pulled his hand back from mine "Go home Lexie" he said quietly.

"Tim" I tried again as he turned away from me.

"No Lexie" he said "Just go home. You don't get to tell me how to act with my father, you don't get to keep me all to yourself the entire time"

"you think this is about wanting you for myself" I said appalled.

Tim spun back round, obviously angry now. "isn't it" he demanded. "Its alright for you to drape yourself all over smash, and run around being everyone's favourite person, but its not allowed for me to talk to my own father without you getting jealous"

"I am NOT jealous Tim" I snapped. "I'm worried about you, but if you like I just won't bother"

"Don't bother" Tim snapped straight back, before he turned away from me and walked away. Well that went well I thought angrily to myself as I jumped in my truck and drove home. So much for getting through to him. No, now we were just not talking, and angry at each other. I pulled up outside my house and let my forehead rest against the steering wheel of my truck. I was not jealous of Walt Riggins. I was just worried about Tim. Wasn't I? Angrily banging the wheel I slid out of the truck and ran up to my room ignoring Jason shouting my name, wanting to know about the game, which felt so long ago now. Instead I burst into my room and threw myself down face first on my bed. This turned out not to be such a good idea either though as I could smell Tim on my pillow from last night. Quickly turning over I tried to banish the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. It didn't work though as a picture of Tim's angry face was burnt into my brain and the tears fell. Trailing down my cheeks as I laid in the darkness of my room.

--------------------------

sorry but they couldn't be happily ever after for ever. ( hint though, i do like happy endings)


	24. Chapter 24

Ok, here we go, i'm a bit nervous about this chapter, don't know if it really works. I couldn't get it to go any different though, so i hope you enjoy.

**What it Feels like for a Girl**

**------------------------------------------------**

I woke in a foul mood the next morning, somewhere in the middle of the night my tears had dried up and instead I had gone from upset to angry, furiously angry. How dare that big brute of a football player dictate to me that I couldn't worry about him. He was meant to be my boyfriend he was meant to understand that I had to worry about him, not make false accusations about me being jealous of him giving attention to someone else. I was not jealous, I was however fuming. I banged about my room getting ready, paying no attention to what I was putting on, or if I even had the right books for school. I floored the accelerator of the truck the entire way to school, wishing that the police would see me speeding and I could lead around a high speed chase. It wasn't to be though, so instead I stomped into the hallway and flung my locker door open. My mood took an even deeper plunge into bitter and brooding when Lyla bounced up to me announcing it was time to go the gym for powder puff football. I had forgotten about the powder puff game, mainly due to denial. I hated it. Lyla wouldn't let me get away with missing it though so I was dragged through to the gym and upon entering saw Julie and Tyra of all people hanging on the bottom step of the benches. I pulled myself free of Lyla and marched over to the two of them.

"I hate boys" I stated slumping down next to them. Julie frowned and Tyra looked curious. I turned to her "You were right, I should never have got mixed up with Tim Riggins" I hissed.

"What'd he do?" Tyra asked, as Julie smiled sympathetically at me.

"He said I was jealous, that Walt being home made me jealous of the attention he gave to him"

"And are you?"

"No" I snapped folding my arms over my chest and leaning back against the bench behind me. "Absolutely not, no way, not in a million years. I'm just worried about him. Walt's trouble"

Julie and Tyra both shared a look that made me silently fume at the both of them as well. They never said what I knew they were thinking though so I least I didn't have to kill them. The door to the gym opened again and Tim and Matt came in. The two panthers who had been roped into being coaches this year. Me and Tim resolutely ignored each other, I did however get up and go over to matt. I grabbed his shirt and put my face close to his. "You pick me for your team Saracen or I swear to god you'll never touch Julie again. I will ruin that relationship so quick you won't even get to speak" matt just looked plain terrified. I smiled and patted his cheek "Got that?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled wider "Good"

I went back to Tyra and Julie who were both laughing, obviously having heard what I said to Matt. The gym teacher who I didn't recognise called for Tim to call it, when he lost I was more than a little happy.

"alright matt, you pick first"

Matt flushed and looked anxiously from Tim to me, I made a slashing motion over my neck with my finger looking pointedly at Julie, and Matt mumbled. "Lexie, I pick Lexie"

Tim glared and I just smiled sweetly as I ran over to matt and kissed his cheek making him flush harder. Tim looked away murderously as he spat out "Does anyone here know how to chop block?"

Some rally girl I didn't know put her hand up like a kindergartener "I do"

"Alright then" Tim said, as she ran up to him.

Matt picked Tyra next who walked over with her arms crossed and stood next to me almost protectively as Tim looked at me with barely suppressed anger. Finally he smirked and looked back at the cheerleaders. "Lets go Garrity" he said softly.

My breath whooshed out and I felt like someone had just kicked me. I heard Tyra whisper 'bastard' under her breath and wrap an arm round me as even matt looked horrified. Lyla wouldn't look at me as she awkwardly walked up to Tim.

I barely heard Matt pick Julie next, and then completely missed the rest of the team picking, as my head spun. Tim had picked Lyla, how could he do that to me. When finally everyone had sorted teams I practically ran out of the gym. Everyone else was still in lesson and what I saw at the end of the hall stunned me out of the horror of the past half hour. Jason was sat there in his chair at the beginning of the school hall. Very slowly I walked towards him, knowing he was watching me carefully. I had avoided him this morning and last night, and he didn't know what sort of mood I was in now. He did however know when his sister was upset because he took one look at my face and reached up grabbing my hand. "Tell me" he said

I shook my head "not here" I looked round the hall, the buzzer would be going any minute. Eventually I found the music room it wouldn't be used until last bell which was still a few hours away. "in here" I said pulling him forward. When I had finally gotten myself settled on the piano stool Jason looked back over at me.

"Can you tell me now?"

I nodded, and jerkily told him everything that happened, since I found out Walt had come back. My voice broke when I told him about Tim picking Lyla, and at the end Jason was flushed and obviously furious.

"I'm going to kill him" he hissed.

"Don't bother" I whispered dragging my knees up to my chest.

"I told him the day I came to his house, if he ever hurt you that paralysed or not I would hunt him down and kill him. He promised that would never happen and look within a month your huddled in the music room almost crying because the big idiot just had to carry on being Tim"

I scrubbed angrily at my eyes, trying desperately to hang on to the tears that were threatening to fall again. Instead I did what all good teenagers do when there in a tight situation. I changed the subject. "So your back, your in school, does that mean your going to lessons?"

Jason frowned at me, to used to me to not know what I was doing, luckily he dropped it though and answered me. "I don't know yet. I thought I should at least come and try"

"Good" I said, jumping up off the stool. "I'm pleased for you jay"

"Lexie, where are you going"

"To find Julie" I said grabbing my bag. "We need to talk"

"You'll be ok?"

I nodded "I'll be fine, don't worry I'm a big girl now"

Jason just smiled softly at me and followed me out of the music hall. The buzzer rang again, and I leant down and swiftly gave my brother a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving him in the hall, to go and find Julie.

* * *

I pulled up to the Alamo that evening with my mom screeching in my ear down the phone telling me what to order for the fifteenth time. Me telling her I was quite capable of picking up some burgers didn't seem to help, at all. Eventually I just snapped the phone closed and stormed into the Alamo. Smash was behind the counter and Matt had vanished so reluctantly I went up to smash. He grinned at me "Hey little street, heard about the row you and Riggins had, does that mean your ready for me"

I just stuck my tongue out at him "you have a girlfriend smash"

"Yeah well, there's plenty of smash to go around"

I just snorted "I bet there is. Look I'll just have four burgers and fries, with 2 cokes and 2 lemonades alright. Can you manage that"

"I can do that" he said, moving away to get the food. While he was doing that I heard the commotion over near the TV. Moving slightly I watched as Tim got up and turned the volume up. It was Mac, and he was reading something off a sheet of paper with a camera way up in his face. I knew what it was about, I like everyone else had read the comments he had made in the paper, about blacks and whites. I wasn't going to get involved with it though. I refused to. I did listen to Mac though.

"I believe that all our players regardless of colour contribute to the success and spirit of the Dillon Panthers, my comments were not intended to hurt anybody and I apologise if they did, thank you"

I turned away after this. It wouldn't be enough I knew it and so did many of the other teenagers in the Alamo. It was proven by the fact that many of the black football players in the room started shaking there heads and demanding to know when that could be thought of as an apology.

Smash came back with my food and handed it over. He wasn't looking at the TV and he never said anything about it. "Does it bother you?" I asked.

He just shook his head "I don't think about it"

"Then you don't think Mac was wrong"

Smash looked up at me, staring straight into my eyes, for once without any sign of humour or cockiness, he was just being Brian. "Look Lexie, I just got out of some really tough crap, and yeah fine what Mac said does annoy me slightly, I ain't going to get all riled up about it though because there isn't any point. It won't change anything and all it will do is get me booted back to the bench"

Not really thinking about it I leant over the counter and gently kissed smash's cheek. Smash smirked at me back to his usual self. I didn't get to say anything else though as someone grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. I looked up to find Tim stood there silhouetted by the orange glare of street lamps. "Tim, what the hell?"

"What you think because I picked Lyla, you can go and kiss smash"

I frowned at him. "Tim, I didn't kiss him"

"Really" Tim said sarcastically.

I sighed "Well maybe I did, but it was only on his cheek and the point is it wasn't for anything more than comfort"

"Yeah, it looked very comforting" Tim retorted before spinning and storming away leaving me stood there with my food, in complete shock.

* * *

"You realise this is going to be hell" I muttered to Julie, as she sat beside me on the football field early the next morning. We were all out for powder puff practise, and both me and Julie had slumped next to each other on the grass in mutual shows of defiance against being made to do this.

"I gathered that" Julie answered, while shooting evil glares at matt from the sidelines. "I still don't understand why exactly your doing it?" I said.

Julie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "me and Tyra were caught skipping, this is my moms punishment."

"You were skipping with Tyra!"

Julie frowned "yeah, and?"

I just shrugged "Didn't know you were that close"

"Well I needed someone since you took up with Tim, you've been with him all the time"

I turned to look at Julie at the hostile note in her voice. I hadn't realised I'd been ignoring her so much. "I've been kind of absent haven't I?"

Julie nodded "yeah, a little"

I leant over and squeezed her hand "sorry Jules"

She shrugged and squeezed my hand back "its ok"

I looked back at the football field. It was going horribly for matt, he couldn't get his team to do anything together whereas on the other side of the pitch Tim had all his girls running drills and passing the ball in military precision. Eventually I heard Tyra scream in exasperation and looked up to find Matt walking over to me and Julie. He nervously knelt down in front of us.

"Hey Julie, you think you could play quarter back, and uh Lexie be the full back"

I just stared while Julie went "hmmm, well wasn't I like third pick" she looked up at Matt with sarcastic awe on her face "are me and Lexie even qualified to talk to QB1"

"Jules you're the only two who know how to play" Matt whispered.

"We do know how to play" Julie agreed "but frankly we don't care"

I however was taking pity on Matt, I was the one who had made him pick me after all. "I'll play Matt" I said pushing his shoulder and getting up to join Tyra. Matt smiled gratefully at me. While Tyra shouted at the two of them "excuse me, love birds, lets go. Lets win"

Julie glared some more at Matt before pushing herself to her feet and storming over to us. "Line up" she shouted.

I smiled at her and got into position behind her. I refused to think of the irony in what position I was playing. I didn't need to break down anymore than I already had done. Instead I listened to Julie call the play and on the snap I grabbed the ball and charged down the line, no one came near to catching me and once over the line I chucked the ball down hard, Tyra smiled widely at me as me and Julie did a little victory dance then grabbing each others hand wandered back down the pitch.

On the way back down I noticed Tim had stopped coaching as was instead staring at me, his eyes glued to me. I ignored him and instead simply got back in my position and carried on practising.

* * *

I pulled up outside Tim's house later that night. This was getting ridiculous, and I was fed up of fighting with him. Yeah he had hurt me with Lyla, and everything else but the more I thought about it the more I realised I hadn't exactly been blameless. I had hurt him as well. So I was going to be the grown up one here, and say I was sorry and get everything cleared up. Because during my thinking I had come up with a very annoying fact. I could not live without Tim Riggins anymore.

So I marched up to his front door and banged on the door. After about five minutes an obviously drunk Walt opened the door. "is Tim here?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nah sugah he went out, but come in, come in"

He gave me no chance to say no just grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the front room slamming the door behind me. He wobbled over to the fridge and grabbed another beer out handing it over to me. I shook my head "No thanks Mr Riggins"

"Now Lexie, it ain't Mr Riggins, its Walt"

"Alright" I muttered.

"Well say it louder sugah, say my name"

Getting a little freaked out I reluctantly said "No thanks Walt"

He nodded and went to fall down on the sofa "better, now plonk that pretty ass down here next to me. Lets catch up"

I was backing up towards the door again though, not liking where this was going. I found myself suddenly wishing I hadn't come here tonight. I was scared. I did not want to be in this house on my own with Walt Riggins. "I'm sorry Walt, but I should get going"

He jumped back to his feet, surprisingly quickly for a man who I thought had been completely intoxicated. "nonsense girl, you just got here, and were obviously planning on staying with Timmy"

"but he isn't here" I pointed out.

Walt walked closer to me until I was backed up into the door with only a few feet of space left between us. "no that's true sugah, but I'm here. The original model an all"

Walt reached out a grabbed my arm again, and dragged me forwards outside towards the deck. I did struggle but it was no good the man was much to strong for me to get away from. "let go of me" I insisted. But I got no answer and the grip on my arm didn't let go.

"now then, lets talk sweet thing" Walt slurred. "What exactly are you doing with my son?"

"I don't think that's any of your business" I snapped.

Walt just smirked and hauled me into his chest, I nearly gagged as his arm went round my back locking me there. "Let me go" I said again, getting more and more panicked.

"No" he simply said. "I don't think I will. You smell awful good sugah" he drawled close to my ear. His lips brushing against my cheek and his hand moving further down my back.

"please get off me" I begged, still struggling to get out of his hold.

"DAD" I heard a deep voice shout, and suddenly I was released. I spun round to see Billy stood there his face utterly furious. I ran at him, throwing myself at Billy. I was shaking and my breath was coming out fast and uneven. Billy held me tight in his arms. Looking down at me. "You alright Lexie" he asked softly.

I just shook some more so Billy carefully led me back inside and I was pleased to see he locked the patio doors after us. He gently put me down on the sofa kneeling down in front of me. He gripped my hands tight and made me look up at him. "Lexie, did he do anything?"

I managed to shake my head. "He didn't… didn't ha..a..ave time"

Billy cursed hard under his breath as he pulled me to my feet once more. "I'll drive you home"

I just nodded and let Billy lead me outside and down to my truck. I gave him the keys and sat shivering on the seat beside him the whole way home.

When we got there Billy cut the engine off and turned to look at me. "I'm so sorry Lexie. I'll get him out of here ok. I didn't know he would…" Billy broke off as well. Both of us obviously not willing to go to the place that that sentence would end if Billy hadn't have come home. I just nodded sharply and taking my truck keys off him walked quickly up the front drive to my house. Once inside I immediately went towards Jason's room. He was laid on his bed reading something. He looked up at me smiling, his face freezing as he looked at me. "Lexie?" he said softly.

I just burst into tears, Jason open his arms and I dived onto the bed with him curling up into his side, as I cried my heart out onto his t-shirt.

* * *

The End. For now anyway. Next chapter up soon. Hope u liked it.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the amazing response to the last one. It's awesome that so many people are enjoying this story. Hope you enjoy this update :)

**Because of You**

**---------**

I was still laying with Jason when our mum banged into his room, frowning when she saw us both laying next to each other. Even though I had migrated away from Jason's chest, she still didn't approve of us being so close together for some reason. She was holding the phone in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. My mum was the queen of baking. "Julie Taylor's on the phone for you" she explained, I sighed but took the phone. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the minute. I waved to Jason and trudged up the stairs to my room with the phone pressed to my ear. "hey Jules"

"Lexie, thank god, why aren't you picking up your mobile"

I didn't feel like explaining the past few hours to Julie. I didn't think I'd be talking about Walt Riggins any time soon so instead I settled for an age old excuse "sorry Jules I lost it again"

Julie sighed down the phone at me "of course you have, when have you ever not lost the damn thing, or thrown it off a cliff, or…"

"Julie as much as I love being ranted at about my inadequacies was there an actual point to this phone call"

"What" Julie asked, shocked out of her rant.

"A point" I said again.

"Oh yeah, Tyra called me she said she saw you and Tim shouting at each other at the Alamo and I wanted to check you were ok, I forgot to ask at powder puff"

My anger at her rant went away pretty quickly after that. My voice hitched slightly as I said "yeah, I'm ok. It was just a stupid misunderstanding"

"Are you and Tim ok?" Julie asked.

I hesitated at that. No, me and Tim weren't ok. I had gone to try and fix it and instead had found Walt Riggins. His face popped into my head and I shivered again. Pulling a blanket around my shoulders. I had obviously been quiet to long as Julie asked again.

"Lexie, you and Tim are ok, right?"

Eventually I settled for "I'm sure we'll be fine" I didn't sound convincing even to myself and Julie must have picked up on it, bless her though she didn't ask anymore, because if she had I was pretty sure I was going to break down again, and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Alright, well I'll see you at school tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah alright Jules. See you later" I hung up the phone and dumped it on the floor next to my bed, before I curled up on my bed. Walt's face was hanging in front of my eyes, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the feel of his lips on my cheek out of my head, along with smell of his breath and the hungry look in his eyes. Shaking slightly I pulled the blanket tighter around me, and closed my eyes. Trying desperately to get to sleep. When I realised a couple of hours later that this wasn't going to happen I uncurled myself and went quietly downstairs and back into Jason's room. His light was off and he was snoring softly, obviously asleep. I smiled though when I saw the pillow at the bottom of the bed in its usual place when we topped and tailed. Gratefully I slid into the double bed and soon fell asleep next to my brother.

* * *

It was freezing the next morning while we crowded round matt waiting for Powder Puff to start. The cold was not helped by that fact that we had all been given tiny shorts to wear, with special Velcro tabs on them to stick our scarves on. Unlike boys we were apparently to delicate to mange tackling so we were given scarves and told to yank them off the other persons shorts. This constituted a tackle and game play would stop from the moment the scarf was pulled off.

Tim was still ignoring me and I couldn't help but wonder whether Billy had even told him what had happened last night, what Billy had witnessed there father doing, because surely if he had told Tim, he wouldn't still be ignoring me, or sending me the death glares that he currently was doing. I wasn't given long to wonder though as we were soon lined up ready for the whistle. For some really annoying reason I had ended up with the number 33 shirt and it had pissed me off for a while. Soon though I couldn't even remember what shirt number I was wearing as Tyra and Lyla went at each other. I looked questioningly at Julie who just shrugged, to say she had no idea what was going on with those two either. They weren't even using the scarves! As Tyra once again barrelled into Lyla, I saw them exchange angry words and Tyra gesture wildly at the stands, looking up I to saw what she did. Her mother was getting very close to Buddy Garrity, Lyla's father. I suddenly understood Tyra's anger. Lyla obviously didn't though as she went back to her line with a horribly crushed expression on her face.

At then end with only one play left we were all tied 14, 14 and Matt was making up some drivel about going home with a tie was as good as going home with the win. I quickly cut him off though. "Lets say we win this thing girls"

Julie smiled "I agree. We run the 25 sprint option"

I smiled widely and nodded. "Run it"

Julie lined up and shouted the option, as soon as she shouted I ran, straight down the line. Tim was waving his arms around at the side motioning at me who wasn't even being blocked but none of the girls were listening, instead screaming and laughing as they tried to get to Julie who was lining up for the throw. I took a few seconds to wave at him before looking back, I nodded at Julie who threw a magnificent pass straight over the screaming girls heads into my arms, Tim looked furious as I easily ran the rest of the pitch straight into the end zone as the whistle blew for full time a few seconds later. Julie and Tyra ran up to me screaming as Matt threw his clip board to the floor, for once forgetting his paralyzing shyness as he lifted me into the air and spun me round in dizzying circles. Somehow we had managed to win Powder Puff. I looked over to try and find Tim when Matt finally put me down, but he had gone. Surprisingly that hurt me more as well.

* * *

I was barely through the door that night when Jason flew into the hallway. "I've gotta talk to you"

For a horrifying moment I thought somehow he'd found out about Walt, however when I looked again I could see that he was happy, which he wouldn't be if he had found out what thought he knew. "Ok"

We went through to living room, where Jason practically pushed me to the sofa by banging into the backs of my legs with his chair. "Jesus Jason, what's so important"

"If you'd hurry up and sit down I'll tell you" he demanded

I did as he asked and slumped down on the sofa, "well?"

"you're so not going to believe this" he said excitedly. "but I got invited to nationals"

My brain was apparently not working on the same wavelength as Jason's at the minute because I couldn't for the life of me think what he meant. "Nationals?"

"You know, Nationals, Quad Rugby Nationals" I couldn't answer this so Jason carried on for me. "The Quad Rugby team is having try outs in Austen for a couple of weeks and they got four spots open and invited me"

"Wow Jason that's awesome. What happens if you make the team?"

"I could be going to Beijing later this year. For the Paralympics"

I pulled my legs up to my chest and stared over at him "Beijing?"

He nodded "Yeah, god Lexie you've no idea how great the idea of being back in sports is to me"

I sort of did, I always knew that football had been Jason's life. He might have done alright with his other classes because he had to, no pass no play was the teams motto. His heart however had always been with football. This quad rugby had given the chance to pour all the passion for his football into something else. He hadn't however thought of the practical aspects of this plan. "Look jay, I'm thrilled for you, truly I am, but what about school?"

"What about it?" Jason asked grumpily.

"Don't you want to graduate, I thought you had come back"

"That's the problem right there Lexie" he shouted "I don't want to go backwards what's the point in going backwards when you can go forwards"

I had to admit he had a point there. "have you told Lyla?"

Jason shook his head "She's coming round later, I was going to tell her then"

"There's a conversation I wouldn't like to have to have" I said.

Jason frowned "you don't think she's going to be happy for me"

I shifted uncomfortably, eventually putting my legs down on the floor and leaning forwards towards Jason. "Do you?"

Jason sighed and I knew he didn't think she would. "I don't know"

I took his hands and squeezed them "She'll come round to it. She loves you Jason"

"Are you happy for me?"

I nodded, "Yeah, of course I'm happy for you"

"good" Jason suddenly looked at me "I never asked last night, what had happened. When you come into my room looking like hell, and crying your eyes out. I never asked why you can't sleep on your own and you shake all night screaming out loud with nightmares. But I'm asking now, before I go away for a while. What's happening Lexie?"

I looked away from Jason, I hadn't remembered having nightmares I wasn't going to disagree with him though. The way I had been feeling it would have been quite reasonable that I had had nightmares about Walt.

"Lexie tell me?" Jason urged.

I couldn't tell him though, if I did then Jason wouldn't go. I knew enough about my brother to know that. He wouldn't go if he thought I was in trouble, and I wanted him to go. He deserved this, so instead I just shrugged looking back up at him "me and Tim just had another argument. It upset me"

Jason didn't look convinced "really, about what?"

"Walt" I said shakily.

Jason sighed, obviously he could believe that we had fallen out about Walt. It didn't seem like many people in Dillon liked Tim's absentee father very much. "just be careful around him Lexie. I don't like him"

"trust me I'm not going anywhere near him" I assured Jason who nodded and leant forward to kiss my cheek.

"Lyla will be here soon, I'm gonna go tidy up a bit"

"alright" I agreed, "I'll flick through TV for a bit"

Jason just smiled and nodded while I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

* * *

I knocked softly on the door to the guidance counsellors office. All day I had been debating whether or not I should come and talk to Julies mum, but eventually my feet had taken me here anyway. Tim had still been ignoring me, and seen as Walt was obviously still at their house it made me wonder whether Billy had said anything or not. Probably not, and the more I wondered the more nervous I got. It wasn't like me but the thought of that man still being in town made my stomach turn.

"Come in" Tami's voice shouted, making me jump slightly as I pushed the door open. Tami smiled at me when she saw who it was. "Lexie, darling what can I do for you"

"I think I need to talk" I said softly.

Tami frowned at the tone of my voice. "Of course"

I sat down on the sofa she had in the side of her room, crossing my legs underneath myself.

"What's wrong Lexie?"

"Did you now me and Tim had fallen out?" I asked.

Tami nodded "Julie did mention something about Tim being an idiot. Is that what's bothering you, Tim Riggins"

"Sort of" I muttered. "I mean it is a Riggins, just not Tim"

Tami frowned "Billy?"

I shook my head. "No Walt. Tim's father. He came back to town a few days ago, and something…. Happened"

Tami nodded and twisted on her chair to face me more. "What happened sweetie?"

"this is confidential right?" I asked "you won't tell anyone else"

"unless your in danger, then no I won't tell anyone else. Lexie honey tell me?"

"Walt he was drunk… and I'd gone there by myself to find Tim. I wanted to apologise. Tim wasn't there though only Walt was" I trailed off now, thinking about the smell of Walt's breath and his hands locking onto me. I shuddered slightly at the memories. "he wouldn't let me leave, and he was holding onto me, keeping me close to him when Billy arrived and let me go. I don't…. I don't know what he would have done if Billy hadn't come home"

Tami was quiet for a few moments staring down at me. "Did he hurt you?" she eventually asked, her voice although quiet was laced with something stronger, steel.

I shook my head. "no. He didn't have chance"

"Does Tim know about this?"

I shook my head again, tears clouding my eyes at the mention of Tim rather than what I had just told Mrs Taylor. "I don't think so, surely he would still let Walt stay if he did. He must like me more than that right? He wouldn't let his father stay if he knew" tears were falling down my cheeks now, as I realised I wasn't so much upset about Walt Riggins anymore, I had gotten over that rather quickly. Having always known he was a creep, and knowing that nothing had happened to me. What upset me more was the thought that maybe Billy really had told Tim about what he had seen and Tim hadn't cared. That he liked his father more than me. That he was willing to forgive Walt for doing that to his girlfriend and not me.

Tami leant forward and grabbed my hands. "Tim Riggins is a good boy, even if he may not act it very often" she insisted "If he knew he wouldn't justify this. Lexie you need to tell him"

"I can't" I whispered

"Why?"

"what… what if he doesn't believe me"

Tami smiled softly at me. "Sweet heart that won't happen. You need to talk to Tim"

Eventually I nodded. "ok" I got back up and made to leave the office.

"Lexie"

I turned back round to face Mrs Taylor "Yes"

"This isn't your fault. You shouldn't feel guilty for separating Tim and his father. It's Walt's fault not yours."

I ducked my head down as tears threatened to fall again. "Thank you Mrs Taylor"

"No problem"

I closed the door behind me gently and quickly checked the clock on the wall behind the main office desk. I had time if I hurried to make it down to the football pitch to catch Tim after the end of practice.

------------------

Ok there you go, also i am aware that julie ran the final play in powder puff, and normally i stick to the script however this time i just couldn't resist letting lexie win it.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok, i know it's been a week since i last updated i have a good reason though, i've had a week's worth of night shifts and you can't really write during the day when your trying to sleep :) so i hope this chapter is a good one. Let me now what you think.

**Heart Breaker**

* * *

I ran all the way down to field, but when I got there I was to late. The players had vanished, and all that was left were a couple of freshman who were picking up the thrown away empty water bottles of the players. I cursed softly under my breath and headed back towards the school. I stopped off in the girls locker room, changing my cheer leading outfit for a pair of low slung jeans and simple tight white t-shirt, the jeans hung low enough and the top high enough to show of the diamond in my navel and I absently flicked it while I freed my hair to let it wave down my back then stormed back out of the locker rooms. Julie found me stood outside my locker still muttering curses off and on.

"you ok?" she asked cautiously.

I scowled at her and shook my head "not really"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed and seriously contemplated telling her the whole sordid mess of my relationship with Tim Riggins and his father. I stopped myself at the last minute though and instead just shook my head again. "Not yet" I settled on.

"you want to get something to eat instead?" Julie asked.

I smiled this time, knowing she was trying to cheer me up with food. "sure" Julie smiled at me and linked her arm with mine, dragging me along beside her till we got to the cafeteria. Inside it was quiet. I had never heard the place so quiet. As I looked I noticed the obvious divides in the hall. The black football players were sat on their own, the whites at another table. I had heard about the walk out, and the discomfort but I hadn't realised it had gotten so bad. Julie pulled me further forward to the queue for lunch. It was while we were queuing that I heard Tim's voice.

"I want you gentlemen to take a good hard look at this. These are quitters"

I tensed and moved away from Julie and the queue, putting myself in the path of Tim and the freshman's that were trailing along behind him. Tim stopped in front of me, he held a burger in one hand and a soda in the other.

"Tim" I tried "can we please talk"

Tim took a large bite of his burger "about what?" he said.

I flicked a glance over his shoulder at the freshman's they were staring at me obviously fascinated. One was staring with an unabashed curiosity at my navel ring. Tim followed my glance and found the boy staring at me. He leant back and quickly smacked him upside the head. "You might want to take your eyes off her" he said softly, almost dangerously. Weird, seen as he was apparently not to bothered about talking to me, that he still wanted to protect me. It gave me hope as well though, hope that Billy hadn't told him what happened with his dad and that he wasn't just ignoring me.

"but you said…" the freshman muttered "about girls…" he tried again.

Tim turned fully to the freshman. Putting his soda down on the table next to us. "Your right I did say about getting laid by girls was a bonus of being a football player"

I frowned at this, but Tim turned and pointed at me "however you ever dare look at my girlfriend again…" he reached forward and grabbed the boys shirt yanking him forward and up off his feet. "and I'll remove your reason for being a man" he the smiled socially put the poor shaking boy back on his feet and patted his shoulder "got it"

The boy nodded "Got it" he stammered.

Tim grinned wider "good, now all of you vanish"

The freshmen ran leaving Tim to turn back round to me. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"What?"

"say that to that boy?"

Tim just shrugged and picked his soda up again and taking a big gulp. "felt like it"

Well this was going a big fat no where. "I just… I need to talk to you"

Tim must finally have seen something in my face that made him pause in his next nonchalant statement as he nodded. "come on" he said quietly. Finally sounding like Tim again, he chucked the rest of his food away then led me out of the school back towards the football field. We sat down on the bleachers next to each other. "do you think we can manage to talk without getting angry at each other?" I said quietly.

Tim turned to look at me. Finally he nodded "I won't get angry"

"your not still angry about smash, and what I said?"

Tim shook his head "not so much"

"good because I, well I need to tell you something, and I don't think your going to like it"

Tim frowned "if this is about my dad again Lexie, then can you not just drop it. I've had enough of people talking about him."

"Tim its important" I pleaded.

Tim jumped up to his feet to pace around in front of me. "you know, of all people I thought you'd be supportive of me. That you'd at least agree with me not everyone else"

"Tim" I tried getting to my feet to reach out for him "I do agree with you" I grabbed his sleeve and in doing so managed to catch his hand. I squeezed it hopefully and he stopped pacing to face me again. "then why can't you accept that I want to know my dad"

I paused and walked closer to him so the front of my body was almost touching his. "Did Billy tell you I came round to your house a few nights ago"

Tim frowned "no"

"well I did. To apologise for what had happened. I didn't want you to be mad at me anymore"

"why didn't you stay?" he asked.

"I did" I said even more quietly "for a while at least"

Tim's frown deepened and his hands reached up to grip the tops of my arms as he looked straight down into my face. "Lexie what aren't you telling me?"

"your dad was there" I whispered "he was drunk"

I felt Tim tense up, and his grip on me tightened. "what did he do?" he gritted out "what did he do to you Lexie?"

"nothing, he didn't get chance to Billy came home, but that's what I was trying to say Tim. If Billy hadn't come back I don't know what he would have done"

Tim dropped my arms and backed away from me. "Tim" I said softly.

"this is all my fault" he said quietly. "all my fault"

I shook my head and tried to grab him again but he deftly avoided me. "no Tim, this isn't your fault. It's not"

"you warned me that he wasn't to be trusted. You told me and I didn't believe you"

"Tim I didn't tell you so you could blame yourself"

Tim's shoulder sagged and I went forward again, this time he didn't stop me from reaching for him and wrapping my arms round his waist. I leant my head on his broad chest and slowly his arms came round me so he was holding me to him. "please don't blame yourself" I said to his chest.

"everything bad that's happened to you the last 6 months is all my fault" he whispered, his voice haggard. "everything. Your brothers accident, your tears over Lyla and now this my own father…" Tim's voice broke and I pulled back shocked. He couldn't still blame himself for Jason's accident could he. "Tim" I tried again. "Your not responsible for the bad things, you're the only good thing I've found in the past few months"

He shook his head though and cut me off again "you can't be with me anymore Lexie"

"what" I whispered clinging to his shirt. "why?"

"because all I do is hurt you" he said softly. He reached a hand up and gently cupped my cheek, his thumb brushed away the tear that was falling down my cheek.

"don't do this Tim" I said desperately. "please don't do this"

"I'm sorry Lexie" he said, before leaning down and kissing me fiercely, yanking me to him and burning my mouth with his own. Then as quickly as he'd grabbed me he pushed me away, spinning on his heel and disappearing back down the bleachers. I stood there shaking, not knowing what to do. That had not gone how I expected. I collapsed down onto the bleacher bringing my knees up to my chest. I sat there for along time just letting the silent tears fall down my cheeks. Of all people it was the coach that found me later. He must have come out to check the pitch once more or something similar because he was glancing round when he saw me. Slowly he came over and walked up the few steps to the bleacher I was sat on. I didn't look at him just continued to stare face forward.

"Lexie" coach said "what are you doing out here?"

"I don't know" I said. My voice was hollow. The coach frowned and sat down next to me. His eyes taking in the ashen colour of my face, and the obvious tear tracks on my cheeks. I was still shaking slightly even though the sun was blaring down on the Texan football field, my whole body felt numb and broken.

"what's happened?" he tried again. He was visibly uncomfortable with finding me here like this. The coach was a good man but he wasn't his wife when it came to dealing with broken teenagers.

"I don't know" I said again.

Coach sighed and rubbed his forehead dislodging his hat slightly. "I'm going to go get Tami" he said "just wait here ok"

I didn't answer and coach walked quickly back down the bleachers and across the field. In a little under fifteen minutes he reappeared with Tami at his side. She quickly came across the field and sat down next to me.

"Lexie honey, tell me?" she said softly. Her hand came over a gripped mine.

"I don't know what just happened" I said quietly.

"Did you tell Tim the truth?" she asked.

"he left" I whispered. "He believed me but he left anyway"

"oh sweetie" Tami said squeezing my hand.

I finally looked round at her. Tami looked sad for me, and it almost broke me again. I was fed up of finding people looking at me with that pity face. It was all I ever seemed to get at the minute. "He thinks its his fault" I said. "That all these bad things keep happening to me. He thinks there all his fault and that I'd be better off without him"

"What do you think?" Tami asked

"that he's being an idiot. But I don't know how to convince him that he's not the bad thing that he's the only good thing in my life at the moment"

"I don't think you can do that Lexie"

"Why?"

Tami frowned "because that's something he's going to have to figure out on his own. In his own time"

"why is this so hard?" I whispered turning back around, away from Tami to look over the football field.

"Why is what so hard?"

"Life" I muttered "Does it get any easier?"

Tami smiled slightly. "I wish I could say yes, but I'd be lying. You learn to cope better though, and things don't hurt as much as they do know"

"That's good" I said. Shaking slightly again.

Tami noticed and got up pulling me with her. "Come on Lexie, you can't stay out here"

"I know" I said, following her down the steps to the field, the coach was still stood in the entrance to the pitch. He gave me a smile when he saw me next to his wife. I gave him a weak smile back then saying bye to Tami, I walked slowly back towards the school.

* * *

I had refused to tell Jason anything about what had happened between me and Tim at school yesterday, simply because he was so excited. He was going to Austin today and I wanted him to go and not have to worry about me while he was gone. At the moment I was stood at the living room window waiting for Herc to arrive, while Lyla said goodbye to Jason who was finishing his packing in his room. I knew that Lyla wasn't comfortable with Jason going, but I also knew she wouldn't stop him. She wanted him to have his dreams and if this was his new one then she wouldn't stand in the way of it.

A red truck pulled up outside our house and beeped the horn. I waved at Herc shouting "JASON"

Jason appeared in the living room beaming. "He's here?"

I nodded "yeah he's here. Lets get you on the road"

Jason had one of his bags on his knee and Lyla held the other. I gave her a grin and walked down to the truck with her. "he'll be ok Lyla" I said.

She smiled weakly "I know" she didn't sound very convinced but I let it go. Helping Jason into the truck then folding his chair and putting it in the back with Herc's, we went quickly with the packing due to the rain that had suddenly decided it would start to fall. I stepped up to the window and leaning in gave Jason's cheek a kiss. "be safe" I said softly.

"I will Lexie" he said back. Knocking my chin with his closed fist. "you take care of yourself as well"

I nodded, suddenly finding tears in my eyes as well. I waved at Herc then stood back to let Lyla kiss Jason, and say bye. I pulled the thin hood of my cotton hoody up while Lyla said bye, trying not to get so wet. We waved them off together, me standing at the curb watching until the truck had completely vanished before I turned to face Lyla. She was crying but was finally smiling. "you going to be ok?" I asked.

She nodded "how about you?"

"I'll be fine, be nice to have the house to myself again for a bit, you know apart from the parents"

"I meant about you and Tim" Lyla said softly.

I paled and turned to face Lyla, not caring about the rain anymore "what about me and Tim" I said quietly.

"I heard what happened"

What did you hear?" I demanded.

Lyla had that pitying look on her face that I had decided I didn't like. "That you'd decided it would be better for you both to be separate"

I must have looked terrible because Lyla reached over and hugged me. "Don't worry" she said softly "it'll get better"

I pulled away, wishing people would stop telling me that. "I need to get ready for school" I said stiffly marching back up to the house, leaving Lyla in the rain.

I went back up to my room and changed my joggers and hoody, for a tighter pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue and white striped long sleeve t-shirt. I pulled on my boots then went back out to my truck. Lyla had gone and I quickly got in and drove to school. It had taken only five minutes for it to start. I was stood at my locker trying to get the right books out and find the crumpled sheets of my homework when the boys started arriving. All promising to help me get over Riggins, some suggesting things that I didn't think were anatomically possible. I didn't know what people thought I had done with Tim but I was getting really fed up of being asked to go into janitors closest with strange boys. The newest boy was still stood behind me propositioning me when silence fell in the hallway. Everyone stopped talking apart from three people. The boy behind me who continued to tell me what he'd like to do to me at night and how I'd obviously be good as I'd kept Riggins to myself for a long time. The other two's voice's I recognised easily Smash and Tim. They were talking about football, and Smash bringing back the other boys to the team. I kept my head bowed and in my locker, refusing to look round, things got even more silent as Tim and Smash's voices stopped talking, and I heard there footsteps stop right next to my locker.

"Little Streeter" Smash said almost seriously for him. "you alright?"

Realising I couldn't keep my head buried in my locker I quickly turned round with a smile on my face. I nodded at Smash, trying not to look at Tim. "I'm fine" I said, with forced cheerfulness. Tim and smash couldn't have failed to hear what the boy was saying to me, and everyone in the hall had their eyes glued to us four, wanting to know what was going to happen next. Smash looked over at the boy. "Owens, what you doing?" he asked.

Tim remained silent as the boys sent a now anxious glance to me then Tim, then back to smash. "Just seeing if Lexie was ready to you know share her experience with other guys"

I saw Tim's jaw clench tightly, and his cheeks flush. Smash looked angry as well. "What" he demanded.

The boy, he must have had an Owens somewhere in name, tried again "well you know, if she satisfied Riggins for all that time, she must be worth a go at, I could probably spring for some dinner if she'd give me some of what she gave Riggs"

I felt tears spring to my eyes again, as everyone in the hall heard what Owens just said. Tim looked down at me, then the boys before he very calmly shot his fist out smashing it into the guys face. Owens hit the ground hard, clutching his nose which was rapidly leaking blood. Smash screamed with laughter as he looked down at Owens. "you so deserved that you screwed up jerk" he said between the laughter. Tim however just slowly looked at me, then Smash then just left. Walking away and leaving me. Smash gave me one last look, smiling at me before he to left. Talk in the hall immediately began again, an intense buzz of chatter, I quickly grabbed my books and left. Trying to ignore the eyes that still followed me.

------------------

There we have it, hope you all liked it.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok so this is a quick update, but it's only a smaller chapter. I was going to post it tomorrow however it's my birthday and my friends have decided to kidnap me for the weekend. So i'll post a longer chapter hopefully some time in the week.  
In the meantime hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Us against the World**

-----------

Later that evening I was stood with Julie in the parking lot, the school buses were parked ready to take us all to the next play off game. Occasionally we would cheer the players as they got on, depending on which player it was. "So tell me again, you really got arrested last night?" I asked.

Julie nodded "yep"

"at a strip club?"

Julie nodded again "yes"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Julie glared at me "it is so far from funny Lexie"

"Oh Jules, you've gotta admit, it's kind of funny"

Julie didn't much look like she was going to agree with me on this point. "So I heard about you and Tim, and the hallway thing" she said.

My laughter dried up instantly. "I don't want to talk about it" I said.

"No more strip clubs" Julie countered.

I nodded "Deal, I forget the strip club, if you leave me alone about Tim"

"deal" Julie said giving me a quick hug.

"Jules, look" I said suddenly, having caught sight of something I didn't think I'd see while hugging Julie. She turned round to look at what I was pointing at, and her mouth dropped open. Smash and the rest of the black players from the team were walking towards the buses, with their bags over their shoulders and their faces set in what looked to be determination.

"their going to play?" Julie asked me.

I shrugged "I don't know" I answered back. Continuing to watch as Smash approached Coach Taylor, there was a tense few moments as both men stared at each other before finally smash said "you got anymore room on that bus coach"

Coach Taylor stared for a bit longer before finally he gave a brisk nod. Smash smiled slightly then walked towards the bus, I saw Mac try and speak to him but smash cut him off, I was to far away to hear what he said but it didn't look friendly. The players then climbed onto the bus and I turned back to Julie. "obviously they decided to play" I said.

Julie just nodded "you riding with me?" she asked.

"I said I'd go with Lyla on the bus, my brother went off to Austen this morning and she's lonely"

"Fair enough" Julie said "I'll see you when we get there"

I nodded and watched her walk away. I looked once more at the bus, I could see Tim sat at the back near the window, he was staring straight at me. When he caught me looking at him as well he instantly turned away. I looked down, refusing to let myself cry anymore. Instead I went to find Lyla.

--------------

It was near the end of the game when everything started to go very badly. It hadn't been good the entire way through, tackles had been to aggressive and the tension between the boys was tangible even from the side lines. I had watched in horror as time after time our boys were thrown to the floor. Things were about to get even worse though. As I jumped up and down beside Lyla as Smash ran for the end zone. He was brutally took down so close to the zone, and flatly that it made me wince and stand still. Smash got up and tried to walk away but I saw the linebacker harassing him and nearby Tim prowled like a shark waiting for the best time to attack. I knew Tim to well because I was already shouting for him to stop before he even launched. But launch he did, taking the linebacker for the other team down easily.

That was it, as simple as that and chaos broke out, with players on all teams running at each other until it was impossible to make out separate players as they battered each other to the grass.

I watched with Lyla from the sidelines clenching my fists together the edges of my nails digging into the soft skin on my palms. I couldn't see Tim in the fray anymore, and as much as I wished I wasn't I was worried for him. Not that he couldn't handle himself but even so, there were a lot of boys out there.

It took a long time for the referee's and coaches to separate the players but eventually all the panthers were back in their locker room and we were left on the field. Miss Durr came up and quickly got us all back to the buses. We all got on and silently waited.

"will we win?" Lyla eventually asked.

Miss Durr looked up, "I don't know Lyla" she said.

"Don't they only needed to have played 3 quarters for a game to be classed as finished?" I said.

Lyla, Shannon and some of the others nodded "I think so" miss Durr agreed.

"and we were ahead when… that happened" Shannon said.

"So surely we've won" I finished.

Miss Durr just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know girls, we'll just have to wait and see. We sat in silence for another five minutes until the players started to file out of the changing rooms. I instantly switched my attention to them, desperate to see if I could see Tim. I did see a number 33 but I couldn't see his face or whether he was hurt. He was walking on his own though she he couldn't be to badly hurt. Once all the other players were on the bus, our own started to move. So we were on our way back to Dillon.

--------------

I was stood waiting for the bus to return the football players back to Dillon. Their bus had gotten stopped, and the cheerleaders had been back for a while. In the mean time their was no sign of the football players. Beside me was Julie wrapped in a blanket and Mrs Taylor who was nervously biting her nails. The crowd that had congregated to wait for the arrival of the players was eerily silent, unlike any after game crowd I had ever seen. Even during losses there was noise, and this time we had won. It had been announced soon after we got back that the game had been given to the panthers. Apparently our reasoning had been correct and 3 quarters of the game had been enough, and we had been winning at that point. The riot and fight had however seemingly sent everyone into a deep silence. I was glad for the silence it gave me chance to worry quietly, because it would have to be stupid Tim who had started the damn thing. No doubt Tim would be bruised up once again. I heard footsteps and suddenly Billy was stopping beside me his face pinched in worry. I hadn't seen him since the night with Walt and didn't know how I should react around him. Billy didn't seem to have changed though as he quickly said "Lexie I heard what happened, you know if he's ok"

I shook my head biting my lip hard to stop it from trembling. Just because Tim didn't seem to want me anymore didn't mean I had lost any of the feelings I had for him. Billy sighed and pulled me into his side. "He'll be alright Lexie. The little buggers strong"

I laughed and buried my face into Billy's jacket. Snuggling into his warmth. Quickly Billy stripped his jacket off and wrapped it round me. "Thanks Billy" I mumbled. We stood for maybe five more minutes before I heard the noise of the bus. I was literally twitching as the players began to descend. The coach got off first heading straight for his family. I smiled at Julie briefly then continued to watch the door of the bus. When I saw Tim, emerging I ran at him, not even caring that we had supposedly broken up. He barely caught myself as I launched my small body at his larger one. All the air rushing from his lungs as I hit his chest. I clung to him even though I was struggling to get my arms round his pad enhanced shoulders, Tim wrapped one of his arms round my waist holding me up easily with his other hand holding the bottom of my thighs. I heard smash laughing behind us as he to got off the bus, "I told you, you couldn't break up with her Riggs. You couldn't live without that girl even if you'd wanted to, which you don't"

I heard Smash shouting, and somewhere inside I heard his words as well, but I couldn't and didn't move from Tim, just inhaling the smell of him. "Hey I'm ok Lexie" I heard him mutter in my ear as his hand gently stroked my hair.

"I was so worried" I mumbled as he put me down. "You stupid idiot why did you do that" I demanded thumping him in the stomach, making him look down at me astounded I hadn't hurt him, not with amount of muscle he had on his abs, I had just surprised him with my mercurial mood swings as my worry changed to anger. Billy approached us both soon after this meaning Tim had no chance to answer me "you alright little brother?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah I'm fine"

I wrapped myself back round Tim, burrowing into his side, Tim put his arm round my shoulders holding me close. Apparently he didn't want to think that we had broken up properly either. "Don't ever do that again" I said to Tim's stained football shirt.

Tim held me tighter, leaning down to press his lips to my forehead in a soft kiss. He then gently untangled himself from my arms. "I have to go change now" he said.

I just nodded, knowing that he had pulled away from me again. He had rebuilt the walls he had put up between us this afternoon. Billy smiled sympathetically at me, as he walked away with his brother. Julie came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'll talk about the strip club if you want" she said dryly.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. "You're a good friend Julie" I said softly.

"I know" Julie said, leading me away from the buses.

"Hey J..Jules" Matt said coming up to us. "Can I, uh talk to you, maybe"

Julie looked at me and I smiled and nodded. "go on, I'll be fine"

Julie smiled and looked back at Matt "sure" she said. Following him over to the field away from her parents. I watched them for a while smiling. Hopefully those two were going to be ok. If me and Tim couldn't have our happy ever after at least Julie might still get hers.

------------

There we go, hope you enjoyed, as always let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

Ok so i'm dragging the argument out for another chapter, please don't hate me. I think this is the last one though. I might let them make up next chapter. Maybe :)  
Hope you like this one though.

**We don't need another hero**

----------

I was going to explode, that's what it literally felt like, as Tim's lips fastened onto my neck and suckled on the small bit of my skin that he had just bitten. I moaned and fisted my hands in his hair. "Tim" I got out, my voice ragged "Tim, we have to talk"

His mouth left my neck to travel back to my mouth "I don't want to talk" he insisted, his mouth fastening back over mine, my mind fled from the conversation I should be having with him. The conversation revolving around the fact that for the past few days every time he saw me in the corridor he'd drag me into a closest or janitors room and proceed to kiss me senseless. Yet outside these rooms he was still not talking to me, insisting that I was better off without him. Not only was it not good for my heart, as my emotions were all over the place, I was also running out of polo neck sweaters to cover up the marks he was making on my skin.

"Tim" I groaned as he pulled back slightly for breath.

A loud knock on the door made me pull away from him and grab my sweater, hurriedly pulling it back over my head as Tim scowled at the door in frustration. The door of the latest janitors closest we had found ourselves in was yanked open and Julie's blonde head came round the door frame. She grabbed my hand and literally yanked me out of the closest. "enough" she snapped at me "I have had enough of you letting him rip you to pieces like this." She continued to rant at me as she pulled me along behind her. We were going outside, back to behind the bleachers were we used to sit and talk. When we got there she pushed me down to sit on the cold floor before starting to pace in front of me. "This is getting ridiculous Lexie" she stated, before spinning round hands on her hips to glare down at me. "you have to stop this"

"Why?" I asked irritatingly.

"because he's killing you" Julie shouted waving her arms around angrily "every time you disappear into one of those closets you come out with another little bit of your heart gone and another mark added to your neck" Julie sighed and dropped down next to me "I know it hurts to let him go, but isn't this just making it worse"

I sat silently for a few minutes before eventually I nodded and whispered "yes"

Julie finally smiled "thank god, I thought you'd lost all of your brain recently"

"I can't stop him Jules" I said softly. "I can't help it, every time he touches me I lose all power of speech"

Julie frowned at me "have you heard yourself" she snapped, she but on a weeping and wailing face and dramatically fanned herself "I just can't help myself" she said, obviously trying to mimic my voice. I scowled at her. "you can help yourself Lexie, get some back bone back and tell him that if he doesn't want a relationship anymore then you get to keep your top on around him"

I flushed and let my hair fall forward to cover my face as Julies words finally hit home. I was being an idiot over this. A very large idiot and I needed to quit it. I finally nodded again "I'll stop it" I said softly.

"good" Julie stated, "good"

"Lexie?" me and Julie both jumped as Tim's voice came from above us both. We looked up and my eyes fastened on Tim as he stood at the top of the steps to the bleachers holes. Julie gave me a determined look and motioned at my top "that stays on" she hissed at me then she walked up to Tim. "I'm coming back in 30 minutes. She better still be dressed ok"

Tim just smirked at Julie as she nodded and marched off. Tim came down to sit down next to me. "I haven't been very fair over all of this have I" he finally said.

I shook my head "no not really"

"I was the one who decided we needed to stop, but instead of giving you the space to deal, and get over it I've been dragging you into closets and god knows what else"

I looked up at him "I don't blame you Tim"

Tim nodded "I know"

I frowned "you do" he nodded again "then why are we still doing this" I motioned around where we were sat with my hands. Meaning mainly why were we still hiding in closets and pretending to be broken up. "just because I know that it doesn't mean I've changed my mind about what I said" Tim said softly.

"What?"

"I still think you'll be better off without me, and this time I'm not going to push you. I'll leave you alone Lexie" he said. I couldn't say anything as Tim leant over and kissed the side of my head. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Before he got up and left.

Julie did come back in exactly 30 minutes she came down and sat next to me.

"Its really over Jules" I whispered.

"I'm really sorry sweetie" Julie said wrapping her arm round my shoulders. "Do you want to go get some ice cream"

I nodded and numbly followed her. It was really over, me and Tim. We were really over.

---------------

I was curled up on the sofa later that evening, next to my dad as we watched some stupid film when the phone went. My dad leaned over and grabbed the headset. Talking quickly to someone before he handed the phone over to me.

"hello?" I said curiously.

"Lexie?"

"Coach?" I said surprised. "What's wrong"

"Julie, do you know where Julie is?"

I frowned more "no, I thought she was going to Lois's tonight"

The coach sighed down the phone "thanks Lexie"

"Is everything alright coach?"

"yeah, its fine. Thanks Lexie"

"ok" I said "bye" The coach hung up the phone leaving me holding the phone in surprise. My dad was looking at me strangely. "Do you know where she is Lexie?"

"no" I said again "I thought she was at Lois's"

My dad nodded "I'm only going to ask once more and I need you to tell the truth Lexie, even if your protecting her. Do you know where Julie Taylor is"

"No, honestly dad, I don't know where she is"

"ok" my dad said settling back down on the sofa beside me. He returned his gaze to the TV and the film we had been watching. I tried to get back into the film but it was no good, I couldn't concentrate on the film anymore. I was worried about Julie now. Eventually I gave up, kissed my dad good night and went up to my room. Grabbing my new cell phone on the way. Once I got to my room I quickly texted Julie.

'are you ok'

About five minutes later I got a reply. 'I'm fine, tell you about it tomorrow'

'your dads on the war path' I sent back and got an unhappy face back. But settled now that I knew she was ok, I instead grabbed my bag and pulled my books out of it. At least ending it with Tim now meant that I could try and concentrate on my grades again. I hadn't tried to study for months and could really do with getting my GPA back up if I wanted to get into any decent classes next year. I pulled out the French book, and flicked to the last page I had looked at. Ten minutes later I was sound asleep.

-------------

I was pretty convinced that the clock in the chemistry lab had gotten stuck. I had been watching it for the past ten minutes and it didn't seem to have moved at all. In front of me, Julie scribbled hastily on her work sheet. She had stared out into space for most of the lesson only coming back to earth when she had less than half of the lesson to complete the test we had been given.

As soon as the bell rang I jumped out of my seat grabbed Julie's arm and marched her out of the classroom into the hall and down to the same spot she had quizzed me in yesterday. "Speak" I demanded, plonking myself down on the concrete.

Julie sighed but sat down next to me. "me and matt went to have sex last night"

I think I may have stopped breathing as Julie turned to me and worriedly patted my back. As I gasped for breath. "Did you…" I managed to get out.

Julie frowned and shook her head. Suddenly I could breath again, and I threw myself at Jules hugging her hard. Julie laughed and hugged me back. "I didn't know my virginity was so precious to you" she said.

I sat back and smiled "its not. I just…. I can't believe you didn't tell me before" I accused, backing off the other subject, I whacked her in the arm. "You should tell me things like this. I'm your best friend"

"We didn't tell anyone" Julie reasoned with a quick shrug of her shoulders. "That way no one could get blamed for helping us"

"Why couldn't you do it?" I asked quietly.

Julie frowned again "I don't know" she whispered. "It just didn't feel right"

"It didn't feel right?" I questioned.

Julie sighed "I'm going to have to tell you every detail aren't I"

I nodded "Oh yeah, seen as you banished my clandestine meetings with Tim I am now destined to live vicariously through your sex life"

Julie laughed, and shook her head at me "Your evil"

I just grinned "I know" I nudged her "now stop stalling and get spilling"

"Well, we tried, Matt tried really hard. But we got so far and I just stopped. I literally couldn't go any further"

"Was it matt?" I asked "Did he put you off"

Julie shook her head "No, but the giant moose did"

I frowned then now really confused "excuse me"

Julie burst out laughing at the look on my face. "We went to Bradley's lake house, and there were all these hunting trophy's on the wall. A giant moose head was over the sofa we were on"

I scrunched up my nose "no wonder you got distracted" I shuddered slightly at the thought of a giants moose head watching me while I lost something I wasn't ready to lose yet. "I can definitely see why you stopped"

Julie nodded "Good, I knew you would"

I paused and looked over at her. "So if you didn't have sex, and nothing happened why are you grounded to within an inch of your life"

Julie grimaced "I kind of didn't go home till like 3am"

"What?!" I said.

Julie just shrunk away from me slightly. "We fell asleep ok, nothing more. We fell asleep under that stupid moose and Matt didn't wake up till like 2am then we had to drive home and mom and dad were waiting up for me" Julie paused then said "plus mom saw Matt buying condoms, and dad found this lacy underwear I'd bought to wear for Matt"

I laughed then, hard "Coach found your underwear" I managed to get out through hysterics. Julie scowled and whacked me "supportive please Lexie" she said.

I managed to stop laughing long enough to nod, and take a couple of deep breaths. "ok, supportive friend is back in place. When do you get ungrounded"

Julie snorted "I don't, I'll still be ground at 30 if dad gets his own way"

I cringed "Whoa, that bad"

"That bad" Julie echoed. "Speaking of which I was meant to meet him straight after school, so he could transport me home"

"We better get going then" I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her up out of the concrete pits towards where the coach parked. He was stood with his hands on his hips tapping his foot when we approached. He looked pointedly at his watch then at Julie when he saw she was coming. "This is not straight after school Jules" he said coldly as Julie cowered in front of him.

"My fault coach" I butted in. "I stopped her leaving to check she was ok"

Coach frowned but eventually just nodded. Apparently I was still on the ok to talk to list. Julie didn't stay much longer though as coach bundled her into the car and they sped off. Julie waving pathetically at me as the car flashed past me.

I was about to leave and go find my truck when the players locker door opened and Tim came out. He didn't see me but I saw him. He was sporting some ugly looking bruises and cuts. Enough to make me wince imagining what had happened to him to make them like that. "Tim" I shouted.

He jumped and turned round to face me his face shutting down when he saw me. "Lexie" he said stiffly as I walked up to him

"What happened?" I asked.

Tim just shrugged "nothing serious"

"Tim it looks like you've gone ten rounds with a concrete post. What happened"

"Nothing alright Lexie" he snapped "just drop it" with that he spun round and vanished. Leaving me stood there. "Fine" I shouted, even though I doubt he could hear me. "Be an idiot if that's what you want" I turned round and stormed away, angry now as well as worried

------------

All done, as always let me now what you think.


	29. Chapter 29

First off i forgot last chapter, thanks to everyone who left me a happy birthday. I had an amazing weekend.  
Ok so i think everyone will enjoy this chapter. Maybe....

**Hell is living without you**

**--------**

When I got home that night I'd found a note from my parents telling me they'd gone out for the night and they'd be back about 8 the next morning. Some rare quality time for them together. I had then quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top, tied my hair back and got my glasses. Which I rarely wore but I fancied reading some sloppy book and I needed the glasses. I was settled on the sofa with a big bag of chips and my book when the doorbell rang. I frowned at it but got up to go and open the door. My mouth may have fallen open when I found Tim stood at the door. He wasn't looking at me, just staring at the floor, his long hair obscuring most of his face. I must have stood there for a long time just waiting for him to speak or even move before he finally looked up at me. In the semi darkness of the early evening the cuts on his face, and bruises were barely visible. I could however see the unhappiness. "Tim what's happened?" I asked quietly.

"My dad" he said, his voice barely there. "I kicked him out, for stealing from the team, and I confronted him about you. He finally admitted it, I should have kicked him out the second you told me. I'm sorry Lexie"

I frowned slightly at the mention of Walt but I don't think Tim saw it. I reached out to touch his shoulder and as my hand met his flannel clad shoulder he almost shivered. "Do you want to come in?"

"I don't know why I came here Lexie" he said, "I didn't mean to. I was so sure I meant what I'd said about us breaking up. Yet here I am, in trouble and I run to you. Why?"

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

Tim stared hard at me. "Your so good Lexie, so different than me. I'm hard and cold, and your warm and forgiving. I don't deserve you"

I don't know what it was in his words that finally broke me. Snapped the cord that was holding me together. I was fed up of his self loathing behaviour. "Tim" I snapped "Will you please give it a rest. You don't have to deserve me. You always act like you have to win me, to do something special to please me. You don't I like you exactly the way you are. You don't have to deserve me"

Tim was staring at me like I'd grown an extra head. "what?" he finally said carefully "do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. I don't need you to deserve me, I just need you to want me" I heard the need in my own voice so there was no way that Tim didn't. He stood there for a few more moments before he reached quickly for me dragging me into his chest and slamming his lips down onto mine. I groaned in pleasure and jumped on him. Wrapping my legs round his waist as he carried me through the front door pushing it closed with his foot, before he backed me up to press against the wall. "I've always wanted you" he muttered into my mouth, between kisses.

"Prove it" I demanded. Threading my hands through his hair and pressing myself closer to him. Tim groaned throatily at the contact with my body, his hands which he been settled on my hips slid beneath the hem of my shirt and quickly pushed it up and off, the hem caught and my glasses and ripped them half way off my face. Laughing I dropped them on the floor as well. Tim wasn't laughing though, his eyes were to busy devouring me, as his lips fastened on my throat. Kissing the marks he had left there not two days ago. He nipped the delicate skin and I whimpered in pleasure, my own hands clutching his shoulders. His lips moved down the column of my throat to my collar bone and my hands bunched the material of his shirt as his fingers brushed across my breasts, that even through the material of my bra tingled from his touch. Tim's hands skimmed back down over the flat plane of my stomach and back to my hips. His lips pressed back to my own. He walked away from the wall, easily carrying me to the living room where he laid me down on the sofa, pressing himself down on top of my. I left my legs wrapped round him and let my hands wander up to the top button of his shirt, I flicked it open and continued down the small buttons, before pushing his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. My hands trailed across his back, up along his spine making him shiver on top of me. My lips moved from his mouth to the bruise on his cheek bone, I gently kissed it and then moved to his eyes where I kissed his eyelid. I moved softly across his face kissing every mark that someone's fists had made. Eventually coming back to his mouth, where Tim gently nipped at my lower lip with his teeth then sent his tongue into my mouth to slowly stroke my own.

We had slowed down now, no longer angry and trying to prove something to each other. When Tim broke this kiss he lifted himself up slightly and looked down at my flushed face. "Don't ever give up on me Lexie"

I smiled and cupped his face with my hands "I won't Tim"

"Promise"

"I promise"

Tim smiled and let his forehead drop down to rest on my bare shoulder. He laid there for a few minutes before he quickly rolled us over so I was on top of him. He then threw his discarded shirt over my shoulders and let me rest my head on his chest, his hands trailing up and down my spine beneath his shirt.

"are we still broken up?" I asked quietly.

Tim snorted and his hands stopped their path along my skin "I don't think we ever really were" I was silent for a bit longer before Tim said "I'm going to take you on a date"

I looked up in shock "you don't have to do that"

Tim smiled "I want to"

I smiled back at him and dropped my head back to his chest, Tim's arms wrapping round me to hold me close to him. It didn't take me much more time to fall asleep. Finally feeling safe again.

-----------

I woke up again when it was still dark outside. Beneath me Tim was sleeping soundly. His breathing even and deep. I groaned softly and rubbed my hand over my face. Carefully I untangled myself from Tim's hold and slipped my arms through the sleeves of the shirt he had put on me earlier. I walked through to Jason's bathroom, as I couldn't be bothered to walk upstairs. I brushed my teeth, and ran a brush through my hair. Before I went to put the kettle on. I was making myself a coffee when I heard footsteps and Tim came up behind me wrapping his arms round my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. "Coffee?" he said hopefully.

I reached out and got another cup down, from the shelf and made both of us a coffee. Tim only let go off me when I had finished and turned to give him his cup. I glanced up at the clock in the kitchen, it was 6:30am. He'd have to go soon to avoid my parents. "What time do they come back?" he asked, obviously reading my mind.

"They said eight, but you can never tell with my mum"

Tim nodded, and took a sip of the scalding coffee. I just blew on mine trying to cool it down.

"I meant it you now, about taking you on a date"

I nodded "I know you did"

"I also need my shirt back before I can go home"

"Can't you take one of mine" I muttered, pulling the flannel closer round my body, liking the smell of oil and Tim. Tim's eyebrow rose "oh yes, I'll look really good, in lace or your cheerleading outfit"

I laughed at that, "hey you looked good as a cheerleader, I thought the blue really brought out your eyes, wasn't so sure about the hairy legs though, you should probably learn how to wax."

Tim glared at me "I thought we agreed not to ever mention the pep rally again"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it"

Tim's eyes narrowed even more when I couldn't stop laughing, finally he got up leaving his cup of the table he marched forward and deposited mine on the bench behind me before he started unbuttoning his shirt himself. My laughter stopped as his hands brushed my skin, changing to lust instead. Once Tim had the whole shirt unbuttoned I pressed myself forward so we were skin to skin. Tim's eyes darkened as he looked down at me. "We haven't got time for this" he said softly.

"I know" I muttered, pulling his head down to kiss me anyway. I heard Tim curse under his breath but he didn't resist as he let our lips meet, and his hands gripped tightly to my hips.

"I have to go" he said, pulling away from me. "I don't want you grounded now I've finally got over myself"

"No we couldn't have that" I said following him through to the hall where my own shirt was still laying on the floor. I bent down to pick it up and quickly pulled it on. I grabbed Tim's hand before he could leave completely. "Tim" he looked down at me "we're alright now right?"

Tim didn't answer me straight away just leant down and kissed me again. "We'll always be ok"

I smiled and watched as he walked back down to his truck and drove away. I closed the door and went back to the kitchen quickly washing his cup and putting it back in the cupboard.

My parents came in about ten minutes later. Mum found me still in the kitchen sat smiling at the table, clutching my now cold coffee cup. "Morning sweetheart" she said.

"Morning" I said absently.

My mum looked down at me curiously. "You look happy. Did something nice happen?"

I nodded "Tim's taking me on a date" I said happily. I got to my feet and happily floated out of the room, completely missing the disappointed look on my mums face as she rung her hands together. I glided past my dad smiling at him as he went into the kitchen to find mum. It was true, Tim was taking me on a date. We were back together again, and I didn't have to be angry any more.

--------

I had decided I really wasn't a date person, I didn't know why Tim was insisting we do this. Hell we'd gotten pretty close to obliterating all four bases that night in his truck after the rodeo, or even last night on the sofa. So why did he now suddenly want to take me out for a posh meal?

Sighing angrily to myself I chucked another discarded outfit down onto the rapidly growing pile on my bed. I had ruled out all of my dresses, knee length, floor or thigh it hadn't mattered they were all gone. Then I had gone through Jeans, boot cut, skinny, flared or straight still with no answer. I'd then moved onto skirts and tops but still not found anything I even remotely liked. Until now, and I was staring at a wardrobe of finally empty coat hangers.

My mum came in just as I was on the verge of tears and calling Tim to tell him the whole date thing was off. "Darling are you ok" she said hesitantly.

"Do I look ok?" I snapped.

"Can I help?" she asked instead moving over to my bed to sort through the clothes explosion now residing on the duvet.

"Look, no offence mum but you're the woman who as I was growing up dressed me to resemble numerous fruits and vegetables"

"Now Lexie, don't exaggerate" she scolded as she picked out a dress I'd discarded early on because it made me look to pale. "Try this one"

For lack of anything better to try I agreed "ok" I pulled on the chiffon dress, is was a silvery grey colour, basically strapless apart from a thin halter neck. It flirted around mid thigh length. However it still made me look like a vampire. "I look dead" I said flatly.

"Pale and mysterious" my mum countered.

"No just dead" I moaned, pulling it off again to stand in my bra and panties. "maybe I should just go like this, I'm sure Tim wouldn't mind"

Mum glared over at me "I'd mind"

"yeah I know" I muttered sorting through the clothes pile again. "What about this one?" I asked holding up a tight black top with a silver handprint on.

My mum frowned "Why did you even buy that?"

"because you didn't like it"

Mum smiled sarcastically at me "I should have known that was coming"

I couldn't help but laugh at that one "Yeah you fell in the trap"

She smiled at me "wait here"

I just nodded turning back to the mirror. I had managed to get my long dark hair into some semblance of order and pin it up in an artfully messy bun with a few bangs hanging down to frame my face. I'd even had a not so bad attempt with the makeup I'd gotten for Christmas when my mum was still determined to make me into a Lyla clone.

"I hope you like it sweetie" she said reappearing behind me, holding a very expensive looking box. I hesitantly took it off her and opened it my breath hitching in the back of my throat as I pulled out the dress.

"Good" mum asked.

I nodded "Oh yeah"

"Not like a vegetable then?"

I smiled "no vegetables in sight mum" I said pulling the dress on. It was a silk strapless scarlet red sheath that stopped just above mid thigh, with a covering of red lace over the entire dress and down both my arms. I admittedly stared at myself for a few minutes in the mirror before looking over at my mum "Well?"

"You look beautiful"

I blushed slightly and turned round to grab my one pair of stupidly high sandals. "I'll break my neck before tonight's over I moaned.

"Then the hospital will be very well decorated tonight"

I laughed "Corny mum" I said "and be careful that's two compliments within an hour we might actually start having a relationship soon"

Mum smiled sadly at me and came forward to hug me. Slipping something else in my hand as she drew away. Then she ran, literally ran out from my room, with what I could have sworn were tears in her eyes. I looked down then curious as to what else she had given me. I flushed the colour of my dress when I saw what it was. A foil wrapped packet that undeniably held a condom. Why had she given me a condom? She couldn't honestly think I was going to sleep with Tim tonight. Could she? And if she had I would have thought her locking me in my room would have been more her style. Not buying me an obviously incredibly expensive dress and giving me a condom.

"Lexie, Tim's here" my dad shouted up cutting off my inner monologue. After another moment of dithering where my dad once again shouting my name, in increasingly exasperated tones, I stuffed the condom in my bag along with my purse and phone. I had no plans to use it, but hey it had never hurt anyone to be prepared. Had it?

----------

So let me know what you think. Was i right? Did you all like it?


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry this has taken so long to update. I got stuck on how the date should actually go. I'm still not sure if i'm happy, but after doing it about ten different ways this is the one that fit Lexie.

**SOS**

**----------------**

We had been driving for maybe an hour an a half when there was a large bang. Tim swore eloquently as he fought with steering wheel, as the truck skidded in a 360 degree angel sending me from beneath his arm to collide with the passenger side door painfully. A few more curses and he span the wheel the other way, bringing the truck to a quick stop, it rolled to the side and for a horrible minute I thought it was going to go all the way over, but with a groan it fell back to four wheels sending me flying the other way back into Tim's side. He grabbed me and held my arms tight for a few seconds until he was sure the truck wasn't going to move anymore.

I was breathing hard and hadn't realised I was so nervous until it was over and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my eyes darting around in fear.

"Are you ok?" Tim demanded.

I nodded shakily. "Yeah, yeah I think so"

"Your arm" he said gently pushing my sleeve up. The place where I had crashed into the door was aching, and I would probably bruise but I was used to that. I gently covered Tim's hand with my own stilling his probing. "It's fine Tim. What happened?"

Tim scowled and shrugged. "I have no idea. Stay here there's a torch in the back I'll go look"

He forced his door open and jumped down slamming it behind him. A few seconds later a torch beam lit up the darkened road. Now the engine was off so was the heater and it was surprisingly cold, I grabbed Tim's discarded jacket and pulled it over my dress. I heard him swear loudly and the truck lurched again, mainly due to the fact that his boat had just connected with the tire. Tired of being the helpless female I pushed my own door open and wobbled round the truck towards Tim. He was staring down at his tire, which was completely flat, the whole wheel rim was twisted as well. He glanced up at me, still not looking very happy.

"That doesn't look good" I said quietly. "Can you fix it?"

Tim shook his head. "The rim's all bent. Even if I changed the wheel it wouldn't fit"

I walked closer to Tim and he absently wrapped his arm round my shoulders as he stared angrily down at the wheel.

"I don't believe this" he was muttering to himself.

"Its not your fault" I said quietly.

Tim swung the torch up to shine in my face, and I gently pushed it down again. "We can't catch a break can we?" he asked.

I laughed putting my head down on his shoulder. "Doesn't seem like it" I answered.

"I'd booked into that fancy place in Austen as well"

I smiled "you were taking me to Austen"

Tim nodded. "the right word being 'were' in that sentence. We aren't going anywhere now"

"It's the thought that counts" I said, as Tim snorted. "That's what they always say anyway" I looked up and down the deserted road. "do you think we'd get a tow"

"I doubt it" Tim said. "you've got the phone anyway"

I moved away from Tim going back to the cab to get my bag and root my phone out. Of course just to make this entire thing that much better, my phone was flashing no signal. Annoyed now I chucked the thing back on the front seat and walked back over to Tim. He rose one eyebrow in question. "no signal"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair pushing it back off his face. In the torch light it also gave me a wonderful view of his muscles as the white dress shirt he'd worn pulled over his skin.

"There was a garage a couple of miles back. We'll have to walk"

I looked down at feet, then the road. "You want me to walk for miles either way in these" I said pointing to my sandals.

"Do you have another option?"

I was quiet before shaking my head. "no I suppose not"

Tim held out his hand and I took, it as he pulled me into his body. "I know this is shit, but I honestly don't know what else to do. If we get to the garage, someone might be able to help us"

I pouted "you want me to walk"

Tim smirked and leaning down gently nipped on my stuck out lip. I laughed softly as he did so, then kissed his lips lightly. "alright maybe walking won't kill me"

"good" Tim said. He kept his hand in mine as we took off down the road.

--------------

By the time we'd gotten to the garage I'd changed my mind about walking might not kill me. My feet were throbbing and I was pretty sure I'd have about a million and one blisters when I finally took them off. Tim went to talk to the guy behind the counter while I went to find some flip flops or something similar. I found the shoes next to the gardening shears. Weird place to put them but I wasn't going to complain. I eventually found a set of flip flops in my size and hobbled back over to the desk.

"Sorry mate, I'd help if I could but there isn't no place to tow at this time of night. Your both stuck"

"Have you at least got a pay phone?" Tim was asking.

"Yeah, just back there"

"hey, any luck" I said softly putting my hand on his arm. Tim looked down at me along with the clerk. "Sorry darling, your both screwed for the night"

Tim was frowning again. As I put the flip flops onto the counter. The clerk rang them up while I looked round the garage an idea forming in my head. "hang on" I said walking away again to grab a couple of bags of chips, so beer and other things then back to the counter. The clerk rose his eyebrows at the beer but didn't say anything, Tim looked confused but paid for all the stuff anyway, taking the bag of things with us outside.

I flopped down on the step to pull my sandals off, wincing as they caught on raw skin. My feet were not a pretty sight. Tim dropped down next to me. "What do you want to do then. I can ring Billy?"

"no don't do that"

"Then what?"

I pointed to the bag of stuff "Were gonna have a picnic on the hood of your truck"

Tim looked confused again. "A picnic, on the road?"

I nodded "sure, it'll be fun, we have a torch and stars and alcohol, what more do you want"

Tim shrugged "if that's what you want"

"it is"

"come on then" he stood and pulled me to my feet, as we set off again. My feet still throbbed and even the material on the flip flops was rubbing. Eventually after about half way back I had to stop. "Tim I don't think I can walk much further"

Tim looked at me, then held out the bag he was carrying. I frowned. "how is me carrying that helpful"

Tim smirked at me "Well I can either carry the bags or you. You pick"

I hastily took the bags off of him, making Tim's smile widen as he walked over to me, he easily scooped me up into his arms and we carried on. "how long can you carry me for?" I asked suddenly.

Tim just stared at me blankly.

"Well how long?" I asked again.

"Your not exactly heavy Lexie" he eventually drawled. "and I'm not a fullback for nothing"

I smirked then and leaning up in his arms trailed one finger down his bicep. "I know" I muttered softly, making Tim's smirk appear again. I relaxed back in his arms as he continued down the road.  
Surprisingly it didn't take to long for us to get back to the truck. Tim carried me round to the front and placed me on the hood, with my legs hanging off the edge. I gently swung them back and forth as he got into the cab to find the torch again and get the blankets he kept in there. When he came back he was frowning. "You ok?" I asked him.

He looked up at me before holding something up in his hand "Why have you got this Lex?"

I think I turned the colour of my dress when I saw what he had in his hand. The condom I had stuffed in my bag. It must have fallen out when I was rooting around earlier for my phone.

"Lexie?" Tim said again. Coming closer to me he put one finger under my chin and forced my head back up so he could look into my eyes.

"I don't know" I tried. My voice sound high and squeaky.

"yes you do"

"Mum gave me it earlier" I said.

Tim frowned this time. Looking hard at me. "Why would your mother give you a condom Lex. She barely agreed to us going out in the first place"

"Apparently she changed her mind" I muttered.

Tim just shook his head in disbelief he threw the packet through the window of the truck and took a step closer to me, letting his forehead rest against mine. "Lexie I thought we'd been through this. You don't have to feel pressured at all. I know your not ready and it doesn't bother me"

I finally looked back up at him. "How do you know I'm not ready? Maybe I am"

"that's why your still the same colour as your dress huh?"

I snorted and looked back at the floor. Tim's hand came up to rest on the back of my neck. "I can be a patient guy when I need to Lexie" he said softly.

"it's a good job really" I muttered, making Tim laugh at me. He moved away from me and hauled himself up onto the truck as well leaning back against the windscreen, his long legs outstretched. I must admit he did look totally eatable in those clothes. I had barely seen Tim in anything but his ripped jeans and flannel shirts, unless he was wearing his football gear. He pulled off the white shirt and black slacks very well though. I only realised I was staring when Tim started to smirk even though he continued to lie back looking up at the sky. I looked away and scooted over to him so I could lie down next to him. Tim hooked an arm round my shoulders and pulled me closer so my head was resting on his shoulder. "I told you it would be pretty" I said as I looked up at the sky. You could stars twinkling for miles on all sides.

Tim just snorted and reached for the bag that was on the edge of the hood, he popped a beer out of the pack and gave me one before taking one out for himself. I ripped the top off with my teeth and sitting up slightly I took a mouthful from the bottle. "you know I'm kind of glad we broke down"

"Why?" Tim asked from beside me.

"Its just easier to talk when were on our own"

"I suppose I have to agree about that one" he eventually said before sitting up as well. "I now I've already said it, but I'm sorry about everything Lexie. I just want you to know that"

I leant my head back down to his shoulder and his hand immediately came up to rub the back of my neck. I didn't answer his apology though, just stayed silent. The silence was enough. Eventually instead I said "did you hear about Matt and Julie's disastrous night"

"No" Tim said leaning back down taking me with him. I willingly went and started telling him all about the boat house, and the gruesome trophies that were on the walls. At the end Tim was laughing so hard I doubted he'd ever stop. It was nice though, a lot nicer than she thought it would have turned out. In fact for their first date it was pretty damn brilliant.

---------------

We didn't get back to Dillon the next day until well past midday. My mum would have been pulling her hair out by the roots since dawn no doubt. We had woken up though back inside the truck as it had gotten to cold outside, and after that we'd had to find a tow and fix the wheel before finally getting back to Dillon. Tim parked the truck up outside my house and cut the engine turning to face me.

"I had a good time" I said before he could start apologising again.

"Yeah?"

I nodded "yeah"

"I did to actually"

I smiled and leant forward to gently kiss him. "you've got a game tomorrow right?"

"You know we do" Tim said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll come by before school"

Tim suddenly smirked and I got a bad feeling. What was his dirty mind thinking about. "You going to sneak through my window little street" he drawled making my stomach turn over. "If your lucky" I whispered back, before jumping out of the truck. I blew Tim a kiss before running up to the house. As soon as I opened the door my mother pounced on me. "Are you alright" she all but shrieked.

"I'm fine mum. The truck broke down and we couldn't get a tow"

"but your alright"

I nodded again. Undoing my bag I took the condom out and pushed it back into her hands. "I'm fine" I said softly.

Mum suddenly got tears in her eyes and she grabbed me pulling me close and clinging to me while she sobbed. I just wrapped my arms round her and allowed the tears to fall onto my shoulder. After all she'd been through the past few months I think she deserved some tears.

-------------

Sorry for all the people who wanted me to 'use' the condom. But i had always had the idea of how i wanted there first time together to be, and when and this just wasn't it. So i hope you like it anyway and know that the perfect moment is coming. Soon.


	31. Chapter 31

Bit of a quicker update this time. Thanks as always for the comments on the previous chapter. All the reviews make me want to write faster, and also the compliments about the date were brill seen as i still didn't know whether i like the way it had come out. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

**Playing with Fire**

**----------**

I stood on the sidelines of the pitch, I had long ago dropped my pom-poms as I made tight fists with my hands. We were ahead by five points with one play left to the other team. If the panther defensive saved this one we were through to the semi finals. At the other side of the pitch the offensive line were stood. I could see Tim, his helmet had come off and he was sweating badly while he screamed encouragement to the panther defensive and insults to the other teams offensive. We had had a few hours together earlier before he had to go to training and I finally decided I needed to tell Julie about my date and probably go to practise. I had rang Jason as well. He sounded like he was having fun, in fact he had almost sounded like the old Jason. Which I was incredibly pleased about.

The offensive line finally started to line up and beside me Lyla grabbed my hand and squeezed. I flashed her a quick smile before squeezing her hand back and we stayed stood like that hands locked together while the ball was passed backwards. Everyone started shouting and shrieking, as the opposing quarter back stumbled backwards lining up his shot. Then for one final effort he brought his arm back and let go of the ball. It went sailing upwards and the panther defensive moved backwards. Into our own end zone, my breath almost stopped as the panthers and offensives jumped to the air. The ball was batted away by a blue gloved hand and fell to the floor. The referee lifted his hand to our side and the stadium erupted. We were through to the semis. "yes" Lyla screamed from beside me. She turned and threw her arms round me, jumping up and down. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Are you coming back with me and Tim?"

She shook her head "I have to go home"

I frowned slightly "I heard about what happened with Tyra's mum. Are you ok?"

Lyla nodded. "I will be"

"good" I hugged her again "call me if you need anything at all alright"

She nodded again then took off towards the locker rooms. I looked back over at the field. The players were all jumping on top of each other and it took me a while to spot Tim. He was underneath what looked to be smash and Matt. The rest of the cheerleaders had already run into the field so I joined them going to the pile of boys. Tim must have spotted my feet or something as he dislodged Smash and Matt getting back to his feet. He was more than sweaty, with blood running down one side of his face from a cut on his brow. It didn't matter one bit to me though. I jumped on him laughing as he easily lifted me higher into the air and span me round. Only putting me down so he could slam his mouth down onto mine.

"Well done" I said into his mouth.

Tim just smirked down at me. I reached my hand up and gently let my finer slide down the trail of blood on his face. "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Lexie" he drawled. "I'll be a lot better when I get you all to myself later on"

I whacked at his arm. "behave" I muttered.

Tim laughed and slung his arm round my shoulders. "Come on, help me get cleaned up will you"

It wasn't a question so I allowed myself to be led off the pitch towards the boys locker rooms. Inside it was quiet. Most of the boys would still be celebrating on the pitch itself, then heading to Tim's where the after party was being held this time. Tim himself was shedding his over shirt and fiddling with the laces to his pads. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him down to one of the benches doing the laces for him. "this is getting to be a habit" I said softly as I undid the final knot of his shoulder pads dropping them to the floor behind him. Tim looked up at me and suddenly reached out grabbing my hips and pulling me to his lap, so I was sat straddling his legs. His hands came up and quickly released my hair from the ponytail I wore for games. The long strands fell round my face, Tim's hands had settled just under my arms as he pulled my chest closer to his. My hands came to rest on his shoulders as he pulled me the final inches so I was touching his own chest.

"Tim" I muttered "what are you doing?"

"shush" was he his only answer as he moved forward to kiss my mouth. I didn't resist long instead wrapping my arms round his neck and relaxing further into his hold. My mouth opened quickly under his firm demands for entrance. All I could do was cling to Tim as he swept me away into ecstasy. His hands had gone to my thighs and were slowly riding up pushing my small skirt up along with their caress. My body was burning and all protests I could have thought up when he wasn't touching me had disappeared. My ability for logical thought had vanished as soon as his hands had touched my bare skin.

I don't know how far I would have let him go if the door of the locker room hadn't suddenly banged open, sending me scooting off Tim into the locker behind me. Matt came round the corner stopping and going as red as I felt when he saw us both. My clothes were no doubt skewed and Tim didn't look exactly sane.

"S..sorry" he muttered "I d-didn't r..r..realise"

"get out of here seven" Tim growled, his voice low and surprisingly dangerous. Matt nodded and quickly turned to leave, I heard him stumble in his haste and couldn't help but smile. My smile vanished though when Tim stood and stalked towards me. Blocking me in against the lockers. His large body pressed against mine again. This time however we were pressed together everywhere and I couldn't help but notice what I was doing to Tim's body.

"Tim" I whispered raggedly as his hands slid behind me to the small of my back holding me tightly to him.

"Do you feel what you do to me" he said roughly in my ear.

All I could do was nod as he leant down to nibble on my throat. I was burning up again. My hands went to his shoulders, I didn't know whether they were there to push him away or pull him closer though. "Tim" I begged again. Not knowing what I wanted. "please"

Tim stopped what he was doing to my throat to drop his forehead on my shoulder. He didn't move away from me though and I heard a strangled groan come from his throat. I couldn't move either. We stayed like that pressed together for what seemed like forever before finally Tim managed to take a step away from me. He gently this time kissed my forehead. "I need to shower"

"I'll meet you at the truck"

He nodded, and turned to leave for the shower. I heard it start up soon after he had gone, and I couldn't help my thoughts drifting to the sculpted body he would have revealed to get in the shower. The water dripping down his naked body. My mind screamed at me to get out of the locker rooms now while I still could, while my own body screamed at me to go and join him. Eventually my mind won, and I ran from the showers.

-----------------

Whatever had happened in the locker room seemed to have been forgotten, as Tim's behaviour had gone back to perfect gentleman. It was slightly disconcerting actually, how well he was behaving himself. The words 'wait till I get you on your own again' ran through my mind. He had whispered them in my ear when he had joined me at the truck. I had not been able to stop hearing them ever since.

"Lexie, are you even listening to me?" Julie shouted at me.

I blinked my eyes rapidly and turned to look at her. "What?" I shouted equally as loudly. Tim had the music in his house turned up to an ear splitting level, and Billy was helping by screaming something about the final.

Julie shook her head at me "what are you thinking about?"

Realising that trying to talk to her in this environment was more than useless I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the throng of people in the living room outside. There was one deck lounger that wasn't being used at the far side of Tim's garden. So I dragged Julie to it, curling myself up at the top so she could sit at the bottom.

"So come on, what's wrong?" Julie asked.

I shrugged "I don't know, I guess I'm just distracted"

Julie frowned "I already know that." She reached forward and took my hand in her own "what's going on in that head of yours Lexie?"

I sighed angrily running a hand through my loose hair. "I don't even know anymore Jules. I just feel so screwed up all of a sudden"

"About what? Tim?"

I nodded again. "yeah"

"What's he done this time?"

"Nothing I suppose" Julie frowned obviously not believing me. "I mean it Jules. He has done anything that should confuse me"

"Then why are we sat out here?"

"because I'm an idiot, and I like to over complicate things" I offered making Julie laugh at me. "you have a point there"

"which one?" I asked sarcastically.

"you do like to over complicate things" I frowned and Julie continued. "look Lexie, whatever it is why don't you for once just go with the flow. Let things sort themselves out. I get the feeling that's what you have to do when your dating Tim Riggins"

"Your probably right" I muttered.

Julie let go of my hand and smiled widely "of course I'm right. I date a football player too after all"

I smiled this time as well. "That's right you do"

"So just take my advice and relax"

I nodded "alright. I'll try"

"Good" Julie said, throwing a glance over her shoulder at the pool behind her. An evil look came to her eyes. She turned back to me with a small smile on her face.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You want to go for a swim?"

"Now?" I asked her. "It's night, and cold"

"So?" Julie said standing up and pulling her top off to stand in her bra and shorts. The other people in the garden stopped talking to look at her. "Come on Lexie. Let go for once. Be how you used to. Fun"

It was the fun that got me. I had somehow let everyone squeeze all the fun out of my life recently. All I did was live out agonised teenage melodrama. Julie was right, tonight I was going to have fun and think about it later. "fine" I said grinning at her. I stood up to and quickly peeled off my top, glad I had worn the fancy bra this morning. I slipped the denim skirt I had put on after the game down as well throwing both of them onto the deck lounger. Julie was laughing as she did the same with her shorts. The other kids had started to talk again, although they all continued to watch me and Julie, and I was sure that someone would have gone to tell Tim his girlfriend and her best friend had just stripped off in his garden. I was right Tim and Matt and some of the other players appeared at the door to the garden just as me and Julie stood on the edge of the pool. I waved madly at Tim who was just staring at me completely lost for words. Matt looked horrified as Julie blew him a kiss then turned to wink at me.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded "Absolutely" with a loud scream we both dived cleanly into the pool. I shivered as my skin met the water, and as I surfaced started laughing. Julie broke the surface close to me both of us giggling non stop as we shivered. I kicked my way over to the side where Tim had gotten to. He knelt down next to the edge raising one eyebrow. "Want to explain why some freshman just told me my girlfriend just stripped off in my garden, and then dived into the pool"

I grinned "we're having fun"

"is that what you call it"

I nodded Julie swimming over to me met Matt who had run over as well. Smash and some of the other players were crowding round as well.

"Don't you want to have fun Tim?" I asked.

He just shook his head at me. "your crazy"

I smirked and then suddenly lunged at him, he was off balance and surprised or I wouldn't have been able to do it, but as it was he fell head first into the pool. When he came up I was laughing madly again. His hair was plastered to his face, and his clothes sticking to his body. He didn't look angry though. Just shocked.

"and here we thought you were the insane one in that relationship" Smash shouted from the side.

Tim just glared at him then looked at me. I smiled and swam over to him wrapping my arms round his neck. Somehow he managed to keep both of our heads up out of the water as he swum backwards to the shallower end of the pool. When he could stand he put his arms round my back holding me close to him. I still couldn't touch the floor being quite a lot smaller than Tim so had to settle for holding onto him, which was probably his plan. I didn't care though, Julie was right this was fun.

"You've lost your mind" Tim said into my ear.

I laughed again leaning back in his hold to stare into his eyes. "are you complaining"

Tim looked down then, gazing through the depths of the water. "Not when me" he smirked at me. "especially when you've got hardly clothes on"

"you've seen me in bikini's before Tim" I said.

"not when I was allowed to touch you though" he said roughly.

"and you think your allowed to now?" I asked wrapping my legs round his waist in the water. Tim didn't answer straight away just put his hands on the small of my back and dragged them the full length of my spine. "your mine Lexie" he hissed into my ear.

"I know" I whispered back tangling my hands in his wet hair so I could bring his mouth close to my own. "you won't find me complaining about that fact. Trust me"

Tim grinned at me then suddenly his hands moved from me to peel his shirt off in the water. I frowned "what?"

"put it on"

"what so suddenly you want me to put clothes back on. Isn't that a bit backwards"

"you'll be taking it back off in a minute just do as I say for once"

I was about to complain when I remembered Julie's words from earlier about going with the flow. So instead I let go of Tim and put his shirt on. After that he hauled me closer into his body and I wrapped my legs back round his waist. Tim then started out of the pool. I suddenly realised why he wanted the shirt on me. He didn't want to carry me through the house pretty much naked.

Once we were out of the pool I tightened my grip on Tim and smirked at Julie over his shoulder as she smiled at me.

"nice legs little street" Smash shouted at me.

"eyes off Smash" Tim growled, as I just waved at him. Tim carried me into the main room, we were heading towards his room when someone stopped him.

"Riggs?"

I glared down at one the football team, as Tim moved his hands under my thighs to hold me better. "piss off Paul" he muttered.

"Hey wait. There's a woman at the door she looks pissed off man"

Tim growled low in his throat then looked at me. I shrugged. "Go find out" I let go so he could put me down but he didn't. "Tim, you aren't going to go to the door with me like this"

"hey you stripped, so deal with it. I ain't letting you go"

I wanted to kill him as he went towards the door. A woman was stood there bundled up in a thick coat and scarf. Her eyes widened when she saw me and Tim. Her eyes getting stuck on the fact that we were both soaking and I had little to no clothes on. Eventually she seemed to gather herself together.

"Hi, I'm your new next door neighbour, just over there. And I can hear your god damned music, weirdly I have a job and have to be up at 6 in the morning, so can you turn it down please. Or shall I call the cops"

I looked at Tim, who looked at me. Cops weren't good. "I'll uh, turn it down for you ma'am" Tim said.

The woman didn't look happy at being called ma'am but she nodded and went away. When Tim turned back round Billy was stood there. Some guy was passed out over his shoulder and he was looking curiously at the woman walking away. "who was that?"

"Billy just get in the house" Tim said. Billy stood a few more minutes before nodded and walking away. Tim quickly carried me over to the stereo and turned it down a bit, then he looked back at me. My stomach went into knots at the look on his face. "your not drunk?" he asked.

"nope, haven't had anything"

"So you know exactly what your doing?"

I nodded, pushing myself closer to him "I know exactly what I'm doing" I whispered close to his mouth. Then moved my mouth to the side a bit and started kissing and nibbling the slightly stubbled skin of his jaw. Tim groaned in my ear and hiking me up his body some more carried me over to the hall. I was laughing softly at the responses I could get from him when he got to his room and slammed to door closed behind us with his foot. Letting one hand go to the door he flicked the lock closed.

"You know what's going to happen if you don't stop this Lex" he said, his voice harsh with what sounded like long suppressed lust.

"I know" I answered, wriggling slightly. "put me down"

Tim looked at me hard then lowered me to the ground. I walked over to his bed then turned round to face him. "I know what I'm doing Tim" I stated, moving my hands to my shoulders where I slowly pushed his shirt off my body.

Tim's eyes darkened "don't say I didn't warn you" he growled before striding over to me and hauling me into his arms, pressing his mouth down onto mine….

---------

I'm sorry you probably all want to kill me now for ending it there, but i had to take a break to sort out what nasty things i was going to do to the two of them next. Hope you enjoyed.


	32. Chapter 32

Alright so i'm more than a little nervous about this chapter. Writing these kind of scenes has never been a talent of mine, so i hope its come out ok and not to awkward. As always let me now what you think, and thank you for all the reviews from the previous chapter.

**I Dare you to Move**

**---------**

_Tim's eyes darkened "Don't say i didn't warn you" he growled before striding over to me and hauling me into his arms, pressing him mouth down onto mine...._

......He was going slow. That was the first thing I noticed. For all the rough words and lust that had gotten us here, now we were in his room me in just my underwear and agreeing he had finally slowed down. Not that slow was bad.

Hand's slowly slid down my spine leaving tingles of fire in their wake. Our mouths moved together in a slow sensuous weave. My own hands were clinging to his still wet t-shirt.

Tim's hands went back up my spine to tangle in the wet strands of my hair, his fingers pulled at the knots tugging my head back to reveal the smooth column of my throat. Tim's mouth moved from my own to my neck. He gently bit and sucked his way down until he reached my collar bone where he nipped his was round to the other side of my neck.

I slid my hands down his back and round to his hips, pressing slightly with my thumbs and then slowly pushing them under the hem of his shirt. His skin was hot and dry even if the shirt wasn't. I traced the lines of muscle on his stomach made from hot sessions in a gym and heavier ones on a football pitch.

Tim was making strangled noises in his throat as my hands continued slowly up his chest, until eventually he stepped back from me and reached back pulling his shirt of by the neck. I smiled softly to myself, liking that I affected him so badly.

When he looked at me his eyes were heavy and diluted with lust, he reached for me again and I went willingly into his arms.

His fingers traced the underside of my bra, thumbs hooking underneath the wire to touch the soft skin under my breasts. He drew a gasp from my throat as his thumb moved up over the material to draw across my nipples which pebbled instantly under his touch. My own hands clutched at his shoulders short nails digging into the muscle there as he elicited sensations in my body that I'd never felt before.

His fingers stopped moving at the front clasp of my bra. "Are you sure?" he whispered into my ear.

I think finally I was. Sure enough that I didn't want him stop, clear headed enough to know that I wanted him. "I'm sure" I answered. When he was still hesitant I lifted my own hand to his and used his fingers to unclasp my bra. Tim pushed the straps off down my arms and then let the bra fall unheeded to the floor. His eyes stared down at me, and I was surprised to find it didn't make me uncomfortable at all to have him staring so hard at me.

"Tim" I breathed softly, making him glance back up at me. "touch me" I whispered.

He didn't need telling twice as he moved closer to me pushing me down to his bed, as I scooted upwards and laid down, his body lowered down on top of me. He smiled at me then leant down to catch my mouth with his own again. The bare skin of my chest met his own and the heat between the two of us made me gasp into his open mouth.

Tim's mouth moved from my mouth down my neck and gently bit the top swell of my breast before he moved lower down taking the nipple into his mouth. I couldn't help the little whimper that came from me as he suckled at me. My back arched instinctively trying to get him closer. I felt Tim laugh quietly as I clutched at him desperately trying to get closer to him. He let go of my nipple and looked up at me from where he was laid. One of his hands had slipped to the bend of my knee and was now travelling up the inside of my thigh making me shiver.

"I'm not going to be able to stop if you let me do this Lexie" he said, his voice strained.

"I'm not going to stop you" my own voice was breathy and unlike I had ever heard it before.

Tim stared at me a few moments longer before leaning down and kissing the skin between my breasts then moving down across my stomach. He flicked the belly bar I had in with his tongue making me squirm again.

When he reached the top elastic of my panties he stopped kissing and let his hand run further up my thigh stopping at the inside edge of my thigh. If he moved his hand slightly to the side he'd be touching me properly and I thought I was likely to explode. My body was hot with longing and I could only imagine what his own felt like.

Tim's breath suddenly blew along the tops of my panties and he then carefully licked the skin above the elastic. I whimpered some more as he moved downwards with his mouth and across with his hand. Until finally after all this time waiting his fingers were slowly running along the damp material of my panties.

"Tim" I moaned, my own fingers tangling in his hair. "please.." I begged, not really sure what my body needed but knowing it needed it now.

"What Lexie?" he asked darkly. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need…"

"What?" he asked again his finger slipping under the edge of my panties to touch the wet skin underneath. "tell me" he commanded.

"I want you to touch me" I managed to get out. I couldn't see the smirk of satisfaction that lighted Tim's face as I got the words out. All I could do was feel as he lifted my hips and slid the panties down my legs and dropped them off the bed, then watch as he quickly yanked off his shoes and dragged the wet denim jeans he still wore off his legs before resuming his position between my own legs.

I could almost feel his eyes burning into me as he stared at the centre of my body. I wiggled slightly not knowing what he wanted. "Tim?" I asked nervously.

"shush" he answered, his hand once more sliding up my thigh only this time he brought his own body back up along with it. So I could feel the heavy drag of his penis against my thigh. He was hard as rock. When we were face to face again his leant down to kiss me, his mouth working mine hard. His tongue delved into my mouth and at the same time I suddenly felt one of his fingers slip into my body and a strangled groan came from my throat swallowed by Tim's own mouth. The pressure of his finger wasn't as uncomfortable as I had expected. Instead as he slowly moved it in and out of my body I found myself unable to stand the steady pressure that was building inside of me. My legs wrapped round his hips on there own as I tried to urge him closer. My hips arched upwards to the movement of his finger and my hands slid under the hem of his own boxers tracing the hard muscles of his ass as I clutched him to me.

"Tim" I groaned into his mouth. As his finger moved from inside me to trail up my opening and flick the tiny bundle of nerves that made my clitoris. He did this a few more times before taking one of my hands from his ass and moving it round to the front of his boxers. Hesitantly I wrapped my fingers round the top of his erection. Tim's own hand covered my own as he showed me how he liked to be touched. My fingers explored the full length of him until he moved his own hand away so I was touching him on my own. He braced his own hands near my shoulders his breath coming ragged as I continued to touch him.

"God Lex" he muttered. As his forehead dropped down to my shoulder. Finding more confidence I gently squeezed him making him moan in pleasure. His hands moving to still my own. "enough or I'm going to disgrace myself"

I smiled liking that I had that much control over him. That this huge man could be brought to his knees by my smallest touch. Tim was moving again sliding his boxers all the way off his legs and leaning over to the drawer by his bed he rooted around till he came out with the condom packet. He lifted off me to roll the condom on himself. He then laid back down on me, bracing his weight on his elbows. He kissed me slowly once again, urging my mouth to open so his tongue could delve inside my mouth. "your beautiful" he whispered as he drew away.

I found that even spread out naked under him I wasn't above blushing at his compliments. The blush soon stopped though when he carefully pushed himself inside my body, inch by slow agonising inch.

This time I squirmed in discomfort. He was much bigger than I had assumed and the stinging was much worse than I had expected. I blinked to dislodge the tears that had started. Tim gently kissed me once more. "relax" he whispered.

I tried I really did as he nibbled along my jaw just staying slightly inside me, allowing me to get used to the presence of his body in mine. Eventually I lifted my hips making him slide in a bit more. Tim took my hands and lifted them to his shoulders then raising his hips pushed all the way inside me. I gasped and clutched tightly to the expanse of muscle on his shoulders.

It had hurt but not so much that I couldn't also feel the pleasurable pressure starting back inside me. Tim once again waited for a few moments before he started to move his hips in a slow easy rhythm. Soon I was encouraging him to do more as my body reacted impulsively to his own. My hips lifting up to meet his thrusts and my back arching in delight. Pleasure fizzed round my blood as I whimpered softly. Tim was groaning above me his head buried in the nape of my neck as I clung to him.

I soon couldn't stand it, my body felt tight everywhere, and the slightest movement of Tim's body was sending my head spinning. I could feel Tim's ragged breath against my ear as he sped up his movements. "Let go Lexie" he urged "just let go"

I must have somehow listened to him as my body shattered around his own. I felt my muscles clamp down around him and Tim's moan of utter completion above me as he thrust once more into my body. He managed to ring every last bit of my climax from me before collapsing down on top of my body.

It was only then that I realised we were both sweating and sticky. Our bodies stuck together, my legs and arms wrapped round him and his own hands holding my hips. His head was pressed into my neck and I could hear him panting and the quick rush of his breath against my hot skin. His weight on top of me was comforting although heavy.

He must have realised he was heavy as he rolled off me and quickly disposed of the condom before collapsing back onto the bed. "come here" he muttered opening his arms. I moved over to him letting him pull me into his chest and relaxing once again as his fingers massaged the muscles down my back.

My eyes felt heavy and beside me I could hear Tim's breathing start to even and become the steady even breaths of sleep. His own arms remained tight around my body though and it was the security of his hold that lulled me into my own sleep.

-----------

Tim was still completely dead to the world when I woke up so carefully untangling myself from his arms I tip toed round his room finding my panties and pulling his shirt on. My body was uncommonly sore and I had bruises on my upper arms where Tim had grabbed onto me, but then looking over at Tim who was slumped out on his front I could see scratch marks on his back that only I could have made. I suppose we had given each other as good as we got. Smiling to myself I quickly opened the door to his room, shutting it quietly behind me. The house was dirty but thankfully empty. The smell of cooking bacon was coming from the kitchen though. I walked through to the living room finding Billy at the stove.

"hey" I said softly.

Billy spun round, his eyes widening when he saw me in nothing but Tim's shirt. "Oh god, did you stay here?"

I nodded "yeah"

Billy looked horrified. "he didn't do anything stupid to you?"

I smiled and slipped onto the stool opposite where Billy was cooking. "he didn't do anything I didn't want him to do. Whether it was stupid…" I shrugged "I don't know"

Billy just sighed and turned back to the stove. "you want some bacon?"

"Sure"

Billy dumped some on a plate and pushed it towards me, I crossed my legs and nibbled round the end of one piece of bacon. Billy dropped down onto the stool opposite me with a plateful. We had eaten maybe half of the meat when there was a groan from Tim's room. Then his heavy footfalls he smiled at me when he came round the corner. He hadn't got a shirt on and had found some soft grey sweats. He came and sat down next to me pressing a kiss on the top of my head as he sat.

"morning"

"morning" I said back smiling at him. Tim was smirking back at me just as much as he stared at me. Billy made vomiting sounds from his end of the table. "I'm gonna take this some place else" he muttered disappearing.

His words made me laugh softly to myself. Tim was still staring at me as now Billy had gone he gripped the edge of the stool I was sat on and yanked it closer to him. I squeaked in shock and gripped onto Tim's bare shoulder to stop from falling. Tim just grinned at me, completely unrepentant. Leaning forward he gently brushed his lips against mine. Only kissing me harder when I linked my fingers behind his head and pulled him closer to me. I could feel his lips curve under mine as he gripped my hips and lifted me up to settle me on his own lap.

"Are you ok?" he asked me when the kissing had stopped.

I nodded "I'm good"

"I didn't hurt you?"

I shook my head. "you didn't hurt me" I looked up over his shoulder. "Although I am going to have to go soon. Before mum starts sending the police looking for me"

"What if I don't let you go?" Tim asked.

I just smiled at him letting him kiss me once more before I wriggled off his lap and jumped across the mess on the carpet to reach the patio doors. I slid through them and went over the lounger where my shorts were still thrown. I pulled them on then found my boots. I had driven myself on Julie here last night so my truck was outside the keys in the bowl with Tim's.

Tim gripped my hips again as I jumped past him, stopping me so I was stood between his legs. "Do you really have to go?"

"I really do. I'll try and get back this afternoon alright?"

Tim leant forward and kissed me again his arms holding me tight to his chest. I let him hold me until I heard Billy walking towards the kitchen again. I pulled away as Billy came round the corner. "See ya Billy"

"bye Lexie" he muttered.

"bye" I said softly to Tim kissing him lightly once more.

"bye babe"

I waved at both of them then hopped over to the door and ran down to my truck. I had a couple of things to do this morning. Make sure my mum knew I wasn't dead. Ring Jason and find out how he was doing, do the same for Lyla. Then go over to Julie's and tell her about last night.

-----

So what does everyone think? Was it worth waiting for?


	33. Chapter 33

Alright firstly i'm so sorry about how long you've had to wait for this update. As some of you who have followed this story for a long time will know i went to China last summer, well at the end of january i did in fact move out there. So i have been sorting my life out finding a house and a job and god knows what else. Which is my only excuse for the wait of this chapter. Hopefully updates will get better from here on out.  
Anyway hope you enjoy.

**Stay with me Baby**

* * *

The first thing I ended up doing was ringing my brother seen as when I got home my parents had vanished. The phone had barely started ringing before he answered. "Lexie?"

"Wow, is Austen making you psychic?"

I heard my brother pretend to laugh down the phone "haha, no you fool I have caller id"

"Ah, that would also work"

"Did you know what was happening with Lyla?"

Jason's quick question threw me off for a minute. "about what?"

"Her parents?" Jason asked "the fact there going to split up"

"oh god" I whispered. I had completely forgot about how upset Lyla had been yesterday. I had meant to call her when I got home, then I got side tracked by obvious other activities. Activities that made heat stain my cheeks, making me glad Jason was on the other side of the state not next to me. "I did, I was going to ring her today. Has she called you?"

There was a pause of silence from Jason's end of the phone then "no she turned up here about an hour ago in floods of tears"

"oh Jesus" I muttered. "do you want me to come get her?"

Jason sighed "its not that I don't want her here. It's just sort of a shock"

"Is she ok. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not I was going to ring her anyway. Put her on the phone" there was the sound of muted voices that the noise of the phone moving and finally Lyla's voice. "Hi Lexie"

She sounded terrible. "Hi Lyla. I'm sorry I didn't ring last night"

"It's ok. Did you stay at Tim's?"

I heard a crash in the background and cringed at what Jason must now be thinking. "I think I'll decline to answer that one when your with my brother"

"Oh sorry I forgot" Lyla answered. Her voice still dead of emotion.

"Lyla you don't sound so good. Do you want me to come?"

"no, its alright. I'll just stay with jay"

"You sure?"

"yeah I'm sure"

"Alright Lyla. Can I have Jason again?"

"Sure. By Lexie"

She handed the phone over before I could say bye. Jason came back on "you stayed at Tim's?" he demanded.

"He slept on the couch Jason. Anyway you know we've slept in the same bed before"

"I know" Jason finally admitted "it's just I was there so if he did something I could hurt him"

I held the laughter in at Jason's protectiveness. "Jay I don't need you to protect me anymore. Not from Tim anyway. So how's it going? You having fun?"

"Totally" Jason said, his voice filling with such excitement that I knew he was telling the truth. "Its amazing Lexie. I actually feel content and happy for the first time in such a long time"

"Oh good Jason. I'm so pleased"

"So am I"

I heard the knock of something in the background again, then Herc's voice telling Jason they needed to go. "Sorry Lexie" he said.

"it's alright Jason go have fun, and ring me if you want me to get Lyla"

"I will. Love you Lex"

"I love you to" I snapped the phone closed on Jason's call and pulled my legs up underneath me. I still only had on the shorts from last night and Tim's shirt. I kind of didn't want to take it off though. It was strangely comforting.

I soon decided I couldn't be bothered to wait for my parents to come home so I scribbled my mum a note telling her where I was going and I had my phone if she needed me then I locked up the house and jumped back in my truck heading for Julie's.

"Oh thank god" Julie said as she pulled open the door to see me. "I thought I was going to go insane"

"Why what's going on?" I asked watching in fascination as Julie hopped about on one leg trying to yank her boots on.

"Buddy Garrity's here, he's been here all night and this morning I walked in on him in my bathroom in just a towel"

"ouch" I cringed in horror as Julie wrinkled her nose. "there's a picture I didn't need"

"yeah right back at you, and I saw it in the flesh. Literally"

"urgh" I shivered as Julie fastened the last tie on her boot then shouted back "I'm going out mum, see you later"

Tami appeared in the hallway. "wait a minute with… hi Lexie sweetie"

"hey Mrs T. Mind if I steal Julie for a bit"

"no I don't mind go on girls have fun"

"thanks mum" Julie shouted as she pulled me down the drive back to my truck. As soon as the engine started and we pulled away from Julie's house her ranting started as she let rip about Buddy Garrity and all other sorts of things that I didn't think had actually happened to Julie since she was about three years old. I listened patiently until she had worn herself out, by which time we had gotten out of town and were at the cliffs. I jumped out of the truck and walked over to the edge dropping down so my legs were swinging freely from the edge. Julie joined me to crash beside me. She swiped angrily at her long blonde hair then turned to face me.

"So what happened to you last night. One minute you were in the pool with me the next you'd vanished and I couldn't find you anywhere"

I debated for a few moments how I was going to tell her what happened last night. Finally I decided for the direct root. After all the blonde was incredibly direct herself and would probably appreciate it more. "I slept with Tim last night"

Julie's face went through a rapid change of expression in a very short time, shock, horror, curiosity and amazement finally it settled on curiosity and she said carefully. "what was it like?" I blushed and Julie erupted into giggles "that good huh?"

"well there weren't any giant moose heads at least"

Julie grinned at me "come on then I want details"

I blushed again but told her everything I could manage. By the time I'd finished and answered all the questions known to man about sex we had been sat at the cliffs for at least two hours and I had agreed to meet Tim soon. Julie had paused and was sat simply staring out over the edge of the cliffs. Her face had shut down from excitement and I was suddenly worried about her. "Jules you ok" I asked putting a hand on her arm. Julie shook herself like coming out of a dream. Offered me a weak smile and nodded. "yeah I'm good"

"You don't look good"

Julie sighed and looked away from me again. "this is going to sound bitter and petty so be warned"

"consider me warned"

"I just don't understand how you with the drunk and supposedly unreliable playboy who was meant to cheat on you within a few days boyfriend managed to have the perfect night, while me with the apparently perfect quarterback boyfriend can't even manage to get a perfect hour with him"

I was silent for a while after this speech prompting Julie to hang her head and sigh once again. "I told you I'd sound bitter and ungrateful and not friend like…"

I cut her off there "don't be silly Jules I understand. I just don't know how to help"

"Maybe we could swap for a day and I could have Tim"

I laughed then "your scared of Tim sweetie so I don't think that would work"

"That's true. You could still have matt though"

I just grinned at her "oh yeah and what would I do with Matt"

Julie just smirked at me for a minute before saying "well you could break him in for me"

"Urgh" I screamed whacking her on the shoulder "Jules that's more than a bit disgusting"

Julie just laughed. "I know. I was just joking"

"You know it really isn't all that perfect, me and Tim fight just as much as you two do"

Julie just smiled at me "at least you get to make up properly know though"

"dirty" I said grinning at her "your just a dirty, dirty little girl"

Julie just laughed again standing up from the edge of the cliff and rubbing the dust of the back of her jeans. "Come on then, give me a lift home and I'll let you get back to your sex god running back"

I just scowled at her this time as I stood up and walked back to the truck.

----------------

After I'd dropped Julie off I went home to quickly change into a clean pair of denim shorts and a white camisole, I told my mum where I was going then jumped back in the truck I pulled up outside Tim's and stopped, my mouth may have fallen open, he was dressed the same as always in an oil covered flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap however a little blonde boy was stood opposite him listening intently to whatever Tim was saying. He was holding a football in his hand and showing the boy how to hold it properly from the look of it. As I watched Tim drew his arm back and sent a spiralling pass into the little boys arms. I slid out of the truck as the boy threw it back. Tim must have heard the door of the truck slam shut behind me as he turned to watch me walk up towards them.

"Hey" I said as Tim grinned at me "what're you all doing out here"

The young boy was smiling widely at me as Tim leant over to drop a kiss on my forehead. "I'm teaching Beau here how to spiral"

"really" I said looking over at the boy and walking over to him. "how's he doing?" I asked pointing to Tim.

Beau smiled broadly at me as he danced around the garden. "I can't believe big Tim Riggin's is teaching me how to play football. Its awesome" he paused for breath "totally awesome"

"here that Lexie" Tim said coming up behind me and placing his hands on my hips, pressing his thumbs into the hollows of my hips. "I'm awesome"

"stop it Tim" I whispered as his thumbs starting to circle up and under the edge of my top. He didn't listen to me though as always. Beau was still staring innocently at us. "is she your girlfriend?" he asked Tim.

I couldn't see Tim as he was behind me but I could well imagine the smirk that would have come to his face at this question. "She is" was his answer.

Beau stared at me hard for a few more minutes before saying. "she's pretty, if I make the football team can I have a girl like her"

I heard Tim snort from behind me and tried to hold in my own laughter. "I don't know squirt" Tim said "maybe if your good enough"

"Oh" beau said softly. "I should practise more shouldn't I"

"definitely"

"Tim" I said loudly "why don't we go get Beau something to drink"

Beau grinned and nodded hopefully, I didn't give Tim a chance to answer as I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the Riggin's house behind me. We were barely through the door when Tim spun me round and pressed me up against the wall making me realise quickly that I hadn't been dragging him anywhere that he didn't want to go. My body ignited as Tim pressed his own up against mine. His hand curving under the top of my thigh and pulling my leg up so he could angle his body fully in against my own. His other hand slid up my side his thumb grazing my breast as he moved it up.

"Tim" I gasped harshly "we can't, Beau…"

He easily silenced me by simply pressing his lips against my own. My fight fled at the first touch of his tongue to my lips, I readily opened my mouth for him, offering myself to his explorations. My hands slid under his shirt and traced the hard lines of muscle on his lower abdomen. Deciding two could play at this seduction game my fingers quickly flicked the button of his jeans and slid down under the band of his boxers. Tim's groan was quick and guttural as I circled my fingers round the tip of his hard erection.

"Lexie" he groaned.

"you started this Tim" I whispered as my fingers slid slowly and deliberately up and down the length of him, easily remembering the way he had shown me only last night. I soon had him trembling and shuddering against me. His hands braced over my shoulders pressing into the wall, as I increased the pressure and speed of my touch. It didn't take long for me to break him, making his body convulse and his head to fall onto my shoulder as he groaned in pleasure

"Didn't you like it baby" I teased, Tim's sudden glare sent flames smouldering in my belly. He moved my fingers away from him and his own hands flicked the button of my shorts. He lifted me easily so I was forced to wrap my legs round his waist to stop myself from falling. His hands slid between my legs and I gasped as he without preamble slid two fingers inside of me.

"Don't you like it baby" he whispered back into my ear as I moaned in ecstasy. I shamelessly rose my hips up trying to get him to move his fingers. Finally he did moving in and out of me until I broke around him. Tim held on to me until I stopped shuddering and then slowly lowered me to the floor. My legs still felt shaky and god knows how long we had been pressed together.

"we need to move" I eventually said.

"I need to change" Tim muttered, reluctantly stepping away from me. His eyes flicked to my opened shorts and I hastily redid them, pulling my camisole back down as well. Tim just smirked at me as he walked away to his room. Presumably to change his boxers, I had no such change of clothes and instead walked to the kitchen to get the drink we had promised Beau.

I was pouring the soda when I felt Tim come back up behind me. "I was wondering when you'd get back over here, thought maybe your mum had locked you up"

"I went to see Julie, she… needed to talk"

"you tell her about last night" I spun round to look at him and Tim just shrugged. "Girl's talk Lexie, I know that better than most guys. How do you think my reputation got so big"

I scowled "I have no wish to know anything more about your reputation Tim"

Tim just walked up to me and wrapped his arms round my waist pulling me closer. "All in the past baby" he said softly, planting a soft kiss on my mouth.

"Umm" I answered noncommittally, I turned in his arms to pour the rest of the soda for beau and handed Tim one of the beers I had grabbed for both of us. Tim let go off me and I took the other beer and soda and followed Tim to the porch, You could hear the raised voice of a woman as we reached the door. When it opened fully to reveal Beau's mum I cringed. It was the woman from the night before who had seen me pretty much half naked and wrapped round Tim. She obviously remembered as well as she scowled at the sight of me and Tim. I handed Beau the soda anyway. It wasn't his fault he had a cranky mother. She looked up at both of us before saying reluctantly. "So Beau tells me ya'll been hanging out"

"Yeah a little" Tim answered vaguely.

Beau ruining it by going "A lot" loudly from beside Tim. "the only rule was I had to keep my voice below a level 3 because Tim Riggin's had some massive hang over thing"

Tim smiled and I glared at him. He had said that before I came and no doubt that would really help the first impression Beau's mother had gotten of us.

"Oh" she said trying to sound interested in her son "that's great. Come on" she reached out and grabbed Beau's arm, pulling him away from the door with Beau waving frantically at the both of us as they went.

"Interesting kid" I said mildly as they went.

"Yeah you could say that" Tim answered putting the unopened beer can by the side of the door and taking mine as well. "hey I was going to drink that" I said.

Tim didn't answer just grabbed his wallet and stuck it in the back of his jeans.

"We going somewhere?"

"Hungry?"

I shrugged "I could eat"

"I fancy a burger"

"alright" I followed Tim down to his truck and got up in the passenger seat next to him. "Tim?"

He looked over at me. "yeah"

I hesitated briefly, what Julie said on the cliffs about the unreliable playboy coming back to me. "You aren't going to hurt me again are you?"

Tim frowned "Where did that come from" I just shrugged and Tim sighed pulling me into the side of his body. My head automatically leaning to rest on his shoulder. "You have to stop worrying and go with the flow Lexie" he said gently. "I promise nothing I do is intentionally done to hurt you. I would never do that. Ok?"

I looked up "ok"

"good" he kissed me once, solidly then smiled "Now lets eat"

"lets eat" I answered grinning at him.

----------------

Hope you like it, as always let me know what you think.


End file.
